AMOR DE UM CONTO FEUDAL
by Kaname Ueda
Summary: Esta é uma história que prova que o amor pode vencer qualquer costume, qualquer barreira, e principalmente, qualquer um que se oponha a ele! SESSH&RIN.
1. Promessa de um Costume Feudal

**Primeira fic! Espero que gostem e comentem muito! Os personagens são do anime do Inuyasha e os outros foram criados para complementar a história!!! Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Promessa de um costume feudal**

Em meados do século XVIII o Japão se encontrava sob o domínio de senhores feudais, nobres que dominavam com o aval de seu imperador Shori-kun, sobre tudo e sobre todos. Tinha o poder de decidir sobre a vida de qualquer um e ninguém ousava enfrentá-los. Tinham muitos escravos e famílias inteiras os serviam em suas propriedades, em troca de abrigo e proteção. Só que em sua maioria nada podia protegê-los de seus próprios senhores feudais. Só que nem todos eram maus.

E foi nesta mesma época, na pequena Província de Osaka, que nasceu Rin, filha única de Akisawa Higushi, senhor das terras de Shura. Uma linda menina, que crescera sob a rígida proteção do pai e os costumes da época. Quando tinha cinco anos, a menina assistira, como única testemunha, a morte da mãe, que fora assassinada cruelmente por bandidos, que numa noite invadiram a propriedade para roubar. Após o incidente, o pai não se casou novamente e resolvera dedicar-se unicamente a criação e proteção da filha, pois sobre ela pairava uma promessa que se cumpriria quando completasse quinze anos.

Segundo o costume, se um nobre não tivesse um filho para continuar seu senhorio e perpetuar o nome da família, era imediatamente destituído do título de senhor feudal e toda sua riqueza passada a outro nomeado pelo imperador. Caso ele tivesse filha, esta já ao nascer era prometida em casamento ao nobre nomeado quando completasse quinze anos. Fora o que acontecera com Rin. O senhor Akisawa nunca concordou com este costume, embora sendo um nobre, tinha que obedecer e aceitar calado a ordem do imperador, já que perderia tudo, ficaria aliviado, porque a filha continuaria vivendo no conforto e no luxo, e jamais passaria necessidades na vida, um futuro bem certo e definido para ele. Vira a filha crescer maravilhosamente bem, se tornando uma linda jovem, que lembrava muito a mãe. O senhor Akisawa vivia triste e angustiado, pois estava próximo o dia de se cumprir à promessa e entregar a filha ao noivo, que viria muito em breve conhecê-la. Para Rin não era novidade saber que desde o nascimento já era "noiva", o pai nunca lhe escondeu isso. Fora ensinada desde pequena os costumes pela sua ama Mizuki, que as mulheres não tinham direito algum, diante dos homens tinham que guardar silêncio, sempre aceitar tudo calada sem questionar nada, mantendo a cabeça baixa em sinal de total obediência.

O pai desejava que ela encontrasse um jovem de sua idade e que viesse a amar e casar-se de livre e espontânea vontade, que tudo acontecesse naturalmente, sem "costumes impostos". Rin era uma jovem sorridente, conquistava a todos a sua volta com sua contagiante alegria, não se via tristeza nela. A única coisa que o pai escondeu dela, e nunca teve coragem de revelar, que o seu futuro marido não seria um jovem da mesma idade, de bela aparência ou não, pois sempre ensinara a filha que o exterior de uma pessoa não tem valia se o seu interior não exalar vida.

O "noivo" era um nobre asqueroso chamado Tetsuo Honishimo, que vivia no palácio do imperador e era seu braço direito. Ele era quase cinqüenta anos mais velho que Rin! Um general perverso da guarda imperial de elite que não demonstrava a mínima piedade para com os inimigos, nem para com ninguém.

Esse era o medo do pai de Rin. Que quando ela soubesse com quem se casaria, perdesse o gosto pela vida!! Por que ela imaginava que se casaria com um jovem, próximo da sua idade, e não um velho nojento, que o pai bem conhecia o passado, regado a prazeres, bebidas e mulheres, um homem sem honra nenhuma. Como ele poderia viver feliz se tinha que entregar a única filha, que era o consolo dele a um ser repugnante como Tetsuo! Podia imaginar ela querendo dar fim a própria vida, ao saber, ou fugindo, para não se casar, atraindo um castigo pior, pois não casaria com Tetsuo, mas se tornaria sua escrava, caso o pai não cumprisse o trato na promessa. Pelo menos casada, Tetsuo teria que tratá-la bem, como sua senhora, de origem nobre, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria. Rin com certeza viveria sofrendo nas mãos do marido e ele não poderia fazer nada, pois não teria mais direito como pai sobre ela. Então o senhor Akisawa viveria angustiado até aniversário de quinze anos da filha, e seria este provavelmente o dia o mais triste de toda sua vida!

_**Todo início de história é meio chato!!! Mas confesso que a medida que vem mais capítulos tudo começa a ficar interessante. (hihihi... assim espero! Ufs). Fiken a vontade e comentem...**_


	2. O Encontro com o Desconhecido

**Boa leitura, gente!!!**

**Capítulo 2**

**O Encontro com o Desconhecido**

_- Vamos Shion... Corre!!!_

A voz de Rin ecoava no vento... Estava a mil por hora, cavalgando um lindo corcel negro, presente do pai quando criança. Era uma exímia amazona. Aprendera a montar escondida, pois o senhor Takeshi, administrador da propriedade a ensinara, depois de ela tanto insistir, sob juramento, que jamais contaria nada a ao pai. Mizuki sempre a levava para as aulas. O senhor Takeshi recomendou que não cavalgasse fora dos arredores permitido, para que não fosse vista por ninguém. Mas pode-se tirar as asas de alguém que aprendera a voar? Ou no caso, montar?

Saia todas as tardes, em dias alternados. Sempre tendo cuidado de não ser vista, exceto pelos escravos e empregados, que como ela sempre fora amável com eles, a protegeriam se preciso fosse.

Dentro da propriedade existia uma cachoeira, cuja nascente era de águas termais. Uma piscina natural se formava debaixo de suas quedas, tornando-se um lugar convidativo para um banho. Rin após a corrida sempre descansava nessas águas bem no finzinho da tarde.

* * *

Como filho mais velho de uma nobre família de youkais das terras do Oeste, Lorde Sesshoumaru assumiu o título e os negócios do pai, Inutaisho, logo após a sua morte. O irmão Inuyasha era muito novo, e ficara sob os cuidados do velho Miyuga, já que tinha que partir para uma longa viagem, a fim de percorrer cada província do país, pois o pai tinha muitas propriedades e negócios nelas e precisava saber como tudo estava. Imediatamente partiu com sua comitiva, pois recebera um convite do imperador para se apresentar diante dele e numa cerimônia oficializar o título já herdado.

A comitiva chegou à Província de Osaka, nas terras de Shura. Sesshoumaru perguntou ao seu fiel lacaio Jaken quem era o representante delas, pois se dirigiria a ele para que hospedasse a todos. Era costume que o senhor feudal abrisse a porta de sua casa para um nobre de fora, ficando este o tempo que quisesse, sendo atendido em tudo que desejasse. Desceu da carruagem, pois a paisagem do lugar chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Jaken! Siga até a casa do senhor desta propriedade. Diga que Lord Sesshoumaru ordena que hospeda a todos imediatamente! Eu irei logo em seguida e quero encontrar descanso!Vá!

- Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru, como quiser...

Jaken saiu com a comitiva e Sesshomaru pôs se a caminhar. Mas logo parou, percebendo a presença de alguém bem perto. Ouviu o barulho da queda da cachoeira e aproximou-se, apreciando o que seus olhos encontraram nas águas.

- Ora, ora, ora! Que temos aqui? Uma linda donzela banhando-se? Estou vendo que esta região não deve ser tão monótona... Creio que, se me detiver um pouco por aqui, encontrarei muito com que preencher meu tempo...

Rin tinha acabado de sair da água. Estava de costas para Sesshoumaru e não notou sua presença. Vestiu-se rapidamente, deixando o youkai aborrecido, pois estava gostando de vê-la. E era uma pena que tenha durado tão pouco a cena.

Rin montou o cavalo e saiu, deixando a cachoeira livre para o youkai.

"Agora é minha vez de entrar...".

Estava tirando a parte de cima do traje, quando só deu tempo de esquivar-se da lâmina que quase cortou seu rosto. Deu um pulo para trás e pôde ver quem lhe atacara. Era Rin, que tinha voltado.

- Que faz aqui, estranho? Que faz nas terras de Shura? Sabia que é crime invasão? Ou não teme pela própria vida?

Perguntou-lhe, com a espada em punho.

- Menina insolente! Tua mãe não lhe ensinou que diante dos homens nunca deve lhe dirigir a palavra, a não ser que te peçaaaamm... Sacou da Toukijin e a atacou, mas ela se esquivou.

- Minha mãe não teve tempo pra me ensinar, estranho.... E aprendi sim, que diante de bandidos devemos ficar em alerta e não dar nenhuma chance....

- Eu, bandido? Não me faça rir....

Rin observou-o. "Trajes de nobre". Realmente não era um bandido, estava muito bem vestido para isso.

- Vai ver você atacou algum nobre e está usando as roupas dele!!!

- Que temos aqui? Uma menininha que gosta de contar piadas!!! Falou isso e foi pra cima. Só se ouvia o estalar das lâminas no ar. Rin manejava bem a espada, aprendera com o pai.

Sesshoumaru por sua vez não ficava atrás. Só que não usou toda a sua força. "Vou deixar esta tola pensar que está podendo comigo, vamos ver até onde isso vai!", continuou a luta com ela. Rin estava se cansando. "Puxa, ele é forte! Mas isso não me intimida". Deu dois passos para trás e passou por trás de Sesshoumaru, que pôde sentir a lâmina mais uma vez perto do rosto. "Droga! De novo! É corajosa também, demonstra que não tem medo. Gosto disso. Só que dessa vez você me paga!"

Foi para cima dela e num golpe só fez a espada cair fincando no chão, deixando Rin totalmente indefesa.

- Co-como fez isso?...

- Isso se chama ter habilidade, menina! E foi para cima dela, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Hei, que faz?! Não me toque, estranho imundo! Se debateu, tentando se soltar dele, mas ele a dominou jogando-a no chão, sentando- se em cima dela.

- Sai de cima de mim!!!!

- Gosta de dar ordens! Eu detesto obedecê-las!

Rin o empurrou, mas ele segurou seus braços.

- Quem você pensa que é para me tratar dessa maneira, sua insolente? Eu poderia matá-la por tal afronta! Se soubesse quem te fala sairia correndo pra bem longe com medo e...

- Há! Medo? – ela o interrompeu – Eu nunca teria de alguém como você!

_- QUE?!..._como ousas? Já vi que não te ensinaram boas maneiras também, cavalga, empunha espada, te ensinaram coisas que um homem faz..

- Não! Me ensinaram a se defender de gente como você!! Estúpido... sai!

Ela se debateu mais uma vez fazendo com que o kimono se abrisse, quase deixando os seios quase a mostra. Sesshoumaru se deteve neste detalhe.

- Uff! Apesar da insolência e malcriação, tenho que admitir que é muito bonita... Falou isso colocando a mão no colo dela deslizando pra dentro do kimono. Teve várias idéias do que fazer com ela nesse momento.

Rin congelou. "Que está fazendo? Não pode me tocar desse jeito?!!". Parecia que seu corpo não respondia as ordens do pensamento de sair dali correndo, que queria ficar ali entregue aquela sensação maravilhosa que o toque da mão dele causava.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou bem perto do rosto dela e sussurrou-lhe:

- Tem algo de especial em você, humana!

Estas palavras fizeram Rin ter uma súbita reação – Nããooo! – empurrou o youkai, fazendo cair sentado no chão e saiu dali correndo. Sesshoumaru riu da fuga dela.

- Há, tola! Assustou-se! Acho que nunca lhe fizeram isso! Mas eu vou te encontrar, menina! Não vou te matar, ainda. Vai lamentar por ter cruzado o meu caminho.

Rin correu tanto, que até se esqueceu do cavalo. Viu que estava bem longe e sentou embaixo de uma árvore para tomar fôlego. "Quem pode ser esse youkai? Pensei que era um bandido, mas é um nobre que sabe empunhar bem uma espada! E que atrevido! Como ele teve coragem de me tocar daquela forma, tão íntima? E que sensação a mão dele me causou, senti o corpo todo queimar, desejar que ele continuasse... que estou dizendo? Se me pegam pensando nisso acabarão me surrando. Estas coisas só acontecem entre um casal, só!"

Começou a andar em direção a casa, vendo o cavalo mais a frente. Montou, ainda pensando no encontro com aquele desconhecido. Teria que achar uma boa explicação para ama, por que chegou tão tarde, quase ao anoitecer. Jamais contaria o que de fato aconteceu.

* * *

Sesshoumaru chegou à casa grande e fora muito bem recebido pelo senhor Akisawa.

- Seja bem vindo, Lorde Sesshoumaru! – o cumprimentou baixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito – Fui avisado de sua chegada e como ordenara, todos da sua comitiva fora devidamente acomodados. Seus aposentos encontram prontos, e um banho também. Fique o tempo que desejar permanecer nesta humilde casa.

- Eu agradeço.

- O jantar será servido e quero nesta ocasião apresentar minha filha para recebê-lo como convém.

"Uma filha? Espero que não seja uma insolente como aquela da mata! Ou talvez não."

* * *

Rin entrou pelas escadas de acesso dos empregados. Subiu rapidamente e correu para o quarto. Entrou, fechou a porta certa de que não fora vista por ninguém. Mas para sua surpresa, a ama já a esperava pronta para um sermão:

- Isso são horas de uma moça decente chegar em casa? Por onde andou?

- Ah, Mizukinha, por favor, bronca agora não, eu te peço...

- Está livre de uma agora graças ao novo hóspede de seu pai!

_ Novo hóspede? Como assim?

­- Por isso estou aqui. Enquanto a mocinha passeava fomos agraciados com a vinda de um nobre – Mizuki lhe falava enquanto preparava o banho e separava o traje para a ocasião - É para a senhorita se arrumar para que seu pai possa apresentá-la no jantar. E tem que ficar linda, pois "ele" é muiiiiiiiito elegante e bonito.

-"Bonito" - Rin pensara, enquanto entrava na banheira - "Uff, quantos não aparentam isso e por dentro escondem os piores sentimentos e atos". Já tinha esta opinião, pois ouvira histórias de muitos homens que, por terem poder nas mãos, faziam horrores com todos a sua volta. "Esse não difere em nada, só é mais um entre tantos."

- Ficou linda! Parece uma princesa! – Exclamava a ama, enquanto admirava Rin, que terminava de se arrumar – Vamos que estão nos esperando!!!

Realmente ela ficou muito bonita. Só usava os trajes de festas em ocasiões especiais, e isso onde vivia era raro. Desceram as escadas, onde todos a aguardavam, principalmente o pai, pois queria apresentá-la o quanto antes a Sesshoumaru, que estava impaciente com a demora.

- Filha amada! Está linda! Venha, quero que conheça o nobre que nos fará companhia nesta casa pelo tempo que desejar... Se aproximaram de Sesshomaru, que estava de costas tomando um cálice de vinho, sempre servido antes do jantar.

- Lord Sesshoumaru, esta é minha filha Rin!

Quando Sesshoumaru virou-se e Rin pôde ver quem era, quase caiu de costas!!!

- "O..o..o youkai da mata!! Não pode ser! Quem eu enfrentei a pouco...céus!!!" Quase que desfalece, se o pai não a segurasse!

- O que houve filha? Não está bem?

- Eu..eu...pai... – as palavras mal saiam da boca dela. Ele! Ali na sua casa! Hóspede pelo tempo que desejar! "Céus, se ele quiser, contará tudo ao meu pai, o que fiz, e... que faço??!!" pensou, enquanto se esforçava para ficar de pé e não caísse de vez na frente dele.

Para Sesshoumaru aquilo era a última coisa que ele esperava! Quando virou-se e viu quem era a filha de seu anfitrião, não disfarçou nem um pouco o sorriso que fez. "Ora, ora... quem temos aqui? A insolente da mata? Filha do senhor das terras de Shura? Na minha frente, submissa e recatada, lá fora, uma leoa com garras! Isso está me saindo melhor do que a encomenda!" Estava se deliciando com o olhar de desespero dela, pois percebera que com certeza o pai nem tinha idéia do que ela fazia escondido dele. "Seria interessante contar tudo, mas algo me diz que ainda era cedo para revelações, e ademais, eu quero me divertir!!!"

- Vamos filha! Cumprimente o senhor!

- Claro, papai, desculpe! Rin se aproximou, com a cabeça baixa em respeito a ele – Se-seja... bem vindo a nossa casa, Lorde... Ses-seshoumaru! Mal saíra as palavras, sabendo que com certeza estava nas mãos dele!

Sesshoumaru chegou bem perto dela, bem do lado e disse-lhe em tom baixo: - Uff! Que mundo pequeno, não acha? Se tão somente eu quisesse falar ao seu querido pai tudo... há! – Rin sentiu o coração gelar. Fechou os olhos e desejou sair desse pesadelo. – Mas não vou fazer isso...ainda!!! Terminou de sussurrar estas palavras ao ouvido, e pode sentir o quanto ela tremia.

Ela abriu os olhos para ter certeza que ouviu aquilo -"Ainda? O que ele pretende?"

- Vamos nos sentar que o jantar está servido! - disse o pai, estendendo a mão a filha para levá-la a mesa – venha...

- Por favor, faço questão! – interrompeu Sesshoumaru.

- Ai que cavaleiro! – cochichou Mizuki no ouvido da menina, pois estava bem próxima dela.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, e não sabia se correspondia ou não. Se não o fizesse ia ser uma tremenda falta de cortesia e desrespeito para com o hóspede e a suma importância da pessoa dele, podendo acarretar um enorme problema para o pai. Por outro lado, tinha que admitir: estava nas mãos dele! Só ficou imaginando o que aconteceria se ele revelasse a ousadia dela na mata! Que explicações daria ao pai?

Resolveu por fim aceitar e foram para a mesa. Durante o jantar o assunto do senhor Akisawa e Sesshomaru foi de negócios que ambos tinham. Só mais no final que teve outro rumo.

- O senhor tem uma filha muito bonita, se me permite o elogio... Sr. Akisawa – disse olhando qual seria a reação de Rin.

- Muito obrigado! É muito gentil. Ela herdou a beleza de minha falecida esposa, se parece muito com ela...

- Eu imagino... – Sesshoumaru só a observava. Ficou imaginando a vontade dela de lhe responder, mas sabia que tinha que permanecer em silêncio, e só falar se fosse permitido.

- Para mim uma mulher tem que "sempre" saber o seu lugar, e "nunca" ousar sair dele, e jamais ter a ousadia de desejar ou pensar em se igualar aos homens, e considero esta a condição ideal colocada pelos mesmos, não acha senhorita Rin? Lhe fez a pergunta em tom de provocação, enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho.

Rin fitou o olhar nele antes de responder.

- Tem toda razão, Lord Sesshoumaru! - Mas acredito que esta condição fora imposta por homens que, no fundo, tenham medo que as mulheres possam se tornar melhores do que eles em muitos aspectos.

Sesshoumaru engasgou com a bebida após ter ouvido isto, e fazendo com Mizuki quase soltasse uma risada na frente de todos a mesa.

- "Insolente... e abusada também! – pensara, enquanto se enxugava com o guardanapo.

- Rápido Mizuki – socorreu o sr. Akisawa, que não fez caso da resposta da filha – traga uma toalha para o sr. Sesshoumaru!!!

- Não há necessidade, sr. Akisawa! Acidentes acontecem!

Rin baixou a cabeça com uma enorme vontade de rir da cara dele. Se fizesse isso com certeza ele contaria tudo. "Ou ainda não"?

- Papai, posso me retirar, quero me recolher mais cedo esta noite – pediu permissão para sair da mesa, não queria ficar mais ali sendo fulminada pelo olhar de raiva do youkai.

- Claro, se é o que deseja. O senhor não se importa, não é Lorde Sesshoumaru?

Ele a olhou meio que atravessado. Seria a chance de lhe dar o troco, mas resolveu que não – "Eu vou te esperar, menina!"

- Fique a vontade!

Rin saiu da mesa agradecendo a todos e subiu correndo as escadas. Foi para o quarto com o pensamento a mil. "O que ele pretende? Ele não vai deixar por assim a resposta que lhe dei... E por que não falou nada? Droga! Que sensação horrível de estar nas mãos dele e não saber o que vai fazer... E pior, não posso contar pra ninguém, estou sozinha nessa..." Deitou na cama, encolhida, imaginando o que Sesshoumaru teria para ela. De certa forma, que ela não sabe, o youkai mexera com ela. "Ele é diferente, tem algo a mais nele..."

A única coisa que lhe restou fora tentar dormir e imaginar o que dia seguinte lhe aguardava...

_**Continua...**_

_**Este segundo capítulo tá meio morno, sei lá, mas acho que a história tá tendo sentido... sei que não chega aos pés de um best seller, mas estamos ae... rsrsrsrs... é o que importa... bem espero que comentem o estão achando...e garanto que as coisas entre o casal vai esquentar...ah vai...**_

_**Obrigaduuu**_


	3. Um Breve Consolo em teus Braços

_**Atendendo a um pedido especial – da leitora Luisa – eu mudei a personagem!!! Coloquei a Rin. Nada mais justo para os inufãs que curtem o anime, mas que também gostam das histórias que criamos com eles!!! Boa leitura!!!**_

**_PS: Luísa, mudei até mesmo nos dois primeiros capítulos..._**

**Capítulo 3**

**Um breve Consolo em teus Braços**

Faltavam sete meses para que Rin completasse seus 15 anos. E esse dia preocupava o senhor Akisawa de uma forma, que ele não sabia nem disfarçar. Passava os dias com um olhar triste, pensativo, e só mostrava um pouco de alegria quando estava na frente da filha. Não queria que ela soubesse o que de fato o atormentava, e quando ela perguntava o motivo de tantas preocupações, ele respondia:

- Não é nada, minha filha! São assuntos de negócios... nada que deva fazer parte da sua vida e venha tirar a sua alegria – disse com um nó na garganta e uma vontade de repente de até mesmo chorar, por isso a abraçou.

- Oh, papai, tudo bem! Eu me preocupo com o senhor! Não quero vê-lo triste por nada! É a minha única família e não deixarei que nada de ruim lhe aconteça! Eu te protegerei, não foi para isso que me ensinou a empunhar uma espada?

Ela se agachou na frente dele, com um lindo sorriso. - Ah filha amada! Tão ingênua! Se soubesse... "O que realmente me deixa com essa tristeza, que se aproxima o dia em conhecerás e se casarás com um homem, que não tem alma e nem coração... e depois eu não poderei fazer nada por ti..." pensou, enquanto segurava seu rosto e lhe retribuía o sorriso.

- Vá filha! Viva! Aproveite sua juventude!

- Tá pai! Eu vou correr com o Sh... "Puxa! Quase que falo que cavalgo o Shion!"... Eu vou correr até a Mizuki... Ela deve estar fazendo um bolo delicioso para o chá da tarde, tchauuu... – saiu correndo e quando estava longe de sua vista, foi para o estábulo sim, cavalgar. Estava na hora do seu passeio vespertino.

* * *

Durante a estadia de Sesshoumaru na casa do senhor Akisawa, muitas coisas aconteceram. Ele chegara há dois meses (e faltavam cinco para o aniversário de Rin). A relação dele com Rin não era a das melhores, pois ele fazia de tudo para, digamos assim, vingar-se das afrontas dela. De certa forma ele estava até gostando, pois nunca em sua vida encontrou alguém com uma personalidade tão forte como a dela. Principalmente pelo fato de ser mulher e ela o enfrentava, não tinha medo mesmo. Ele estava mais acostumado a tratar isto com homens. No fundo estava gostando e se viu, com o passar dos dias, a nutrir um sentimento por ela, que até então não sabia distinguir, mas também nem dava importância.

* * *

Em relação ao novo hóspede de seu pai, Rin já não o via como uma ameaça, pois se ele quisesse já teria delatado ao pai o segredo dela, acabando com sua paz. Resolveu dar uma trégua nas afrontas do dia a dia, e passou a ver o youkai com "outros olhos". Passou a observá-lo melhor e viu que ele tinha outras "qualidades". Era um exímio espadachim e um excelente cavaleiro, além de culto e muito inteligente. Todos os dias ele praticava e todos os dias ela o observava. É claro que Sesshoumaru já havia percebido as olhadas dela, mas não dava à mínima. Muito que raramente, puxava assunto com ele, que conversava numa boa, mas somente o necessário e sempre se retirando para não ter mais delongas com ela. Pouco a pouco Rin estava "aprendendo aceitar" Sesshoumaru, mas só que esse aceitar estava se transformando num outro tipo de sentimento que nem ela mesma percebia.

* * *

- SENHOR AKISAWA, SENHOR AKISAWA!!!!

Entrou correndo Mizuki aos berros na sala onde estava seu senhor.

- Que foi mulher? Que escândalo! Não vê que temos um convidado na casa? Porte como convém e...

- Senhor... Tem um mensageiro lá... arf...e...arf...trás uma correspondência da corte...do general Tetsuo...

- QUEÊ?!! Céus...

- Verdade, meu senhor, venha ver...

O senhor Akisawa se levantou e foi receber o mensageiro. Com o pergaminho nas mãos se viu num martírio de abrir ou não e saber a notícia de uma vez. Olhava para Mizuki como se dela obtivesse algum alívio para o que sentia. A carta estava lacrada com o selo real, a marca do imperador. Não tinha dúvidas da sua procedência.

- Abre senhor...

- Cla-claro...

Abriu e tinha os seguintes dizeres:

"_Ao Senhor Feudal das Terras de Shura"._

_Akisawa Higushi_

_Dentro de cinco dias estarei chegando para conhecer minha noiva e futura esposa. Prepare tudo._

_General Tetsuo "Honishimo"_

O senhor Akisawa pôs a mão no peito.

- Céus! Este homem virá ver minha filha! Eu... Eu... Quase acabou indo direto ao chão, se não fosse Mizuki segurá-lo...

- ACODEM! Meu senhor não está bemmmm...

* * *

Puseram-no na cama e chamaram o médico do vilarejo.

- Ele está bem, só precisa repousar e não ter mais fortes emoções.

- Obrigado, doutor – disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele havia acabado de voltar de uma de suas viagens de negócios. Mal entrara na casa e encontrou a ama gritando e ajudando por fim a socorrê-lo.

Depois que o médico saiu perguntou a ama o que causou o mal estar dele.

- Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru! Deixe que meu senhor conte tudo... Não posso revelar nada... Peço-lhe...

Vendo a cara de desespero da mulher, Sesshoumaru achou melhor saber tudo pelo senhor Akisawa, assim que ele estivesse melhor. Deduziu que se tratava de algo muito sério.

* * *

- _PAPAIIIIII!!!!!!_

Foi com o grito de Rin que Sesshoumaru se levantou rapidamente do sofá, pois ela entrou correndo dentro de casa assim que soube o tinha acontecido.

_- NÃOOO!_ – a segurou impedindo de subir as escadas.

- _Quê tá fazendo? É O MEU PAIIII!_ Me largueee, idiotaaaaaa... – se debateu o quanto pôde, mas ele não a soltou.

- Se acalme primeiro! Ele está bem! O médico veio aqui.

- _SAIIIIIIIIII_... youkai maldito!!!! Eu quero vê-lo e você não vai me impedir!!! Gritou quase que chorando.

-_ NÃOOOO! E PARE DE GRITAR!!!_ Alterou-se com ela segurando-a pelos braços e dando-lhe uma sacudida bem forte - _Não é dessa maneira que vai vê-lo! Acalme-se!!!! Ele está fora de perigo e não pode sofrer outra forte emoção. CONTROLE-SE!! _– A soltou empurrando-a para trás.

Rin se assustou com o modo que o youkai lhe tratou. Tão frio, sem se importar com a dor e o medo que ela sentia ao pensar que o pai pudesse morrer. Foi andando para trás, olhando para os lados, para a escada, para Sesshoamaru a sua frente. Estava atordoada, num mix de sentimentos, querendo sair dali. Não tinha forças, queria ver seu pai... Então pôs a mão na boca e encostou-se à parede... Estava com medo... se sentindo só... – _Papaiiii..._

Sesshoumaru só a observava. Não tirou os olhos dela um minuto. Deu dois passos em direção a sala. De repente ela correu para a escada passando por ele, mas ele foi mais rápido e a deteve.

- _Nãooooo, Sesshoumaruuu!_

Foi a primeira vez que ela o chamou assim, sem toda aquela formalidade.

Ele a segurou pelos braços enquanto ela se debatia para que se soltar. Mas podem-se medir forças com um youkai? Começou a chorar compulsivamente na frente dele, desesperada. Sesshoumaru a olhava naquela inútil tentativa de fuga. Ela já nem tinha mais forças para lutar. Era insuportável vê-la assim, triste. A única coisa que restou ao youkai foi abraçá-la fortemente.

Rin se entregou ao choro. Um choro sentido, doído, alto. Sesshoumaru a deixou colocar para fora toda aquela dor expressa em lágrimas. Não a reprimiu, e nem poderia fazê-lo. Os braços dela em volta dele, cabeça recostada no ombro. Por um único momento sentiu protegida, amparada. E sabia que nada de ruim lhe aconteceria, por que ele estava ali para protegê-la.

Aos poucos se foi acalmando. Ficou abraçada a ele, mesmo depois de ter parado de chorar. Fechou os olhos e decidiu aproveitar aquele breve momento de paz e segurança que Sesshoumaru lhe proporcionava.

- Sente-se melhor agora? - lhe perguntou com a mão em seu rosto.

- Sim... Estou, obrigada...

- Vá ver seu pai agora – e afastou-se dela indo para a varanda da casa.

Rin ficou olhando o enquanto saía. Nem parecia que era o mesmo youkai orgulhoso e dono de si com o youkai carinhoso e preocupado com ela de momentos atrás! Enxugou as lágrimas e subiu correndo ao quarto do pai, mas ele já estava dormindo. Ajoelhou-se do lado da cama e fez um carinho nos cabelos dele.

- "Paizinho... Que susto me deu! Pensei que ia me deixar, como a mamãe... "– pensou, lembrando de sua mãe e pôs a mão na boca, para conter o choro. Enxugou novamente o rosto e saiu do quarto, olhando mais uma vez para o pai na cama e fechou a porta bem devagar.

Resolveu ir se deitar quando cruzou com Sesshoumaru no corredor. Ele parou bem perto dela, parecia que queria dizer alguma, quando levantou a mão direita como se fosse acariciar o rosto de Rin, mas se deteve. Fechou a mão levando ao peito e olhou mais uma vez para ela, e começou a ir em direção ao quarto dele.

Rin ficou sem entender essa atitude dele. Simplesmente só ficou olhando. Havia alguma coisa no olhar dele, que nem ele mesmo sabia expressar.

_- SESSHOUMARU!!!_

Ele parou, mas não se virou – _Boa noite Rin_! – e entrou no quarto.

Ela ficou ali parada. Andou até a porta dele e ia bater, mas não o fez. Ficou ali um tempo, coração acelerado – "_Sesshoumaru! O que você queria afinal de contas?!"_ - Voltou para o seu quarto pensando nele. Trocou-se e deitou na cama – _"Ah, se eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos, youkai!"._

Foi quando percebeu que de uns dias para cá, toda vez que chegava perto dele, sentia o coração bater mais forte e uma vontade enorme de estar ao seu lado. "Por que isto agora?!!" Acabou por fim adormecendo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru não dormiu a noite. Estava inquieto. Pensamentos e desejos invadiam a mente.

-_ "Por quê? Droga! Por que a segurei e a abracei daquele jeito? E isso não sai da minha mente!!! Droga! O choro dela! Aquele olhar de desespero pelo pai! Ah... é o que me falta, ficar sentimental por causa de uma menina insolente! E porque me deu uma súbita vontade de tocar o rosto quando a vi no corredor?"_

Sentou na poltrona que tinha no quarto, colocando a mão no queixo, mais pensativo ainda – "Rin... algo me diz que o mal estar do seu pai tem relação com você...".

_**Continua...**_

_**Que q o youkai vai fazer quando souber da tal promessa sobre a vida da menina? Só sei q ele num vai deixar quieto... rsrsrsrs... espero que estejam gostando dessa fic!!!**_

_**Fiquem à vontade para os coments!!!**_


	4. A Chegada do Noivo

**Eis o quarto cap!! Para Ana Koorime, Meyllin e Rayssa chan: um especial obrigado pelas suas reviews!!! Palavras como as de vcs me dá força para continuar a fic! Beijsss! Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 4**

**A Chegada do Noivo**

Foi só quando amanheceu que Sesshoumaru foi dormir, precisava descansar, pois queria conversar com o senhor Akisawa e saber o que causou o mal estar dele. Outra coisa que agora também ocupava a mente do youkai era o tal sentimento que se viu ter por Rin, principalmente quando estava abraçado a ela na noite anterior. Duas situações que o fizeram literalmente perder o sono.

* * *

O senhor Akisawa acordou bem melhor. Com ajuda de dois servos levantou-se, tomou seu café e sentou-se no banco do jardim para tomar um pouco de sol. A primeira coisa que Rin fez ao despertar foi ver o pai. Viu-o sentado ao sol, mas não perguntou nada, resolveu seguir o conselho de Sesshoumaru de não aborrecê-lo, com medo que ele adoecesse de novo, e vindo o pior. Somente chegou perto lhe deu um sorriso e permaneceu ao lado dele boa parte da manhã conversando, lembrando-se sempre da mãe de Rin e de suas proezas enquanto criança.

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertou no meio da tarde. Trocou-se e foi procurar o senhor Akisawa. Encontrou-o sentado na varanda tomando um chá.

- Boa tarde senhor Akisawa! Precisamos conversar.

- Boa tarde Lorde Sesshoumaru! Sim, claro, faremos isto, tomando este delicioso chá.

- Não quero! Somente o assunto me basta! – respondeu o youkai.

- Não... Para o que vamos conversar o senhor vai sim tomar este chá, Lorde...

O senhor Akisawa respondeu seriamente para Sesshoumaru, que entendeu com isso que a conversa era grave é seria. Aceitou a xícara da mão de seu anfitrião e perguntou-lhe:

- O seu mal estar de ontem tem a ver com sua filha Rin, não é?

- Sim tem! – o senhor Akisawa contou tudo para Sesshoumaru desde o nascimento de Rin até o dia em que ela completar seus quinze anos -... e ontem recebi esta carta da corte real – entregou a carta para que ele a lê-se – e como ouviu trata-se de algo que vai mudar a vida de minha única filha. Mais quatro dias e ele estará aqui para conhecê-la.

_- Tetsuo Honishimo_! – esbravejou Sesshoumaru

- Conhece-o? Não me diga que sim...

- Sim e muito. Não há nenhum nobre da corte do imperador que não ouviu falar deste homem desprezível... ele era inimigo de meu pai...

Sesshoumaru contou ao senhor Akisawa que seu pai Inutaisho fora um soldado e amigo do antigo imperador Xhiang, pai do atual Shori-kun há muito anos atrás, quando jovens. Tetsuo também era soldado, e sempre se mostrou um mau caráter. Ele tinha inveja da amizade entre Inutaisho e Xhiang. Por causa de suas proezas heróicas em prol do país Xhiang havia nomeado Inutaisho como seu general e Tetsuo invejou para si este cargo. Inventou uma mentira alegando que o pai de Sesshoumaru estava de olho na noiva do imperador. Este ficou tão furioso com o amigo que nem quis saber da versão dele e Inutaisho também não tinha provas para sua inocência, mas sabia o tempo todo que era uma trama diabólica de Tetsuo para acabar com a amizade dos dois por pura inveja e ambição. Xhiang para não matar o amigo o baniu da corte. Inutaisho partiu então para as terras do Leste, onde conheceu e casou-se com Inukimi, mãe de Sesshoumaru, e depois fora em definitivo para as terras do Oeste.

- Puxa, Lorde... É uma história e tanto!

- Assim é! Tenho contas para acertar com este Tetsuo! Não foi a toa que vim para estas terras!

- Então não foi só para os negócios nem para oficializar o título que herdou de teu pai? – perguntou o senhor Akisawa.

- Não só para isso! Vim também cumprir uma promessa que fiz a meu pai em seu leito de morte. Ele me pediu para lhe fazer justiça diante do imperador por causa da mentira de Tetsuo. Por causa dessa calúnia a família Taisho é tida como mentirosa, com pessoas que não cumprem com suas palavras.

- Imagino que para o senhor sendo ainda um jovem lorde seja difícil conviver com tudo isso, servindo até de piada entre os nobres da corte do imperador.

- Justamente! – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando – vim cumprir o desejo de Inutaisho, meu pai, para que eu e meu irmão Inuyasha possamos viver com honra. Como o velho imperador é morto, conversarei com seu filho Shori-kun, que terei que desafiar o general braço direito dele para um duelo de vida ou morte...

- Incrível tudo o que me revelou...

- Eu diria coincidência! Pois estou hospedado na casa da noiva do inimigo de meu pai!

Ao ouvir estas palavras o senhor Akisawa baixou um olhar triste. O youkai lhe falara a verdade. Era uma terrível coincidência Sesshoumaru encontrar seu desafeto na casa da dele. Só que seu hóspede não poderia interferir na história de sua filha com Tetsuo, pois isso foi decidido há quinze anos atrás por causa do costume que vem desde gerações. E se ele não cumprir com sua parte entregando Rin para se casar, ela se tornaria uma escrava, todos seriam mortos e de sua propriedade só restaria cinzas.

* * *

Faltava um dia para a chegada do general Tetsuo Honishimo. Todos na casa grande estavam apreensivos e ansiosos, menos Rin, que até então não desconfiou de nada. Era de manhã e o desjejum ia ser servido logo.

- Senhor, é melhor preparar a menina Rin... – se preocupava Mizuki, enquanto arrumava a mesa.

- Não tenho coragem! – desesperou o senhor Akisawa, pondo as mãos no rosto...

- Mas meu senhor... ela pensa que o noivo é alguém dos seus vinte e poucos anos... Na verdade é um velho asqueroso que tem cinqüenta anos a mais que ela, pobrezinha da minha menina... sniff (quase chorando).

-_ Pois eu acho que todos vocês já deveriam ter contado tudo para a Rin!!! Entrou Sesshoumaru na sala para o desjejum após ter ouvido tudo – é um absurdo o que estão fazendo enganando-a desse jeito. Que ela vai sofrer quando casar com Tetsuo, isto é fato, pois ele é um homem cruel e impiedoso. Agora vocês esconderem dela quem é e como é o noivo é demais! Queriam poupá-la para que não sofresse ao saber disso! Fiquem sabendo que ela vai sofrer muito mais ao souber que não disseram nada pra ela este tempo todo! O próprio pai e a ama tão cuidadosos! Deixaram-na imaginar coisas que qualquer menina da idade dela sonha. É lamentável a que ponto vocês chegaram para evitar que ela não sofresse. E agora ficam aí com essas caras de desespero com medo da reação dela sabendo que o inevitável vai acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Pensaram só no sofrimento de vocês e faltaram com a verdade para a Rin!_

- Eu não queria que minha Rin sofresse... – disse o senhor Akisawa com a voz embargada após ter ouvido o sermão do youkai.

- _Vocês são dois hipócritas e egoístas! Suas atitudes me enojam!-_ esbravejou Sesshomaru e saiu cruzando com Rin na escada.

- Bom dia Lorde! Venha tomar café comigo e...

Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela com vontade de lhe contar tudo, mas não cabia a ele fazer isso. Subiu as escadas sem lhe responder nada.

-Mas o que aconteceu com Lorde Sesshoumaru? - perguntou olhando para o pai sem entender nada - Parece que está tão aborrecido logo cedo...

- Rin, filha tome seu café e depois irá com Mizuki até o comércio do vilarejo comprar um lindo kimono para uma ocasião especial – disse o pai.

- Ai que legal! Quero comprar dois! Mas ´de que ocasião se trata, papai?

Os dois se entreolharam. Mizuki por fim falou:

- É que amanhã... Finalmente... chegará seu noivo... Rin......teremos uma festa...de noivado...

- QUÊ!!! Eu não acredito! Meu noivo! Viva até que enfim! Ah, sem demora quero ir comprar meu kimono... tchau papai, vem Mizukinha. Tô te esperando lá fora...

- Senhor...ela...

- Vá e não conte nada!! Proíbo-te! – disse o senhor Akisawa.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava na escada e ouviu tudo. Sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Céus! Não contaram nada! E ficou toda alegre! Ah, minha doce Rin! Este seu sorriso de felicidade está prestes a se tornar em um choro de tristeza!

Sesshoumaru foi para o quarto pensando em Rin. Como que o pai dela nunca teve a coragem de contar sobre Tetsuo. "E ainda tem coragem de dizer que foi para o bem dela, com medo da reação dela, que vai ser pior quando ela conhecer toda a verdade! E eu não posso fazer nada! POr enquanto posso ganhar tempo... é isso... amanhã, Tetsuo, não encontrás Rin logo cedo... de alguma forma tenho que prepará-la para esta surpresa que o destino cruelmente lhe reservou!!!" - pensou.

- _Jaken!_ - gritou pelo servo.

_- Sim Amo_! - entrou correndo e quase caiu nos pés dele - estou aqui para fazer sua vont..,

_- Cala-te!_ Quero que prepare algo para amanhã bem cedo.

* * *

O general Tetsuo chegou com sua comitiva na casa dos Higushi. Foi logo entrando sem esperar ser anunciado. Sentou esparramado no sofá se coçando todo. Tinha duas escravas que estavam sempre perto para ajudá-lo a se coçar, por que seu corpo era cheio de perebas, que pegou em tantas guerras que participou , mas nunca cuidou delas direito. Um nojo só!

- Venham inúteis! _COÇAM!!!_ – gritou com elas, dando um soco nas costas de uma delas.

- _AHHH!_ Onde está Akisawa!!!!

- General Tetsuo Honishimo, seja bem vindo a esta humi...

- Onde está a minha noiva, velho? Quero vê-la! Disseram-me que é muito linda! – disse isto cuspindo no chão. "Além de mau não tem um pingo de educação! Que nojo! Arg! E fede igual a um porco!" – pensou Mizuki, que estava com vontade de vomitar.

- Minha filha está se arrumando, quer ficar bonita para o senhor!

- _Chame jáááá_!! Estas frescuras não me servem de nada!

- Sabe como são as moças, general! E depois acredito que o senhor queira descansar. Seu quarto está pronto!

- Verdade! (ssslep rorc) – deu uma engolida com a saliva e ainda ficou uma baba escorrendo pela boca e limpou com a manga do traje – quero me deitar! Foi para o quarto e dormiu sem ao menos tomar um banho da viagem de quinze dias da corte até a as terras de Shura. Do corredor se ouvia o ronco alto dele.

* * *

O senhor Akisawa estava catatônico! Mizuki roia as unhas e todos os outros empregados estavam assustados com figura grotesca do noivo de Rin. Sorte que ela não estava em casa nesta hora. Havia saído com Sesshoumaru. Claro que este escape fora premeditado pelo youkai. Já que ele não lhe contaria a verdade, o que ele pudesse fazer para que Rin não encontrasse Tetsuo ele estava fazendo. Queria evitar que ela o visse tão logo pela manhã a convidou para um picnic. Mandou que Jaken providenciasse tudo, desde a cesta com os comes e bebes e o cavalo Shion para que os dois, Sesshoumaru e Rin saíssem nele.

Ninguém comeu naquela casa. Claro que fora feito o café da manhã e depois o almoço, mas não tinha clima. Todos ficaram imaginando aquele homem horroroso andando na casa, mandando em tudo e em todos. Como se casaria com a filha do senhor feudal, ganharia o direito de ser dono de tudo. E também pensou qual seria a reação de Rin! O senhor Akisawa já se culpava pela futura vida de tristeza da sua única razão de viver, a filha, depois da morte de sua amada esposa.

- Céus! Ele não comeu nada o dia todo! - comentou Mizuki com uma empregada – também comer de que jeito se está se aproximando a hora mais crucial de todas as nossas vidas: Rin vai conhecer o "noivo" dela!

Saiu e sentou-se do lado do senhor Akisawa, pegando em suas mãos, para que com esse gesto ele soubesse que ela estaria sempre do lado dele. Deu-lhe um abraço e olhou profundamente nos olhos do seu velho senhor, onde lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto. Ele estava chorando por dentro. E era pela filha.

_**Continua... **_

**_Obs: o noivo dispensa coments! _**_**Ai deu dó do pai da Rin! E pensava q tava ajudando a filha!! E o youkai já saiu na frente, esperto ele!!! Gente... acho q vcs estão gostando desta história, q bom!!!Mandem + reviews ae...**_


	5. Um Lindo Encontro Antes da Triste Decepç

**Agradeço de coração as reviews que mandaram, valeu mesmo... Se me permitem a modéstia... Este capítulo está bom! O Sesshoumaru está... ah, só lendo para saber!!! Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 5**

**Um Lindo Encontro Antes da Triste Decepção**

_- Vamos Rin! Coloque esta capa! Não quero que se resfrie com o orvalho da manhã!_

Sesshoumaru mesmo pôs a capa nela. A olhava de um jeito especial. "Ela tem um olhar de anjo", pensara. Especialmente nesta manhã Rin estava linda. Ele reparou que ela usava um kimono de seda lilás escuro, com flores nas cores rosa e lilás claro, com detalhes de folhas brancas. Na cintura uma faixa amarelo-ouro com um laço simples verde na lateral, e para ornar com a beleza dela que chamou a atenção do youkai um enfeite de fitas pequenas nos cabelos na mesma cor da faixa.

Ele estendeu a mão para que ela subisse no cavalo. A pôs na frente dele e Sesshoumaru pôde sentir seu perfume, uma suave fragrância de rosas. Segurou as rédeas colocando os braços em volta dela, fazendo-a recostar nele. Inexplicavelmente queria sentir o corpo dela. Rin notou quando ele tocou de leve em suas mãos, mas não falou nada.

Cavalgaram para bem longe dos limites da propriedade, chegando ao alto de uma colina, onde se via boa parte das terras de Shura. Era um belo lugar. Saltou do cavalo e ajudou Rin a descer. Ele a pegou pela cintura fazendo-a escorregar pelo seu corpo bem devagar. Rin se estremeceu. Ficaram cara a cara. Rin olhava firme para os olhos dourados do youkai, que queriam lhe dizer algo igual acontecera na noite em que se cruzaram no corredor. Sesshoumaru estava novamente com este olhar. Ela o abraçou, enquanto ele ainda mantinha as mãos em sua cintura. Sesshoumaru se deu conta do momento e despertou do transe que o abraço dela lhe causava. Tirou seus braços de si e a empurrou, fazendo com ela recostasse no cavalo. Rin ficou olhando sem ação para ele.

- Vamos Rin! Amarre Shion naquele galho e venha arrumar a cesta!

- Está bem! E você? O que vai fazer?

- Você?!! Veja como fala! Para você eu ainda sou Lorde Sesshoumaru! – esbravejou com ela.

Ela chegou bem perto dele encarando-o.

- Não youkai! Aqui e agora não tem nenhum lorde! Aqui somos iguais! E arrume "você" a cesta!! Eu vou colher flores no campo aqui perto – jogou a toalha nas mãos dele e saiu correndo.

- Rin, volte aqui!

- Não me dê ordens youkai!

Sesshoumaru ficou furioso. "Continua ousada e insolente! Há! O que deu em mim para trazê-la para cá?! Na verdade é que não quero vê-la com aquele olhar de tristeza e medo igual estava na noite em o pai estava mal. E esse mesmo olhar ele vai ter quando ver o noivo, só que será bem pior, por que não haverá ninguém que possa mudar seu destino. HÀ! Malditos costumes dos homens! Quero evitar ao máximo esse encontro com Tetsuo. Rin não merece esse destino."

A seguiu pela trilha no meio da mata. Deparou-se com um lindo campo de flores nos pés da colina. O ar estava cheio do perfume de todas elas. Olhou e viu Rin correndo. "De todas as flores deste lugar, é a mais bela". Pensara com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Venha Rin!

- Espera! Vou colher e fazer um ramalhete das mais bonitas!

Ele esperou pacientemente por ela. Não queria aborrecê-la mesmo que ela o afrontasse. Hoje ela podia – Pronto?

- Sim! Podemos ir?! Elas não são lindas Sesshoumaru?

- Não mais que você! – Respondeu-lhe colocando a mão em seu rosto e um olhar fixo nela. Viu-se novamente com aquele sentimento. Tirou a mão do rosto dela e a pegou pelo pulso – Vamos sair daqui – e pôs-se a andar pela trilha puxando ela atrás de si. Rin tirou a mão dele do pulso e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dele, ficando assim de mãos dadas. Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para ela gostando do que ela fez.

Rin cuidou de arrumar tudo da cesta, colocando por fim as flores que colheu dando um toque a mais no picnic – Ficou lindo!

Comeram em silêncio, quando o mesmo foi quebrado por Rin.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Não me pergunte o motivo, que não lhe direi, mas hoje quero que seu dia seja de alegria!

- "Um dia de alegria? Ah! Ficar do lado dele me trás uma sensação de bem estar tão grande..." - Rin pensou, enquanto tentava em vão saber o real motivo do passeio.

Passaram boa parte da manhã conversado sobre diversos assuntos, entre eles Sesshoumaru quis saber mais da vida dela, mesmo que não tivesse nada de interessante. Ela por sua vez ficou encantada com os relatos da vida dele, pelas viagens que fizera, lugares que conhecera, pessoas, culturas. Ele só não relatou suas experiências amorosas, por que quando ela perguntou foi curto e grosso - Isto não é assunto para você! – a deixando sem argumentos.

* * *

Na casa grande deram pela falta dos dois somente pelo meio da manhã, quando Mizuki foi acordar Rin, por que o noivo tinha chegado e perguntava por ela. O pai deu a desculpa que ela estava se arrumando para ele. O general acabou indo descansar, ouvindo por um milagre o conselho do seu anfitrião. De Sesshoumaru souberam por Jaken que ele viajou a negócios e saíra bem cedo. Ele orientou o youkai sapo a dizer isso para justificar sua ausência, e se dissesse a verdade sobre o passeio dos dois certamente seria seu último dia de vida.

- Mas... e Rin, Mizuki? Ela sabia desde ontem que o noivo ia chegar hoje pela manhã... Onde pode estar? – preocupou-se o senhor Akisawa.

- Talvez ela tenha ido passear um pouco pela manhã, senhor... e volta na hora do almoço.

- Assim espero... não quero nem ver a reação do general quando acordar e dar conta que ela não está aqui... que história vou inventar? Ele vai deduzir que ela o despreza, e se ele achar isso, céus... será o fim...

Mizuki ouviu calada a resposta de seu senhor. Sabia que tinha razão. Se o general realmente não visse Rin e se zangasse...ai...

* * *

Na parte da tarde Sesshoumaru e Rin desceram pelo campo de flores indo pararem na parte mais fechada da mata. Começaram a entrar na mata e Sesshoumaru percebeu que não estavam sozinhos. Sentiu a presença de alguém bem próximo. Ouviram um barulho de quedas d'água.

- Escuta! Gritou Rin pulando do cavalo, estava sentada na garupa – deve ser uma cachoeira!!! Quero me refrescar!!! – saiu correndo em direção a suposta cachoeira que tinha mais a frente na trilha em que estavam.

- _NÃO!!!_ Rin!!! Não vá! Volte!!!

- Já volto! E não olhe tá!!!

Ela correu bem mais rápido sem que ele visse pois estava olhando para os lados para ver se a criatura de cuja presença percebera não sairia e atacaria Rin. Como nada apareceu cavalgou seguindo o mesmo trajeto que ela.

Ela chegou e viu a linda paisagem da queda d'água. Imediatamente começou a se despir pensando que sendo Sesshoumaru um cavaleiro ele não ousaria espiá-la se banhando um pouco. Tirou parte do kimono e antes que se despisse toda foi que saiu de trás de uma árvore um gigantesco youkai urso ferocíssimo. Estava faminto. Deu um urro e veio em direção a Rin. Ela deu um grito aterrador e caiu no chão, tentando escapar. O youkai urso ficou de pé para dar o ataque final, mas a única coisa que fez foi ficar imóvel olhando para Rin, pois Sesshoumaru o atravessou de fora a fora com a Toukijin. O sangue do youkai urso começou a gotejar em Rin, pois a espada ficou cravada nas costas do mesmo. Ele acabou indo ao chão morto.

Rin ficou num estado catatônico. Respiração ofegante, mão na boca, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, cheia de respingos de sangue e olhando fixo para o youkai morto. Acabou de ter uma experiência assustadora. Viu quando Sesshoumaru retirou a Toukijin toda ensangüentada, depois veio até ela.

- Rin! Está ferida? - ela não olhava para ele e nem se mexia. Ainda estava com o olhar fixo no animal – _RIN_!- só com o grito dele é que ela "acordou", voltou a si.

- Sesshoumaru!!! Eu... eu... o youkai... me atacou...(choro compulsivo) – e o abraçou – ele ia me devoraaaaar... aaa... (ainda chorando muito).

- Shhhhh! Eu estou aqui... shhh...calma... acabou! – abraçou-a forte, se culpando por deixá-la sozinha. Com a queda Rin havia ficado somente com parte do kimono sobre o corpo, deixando a parte de cima do seu corpo a mostra. Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e levou até a água para ela se lavar do sangue respingado. Depois a pôs em seu colo e a abraçou passando as mãos nas costas dela e pôde observar bem a beleza do corpo de Rin. Ela tinha uma pele de seda, tão delicada e frágil.

- Tudo bem? Esta mais calma agora?...

- Sim... só quero ficar mais um pouquinho abraçada assim com você...

Ficaram ali, juntos, recostados numa pedra. Rin acabou adormecendo nos braços do youkai. Sesshoumaru apertou-a contra o peito, a queria a mais perto de si. Ficou olhando para o rosto, para o corpo. Uma vontade súbita de tomá-la ali mesmo passou pela mente. "Se eu fizer isso garanto que ela iria querer... sinto quando chega perto de mim que seu corpo queima, como agora...". Sesshoumaru passava as mãos delicadamente sobre seu rosto, descia pelo colo, pelos braços e ia até as coxas, levantando às vezes o kimono que cobria somente a parte intima dela. As pernas ficaram a mostra. Ele queria vê-la totalmente sem nada. Mas não ousou despi-la de vez. Seu coração de youkai batia descompassado. Ela, ali, em seus braços, tão perto de ser dele... Ele, com um desejo que pouco a pouco dominava todo o corpo... Resolveu acordá-la antes de cometer uma loucura!

- Rin vamos, levante-se! Temos que ir senão chegaremos tarde...

- Uahh... tava tão bom ficar aqui... dormindo em teus braços... – ao dizer isto ela o abraçou fazendo com que ele que já estava tomado de desejo por ela a deitasse de vez na relva. Ficou por cima dela. Segurou as mãos dele entre as dela entrelaçando os dedos.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Rin... eu... – os lábios dele quase que tocavam os dela. Rin fechou os olhos...

Ele ia beijá-la, mas levantou rapidamente e virou-se para não olhar mais para ela. Pegou a espada e se dirigiu até o cavalo.

- Vamos, coloque o kimono! Temos que ir – disse secamente para ela. Estava excitado a ponto de tomá-la – "Olha como você me deixa Rin, droga não posso fazer isso..." – Pensou enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava controlar o desejo.

Rin se levantou e terminou de se arrumar. Chegou perto do youkai, que nem se virou para não encará-la.

- Sesshoumaru... agora há pouco... você ia me beij...

- NÃO!!!Não ia acontecer nada, entendeu? Esquece o que quer que tenha sido nós dois agora há a pouco... – esbravejou com ela segurando pelos braços e soltando-a num empurrão.

- Suba logo neste cavalo e vamos! Não quero ouvir mais nada a respeito disso, fui claro?

- Sim-mm... –respondeu Rin subindo em Shion sem entender a reação do youkai. Sesshoumaru pulou na sela e fez o cavalo correr o mais rápido que podia.

- "Por que ele não quer falar sobre o aconteceu? Não entendo..." – pensou Rin, enquanto voltavam para casa.

* * *

Já começava a entardecer e todos na casa grande estavam em polvorosa. Nada de Rin aparecer.

- Céus que houve? Onde pode estar esta menina? Vou mandar alguns homens a procura dela...

- Não senhor – disse Mizuki – se fizer isso vai levantar suspeitas e se o general acordar...

- Esse é outro problema... deixe o dormir... – suspirou o senhor Akisawa – "Será que Rin viu o general e de medo fugiu de casa? Não... não pode ser...".

* * *

Era quase noite quando chegaram aos limites da propriedade. Rin quis descer do cavalo e andar um pouco, ainda estava pensando no beijo que quase aconteceu. Andaram uma boa parte do caminho e ela sentou para descansar.

- Vamos, não pare agora! É melhor chegarmos a casa antes do anoitecer... – disse um Sesshoumaru bastante preocupado, mas com um "outro perigo" do qual ele não poderia proteger a Rin, mesmo que quisesse. Vai testemunhar a cena e não poderá fazer nada.

- Ai.. espera só um pouco... só para eu tomar fôlego... - estava sentada mas resolveu ficar em pé indo até ele - Sesshoumaru, porque naquela hora quando estávamos juntos... Por que não me beijou? Responda-me quero saber... – perguntou puxando-o com força pelo braço, mesmo correndo o risco que ele não dissesse nada.

Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta dela.

- Já lhe disse para esquecer o que houve naquele lugar...

- Não quero e não posso... me responda por quê?

- Não insista Rin...

- Insisto sim ! E porque me olhava daquele jeito?

­- Que jeito? Do que está falando agora?

- Me olhava com desejo...

Aquela resposta calou o youkai – "Ela percebeu então? Droga..." – Foi impressão sua, Rin...

- Não foi não. E quando me abraçou e se deitou sobre mim... senti seu corpo... você estava...

- Estava nada, menina! Esqueça o que viu ou sentiu... suba neste cavalo e fique ai! – a segurou pela cintura e a pôs com tudo em cima do animal, mas não montou. Foi à frente puxando as rédeas com uma cara de poucos amigos.

* * *

Chegaram a casa. O senhor Akisawa quando viu a filha a abraçou perguntando onde passou o dia todo.

- Filha por que fez isso? Seu noivo chegou e perguntou por você! Tive que mentir para ele...

- Minha menina – Mizuki veio correndo - que susto nos deu, ah, mas você não vai escapar de um sermão e...

- _BASTA!_ – Gritou o youkai – Rin esta cansada e vai subir para um banho. Quero conversar com os dois agora.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru – disse o senhor Akisawa - o senhor chegou de sua viagem e creio que achou Rin na estrada, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de...

- _NÃO DISCUTA A MINHA ORDEM!!!_ Esqueceu quem realmente manda aqui, Akisawa? Eu sou um nobre da corte do imperador, portanto a minha classe aristocrática está bem acima da sua. O senhor enquanto for um nobre feudal deve obediência e respeito a mim enquanto eu estiver na sua casa. E se eu quiser intervir em tudo aqui, o farei. E para isso não preciso de sua aprovação. A única coisa que não posso intervir é na decisão do futuro de sua filha, por que isso foi uma ordem decidida pelo imperador na escolha do noivo dela, devido aos antigos costumes de casamento. O imperador está acima da minha classe, portanto devo obediência a ele, assim como você também, e infelizmente, não posso interferir nas ordens dele.

- Simm-mm... Lorde! Perdoe minha falta...

O senhor Akisawa mandou Rin subir com outras servas para o quarto. Ele e Mizuki foram para a biblioteca conversar com Sesshoumaru. Antes de entrarem na sala ele deu uma outra ordem – Não quero que Rin saia do quarto até amanhã de manhã!

Rin estava no meio da escada quando o ouviu dizer isso.

- Quê? Vou ficar trancada por que você "ordena"?

-_ SIM!_ – respondeu encarando ela – e nem ouse me desobedecer!!

- Te odeio youkai – terminou de subir as escadas e foi para o quarto! Nem parece que tinham passado um dia lindo juntos.

* * *

Entraram na sala e Sesshoumaru explicou que não tinha saído para viajar e que sim planejou na noite anterior passar o dia com Rin para que ela não encontrasse o general Tetsuo. Queria poupá-la do desgosto de vê-lo e dar uma chance para que o pai contasse a filha a verdade sobre o noivo.

- ...portanto os dois não vão interrogá-la para saber o por quê dela não ter estado presente para receber este maldito general. Onde ele está?

- Dormindo até agora, lorde... – respondeu Mizuki.

- Deve estar dormindo como um porco... bem, então senhor Akisawa, vai ou não contar a Rin?

- Eu não sei... e se ela não me perdoar por ter escondido dela a verdade...

- Pior vai ser quando a ver casada com Tetsuo. Lhe garanto que a sua dor vai ser maior do que se ela não o perdoar...- disse o youkai secamente para ele...

Dava pena ver o pai de Rin triste. Sesshoumaru estava mais preocupado com ela.

- Mandei que ela ficasse no quarto para que até amanhã de manhã o senhor conversasse com ela... Mas pelo visto, ficará em silêncio. É uma lástima.

Saiu da sala e foi para o quarto descansar. A vontade dele de verdade era ter levado Rin para bem longe de tudo ali. Queria impedir a todo custo o encontro dela com o noivo. Mas seria impossível, mesmo que o pai ou a ama lhe contasse quem ele era. Não ia aliviar a dor dela em nada.

* * *

Por uma incrível obra do destino, o general Tetsuo dormiu por dois dias diretos. Todos da casa respirariam aliviados por enquanto. O pai de Rin não lhe contou nada e ela foi vigiada o tempo por Sesshoumaru para que não ficasse perto do quarto do noivo. Claro que ela queria vê-lo, pois imaginava que ele fosse um jovem. Mizuki lhe disse que era para não perturbá-lo, para deixá-lo a vontade, e quando ele quisesse, Rin iria conhecê-lo.

- Mas por que ele dorme tanto? Será que é doente Mizuki? – lhe perguntou inocentemente Rin.

- Nããoo se-sei, filha...

Sesshoumaru estava inquieto – "Céus! Que espera! É uma tortura isso! E não posso me afastar daqui!". Tudo por causa de Rin. Se ele quisesse sairia dali, não tinha nada a ver com essa história. Mas o tal sentimento que se viu ter por ela estava tomando conta do coração do youkai -"Será impossível!" – ele mesmo não admitia passar por isso.

* * *

- AHHHHH!!!

O general Tetsuo acordou dois dias depois. Estava fedendo e o cheiro infestou todo o quarto. Gritou pelas duas escravas que coçavam suas perebas.

- Inúteis!!! Preparem-me um banho! Rápido!

Arrumam tudo, mas não foi suficiente. Encherem a banheira três vezes, gastou todos os sais de banhos perfumados e ainda assim o homem fedia. O cheiro ruim já estava impregnado na pele velha dele. Arrumou-se e foi para a sala tomar o café da manhã.

- Bom dia general! Cumprimentou o anfitrião.

- Só se for pra você, Akisawa!!

Sesshoumaru levantou cedo. Sabia que Tetsuo havia despertado. E não precisou perceber sua presença na casa. O mau cheiro dele o delatava. Desceu as escadas e encarou o inimigo de seu pai.

- Ora, ora ora! Se não é o filho de Inutaisho em pessoa – disse Tetsuo em tom provocador.

- Infelizmente para você, Tetsuo, sou eu sim!

- Que faz nesta casa youkai?

- Não lhe devo satisfações!

- SENHORES! Estão em minha casa! Exijo respeito! Se quiserem acertar suas diferenças façam longe daqui! – disse o senhor Akisawa – Não se esqueçam que nesta casa há uma dama... minha filha, e terão que se portarem como convém...

Os dois se encararam feio! Apesar de tudo tinham que manter a civilidade.

- Já deve saber que a linda filha de nosso anfitrião é minha noiva!

- Para a infelicidade da jovem, sim eu sei!

- E devo avisá-lo para manter distância dela... eu sou um homem ciumento e costumo punir severamente quem me contraria. Akisawa, mande preparar sua filha – slep roorc (babando) – quero vê-la agora!

- Sim general! Mizuki, vá chamar Rin e peça que desça para conhecer seu noivo.

Chegou o momento inesperado! A ama subiu as escadas com o coração na mão. Bateu na porta do quarto e uma Rin toda feliz e lindamente vestida como uma princesa a recebeu.

- Ai Mizuki! Finalmente vou conhecer meu noivo! – Saiu correndo e foi detida pela ama.

- Calma! Não mostre ansiedade, devagar. Cabeça curvada em reverência e só responda se ele lhe dirigir a palavra.

Desceram as escadas. Todos que estavam a mesa se levantaram em respeito a Rin. O pai dela não teve coragem de encará-la. Sesshoumaru lhe retribuiu o sorriso. "Está linda para quem não a merece!", pensou e olhou para a cara de satisfação de Tetsuo, que a olhava de cima a baixo embasbacado.

- De todas as noivas que tive você é a mais bonita! – se levantou e ficou na frente dela - Venha aqui e beije minha mão, menina!

Rin olhou fixo para Tetsuo. Não lhe disse uma só palavra. Ficou perplexa com a visão do corpo dele cheio de pereba que ele mesmo teimava em coçar, fora o cheiro insuportável que exalava.

Sesshoumaru viu a cara de descontentamento dela e se aproximou para caso Tetsuo quisesse bater nela por não tê-lo cumprimentado, iria defendê-la. Sabia que ia arrumar um sério problema com o general, mas jamais permitiria que a tocasse.

Rin pôs a mão na boca. Olhava enojada -...Na-nnnão... não pode ser este o meu noivo...não...- falou baixinho – Que horroroso! Olhou para o seu pai e a ama e viu a tristeza nos rostos deles como confirmação. Deu três passos para trás, mas suas pernas travaram. Queria sair dali, ficar longe daquele homem de aspecto desprezível. Sentiu uma fraqueza tomar conta do seu corpo, que nem obedecia mais aos seus comandos. A cabeça girava, e então, como em câmera lenta, Rin desmaiou. Só não caiu com tudo ao chão por que Sesshoumaru a segurou a tempo. Foi um Deus nos acuda! Mizuki e o pai vieram desesperados até ela.

- Filha! Filha!

- Calma senhor Akisawa – disse o youkai – foi só um desmaio – vamos levá-la para o quarto – a pegou no colo e ia se virar quando Tetsuo gritou com ele.

- Aonde pensa que vai youkai?!! Coloque a minha noiva no chão e deixa ela aí! Isso é frescura que essas escravas inúteis ensinaram para ela! É só jogar água e dar uns chutes que ela acorda! Preciso chegar perto dela e sentir seu toque, agora ela me pertence e... – deu dois passos e parou, quando viu a expressão de raiva no rosto de Sesshoumaru, que virou-se com tudo encarando o general.

- Nem se atreva a tocá-la!

Subiu e a levou para o quarto. Deitou-a na cama – Não vou deixar aquele ser repugnante encostar um dedo em você, nem que eu mate todo o exército que ele mandar atrás de mim! – disse em tom protetor enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela. Mizuki viu tudo.

- O senhor faria isso mesmo pela menina Rin, meu senhor?

- Não fale besteira, escrava! Foi só um desabafo.

- Senti a verdade em suas palavras.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo? Seu trabalho é cuidar dela e não deixar ninguém entrar neste quarto!!!

- Perdão senhor! É que... Diante dos fatos, talvez o senhor seja o único que possa livrar a minha menina daquele homem...

Sesshoumaru encarou Mizuki seriamente, que baixou a cabeça em sinal de obediência. Virou-se indo para a porta.

- Quisesse o destino que o senhor fosse o noivo, Lorde Sesshoumaru... e não aquele monstro do Tetsuo!! Mizuki disse em último.

Sesshoumaru parou ao ouvir isso. Fechou a mão e socou a mesa da entrada do quarto. Não disse nada e saiu.

-"Eu? Noivo de Rin? Ama imbecil!", pensou enquanto se dirigia a sala onde estavam Tetsuo e o senhor Akisawa. Sentou-se e pediu a um dos servos um vinho, mesmo eu não fosse a parte da manhã o período para se beber.

- Minha linda noiva acordou youkai?

- Não! E pelo visto vai demorar! Mesmo que não queira terá que esperar! – respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Minha filha é muito sensível, general! Espero que o senhor compreenda e ... – tentou falar o senhor Akisawa.

- Tolices! Não suporto mulheres fracas! Essas comigo sofrem! Espero que quando me casar sua filha não me aborreça.

Essa resposta deixou Sesshoumaru furioso. Não ousou imaginar a vida que Rin teria ao lado dele.

* * *

Depois de voltar a si do desmaio e Mizuki ter conversado bastante, convencendo que é melhor se apresentar ao general, Rin se convenceu. Apresentou-se a ele, mas com o pai junto. Viu que Tetsuo não tinha a menor classe e nem educação. Uma tristeza enorme se via em seu rosto. Após a conversa, se retirou e foi para o quarto chorar. Queria ver Sesshoumaru, mas Jaken lhe disse que havia saído é só voltava no outro dia. Ela não podia deixar a casa, estava sendo vigiada o tempo todo pelos soldados da comitiva do fedorento.

* * *

Sesshoumaru voltou três dias depois. Havia entrando escondido no quarto de Rin e conversou com ela um pouco para saber se estava bem. Quando ela o viu foi correndo e o abraçou.

- Sesshoumaru! Onde estava? Precisei tanto de você...

- Eu tive que sair... Você está bem... ele não te tocou... não é?

Rin sorriu ao ver a preocupação dele – Não...

- Não posso me demorar... Você está sendo vigiada. Se ele me ver aqui descontará em seu pai...

Ele ia sair, mas Rin lhe puxou pelo braço e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

- Sesshoumaru..eu queria...

- Não Rin...é perigoso...

Saiu do quarto e foi para a sala. Tetsuo estava sentado e o chamou.

- Filho de Inutaisho! Espero que tenha ficado longe da minha futura e linda esposa!

- Não tem vergonha! Um velho casar-se com uma menina!

- NÃO! Não mesmo! Já tive várias esposas e todas velhas! Essa não...essa é especial... novinha... cheirando a leite...Quando o imperador me disse que ia me dar ela por esposa assim que completasse quinze anos, aceitei... fiz questão de esperar ela e daqui a pouco ela será todinha minha! Vou ter com ela a sua, o que nós chamamos lá na corte entre os nobres e militares, "la prima notte"...heheheh... eu vou realizar com ela todas as minhas taras...hahahah...

Sesshoumaru teve vontade de esmurrá-lo por faltar com o respeito à Rin. "É um verdadeiro cachorro! Merece morrer". Saiu da frente dele e foi andar um pouco. Não tirava Rin do pensamento e como poderia reverter sua situação de não ter que casar. "Droga! É um costume imposto, nem eu posso mudar... E essa "prima notte" que ele mencionou... já ouvi falar... é uma noite que qualquer nobre pode reivindicar para si a vez com qualquer noiva e desfrutar com ela o que seria de direito do marido... mesmo que haja casamento depois... No caso de Tetsuo, ele não é nobre, é militar, portanto não tem este direito, teria que esperar até ela completar quinze anos... eu, por minha vez, sendo um nobre real, posso tê-la a hora que desejar e ele não poderá fazer nada... mas também isso não o impedirá de se casar com ela... e vai com certeza descontar nela a sua ira se não for o primeiro..."

* * *

Tetsuo recebeu uma mensagem do imperador para voltar à corte. Toda sua comitiva e soldados se arrumaram. Ele avisou o senhor Akisawa que voltaria para buscar Rin no exato dia em que ela completasse quinze anos. Faltavam quatro meses e meio. Durante este tempo o clima da casa grande estava melhor. Rin já não tinha o semblante triste. Voltara a sorrir e perdoou o pai e a ama por não terem contado a ela sobre Tetsuo. Já o youkai Sesshoumaru evitava a todo custo ficar próximo a ela por causa do que estava sentindo. A cada dia que passava ele a desejava mais e mais. Pensava em fazer uso do direito da "prima notte" com ela. Será que seria o certo?

* * *

Rin se divertia como qualquer jovem de sua idade. O fato de saber que ia se casar com um homem asqueroso não a fez perder a vontade de viver, como o pai temia. Por enquanto e por pouco tempo ela ainda teria momentos de felicidade e ali, ainda na casa estaria protegida, principalmente por Sesshoumaru. Em relação a ele, Rin ficava mais admirada com ele e com o cuidado até em extremo que ele tinha com ela. Gostava quando ele a abraçava, e gostava mais da estranha sensação que o corpo dele lhe transmitia. Por algumas vezes criou coragem e quase o beijou, mas ele sempre a evitava. Foi numa dessas conversas com Mizuki que explicou, ao seu modo, como é a relação entre um homem e uma mulher. Que quando estão apaixonados se beijam muito. Rin ficou imaginando como seria seu primeiro beijo. Claro que ela queria que fosse com Sesshoumaru! "Aqueles lábios envolventes dele"... se via pensando nele, desejando-o. Mas poderia ser que, dentro de pouco tempo este desejo se realizaria em sua vida.

_**Continua...**_

_**Raissa-chan: adivinhona, a Rin desmaiou mesmo... ashashash**_

_**Mas no próximo capítulo...(suspiro)... vai rolar muiiitaa coisa!!! E mandem reviews!!!**_


	6. La Prima Notte

**_*_* ... Boa leitura!!!_**

**Capítulo 6**

**La Prima Notte**

Como faltava um mês para o aniversário de Rin o senhor Akisawa resolveu fazer uma festa de quinze anos, mesmo não sendo o exato dia do aniversário dela. Pois quando fosse mesmo o dia do aniversário, que não seria um dia feliz para ninguém daquela casa, o general a viria buscar para se casar com ela, então se cumpriria a promessa por causa do costume. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para que Rin tivesse uma linda lembrança do seu aniversário.

-Está resolvido! Vamos festejar os quinze anos de minha amada filha daqui a sete dias. Mande preparar tudo, a comida, a bebida, a música, e convide os aldeãos e todos da casa... Não quero nenhum nobre aqui...

- Mas senhor... e o Lorde Sesshoumaru? Ele ainda está hospedado conosco! Bem, me estranha que ainda não tenha ido embora e...

- Minha presença nesta casa a incomoda senhora Mizuki? – entrou Sesshoumaru na cozinha, surpreendendo a todos.

-Lorde Sess-sess-houmaruuu..eu não vi o senhor... perdoe-me... eu – Mizuki ficou mais branca que já era.

- O que planejam fazer para Rin? – perguntou o youkai.

- Ah Lorde! Chegou em boa hora! Daqui a sete dias vamos comemorar o aniversário de quinze anos da minha filha! Está convidadíssimo, pois o senhor já é praticamente da família.

O senhor Akisawa estava meio alto por conta do vinho que tomava, sendo ainda parte da manhã. Às vezes se embebedava um pouco para esquecer as tristezas da vida.

* * *

Durante os dias que antecederam a festa, tudo ocorreu tranquilamente. Como os convidados eram as pessoas dali mesmo, cada um trazia a seu modo presentes para Rin. Coisas simples, sem luxo algum. Ela na sua singeleza de ser agradecia de coração a cada um e estava particularmente feliz. Sesshoumaru viu que ainda não tinha providenciado o presente que daria a ela. O que poderia ser? Queria que fosse algo que ela jamais esquecesse.

* * *

Já era o dia da festa e logo de manhã todos estavam atarefados dando os últimos ajustes. Rin acordou cedo. Queria andar um pouco a cavalo, descansar e depois, se arrumaria. Ia usar o kimono que o pai lhe deu de presente. Era branco e vermelho todo bordado nas mangas e na barra. Na frente dele tinha três laços bordados com fitas vermelha e preta. A faixa também era da mesma cor.

Quando estava na mata viu ninguém menos que Sesshoumaru que também estava cavalgando.

- Que faz aqui Rin?

- Ah vim espairecer um pouco e depois volto para me arrumar... e você?

- Vou voltar mais no finzinho da tarde... te encontro na sua festa... até mais – disse isto e saiu – "Ainda preciso ver que presente te darei Rin".

Rin entrou nas águas termais e ficou ali até entardecer. Resolveu também só voltar no fim da tarde. Queria chegar junto com Sesshoumaru. E não é que quando estava na entrada da propriedade o viu chegar. Parecia tão cansado. Esperou ele passar e entrar. Depois foi em seguida.

* * *

Sesshomaru estava cansado. Voltou da cavalgada, subiu as escadas adentrou o quarto. "Estou imundo, preciso me banhar e me arrumar para a festa", pensou enquanto tirava todo o traje e ainda pensando que presente dar a Rin, visto que não encontrou nada no comércio do vilarejo. Chamou Jaken e ordenou que lhe prepara-se um banho. Enquanto esperava ficou pensando nela. Jaken entrou avisando que estava tudo pronto. Mandou que se retirasse e entrou na banheira, relaxando todo o corpo. Ficou ali por um tempo, e teve a mente invadida por vários pensamentos. Não quis demorar-se muito. Queria dormir um pouco antes da festa, sentia-se extremamente exausto. Deitou-se na cama, de toalha, e logo adormecera.

Rin deixou Shion no estábulo e entrou correndo dentro da casa grande, como se estivesse procurando algo. E estava. Foi até a cozinha, e não encontrou. Ao sair deu de cara com a sua ama, Mizuki.

- Ai menina! Que susto! Que pressa é essa? Vai tirar o pai da forca?!! Entre para se trocar, hoje é seu grande dia...

- Me desculpe, ama! Não queria te assustar... – disse Rin, que na verdade foi quem se assustou com a presença da ama – só estou procurando o Buyio, meu gatinho...

- Procurando o gato justo hoje? Sei. Ele deve estar lá fora...e não se demore para ficar bonita, é a sua festa...

- Claro!! Hahaha. Tem razão, eu vou procurar lá... tchau...

Saiu rapidinho da frente da ama antes que ela começasse um interrogatório e viesse de fato saber qual "gato" Rin realmente estava atrás. Certificou-se não havia ninguém no hall de entrada e subiu correndo as escadas na ponta dos pés e foi direto pro corredor que dava para os quartos de hóspedes. Um em especial. Parou em frente à porta, pensando se batia ou não. Já estava quase anoitecendo e sabia que nessa hora todos os criados ainda estariam arrumando os últimos preparativos de tudo, pois a festa seria no jardim, então não corria risco nenhum de ser pega ali. Quanto aos demais, cada um estava ocupado com alguma coisa, pois os convidados só começariam a chegar lá pelas nove da noite.

Respirou fundo e ia bater na porta, só que resolveu ver se estava aberta. Para sua surpresa estava. Entrou, pé ante pé. Verificou se Sesshoumaru estava por ali. Chamou-o, mas não houve resposta. Observou e viu no chão os trajes perto da porta do banheiro. Resolveu olhar e só encontrou espumas na banheira.

Voltou-se então para a direção da cama e teve uma visão privilegiada do youkai que dormia um sono profundo. Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo dele. Viu que ele estava somente envolto numa toalha. "Realmente ele é lindo, parece um semideus". Se viu pensando nele, contemplando aquele ser ali deitado. Aproximou-se devagar, temendo que ele acordasse. Sentou-se na beira da cama. O coração batia descompassado. Nunca tinha se aproximado tão perto de um homem daquele jeito, nu, tampouco de um youkai. Levantou-se, assustada, "O que eu estou fazendo aqui?". Se deu conta da onde estava e principalmente do que desejava fazer. Visto que Sesshoumaru nem se mexera, voltou a sentar. Contemplou cada detalhe do corpo dele. Tinha um físico definido de causar inveja a muitos homens. Realmente, visto assim de perto era muito bonito.

Rin se aproximou mais. Estava com a respiração ofegante, mais uma vez temeu que ele acordasse e imaginou o que responder se ele a visse ali. Claro que nem teria palavras!! Uma menina dentro do quarto de um youkai nu na cama! Que escândalo não seria!

Ficou olhando para o rosto dele, mais para os seus lábios. "Como será o beijo dele?" Que desejo! Queria saber, pois o tinha visto no celeiro mais ou menos duas semanas atrás. Estava tratando de Shion, seu cavalo, quando ouviu uns gemidos vindo da parte de trás do celeiro, onde eram depositados os fenos para os animais. Sesshoumaru estava lá com duas de suas escravas da comitiva, que atendiam pelos nomes de Kagura e a outra de Kikiyo. Gueixas, que o "serviam" em tudo o que desejava. Rin viu tudo o que ele fez com elas. Viu como Sesshoumaru possuíra as duas com uma fúria sem igual, de tal forma, com tamanha força e desejo. Viu as posições que ele fazia, uma vez com uma, depois com outra. E desde então ficou com aquelas cenas na cabeça, desejando que ele também fizesse tudo aquilo com ela. Mas que tola! O que um youkai experiente como ele iria querer com ela, uma menina!!! Sentiu uma tristeza invadir o coração. Resolveu então sair, mas... estava tão convidativo ficar ali olhando pra ele... se inclinou sobre o corpo dele... desejava tocar seus lábios, fechou os olhos... sua boca com os lábios entreabertos, pertinho da boca dele... "Um toque, só um toque, que eu vou guardar pro resto da minha vida!!!"

Quando estava prestes a tocar o lábio, Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos! Qual não foi o susto dela! Nem sequer imaginava que ele não estaria dormindo profundamente! Imediatamente tentou sair de cima dele, mas ele foi mais rápido. Agarrou-a pelos braços e jogou-a na cama de casal, ficando em cima dela. Com o movimento brusco, Rin deu um grito, que foi interrompido pela mão dele na sua boca. Com a outra mão segurou os braços dela apertando-os contra o corpo dele em cima dela.

A respiração dela ficou ofegante e somado a isto, o coração batia descompassado. Olhava assustada para os olhos dourados do youkai, que só a observava. O que ele iria fazer? Pois fora pega em flagrante, tentando beijá-lo. Tentou em vão se desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte. Sentiu todo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e um sentimento novo e estranho lhe invadiu todo o ser.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Rin? Perguntou o youkai, já sabendo da resposta – O que ia fazer inclinada sobre mim? Você estava prestes a me beijar, não é mesmo? Ah, menina ingênua! Achou mesmo que um youkai completo como eu não ia perceber sua presença? Eu já sábia de você assim que subiu as escadas. Só não despertei para ver até onde você iria, e parabéns, você é corajosa! Foi bem mais longe do que eu imaginei. Só que agora quem irá mais longe com você sou eu!!!

Rin arregalou os olhos! Tinha vontade de gritar: - Mmmm..mmmm..

- Shhhh... Guarda silêncio! – ordenou Sesshoumaru – Eu vou soltar minha mão da sua boca e você não vai gritar. Vai me dizer por que veio aqui.

Tirou a mão da boca dela e soltou-lhe os braços – ...Eu só queria te ver...

- MENTIRA!!! Você entrou aqui com outra intenção!!!

- NÃO!! Não é nada disso... Eu...

- Então por que ia me beijar? - Rin engoliu em seco! Dizer o quê?

- Seria seu primeiro beijo um toque nos lábios? Não, Rin, um beijo de verdade é assim...

Tocou os lábios, pressionando-os com certa força e delicadeza, e lhe deu um beijo ardente. Sua língua procurou a dela e Rin tentou desviar o rosto, mas acabou se rendendo.

- Sessh..mmmaru... mmm ...

O beijo que ela tanto desejou estava acontecendo! Foi demorado, gostoso, cheio de vontade, ela pôde sentir todo o prazer da boca daquele youkai na sua... "Que beijo que ele tem, que boca, que língua...", pensou enquanto se rendia ainda mais.

Ele contemplou seu rosto após beijá-la. O rosto dela o encantava. Para ele ela tinha um olhar angelical. Ela abriu os olhos, e viu que ele a olhava. Estava com o corpo tremendo, fora o medo que sentia. Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver seu desespero. Rin tentou se levantar, mas ele a dominou segurando seus braços novamente acima da cabeça dela e fixou os olhos nos dela.

- Preste atenção Rin! Eu vou te dar muito mais que um beijo esta noite... e este vai ser o meu presente de aniversário para você...sua "prima notte"...

- Sesshoumaru... Eu nunca...

-... Nunca fora tocada por ninguém, homem ou youkai. Eu sei, pude saber disso assim que a vi pela primeira vez, o seu "algo especial"... _VIRGEM_... Totalmente virgem!

Respondeu isso passando os caninos no pescoço dela fazendo com que seus corpos estremecessem.

- Esta noite vai ser minha, humana...

- Não... Por favor, Sesshoumaru...

Beijou-a intensamente. Enquanto a segurava com a outra mão tirou a faixa do kimono e com ele amarrou os braços dela na cabeceira da cama.

- Que está fazendo? Me solta!

- Não te disse que ia te dar mais que um beijo, menina...

Sesshoumaru sentou em cima dela e tirou a toalha, ficando totalmente nu. Passou a mão na abertura do kimono, deixando os seios e todo o corpo dela a mostra. Ficou contemplando a beleza daquele "anjo" mais uma vez, que agora estava ali a seu bel-prazer. Apesar dos seus quase quinze anos, Rin tinha um belíssimo corpo.

Passou as mãos nos seios, acariciando com delicadeza, arrancando gemidos dela. Começou a passar a língua neles, mordiscando os mamilos, lambendo-os e depois os chupando em seguida. Fez isso sem parar em cada um deles.

- Ahh... mm... Sessh..

- ...Rin... você enlouqueceria qualquer homem!!!

Rin arqueava o corpo por causa do prazer que Sesshoumaru lhe dava. Ele por sua vez continuou, roçando os caninos no ventre dela, até descer ao sexo. Ficou de joelhos, como se esperando uma aprovação dela para o que estava prestes a fazer. Rin virou o rosto e cruzou as pernas rapidamente. O youkai riu da atitude dela. "Linda... acha mesmo que com esse gesto eu vou parar o que comecei! Nem imagina o que ainda a espera", riu-se, pensando.

Segurou o queixo de Rin, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- Eu vou tocar seu sexo, então desejarás que eu não pare mais...

- Sessh... por favor... nãooo...

Ele deu outro beijo e a mão direita foi parar na virilha de Rin causando-lhe arrepios, e posteriormente vindo a tocar o sexo de vez, colocando os dedos dentro dela, fazendo movimentos circulares, e deixando-a mais excitada e fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Rin fechou os olhos, sentindo o prazer que aqueles toques lhe proporcionavam.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou diante dela e lhe abriu as pernas. Sem demora começou a passar a língua lentamente em cada canto do sexo dela.

Rin gemia alto e mal respirava, com o coração descompassado. Nunca se imaginou viver um momento assim, tão prazeroso, e assim, dessa forma, com "ele"!

Sesshoumaru estava se segurando ao máximo para não penetrá-la de vez. Apesar de querer fazer logo e com pressa, teria que ir devagar para não machucá-la, pois era sua primeira vez. Não desejava causar-lhe dor e sim prazer. Deitou-se sobre ela e pôs as mãos na cintura dela, encaixando seu corpo no dela, o que fez Rin desejá-lo ainda mais. Sesshoumaru a abraçou desejando que este momento nunca tivesse fim.

Ele a penetrou delicadamente, mas depois fez um pouco de força. Gemeu de prazer quando colocou todo o membro dentro dela, fazendo mais força, arrancando um grito dela, entrando e saindo dela devagar, rompendo a virgindade de vez.

- Aiiii... está doendo... ahh...

A olhou bem dentro do olhos, acariciou-lhe o rosto e disse:

- Você está se tornando mulher, Rin...

E então, ele ficou de joelhos e pôs as pernas dela em volta do seu quadril, permitindo que ele tivesse mais acesso, e recomeçou os movimentos, enquanto suas mãos acariciava os seios, fazendo com que suas garras os arranhassem, quando entrava e saia dela num ritmo um pouco mais acelerado. Ele gemia ainda que meio baixo, mas eram os gemidos dela que o faziam continuar o ato.

A penetrou mais vezes, chegando ao orgasmo quase que juntos, tendo o cuidado de se retirar dela e soltar o líquido ao lado, voltando a entrar e sair dela novamente. Deitou exausto sobre ela com a respiração ofegante. Foi o primeiro na vida de Rin, que mesmo depois do ato, sentia o corpo queimar de prazer, como se estivesse pedindo mais daquilo.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, olhando o corpo dela. Notou o sangue sob o lençol, prova da inocência dela, e sorriu ao ver aquilo. "Realmente era virgem".

Rin sentia uma dor nas pernas e certo ardor no sexo. Olhava o rosto de Sesshoumaru e o sorriso de satisfação estampado na cara. Conseguira o que quis. Deu-se conta de onde estava e o que havia acabado de acontecer. Voltou à realidade, saindo daquele transe de sentimentos de mais desejos que o youkai lhe provocava.

- Me desamarre, Sessh! Por favor...

- Sesh? Gostei da forma que falou meu nome...

- ME SOLTA!! Gritou Rin, desesperada, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Hei calma! Já vou lhe soltar, só quero ficar te olhando um pouco mais...

- Anda, me solta agora!!

- O quê?! Está me dando ordens!! Agora pra eu te soltar, vai ter que suplicar pela sua liberdade.

Rin olhou firme pra ele. Não esperava que ele fosse fazer isso com ela, após o que havia acontecido. Estava ali, presa, a mercê dele, expressando um sorriso de quem estava adorando o que fazia.

- Por favor eu te peço, me solte, antes que dêem por minha falta!!

- Humm. Pedindo assim, desse jeitinho...

- Sesh... por fav... mmm... mm... – Antes que implorasse mais, ele deu-lhe outro beijo, e começou a tirar a faixa dos braços dela, cujos pulsos haviam ficados vermelhos por causa do esforço que fizera. Rin se levantou e viu o lençol manchado de sangue.

- Esta é a marca da sua pureza, tirada por mim. Prova de que foi minha esta noite – disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin se arrumou, sendo observada por Sesshoumaru, que se deitou na cama.

- Cadê a faixa?

- Aqui! Vem buscar... Sesshoumaru a chamou, indicando que a queria próxima dele.

Ela sentou na cama, pensando se ia ou não, certa que ele a forçaria de novo. – Vem cá... – se inclinou sobre ele esticando braço para pegar a faixa, quando ele a puxou para mais um beijo. Entregou-se novamente. Ele segurou seu rosto e a olhou firme em nos olhos, dizendo:

- Rin, tem noção do que aconteceu aqui? Você se tornou mulher em meus braços, foi minha esta noite, guarde bem pois é um momento que você nunca irá esquecer!! Senti minha pele ardendo em chamas a cada toque que eu fazia em teu corpo, Rin... Estou orgulhoso de ter sido o primeiro. E de agora em diante serás minha toda vez que eu quiser possuí-la novamente!! Minha, entendeu? E toda vez que eu quiser tê-la virás imediatamente sem me questionar, obedecendo. Entendeu bem, humana?!!

Deu mais um beijo, tão ávido que um dos caninos sangrou o lábio inferior dela.

-MMMmmmm... aiii..

-Isso é pra você não esquecer que agora me pertence. Saia do meu quarto antes que eu a tome e passe a noite inteira a possuindo. VÁ! – E não ficaria bem a festa sem sua aniversariante... Disse empurrando-a bruscamente.

Rin saiu do quarto não acreditando nas palavras que acabou de ouvir. "Pertenço a ele?! E toda vez que quiser me ter eu terei que atender a sua vontade?! Que louco! Com coisa que vou concordar com isso".

Entrou no quarto, tentando acordar do sonho e se dar conta de tudo pelo qual acabara de passar. Esta fora a sua primeira vez, sua primeira noite na cama do youkai.

_**Continua...**_

_**Eu não falei que as coisas entre o casal ia esquentar... aha falei!! Bom... fiquem a vontade para comentar...**_


	7. A Dor que Estava em seu Coração

_**Esse capítulo é mais a continuação do sexto, como complemento. Boa leitura!!!**_

**Capítulo 7**

**A Dor que Estava em seu Coração**

Depois que se desfez do momento que acabou de viver nos braços do youkai. Rin entrou na banheira e relaxou um pouco. Ficou lembrando do que Sesshoumaru fez com ela na cama dele. "Minha prima notte... ele disse... nossa ele foi tão forte... me fez mulher de um jeito que nem imaginava que fosse... me fez sentir dor... um pouco... mas em vista do prazer que o corpo dele me deu nem se compara... ah Sesshoumaru... sim... toda vez que você me quiser, eu vou ser sua... e vou deixar fazer o que desejar com o meu corpo... o meu coração e minha alma... ambos agora te pertencem!"...

* * *

Na festa tudo acontecia normalmente. Os convidados foram chegando. Havia música e todos se divertiam. Sesshoumaru desceu, pegou uma taça de vinho e ficou na varanda só observando. Chegou a hora de parabenizar Rin pelos seus quinze anos (que ainda ia completar).

- Mizuki! Vá chamar a aniversariante! – gritou o pai já bastante alegre de tanto vinho e saquê que tomava.

- Vamos Rin! Tá na hora de cortar o bolo!

Rin estava linda! Foi para o jardim e todos vieram lhe saudar e dar presentes. Só faltou mesmo um youkai vir, que estava também lindamente trajado para a ocasião. Desde que saiu do quarto após a ter feito mulher em seus braços, Sesshoumaru não se aproximou dela e nem lhe dirigiu a palavra. Durante a festa toda ficou longe. Cantaram parabéns, cortou-se o bolo e nada do youkai, que continuou na varanda tomando uma taça de vinho uma atrás da outra. Será que ficou arrependido de ter feito amor com ela, sendo ela ainda uma menina e compromissada? "Não... não é nada disso... não posso estar sentindo isso... eu am... QUE! o que estou dizendo? Não mesmo e..."

- Sesshoumaru!

Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela mesma voz que há poucas horas sussurrou gemidos e que agora chamava pelo seu nome. Virou-se. Era Rin com um olhar triste para ele.

- Por que você está me evitando?

- Eu não estou fazendo...

- Está sim. Desde o início da festa que você nem me olha... se arrependeu do que aconteceu no seu quarto?

Aquela pergunta fez com que ele a encarasse – não é nada disso Rin, eu... só...

-... só não consegue olhar para mim direito. Escuta não tenho a cabeça e nem a idade das mulheres que você já levou para a cama, mas fique sabendo que eu não sou burra, e sei que está me evitando porque está arrependido de ter me tocado... seu youkai maldito...(começou a chorar)... Obrigada pelo presente de aniversário que me deu... EU TE ODEIO SESSHOUMARU!... – disse isto e saiu correndo indo em direção ao estábulo.

- Rin! Volte aqui! Não é isso... eu... droga! – jogou o a taça no chão e foi atrás dela. Estava meio bêbado, mas sabia perfeitamente que ofendera a menina.

Sesshoumaru estava confuso. Nunca em sua vida se imaginou viver uma situação assim. Precisava se entender com ela e não permitir que ela pensasse que ele apenas a usou pelo fato de ainda ser virgem só para ser o primeiro.

- Rin! Onde está? – Entrou procurando por ela.

- VAI EMBORA! – gritou com ele – não preciso de você... já teve o que quis...

- Rin não me faça ir até você...

- Cai fora youkai...já disse que te odeio...

Ela apareceu na frente dele, havia chorado muito. Ele andou em direção a ela.

- Sesshoumaru... por que você está fazendo isso comigo? (voz chorosa)

- Eu não fiz, anjo... – chegou mais perto e pôs as mãos em seu rosto, ficando cara a cara com ela, e beijou-lhe a boca – nunca, ouça bem, nunca vou me arrepender do que fiz! Você foi minha por que eu te quis, te desejei... e faz tempo que a queria... todas as vezes que você estava perto pronta para um beijo, te evitei sim, mas não era por que não queria...é por causa dessa maldita promessa de casamento que me impede de ficar com você como eu desejo...

- Sessh... eu pensei que você só queria se aproveitar de mim... – disse Rin abraçando-o de vez.

- Nunca! Não pense isso, me corta o coração vê-la triste... não sei o está acontecendo comigo... preciso rever minhas idéias e sentimentos... – a apertou em seus braços.

Rin se afastou dele – vai embora, me deixe sozinha...

- Rin ...

- Vai embora, podem nos ver aqui, não é? Por causa dessa maldita condição você não pode ficar perto de mim... eu sou noiva... e não fica bem ficar sozinha com outro que não seja aquele homem odioso que vai ser meu marido... SAI DAQUI!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

Pôs as mãos no rosto e chorou bastante. Sesshoumaru tentou em vão abraçá-la, mas ela o evitou. Quis lhe dar um tapa no rosto, mas ele a empurrou e ela caiu com tudo no feno. Ele se ajoelhou e ela foi com tudo para cima dele, queria lhe bater, de alguma forma queria o fazer sentir a dor que estava em seu coração. Sesshoumaru a segurou pelos braços, fazendo-a deitar no chão e ele ficou por cima dela.

- Sai de cima de mim...

- Não... acalme-se primeiro...

- Não me dê ordens youk...mmmm...

Sesshoumaru a calou com um beijo. Sentiu seu corpo arder de desejo – te quero Rin... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Ela o abraçou. Ele acariciou os seios dela e desceu a mão até levantar todo o kimono. Desfez o laço da sua calça e abriu as pernas dela, penetrando-a de uma vez. Rin gemeu o nome dele. Ele entrava e saia de dentro dela bem devagar. Era sua segunda vez, tinha que ser delicado. Forçou um pouco, e acelerou o ritmo. Abriu o kimono e acariciava seus seios com a língua, deixando-a mais desejosa pelos seus toques. Atingiu rapidamente o orgasmo, mas teve cuidado de se retirar dela a tempo para jorrar o líquido. Voltou a penetrá-la mais uma vez. Dessa vez ela gemeu de dor. Ficou de joelhos e a levantou pelos braços, deixando ela sobre seu colo, mas continuando a entrar e sair dela. Rin arqueava o corpo a cada avanço do membro duro dele dentro dela.

Continuou com os movimentos rápidos. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e baixou o kimono todo, tirou a faixa deixando-a nua para ele. Se retirou de dentro dela e a deitou. Ficou por cima dela. Voltou a beijar e lamber os seios e passou a mão direita no sexo dela, colocando os dedos nele. Rin gemia e pedia que ele parasse. Mas ele não atendeu o seu pedido. Abriu a pernas dela e mais uma vez entrava e saia num ritmo mais forte, e beijando-a com intensidade. Rin o abraçava e passava as mãos nas costas do youkai, arranhando com força, gemendo no ouvido dele.

- Sesshoumaruuu... eu não posso mais...

- O que você não pode mais? – lhe perguntou encarando-a, parando com os movimentos e se retirando de dentro dela. A segurou pelos braços esperando a resposta – O que é Rin? Quero saber?

Rin ficou olhando para ele. Então o abraçou e lhe respondeu.

- Não posso mais ficar assim com você! Isso que é tão lindo vai ter fim...

Sesshoumaru ficou sério. Ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Mesmo que depois saíssem dali, tudo seria diferente. Dentro de um mês ela vai se casar com aquele traste. Era uma verdade inegável. Levantou-se arrumando o traje. Rin ficou sentada com um olhar triste. Ele ficou olhando para ela nua. "Ela é inegavelmente bela. Minha por duas vezes hoje."

- Venha se vestir! – pegou o kimono e estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse. Deu a veste e ficou observando ela se arrumar, o que a deixou sem graça.

- O que está olhando? Nunca viu...

- Não só vi... como tive o privilégio de tocar...

- Engraçadinho...

- Não fique assim – a abraçou – vamos resolver isso.

- De que jeito? Vai conversar com meu pai?

- Não! E ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu entre nós, entendeu? – disse isto segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos – Nem para sua ama você vai contar. Se alguém ficar sabendo e isso parar nos ouvidos de Tetsuo, ele virá com todo o exército dele e não deixará um vivo para contar história. Só posso proteger você Rin... não posso garantir a vida de mais ninguém... por enquanto... e você não quer que ninguém sofra, presumo?

- Não! Não quero...

- Preciso resolver de uma forma que atinja somente a Tetsuo... para que ele não venha a se casar com você.. deve haver um meio que faça com que ele perca o direito desta promessa...

Rin não estava acreditando no que acabou de ouvir. Parecia que estava vivendo um sonho! E estava! Tinha alguém que ia fazer de tudo para salvá-la das garras daquele ser desprezível!

O abraçou mais forte ainda – Sesshoumaru...

- O que foi anjo?

- Fica comigo esta noite?...

Ele a olhou assustado com o pedido dela.

- Ficar com você esta noite?

- Sim ... eu quero ser sua... mais uma vez na sua cama...

Um mix de sentimentos tomou do youkai. É claro que ele queria ficar com ela a noite toda. Mas sabia que também seria arriscado.

- Está bem... assim que clarear o dia você volta para o seu quarto. Vamos!

Saíram abraçados do estábulo, deram a volta pela casa, tomando o cuidado de não serem vistos. A festa ainda acontecia e a maioria dos convidados estavam alegres por conta do vinho e saquê distribuídos. Os dois nunca iam ser descobertos. Subiram pela escada dos serviçais. Antes de entrar no quarto Sesshoumaru a carregou no colo. Trancou a porta e a pôs na cama. Tirou a parte de cima de seu traje e sentou-se no sofá e ficou olhando para ela. Ele a chamou acenando com a mão.

- Vem cá!

Rin levantou-se da cama e parou na frente dele, que a olhava de cima a baixo com desejo.

- Tire o kimono para mim!

Rin olhou assustada com o pedido dele.

- Eu? Tirar... aqui?

- Sim! Tire olhando para mim.

- Mas...Sessh...

- Não me faça ir ai onde está! Garanto-lhe que não serei bonzinho!

Rin estava trêmula e com vergonha, pois nunca tinha feito isso. Ele tirar a roupa dela, como já aconteceu, normal, mas ela tirar para ele... não era fácil!

- Tire o kimono... AGORA!

Ela olhou para ele, que estava sério. Fechou as mãos, depois colocou as mesmas no rosto como que escondendo. Sesshoumaru só observava. Começou bem devagar a tirar a faixa e jogou no canto. Depois abriu o kimono e deixou deslizar pelo corpo, caindo no chão. Estava nuazinha na frente dele, que não piscou os olhos um segundo sequer, admirando a beleza dela.

- Vem cá senta aqui! – estendeu a mão para ela, que atendeu ao pedido.

Sentou nas pernas dele. Ele olhava para o conjunto completo do corpo dela – Você é linda!...- Rin estava ardendo de desejo, esperando somente que ele a tocasse. Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e desceu para os seios, acariciando-os. Rin fechou os olhos e suspirava baixinho, sentindo prazer a cada toque das mãos dele em seu corpo. Ele continuou passando a mão pelo ventre indo parar no sexo. Colocou os dedos dentro dela, arrancando-lhe mais gemidos. Fez mais movimentos dentro dela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, boca e orelhas.

- ahmm... Sessh...

Rin o abraçou, cravando as unhas nele. Ele a levantou e a encostou na parede, prensando o corpo dela e beijando com fúria, procurando a língua. Tirou o laço e se defez da calça, ficando livre para o que ele mais gostava de fazer nela: penetrá-la, entrar e sair, se mover dentro dela, fazer ela se sentir que é só dele! Colocou as pernas dela em volta do quadril, e colocou o membro que pulsava dentro dela, vontade que nem controlava mais, tamanho era o desejo dele. Dela se ouviu os gemidos e gritinhos que soltava, por causa das investidas fortes que ele fazia, com os movimentos ininterruptos de vai e vem.

Num ritmo literalmente prazeroso, Sesshoumaru a possuiu ali, chegando ao momento de maior prazer sexual.

Depois a colocou na cama, e a penetrou mais algumas vezes. Rin se entregou totalmente ao prazer que ele lhe dava. Sesshoumaru deu lhe um beijo ardente e desceu passando a língua nos seios e ventre, indo parar no sexo. Passou a língua nos lábios vaginais, chupando-os delicadamente, fazendo com que ela acabasse por ter um orgasmo. Depois continuou a possuí-la com mais calma, tendo sempre todo o cuidado.

Ele caiu exausto na cama. Rin o abraçou deitando sobre ele e acabou adormecendo rápido. Ele a abraçou com ternura, vendo em seu rosto uma expressão de felicidade. Ficou passando as mãos nas costas dela.

- Anjo...

Adormeceu, satisfeito com a noite de amor que teve com ela.

_**Continua...**_

_**As reviews continuam sendo sempre bem vindas...até!!!**_


	8. A Verdade por Trás da Promessa

_**Mais um... Boa Leitura!!!**_

**Capítulo 8**

**A Verdade por Trás da Promessa**

O dia mal clareou e Sesshoumaru acordou Rin para que ela fosse para o quarto antes que alguém a visse.

- Levante-se e vá!

Ela se espreguiçou um pouco olhando para ele. Arrumou-se com Sesshoumaru a olhando. Foi até a porta, mas voltou e deu um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia youkai!

Virou-se para ir, mas ele a puxou pelo braço, a deixando cair em cima dele. Segurou o queixo dela e disse:

- Tsc, tsc... É assim que eu gosto de ser beijado Rin...

Deu-lhe um beijo de língua, que fez Rin perder o fôlego. Parou o beijo e ela ficou olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Queria ter certeza mesmo que remota, que todos os momentos que viveu com ele na noite anterior nunca iriam acabar.

- O que foi que me olha desse jeito sério?

- Nada... eu tenho que ir...

Saiu do quarto dele. Resolveu dormir mais um pouco, estava cansada.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ao contrário de Rin levantou-se. Estava disposto a encontrar uma maneira de impedir o casamento de Tetsuo com ela. "Deve haver um meio. E eu vou descobrir qual." Desceu para o desjejum.

- Jaken! Venha aqui!

- Sim Lorde Sesshoumaru!

- Quero que vá para a corte e descubra tudo o que puder saber sobre como que uma promessa de casamento feita há muito tempo pode ser anulada. O que faz com o noivo perca o direito à noiva prometida. E não me volte sem essas duas respostas. Vá com Aruru, será mais rápido. Você tem três dias.

- Mas-mas-mas... Amo... t-três dias... até a corte... É pouco tempo... e...

- Três dias, Jaken!

- Glup!! Sim amo ... como desejar...

* * *

Na corte do imperador o general Tetsuo Honishimo estava impaciente. Faltava menos de trinta dias para ele casar-se.

- AHHHHHHHHH! Como essas feridas coçam! E eu nervoso, daí que coçam mais ainda...

Andava de um lado para outro, pensando – "Vim embora das terras de Shura, mas não me sai da cabeça o cuidado em extremo que aquele youkai filho de Inutaisho tinha com minha noiva.".

Tetsuo se serviu de um copo de vinho.

- HÁ! Youkai maldito! Como a defendeu quando desmaiou e a maneira como a levou para o quarto, dizendo-me para não me atrever a tocá-la! Ai tem! Devia ter dado cabo da vida dele... Mas correria o risco de ser morto e não colocaria minhas mãos naquele belo corpo da menina Rin... Prima notte... hehehe... e ninguém vai poder me impedir de tê-la, por que ela está prometida a mim, eu ainda sou o braço direito do imperador... então nada vai intervir em meu caminho... HAHAHAHA!

* * *

Saiu do aposento e se apresentou diante do imperador Shori-kun, que tomava o seu desjejum real. Curvou-se diante dele e o cumprimentou:

- Salve, ó majestade!

- Tetsuo, meu amigo, o que o trás tão cedo ao palácio!

- Preciso da sua permissão para realizar algo de extrema importância em minha vida, meu senhor!

- O que pode ser tão importante do que você ganhar as guerras para mim, conquistando os territórios dos meus inimigos, fazendo com que eu Shori-kun estenda meu domínio e aumente meu poder ainda mais? Hahaha...

- É verdade meu senhor! Trata-se de meu casamento com a filha de Akisawa Higushi, senhor feudal das terras de Shura e...

- O que você quer Tetsuo? Meu pai, o antigo imperador não lhe prometeu essa moça quando tinha só cindo anos, devido aos costumes porque o senhor Akisawa não teve filhos para continuar o nome dele. Como tinha uma única filha, essa tinha que ser prometida a qualquer nobre que o imperador escolhesse, certo?

- Sim exato!

- Então meu o pai o escolheu de tanto que você insistiu com ele, dizendo que estava ficando velho, cheio de dor e dessas perebas fedidas... arg ... dizendo que ia precisar de uma jovem esposa para cuidar de você por que ia se aposentar quando completasse os quinze anos.

- Meu imperador tem uma boa memória...

- É claro que tenho, idiota! Como eu poderia esquecer! Eu fui testemunha do quanto insistira com meu pai para desse a filha de Akiwasa para você! E tem mais. Não era só por que estava envelhecendo, que ia se aposentar, não... era por um motivo pessoal!

- De que meu senhor está falando?

- Quando você era mais novo, você e Akisawa Higushi eram amigos e estudavam juntos aqui na corte. Só que Akisawa se apaixonou pela então filha do Duque de Nirasaki, a senhorita Yumiko. Akisawa sendo um simples filho de senhor feudal, que é uma classe da nobreza bem baixo da classe de duques, fora aceito pelos pais de Yumiko e logo se casou com ela... e você, movido por inveja e ciúme não aceitou isso...

- Ora... imperador... eu nunca teria inveja da felicidade de meu amigo e...

- Mentira!! Teve sim... e demonstrou isso por que também amava e queria e Yumiko para ser sua esposa. Porque ela e você eram da classe alta da nobreza, enquanto que Akisawa era um reles filho de um senhor feudal. O que você não engole é que ele foi aceito pela humilde condição dele e você não, mesmo tendo dinheiro e título.

- Isso não é verdade, meu senhor!

- Esta me chamando de mentiroso? Ora... O que é mais estranho, é que depois que se casou, Akisawa herdou as terras de Shura, teve a filha com Yumiko... e quando a menina tinha cinco anos a propriedade deles fora atacada por bandidos e Yumiko fora brutalmente assassinada por um deles... Na verdade, o plano do ataque era para Akisawa morrer, mas eles mataram a Yumiko, porque você queria que ela ficasse viúva. Com Akisawa morto nada o impediria de se casar com Yumiko... Só que seu plano deu tudo errado e para não ficar assim escolheu a menina para continuar a sua maldita vingança... E foi nesta mesma época que você, Tetsuo, pediu ao meu pai, umas férias, coisa que não combina com seu tipo, e ainda mantinha amizades com certos homens maus, bandidos... o que tem para me dizer com essa historinha do seu passado sujo Tetsuo?

- Meu Senhor! Isso são coisas que nem vem mais ao caso...

- Não? E não acha uma bela coincidência estar noivo da filha do homem que tomou a mulher que você amava, e que esta mesma fora assassinada pelos mesmos homens que você mantinha amizade, justo na época em que se afastou da corte? Você apareceu seis meses depois querendo a menina para ser sua noiva fazendo uso da promessa de casamento... Você não vale nada...

Tetsuo suava frio. – "Como o imperador sabe de tudo isso, sendo que era apenas um fedelho de cartoze anos na época em que tudo aconteceu? Droga!!". Parece que "ele sabe de tudo...".

O imperador se levantou da mesa. Olhava Tetsuo que ainda estava ajoellhado em sinal de reverência, e viu a expressão de raiva e espanto no rosto dele.

- Não me subestime Tetsuo, eu sei sim tudo sobre você! Tenho fonte seguras que me relatam os segredos daqueles que me cercam. Mas, infelizmente, não posso impedir que se case com essa pobre jovem, por causa do costume. Nem eu, sendo o imperador posso mudar isso. Só existem três maneiras dela não ter o desgosto de se tornar sua esposa:

1º - que você a libere da promessa, coisa que não fará, lógico;

2º - que você seja desafiado para um duelo de vida ou morte por um nobre que queira a mão da dama em questão, e ele te vença, claro ou;

3º -... que você... _MORRA!_ Consumido pelas suas próprias perebas... hahahahahahaahahhaha!!!

- Maldito imperador – Tetsuo rosnou baixinho, cerrando os dentes...

- Disse alguma coisa general...

- Não meu senhor...

- Sabe, eu ia adorar se Akisawa soubesse de tudo isso. Como você não pôde ficar com a esposa dele... quer se vingar dele ficando com a filha, porque vai descontar nela toda a sua raiva...

- Majestade, mas é que falta um mês para...

- Mas nada! Você não esperou os quinze anos para poder se cumprir a promessa? Então espere mais um mês e não me aborreça com um assunto que já foi decidido há tempos! Saia da minha presença real... Tenho nojo de você, não sei o que deu em meu pai em nomeá-lo general e braço direito? Devia ter posto Inutaisho, como era para ser... Pelo menos eu não teria tanto desgosto em meu reinado... Assim como Akisawa, Inutaisho era um homem decente... _SAIA!_

* * *

Tetsuo saiu com as orelhas queimando. Foi pedir permissão ao imperador para buscar Rin antes do aniversário dela. Mas acabou ouvindo um sermão dele. A desculpa para pedir que ele o deixasse sair da corte era para ir buscar a noiva para protegê-la de algum nobre que quisesse fazer uso da prima notte e ele correr o risco de levar um chifre antes mesmo de casar, por que teria que casar mesmo que a noiva tivesse ido para cama com outro. O que ele nem imaginava é que isso já acontecera.

- Katsuo!!!

- Sim general?

- Prepare os homens! Vamos as terras de Shura buscar uma bela encomenda! HAHAHAHA! Se o imperador perguntar por mim diga-lhe que fiquei de cama por causa das minhas perebas que me deixaram febril. Estou de quarentena!!!

Esperou anoitecer e saíram, sem que ninguém os visse. Demorariam uns cinco dias para chegar ao destino escolhido.

_**Continua...**_

_**Nossa... até eu tô odiando esse general! Ele dá raiva... mas o dele ta guardado... ah, ta!! **_


	9. O Verdadeiro Gosto da Bebida

_**Eu não me canso de repetir: boa leitura de novo!!!**_

**Capitulo 9**

**O Verdadeiro Gosto da Bebida**

Por dois dias Rin e Sesshoumaru mal se falaram. Mesmo após a noite em passou com ela, ele sim estava, mesmo que um pouco, evitando-a. Só que Rin decidiu não pensar nisso. Às poucas vezes que conversaram foi para saber se ela estava e que ele ainda não descobriu um jeito de anular o casamento.

- Droga... e Jaken que não volta! Espero que traga as respostas! – Falou um Sesshomaru nervoso.

Na verdade Rin estava aflita e nervosa. Não queria demonstrar para não preocupar ninguém. Odiava a idéia de se unir a um homem nojento como Tetsuo depois de ter provado o doce sabor dos beijos e da masculinidade do corpo de Sesshoumaru.

Entrou no quarto, se jogou na cama e pôs se a chorar.

- Droga de vida! E não posso fazer nada, nem fugir, tenho que aceitar essa maldita condição posta sobre a minha vida! Droga!! – desabafou sobre o travesseiro.

Levantou-se e se olhou no espelho. – Me elogiam, me acham linda, sou a filha perfeita, e tenho um destino traçado... terminar meus dias envelhecendo ao lado de um ser que já está morto...aaaa... (chorando alto)... Sim, pra mim Tetsuo é um cadáver, por que fede igual a um... ahhh...(chorando)

Pegou a cadeira e jogou com tudo no espelho, quebrando-o, tamanha era a raiva que sentia. Queria extravasar, por para fora toda a tristeza e angústia que tinha dentro de si, fazia tempo que estava segurando estes sentimentos.

Sentou-se no chão, um choro sentido. Doía o coração. Uma sensação de medo e solidão lhe invadiu alma – Mamãe ... eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Como eu preciso de você! Queria que estivesse aqui para me proteger, me abraçar... mãaaaaeeeee...

Desejou a presença da mãe. Veio à mente o dia em que ela morreu nas mãos do bandido que entrara na propriedade. Rin foi testemunha. Chorou mais ainda. Saiu do quarto. Mizuki viu o estado dela.

- Filha que aconteceu ?!!!! vem aqui eu... – foi abraça-la mas Rin a empurrou.

- Não me toque ... e não me chame de filha! Você não é minha mãe...não tenho mãe ...sou orfã...

- Rin filha...

- CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA MÃE!

Foi para o corredor que dá acesso as escadas do porão onde fica adega. Desceu e fechou a porta. Caiu de joelhos de tanto que chorou. Enxugou as lágrimas. Ficou olhando o vazio. De repente fixou os olhos nos vinhos da adega. Levantou-se e pegou uma garrafa, abriu e tomou um bom gole. Respirou fundo e tomou outro gole e acabou derramando quase metade da garrafa na roupa.

- Droga... derramei...

Tomou o resto. Até soltou um pequeno arroto, mas colocou a mão na boca rapidamente – Puxa... se papai visse, chamaria atenção...

Pegou mais duas garrafas e abriu, tomou outro gole, e mais outro... Já estava ficando tontinha e mal parava em pé.

À tarde Sesshoumaru havia saído até o vilarejo comprar umas especiarias, mas não encontrou. Voltou e mandou Jaken preparar o banho, enquanto isso ficou esperando lendo um pouco.

Mizuki estava preocupada. Rin estava demorando para voltar a sala. Desceu até adega e bateu na porta.

- Rin! Abre! – tantantam (batendo na porta) – Abre...

- Vai embora... sua velha chata! Já disse que ... hi cup (soluçando)...que não é... hicup...mãe...

Mizuki subiu correndo e deu um encontrão som Sesshoumaru na sala, que após ouvir as batidas fortes na porta da adega, desceu para ver o que era.

- O que está acontecendo???!!!!

- Ah senhor Sesshoumaru... a menina Rin se trancou na adega e não quer abrir a porta...

- Tudo bem, eu resolvo isso, pode voltar para os seus afazeres.

Sesshoumaru bateu na porta – Abre esta porta Rin agora.

- ... mas que droga... hicup... me dei... xem em paz – e tomou outro gole de vinho.

- Rin... abra senão vou arrombar!!!

Esperou um pouco. Nada.

- Rin!! – deu dois passos para trás e abriu a porta dando um chute nela. A encontrou sentada com a garrafa no colo.

- Quem mandou você entrar youkai? ...

- Rin que está fazendo? Se te vêem assim... - ele fechou a porta. Não queria que ninguém a encontra-se neste estado – derramou bebida... hummm... está cheirando a vinho... Venha, vou te levar para tomar um banho frio para curar esta bebedeira...

- Não me toque... eu não estou bêbada... hihihi (começou a ficar risonha)...é engano seu...

- Vamos...

- Não! Sai... em mim você não põe mais a mão... em nada mais... você mentiu para mim... me usou... (choro)... disse que ia me ajudar para não casar com aquele ...porco!!!!

- Rin... não está falando coisa com coisa, vamos...

- Não – e tomou outro gole da garrafa.

- Me dá isto aqui.

Ela se distanciou dele – vai ter que tirar de mim youkai – pôs a garrafa para trás, rindo para ele.

Sesshoumaru foi para cima dela e a segurou pelo pulso. A puxou para si e colocou o braço direito dela para trás e tirou a garrafa da outra mão.

- Aiiiee...

- Isto não é para você Rin !...

- Por que não? Você, papai... bebem... ai me solta já falei...

Ela se soltou dele e deu-lhe um empurrão. Se dirigiu para a porta mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Vem cá...

A virou de frente para ele. Ela começou a se debater dizendo que a soltasse. Sesshoumaru a prensou na parede com seu corpo e segurou seus braços, quase que a machucando.

- Rin pare já com isso!

Ela olhou para ele. Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos. Ele pôs a mão no rosto dela, enxugando-o. Rin segurou o rosto do youkai e começou acariciar a nuca dele, segurando os cabelos. Roçou a boca nos lábios dele. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos. Sentiu o corpo estremecer com o toque das mãos dela.

- Rin... não faça isso...

Ela o abraçou forte passando as mãos nas costas dele e beijando de leve o pescoço, deixando o youkai louco de desejo. Só que ele não podia se aproveitar da situação, ela estava totalmente embriagada.

Ela tocou os lábios procurando pela língua dele. Claro que toda essa ousadia era por que estava bêbada. Normalmente não faria isso, mesmo que desejasse.

- Sessh...eu te quero...

- Não... não posso fazer isso com você...

Ela insistiu no beijo. Segurou o rosto dele com as mãos. Ele segurou seus pulsos, mas não resistiu. A encostou na parede e começou a tirar o laço do kimono. Depois o abriu e deixou cair no chão. Tirou a parte de cima do traje e o laço da calça, ficando livre para o que desejava fazer. Segurou nas pernas dela e a levantou, enquanto a beijava com fúria. Desceu pelo pescoço e chupou com desejo os seios.

Estava tão concentrado no que fazia que mal ouvia os gemidos dela. As pernas dela abraçaram o quadril dele, ficando mais fácil para que ele a penetrasse, o que fez de imediato. A possuiu em pé mesmo. Depois se ajoelhou com ela ainda no colo. Continuou o serviço. Entrava e saia dela com gosto. Teve o orgasmo e o cuidado após ele. A deitou no chão pensando em parar.

- Rin... que loucura... eu não podia... mas você assim, com esse gosto de vinho na boca e no corpo...

Voltou a beijá-la. Abriu mais as pernas dela e a possuiu novamente. Ficou em cima dela exausto, olhando para ela desacordada de tanto que bebeu. Levantou-se preocupado com o que acabara de fazer.

- Droga eu não podia ter feito! Não estava sóbria – admirou mais uma vez o corpo dela – como eu poderia resistir?

Pegou o kimono dela e em jogou em cima dela. A pôs no colo e a levou para o quarto. Deitou-a na cama. O banho que ele pediu que preparassem para ele veio bem a calhar.

- Vou curar esta sua bebedeira.

Tirou o kimono de cima dela e a pôs com cuidado na banheira. Começou a jogar água em seu rosto delicadamente e a lavar todo o corpo, passando a mão nas costas, pescoço. Deslizou até os seios contornando-os, indo para o ventre e as pernas.

Sentia o corpo estremecer a cada toque que fazia. Tirou da banheira, colocando- a na cama, envolta numa toalha. A cobriu com um lençol.

- Pronto Rin! Agora vai dormir a tarde toda...

Deitou-se do lado dela pensando que explicação dar pelo que aconteceu na adega.

_**Continua...**_

_**Me falem... quem é q nunca tomou um porre na vida? Só não sei se alguém se aproveitou da ocasião...hehehe...**_


	10. O Sentimento Revelado

**Capítulo 10**

**O Sentimento Revelado**

Já era de madrugada quando Rin despertou.

- Ai minha cabeça... como dói... –

Olhou e viu que não estava em seu quarto.

- Mas quem me trouxe para cá? E... me deram um banho também... – lembrou-se que estava na adega – Sesshoumaru...

Levantou devagar, parecia que não agüentava o peso do próprio corpo.

- Nossa... já é de madrugada... – resolveu procurar pelo youkai. Queria saber o que aconteceu e por que a levou para o quarto dele. Ele dormiu no quarto ao lado. Como não o encontrou resolveu ir esperar o dia amanhecer e então conversar com ele.

* * *

- Bom dia, senhores!

Mizuki entrou na sala com um bule de chá para colocar na mesa do café onde já estavam o senhor Akisawa e Sesshoumaru que conversavam um pouco sobre os negócios e sobre os últimos acontecimentos na casa. Se bem que os não tão últimos Sesshoumaru sequer podia relatar.

- Meu bom amigo, se assim puder chamá-lo...- disse o senhor Akisawa - lamento que a estadia nesta casa lhe tenha trazido algum desconforto.

- A que se refere?

- O fato do general Tetsuo, um desafeto de seu falecido pai, ser o noivo de minha Rin...

- Ninguém podia imaginar...- Sesshoumaru lhe respondeu tomando uma xícara de chá.

- Claro tem razão! Mesmo assim, creio que essa situação o aborreceu um pouco. Mas acredito que tudo se resolvera com o tempo...

- Bom dia papai!

Rin surgiu na sala. Deu um beijo em seu pai e olhava firme para o youkai. Não lhe cumprimentou. Sesshoumaru também a encarou.

- Sente-se filha! Tome o café conosco!

- Não obrigada... eu vou andar um pouco... vou até a cachoeira! Quando voltar pedirei a Mizuki que me prepare algo! – não tirou os olhos de Sesshomaru, enquanto respondia ao pai.

- Como quiser!

Saiu, mas parou na porta, dando uma última olhada para o youkai, como que estivesse querendo dizer lhe algo. E estava. Sesshoumaru viu o que ela fez. Entendeu o recado.

- Bom Lorde... eu vou até o senhor Takeshi saber como anda a administração de tudo por aqui, com licença... devido aos contratempos que me tomaram o tempo não pude ver nada.

Ele permaneceu sentado a mesa. – "Ela nem me dirigiu a palavra. Como viu que acordou em meu quarto deve estar se perguntado o que aconteceu. E agora espera uma resposta minha."

Tinha que dar um fim nisto.

* * *

Ri chegou a cachoeira e sentou-se a margem dela. Tentou-se lembrar do que houve na adega, mas o que vinha a mente era algo meio vago. Lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru entrando e tentando tomar a garrafa da mão dela. E também de quando o abraçou. Tinha a sensação de ele a ter tomado. Mas não tinha certeza, aliás, não queria ter certeza – "Ele não fez isso? Não ele... isso não pode ser... não quero nem pensar...".

Nem precisou virar o rosto e ele estava ali de pé bem atrás dela.

- O que aconteceu na adega?

- Você bebeu demais... eu a levei para o quarto...

Ficou de pé cara a cara com ele.

- Não me refiro a isso...o que houve entre nós dois?

Ele desviou o olhar e se afastou dela.

- E não fuja da resposta como fez no picnic quando te perguntei por que me olhava com desejo!

- Eu não estou fugindo!

- Não?!! Há! Então me diga...

- O que você quer saber? – perguntou com certa raiva na voz.

- Ora... Quero saber a verdade... quero saber se voc...

Ele a segurou nos braços com força.

- _SIM!_ É isso que quer tanto saber, tanto ter certeza! Sim... te fiz minha outra vez... – respondeu gritando com ela e a largou bruscamente.

Rin ficou em silêncio. De repente ficou até mesmo com vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que teimavam em rolar. Enxugou-as. Não respondeu nada.

Sesshoumaru é que olhava para ela – "Ficou sem reação... também... o que eu mais eu poderia esperar?".

Rin se virou e pôs se andar de volta para a casa.

- Rin espere!

- Esperar o quê? Um pedido de desculpas? Ah, por favor! Dispenso! Ainda tenho meu orgulho e minha dignidade! Nada justifica o que fez, Sesshoumaru!

- Eu sei muito bem disso! Não precisa me dizer! Mas o que quer que eu faça? Que volte no tempo? Que lhe diga que sinto muito? Não, não sinto...

- Não sente... que tocante...

- _NÃO!_ E tem mais: fiz o que fiz com desejo!

- Claro que fez!!! É tudo mais fácil... para você, por ser um maldito nobre que tem direito a tudo! Só que tem uma coisa que esqueceu, ´amo e senhor! Pode não parecer mas eu tenho sentimentos...

- Não é só você que tem sentimentos aqui menina...

- Por sua causa... (segurando o choro)... eu não sou mais uma menina...

Ele nem respondeu. Estava se tornando uma situação extremamente angustiante.

- Se quer um pedido de perdão, pode esquecer...

- _EU NÃO QUERO QUE ME PEÇA NADA!_ Eu não quero nada de você youkai... _NADA!_ Quero que vá embora daqui e esqueça que um dia me conheceu!

Enxugou mais uma vez as lágrimas. Ele tinha que ser duro com ela até mesmo nesta hora!

Resolveu sair daquela conversa que não estava levando a nada. Deu as costas para ele e correu dali. Sesshoumaru a deixou ir.

- Vai ser melhor assim Rin! É melhor que não tenha sentimentos...

* * *

Rin adentrou o quarto. Sentou-se na cama, pensando em tudo o que acabou de acontecer. Resolveu que não ia chorar mais como uma menina indefesa. Coisa que já não era mais.

- Se pensa que vai me ver pelos cantos vertendo lágrimas, youkai, está enganado! Eu vou superar tudo isso e não vou casar com aquele velho perebento! Não existe costume nenhum que me obrigue a ficar com quem não deseja o meu coração... por que quem eu desejo... já não me quer mais... depois de ter conseguido o que quis...

Saiu do quarto decidida que daquele momento em diante ninguém iria mais machucá-la. Procurou o pai para conversar com ele que não ia se casar com o general.

- Filha... você não sabe o que diz... se eu não te entregar a ele... todos morreremos...

- Que me importa! Eu é que não vou ser a salvação de ninguém!

- Eu não estou reconhecendo você, Rin... – disse Mizuki toda triste com o modo com ela falava com o pai.

- De agora em diante vai ser assim, gostem ou não...

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala. Rin o encarou, mas não lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Céus que houve com ela... – se lamentou o senhor Akisawa – se ela se recusar na hora aquele homem a matará...Rin...

- Calma meu senhor... não pode se exaltar – Mizuki o acalmou – é uma fase, tudo novo para ela, depois com calma eu a convencerei...

Tudo novo. Sim de fato tudo era novo para Rin. Noiva sempre soube que era, mas quem era o pretendente não. Soube de pouco tempo. Era só uma menina, veio a se tornar mulher e a conhecer o amor nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Ela subiu e foi para o quarto, mas ele foi atrás dela. Entrou com tudo e quase a pega sem o kimono, ia tomar o seu banho.

- Que faz aqui! Saia... não temos mais nada que falar!

- Você na pode falar daquele jeito com seu pai!

- O que foi? Agora vai me dizer como eu devo tratar as pessoas dentro da minha própria casa?

Ele a segurou pelo braço. Ela se cobriu.

- Rin! Não tem por que descontar nele a sua raiva!

- Me solta! Você não é ninguém para me dizer nada, saia daqui!

A soltou.

- Essa sua atitude não ajuda em nada, Rin...

- Ah não diga? E a sua atitude para comigo? Me ajudou muito não?!!

Ele a olhou sério. A vontade dele era dizer tudo o que sentia de verdade. Que não se aproveitou dela e sim por que a desejava como mulher, porque sente algo por ela. Mas talvez seu orgulho não o deixasse fazer isso.

- Será que não percebe nada?

- E o "quê" eu devo perceber, senhor youkai?!!

Ele agarrou-a, deitando com ela na cama. Segurou os braços e a encarou nos olhos.

- Que eu a desejo... a quero...

- Nãããooo, Sesshoumaru...

- ...que não paro de pensar em você um só dia que seja... por que...

- não...não...

- ...por que... te Amo!!!

Rin o encarou. Os olhos dele brilhavam depois que fez a declaração. Ele saiu de cima dela e deixou o quarto. Ela ficou sem reação, não o chamou. Deveria ter dito algo? Ou já não acreditava mais nele!

- Sessh... por que me disse isso... eu... também...

Ficou sentada na cama se segurando para não chorar. Ela jurou para si mesma que não ia verter uma lágrima que fosse.

* * *

Jaken retornou da corte em dois dias e meio. Como ele amava a vida dele tratou logo de procurar seu amo e contar tudo o que descobriu.

- ... e isso é tudo que pude descobrir senhor!

- Interessante! Não terei só que acabar coma raça de Tetsuo pela calúnia que fez a meu pai e a minha família como também desafiá-lo por causa da filha de Akisawa!

- Meu senhor pretende casar-se com a menina Rin?

- Não diga tolices, Jaken!

- Perdão, amo! É que... Toda vez que o vejo falar da senhorita Rin... os olhos de meu senhor brilham...

Ele fez uma cara feia. Jaken até saiu de perto. Mas o fiel lacaio tinha razão. Antes mesmo de se declarar para ela isso era cada vez mais notório nele. Nem que quisesse poderia disfarçar.

- Bem que uma vez a ama dela disse que seria melhor que eu fosse o noivo... garanto que vai pular de alegria quando souber eu vou duelar pela menina que tanto adora!

Resolveu procurar o senhor Akisawa e para resolver a questão de Rin de uma vez por todas. Depois partiria para a corte para a cerimônia oficial do título que herdou de seu pai e também para conversar com o imperador sobre Tetsuo e sua intenção de duelar com ele.

Depois que tudo isso acabasse voltaria para as terras do Oeste. Sozinho.

**_Continua..._**

**_O que o youkai planeja de verdade é... só lendo os próximo capítulos... Este voltar sozinho dele...Sei não..._**

**_Mandem suas reviews..ok?_**


	11. A Decisão de Sesshoumaru

**Capitulo 11**

**A Decisão de Sesshoumaru**

Tetsuo e seus homens chegaram às terras de Shura. Resolveu ficar escondido em uma caverna para poder executar o plano. Enviou dois espias para se certificar se a propriedade estava sendo vigiada. Para alegria dele não estava. Tinham alguns aldeãos que poderiam facilmente ser rendidos. Entrariam na casa sem serem vistos e só dariam falta dela quando já estivesse bem longe.

- É isso que vou fazer! Não vou esperar casamento nenhum! Vou levá-la para bem longe onde nunca vão encontrá-la! Mas primeiro tenho que dar cabo da vida daquele youkai... esse pode acabar com meus planos... depois vou pôr fogo em tudo e exterminar a todos... não sobrará ninguém para contar história... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

- Lorde Sesshoumaru! O senhor tem certeza que realmente quer isso? – perguntou o senhor Akisawa com uma cara de espanto, mas ao mesmo tempo de esperança.

- Sim!

- Mas ... eu... nem sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada! Em todo caso eu já havia decidido acabar com Tetsuo para vingar meu pai pela afronta que fez no passado. Quanto ao caso de Rin, mesmo que Tetsuo morra, o imperador vai nomear outro para se casar com ela, porque as terras de Shura não podem ficar sem herdeiros.

- O senhor tem sentimentos pela minha filha Rin, Lorde Sesshoumaru?

Aquela pergunta intrigou o youkai. Sim, é claro que ele sentia algo. Noite passada havia se declarado para ela. Só que ele não ia admitir para o pai dela isso.

- Não! – respondeu secamente – o fato de duelar pela mão dela não significa que sinta algo.

- Mas o senhor sabe que se ganhar o duelo terá que se casar com Rin... são normas do costume... e se negar a casar-se com a minha filha ela perderá todos o direitos de uma nobre... o imperador não colocará outro para se casar com ela e ela se tornará escrava dele. Se não sente nada e não tem intenção de se casar, porque vai lutar por ela então?

- Não se preocupe! Rin ficará bem.

Respondeu-lhe isso e chamou Jaken para preparar parte da comitiva que o levaria a corte. Essa viagem dele duraria uns dez dias. Tempo suficiente pata acabar com Tetsuo. O que ele não podia imaginar é que não o encontraria na corte, mas que ele, Tetsuo, estava bem próximo de todos ali, pronto para raptar a menina Rin.

* * *

- AHH! Mas que notícia maravilhosa! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Hahaha!...

Mizuki pulava de alegria. Tinha acabado de saber pelo senhor Akisawa a decisão de Sesshoumaru de duelar por Rin.

- Ele foi se preparar para ir a corte e conversar com o imperador. Vai dizer a ele que desafiará o general por causa da calúnia que fez ao pai dele no passado e também por causa de Rin. Se vencer, voltará para se casar.

- Meu senhor... o Lorde gosta da menina Rin?

- Eu lhe fiz esta pergunta... não me afirmou nada... se ama... se vai só casar com ela...

- Ele não afirmou e nem disse nada?!! – Perguntou Mizuki com uma cara de espanto.

- Não...

- Mas... por quê vai lutar então? Ai... ele não pretende abandonar a pobrezinha para ela virar escrava na corte...não, não pode fazer isso... seria um castigo muito grande para a Rin... se livrar de um destino cruel para acabar em outro...

- Eu espero que nada disso aconteça Mizuki... mas algo me diz que o senhor Sesshoumaru tem outros planos...

- Será?!!!... ai céus...

Os dois ficaram cheios de dúvidas. Não podiam fazer nada que ajudasse a mudar o futuro de Rin. Decididamente esse futuro estava nas mãos do youkai. Caberia só a ele que final ia dar.

* * *

Rin chegou de sua ida ao vilarejo bem ao anoitecer. Tinha ido lá comprar uns kimonos novos, além de perfumes e outras coisas que estava precisando. Claro que não foi sozinha, uns três servos e mais duas outras empregadas a acompanharam. Entrou e foi direto pro quarto. Estava triste e aborrecida, e não tirava da cabeça aquele momento em que Sesshoumaru se declarou. Por que ele tinha falar dos seus sentimentos por ela se parecia que só a queria para satisfazer o desejo de tê-la. Como havia conseguido nada mais importava. Mas só parecia.

Mizuki entrou com tudo no quarto para lhe contar a última novidade.

- Tenho uma boa nova que vai te alegrar, Rin...

- Pode falar Mizuki...

- Adivinha quem vai duelar com aquele general fedido pela sua linda mãozinha?

- Não sei, não faço a mínima idéia...- respondeu com desânimo.

- Ah, se anima vai... é o Lorde Sesshoumaru! Quem mais poderia ser, oras?

Rin se surpreendeu ao saber que Sesshoumaru havia decidido lutar por ela. Mas não se alegrou como presumia Mizuki. Por que ela ouvira dele que a só a queria por desejo. De certa forma as palavras dele lhe tiraram a esperança de ter algo com ele. Mesmo com a revelação dos sentimentos dele, lá já não acreditava mais nele. E nem fazia questão de voltar a acreditar.

- Não me interessa o que esse youkai vai fazer!

- Mas Rin pensa bem...se ele vencer o general Tetsuo vai se casar com você....aiaiai...e ele é jovem, rico e um nobre muiiiiito bonito – disse Mizuki suspirando.

- Não muda em nada minha opinião... eu não me casarei com ninguém que eu não queira...

- Rin ...sabe que não pode escolher e nem decidir por você..

- Não me interessa! Não vou e pronto!!!

Rin saiu do quarto – "Maldito costume! Que droga que mulher não pode fazer nada! Só os homens que decidem o que é melhor... para eles! Não vêem que temos sentimentos e desejos!". Estava entristecida demais. O fato de saber que o youkai iria lutar por ela não a motivou em nada.

- Mizuki disse que ele casaria comigo se vencer...- sentou-se na varanda e viu Jaken arrumando a carruagem que levaria Sesshoumaru para a corte.

- Senhor Jaken... estão indo embora daqui?!! – por um momento imaginou que Sesshoumaru fosse embora dali pelo que aconteceu entre eles – "Não... teria que ser algo mais forte para fazê-lo ir-se daqui..." – pensou.

- Não senhorita Rin! O senhor Sesshoumaru vai à corte para oficializar seu título de lorde, o que herdou de seu pai.

- Ele vai... para a corte?

- Sim vai!

- Ele vai demorar-se muito por lá?

- Não...mas também resolverá outras duas importantes questões ...

- Está bem... obrigada senhor Jaken...

Entrou em casa. Estava tão acostumada com a presença de Sesshoumaru que não imaginava ele longe dali. Pensou em perguntar a ele quando partiria, mas será que ele conversaria numa boa com ela? Ela havia o expulsado do seu quarto e praticamente da sua vida. Deu medo nela ao pensar que talvez não o veria mais. E se Tetsuo matar ele? Não! Tinha que falar com ele! Mesmo correndo o risco de ele expulsá-la. E teria todo o direito.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava no quarto arrumando uns documentos de algumas de suas propriedades na corte. Como ia mesmo para lá resolveu também ver os negócios pendentes.

Rin bateu na porta.

- Posso entrar?

- Oras.. para quem disse que não tinha mais nada para falarmos – continuou a arrumar as coisas da viagem.

- Soube que vai para a corte?

Ele nem respondeu. Tampouco parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para ela.

- Leve-me com você Sesshoumaru!!!

Aquele pedido o fez derrubar os papéis que estavam em suas mãos.

_- QUE?!!!_

Ela se aproximou dele. Os olhos brilhavam. O abraçou.

- Me leva com você...

Sesshoumaru não sabia se a abraçava ou se a afastava. Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Ela estava agora ali em seu quarto pedindo que a levasse com ele. Ficou olhando para ela, mas não a abraçou. Veio a mente que seria bom estar com ela e desfazer todo mal entendido que houve, mas por outro lado aparecer com ela na corte...

- Rin...

- Por favor... prometo que vou me comportar! Se quiser até fico em outro lugar só para não te aborrecer... eu juro! Eu nunca fui a corte! Papai me disse que é um lugar muito bonito. Seria uma oportunidade única... e além do mais...

- E o que mais Rin?

- Eu estaria com você...

O pedido junto com aquela vontade de estar com ele deixou Sesshoumaru sem resposta. Há pouco ela não queria nem mais vê-lo e agora estava querendo estar junto dele na viagem.

- Rin... você me confunde... não se trata de nada disso e você sabe muito bem!

Rin se afastou dele triste.

- Me perdoe por tudo o que eu disse...

- Você não tem nada do que me pedir perdão...- voltou a arrumar os papéis.

Ela não estava conseguindo convencê-lo. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos entre eles seria meio difícil mesmo. Sesshoumaru estava distante dela.

- E se... eu... droga! Sesshoumaru... e se eu...

- Rin! Nada do que dizer ou fizer vai fazer com que eu a leve comigo.

Ele lançou um olhar frio para ela. Aquilo fez doer o coração. Saiu da presença dele indo pra o quarto dela. Fechou a porta. Não agüentou segurar o choro...

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

O youkai que ficou no quarto sentou-se na cama.

- Você tinha que ser duro não é? Droga! A minha vontade é sim de levá-la... lógico! Mas... ah, Rin, não é tão fácil assim...

Não havia nada que o impedisse se realmente quisesse levá-la. Quando decidia ou queria algo, satisfazia seus desejos sem problema algum. O fato de Rin ser a noiva de um general e aparecesse com ele de repente na corte quase que as vésperas do casamento não ia soar bem. Só que isso não preocuparia Sesshoumaru nem um pouco, caso decidisse mesmo levá-la. Ele não ia estar nem aí com a opinião alheia. Sorriu ao imaginar-se com ela.

- É Rin... você realmente iria adorar conhecer a corte do imperador...

* * *

Rin estava decidida a fazer com que Sesshoumaru a levasse com ele. Procurou o pai para pedir sua permissão e claro que, como amava demais a filha, concedeu.

- Filha, sabe que não será de bom tom aparecer na corte com o lorde. Mas em vista de tudo o que eu aconteceu... quem sou eu para impedir que fique feliz? Sim, pode ir conhecer a corte, como uma nobre que é, merece ir lá sim... Agora espero que consiga convencê-lo a te levar... eu confio no senhor Sesshoumaru... sei que lá ou em qualquer lugar ele irá protegê-la. Tenho percebido que ele tem sim um sentimento por você, por mais que esconda ou não queira admitir.

- Pai... eu sabia que podia contar com você...obrigada ...te amo...

Subiu e foi direto para o quarto dele. Ele não havia descido para o jantar. Parou na porta e respirou fundo. Era sua última chance de falar com ele. Não sabia por que, mas tinha que estar com ele nesta viagem.

* * *

Ela bateu na porta duas vezes. Sesshoumaru abriu.

- O que foi Rin?

- Quero conversar com você...

- Se for sobre a ida a corte, esqueça – ia fechar a porta, mas ela o empurrou e acabou entrando no quarto.

- Por que está me tratando desse jeito? Não entendo...

- Não entende? Estou te tratando da forma que pediu! Disse que não tinha mais nada que falarmos...esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci...o que você queria? Você fez o que fez e quer que fique tudo bem entre nós...

- Alto lá! Não escondi nada de você e lhe disse por que fiz...

- Mas agora está tão diferente comigo...

- É melhor assim, Rin.

- E o seu amor por mim... acabou?

Essa pergunta fez o youkai ficar sem ação. Virou-se e Rin estava sentada na cama com o olhar triste.

- "O que estou fazendo?! É só uma menina! E espero que a atitude dela seja como de uma mulher adulta..." – pensara enquanto olhava para ela sem saber o que fazer. E o amor que disse sentir por ela? A cada dia que passava aumentava mais. Mas não queria dizer que a amava. Não queria que ela sentisse nada por ele.

Ela havia conseguido a permissão do pai, e só faltava ele dizer que sim. Rin começou a chorar na frente dele. E ela mesma tinha dito que não ia mais verter uma lágrima. Mentira. Chorou feito criança.

- Rin...

- Me desculpe... (voz de choro)... eu... eu não sei por que estou agindo assim...é tudo tão estranho... as coisas que estão acontecendo, você... tem hora que eu me sinto sozinha e tenho medo...eu não quero me casar com aquele monstro...eu decidi que ninguém vai me obrigar e... (chorando)... e nem que para isso eu me mate!!!

- Calma anjo! Shhh... não chore... eu estou aqui...- a abraçou sentando na cama. Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer. Chorava mais ainda. Sentia necessidade de extravasar todos aqueles sentimentos retidos dentro da alma. Ultimamente estava aflita e nervosa. Com toda aquela situação, não falou nada com ninguém.

- Sesshoumaru... Deixe me ir com você por favor...

A tristeza nos olhos dela era visível. Ele decidiu por bem tirá-la dali, respirar outros ares Levá-la para conhecer a corte iria fazer um bem enorme a ela, principalmente por que ia esquecer um pouco das tristezas que sentira.

- Está bem...

- O quê?

- Você vai comigo...

- Sério... vou mesmo... vai me levar?

- Sim!- levantou-se e voltou para os papéis – vá arrumar as suas coisas, partiremos amanhã bem cedo...

Ela deu um pulo de alegria, igual a uma criança quando ganha um presente. Foi até ele e o abraçou, agradecendo. Segurou o rosto do youkai e o beijou.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru...

Ele segurou suas mãos e sorriu. Ela saiu do quarto correndo, com certeza chamaria a ama para ajudar com a arrumação para a viagem do dia seguinte. Sesshoumaru não tinha certeza se deveria mesmo levá-la, se seria o certo. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que não poderia sair dali e deixá-la. Tinha que estar perto dela para protegê-la não se sabe do que.

_**Continua...**_

_**A viagem promete... e o próximo cap também...As reviews são bem vindas!!! Até...**_


	12. A Viagem dos Sonhos

**Ai essa minha fic...espero que possa alegrar mais e mais quem lê...Boa leitura!**

**Capitulo 12**

**A Viagem dos Sonhos**

Mal o dia clareou e a comitiva partiu das terras de Shura em direção a Corte do imperador Shori-kun. Rin se despediu de seu pai e de Mizuki, que claro pediu para ir junto, mas Sesshoumaru havia dito que não. Saíram até mesmo com uma escolta de vassalos armados que Sesshoumaru mandou Jaken contratar na noite anterior. Ele não tinha muita certeza, mas estava com um mau pressentimento. Havia um perigo no ar.

Durante a viagem eles passaram por diversos lugares e conversaram bastante. Rin estava que era só alegria. Havia um brilho especial em seus olhos. Aquela tristeza definitivamente sumiu do rosto dela. Falara para Sesshoumaru que sempre sonhara em ir à corte um dia. Imaginara-se andando entre as moças da nobreza e fazendo grandes amizades. Ela não tinha amigas da idade dela.

- Eu nem acredito que finalmente vou conhecer a corte! Eu não quero acordar deste sonho! – disse para o youkai.

- E não vai! O seu sonho só está começando. Você vai se encantar com a beleza e a austeridade do lugar.

Ela estava sentada a frente dele na carruagem. Passou para o outro banco e sentou-se do lado dele, segurando seu braço, e colocando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Sesshoumaru... eu nem acredito que estou aqui com você...

- E por que não? Não estamos os dois aqui?

- Sim! É que nestes últimos dias eu estava com uma sensação estranha... de que você iria embora, que iam me separar de você... e eu nunca mais iria te ver... e quando soube que ia viajar algo dentro de mim me dizia para estar junto de você...

Por alguns instantes ele ficou pensativo. Antes mesmo de sair para a viagem ele também teve uma sensação parecida com a dela, que algo iria acontecer. E quando ela fora em seu quarto pedir que a levasse com ele, algo dentro dele dizia que ele deveria ficar perto dela para proteger.

- Sesshoumaru que foi? Em que está pensando?

- Hã? Ah, nada não Rin. Não vamos nos preocupar – a abraçou apertado e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – E nada vai me separar de você. Portanto não fique com estes pensamentos.

Rin sorriu com está última frase dele. Sentiu-se amparada e viu que Sesshoumaru se preocupava com ela. Permaneceu abraçada a ele até o resto da viagem.

* * *

O general Tetsuo estava nervoso e irritado. Soube pelo dois espias que Sesshoumaru partira para a corte e que tinha levado Rin com ele.

- Droga! Youkai desgraçado! Atrapalhou meus planos! Ele ousa desafiar-me! Mas... hahahaha... eu esperarei. E vou fazer uma visita ao meu futuro sogro enquanto a minha bela noiva passeia na corte. Homens! Preparem-se pois vamos saquear a propriedade de Akisawa nesta noite!!!

* * *

- Rin acorde... chegamos!

Sesshoumaru a acordou pois ela adormecera em seus braços. Quando viu pela janela da carruagem se maravilhou com a beleza do lugar. A entrada da cidade imperial era guarnecida de um gigantesco Tori, construído por duas colunas ligadas por duas vigas. Perto dele havia um enorme templo, um santuário xintoísta.

- Nossa!! Essa entrada nem se compara com a que temos na província de Osaka! Ela é enorme!! – disse Rin.

- Sim de fato! As colunas – mostrando para ela - representam os alicerces que sustentam o céu, enquanto que as vigas simbolizam a terra. Representa a divisão entre o mundo comum e o mundo divino.

- É fascinante!! Quando ainda pequena, mamãe me ensinara que quando passamos pelo Tori, entramos num ambiente sagrado e somos imunizados. É como entrar no ambiente da natureza, onde todos que entram se sentem felizes. Eu estou feliz por estar com você, Sesshoumaru...

Ele sorriu para ela acariciando-lhe o rosto - Olhe agora os castelos.

Começara um verdadeiro desfile de castelos. Cada um com uma arquitetura mais exuberante que a outra, com formosos jardins. Em volta os muros eram feitos de pedras e muitas árvores e alguns deles tinham lagos com pontes.

- Você tem um castelo como esses?

- Tenho. Mas é da minha família também. Herança do meu pai.

Rin não sabia se olhava para o encanto e beleza do rosto dele ou para os castelos. Estavam terminando de cruzar toda alameda principal da capital, toda arborizada com pinheiros centenários e estavam se aproximando da corte.

- Rin agora quero que veja o castelo do imperador!

A residência imperial era muita mais luxuosa comparada aos outros castelos, que pertenciam a nobreza local e também aqueles que tinham castelos, mas habitavam em terras longínquas, e só viam a corte para cerimônias importantes.

O palácio imperial era enorme. A entrada também tinha um Tori e seguia uma carreira de cerejeiras, uma árvore muito apreciada com lindas flores em seus galhos.

- Jaken! Pare um instante!

Sesshoumaru desceu e pegou uma flor de cerejeira (sakura) e ofereceu a Rin.

- O nome desta flor significa amizade, e te ofereço. Mas você sabe que tenho muito mais que isso por você.

Ela sorriu e aceitou de suas mãos o presente – Obrigada.

Formosos jardins de pinheiros centenário e oriental, cerejeiras, azaléias e bambus, shrubs, e rochas, pontes e lanternas ornamentais, além de carpas coloridas e cascatas, montes artificiais, lagoas e espaços contemplativos e serenes completavam a beleza e a magnitude do palácio, que mesmo visto um pouco mais longe não deixava de mostrar toda a sua suntuosidade.

Pararam em frente a residência, o castelo da família Taisho. Que também não deixava de ter sua suntuosidade, claro um pouco menos que a do imperador.

- Jaken! Chame os servos da casa e peçam que arrumem tudo e preparem um banho para nós. Quero descansar antes de ver o imperador!

- Sim amo Sesshoumaru! Como preferir.

- Rin esta casa é sua, fique a vontade. Só não saia dos limites dela. Lá fora você será vista somente com a minha presença.

- Está bem.

Rin passeou pelo castelo. Ficou impressionada com tudo que via. Realmente nunca estivera num lugar assim. Aliás ela nunca havia saído das terras de Shura. O máximo que foi com o pai era nas propriedades vizinhas à sua, salvo quando eram convidados para alguma festa. O luxo das casas grandes dos feudos não se compara ao luxo da corte.

Eles descansaram a manhã toda. Sesshoumaru queria ver se Rin tinha trajes apropriados para se apresentar ao imperador.

- Rin o que pretende usar para a recepção na casa imperial?

- Bom... eu tenho uns kimonos novos aqui comigo...

- Deixe me ver.

Ela mostrou a ele, que fez uma cara não muito boa.

- Venha! Vamos ter que comprar um traje adequado para você. Um que realmente fique a altura de uma nobre da corte.

Rin não gostou nem um pouco do que ele disse.

- Os kimonos que eu ganhei do meu pai são para a minha classe sim. Não gostei da sua desfeita!

- Não quis dizer isso! Você vai estar diante do imperador e não pode ser de qualquer jeito! Tem que estar apresentável.

Ela ficou mais brava ainda.

- Está dizendo que me visto mal, não apresentável? Se vai ficar me humilhando pode ir ver o imperador sozinho...

- Rin não é nada disso! Você foi criada na simplicidade de um feudo. Seu pai a deixou viver a vontade. A vida aqui na corte é muito diferente. E outra coisa: não vai poder falar desse jeito. Diante do imperador terá que manter silêncio absoluto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Viu que em parte ele tinha razão. Tinha que aprender a controlar-se e obedecer. Não estava em sua casa.

- Está bem! Eu entendo.

Saíram para a parte central da cidade onde o comércio era o mais variado. Tinha de tudo um pouco e até mesmo em exagero. Entraram numa loja que vendiam trajes típicos. Rin experimentou os mais lindos, como também os mais caros. A dona veio cumprimentar Sesshoumaru.

- Sua noiva é muito linda! Está adorando a idéia de vestir os kimonos. Nem sabe com qual quer ficar. Com licença.

- "Minha noiva!" – pensara enquanto a esperava – "Gostei de ouvir isso" - Quando de repente Rin apareceu na sua frente com um belo kimono cor verde água todo bordado em riquíssimos detalhes de flores e folhas nas mangas e na barra. A faixa na cor rosa claro formava um lindo laço atrás e para completar o figurino um lindo kanzashi (enfeite de cabelo tradicional japonês, feito com dobraduras de tecido) de flores rosa escuro e branca no cabelo levemente presos.

- Rin... você não pode aparecer na minha frente assim. Tem que ficar lá dentro no recinto das mulheres...

- Eu sei! Só sai para que você pudesse me ver... o que acha desse kimono?

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela de cima a baixo – Você está linda como uma princesa!! – o kimono ficou lindo nela!

Ela sorriu para ele e voltou pra se trocar. Depois de escolhido os trajes voltaram para casa.

- Jaken! Confirmou com o conselheiro de sua majestade que desejo lhe falar?

- Sim amo! Sua alteza os receberá esta noite!

* * *

Assim que escureceu Tetsuo e seus homens cercaram a propriedades. Certificou-se mais uma vez que ela não estava sendo vigiada por homens armados. Só tinham mesmo os aldeãos de antes, mas eles foram facilmente rendidos. Tetsuodeu ordens e os seus homens entraram e fizeram o maior estrago. Colocaram fogo nas platanções e nas casas dos servos. Também atearam fogo no estábulo, mas antes levaram todos os cavalos de raça que haviam lá. Shion, o cavalo de Rin, não estava entre eles, pois foi selado na parelha com os outros cavalos que puxaram a carruagem de Sesshoumaru a corte.

O general entrou na casa e rendeu a todos. Olhou furioso para Akisawa.

- Velho! Como se atreveu a permitir que minha adorável noiva fosse a corte com aquele maldito youkai filho de Inutaisho? GRRRRRR! – ele não falava, rosnava como um animal e ainda babava, e saia um mau cheiro de suas perebas por causa da raiva que sentia.

- Sim permiti... e não me arrependo do fiz!!! Eu sempre soube a pessoa cruel que você é Tetsuo, e temia pela vida de minha filha vivendo ao teu lado. Nunca me opus a este casamento por ser ordem do imperador! Mas agora que vi a que ponto você chegou eu sou o primeiro a não deixar Rin em tuas mãos... ao inferno com o costume! Não se casará com ela nunca!!!

Tetsuo o golpeou na cabeça e o senhor Akisawa veio ao chão. Mizuki deu um grito.

- Meu senhor – e o acudiu. Ele estava inconsciente.

- HAHAHAHA! Idiota! O que o faz pensar que pode me impedir! Simplesmente ficarei com sua filha. Planejei pegá-la esta noite, mas aquele youkai atrapalhou. Estou destruindo tudo, mas é um aviso! Não vou queimar a casa grande... Afinal quero que minha princesa encontre seu lar quando retornar e então... voltarei para buscá-la e terminarei de por fogo eu mesmo em tudo aqui! Um aviso para o filho de Inutaisho: que ele não cruze meu caminho!

Deu ordem de retirada para o bando e se mandou levando os pertences de valor da casa. Também saqueou toda a colheita que estava no celeiro. Os homens de Tetsuo mataram alguns aldeãos que resistiram e abusaram das servas, humillhando-as. Saíram das propriedade e voltaram para a caverna. Tetsuo estava louco e possesso, além de obcecado por Rin. Esperaria o tempo que fosse para a levar com ele e matar Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Rin adentraram o palácio. Ele ia à frente acompanhando o conselheiro até a sala onde o imperador os aguardava. Rin ia atrás dele. É claro que ela deveria acompanhá-lo com a cabeça curvada em sinal de reverência. Mas que nada! Ela ia olhando para todos os lados encantada com a decoração e a beleza do lugar.

- "Tudo aqui é muito lindo! Nem parece real, estou mesmo num sonho..." – pensara. O conselheiro parou diante de uma porta fechada que dava acesso a sala onde ficava o trono imperial.

- Sua alteza os receberá agora – a porta da sala foi aberta e eles entraram. Rin não viu que Sesshoumaru já tinha parado para saudar o imperador. Continuou andando e deu um encontrão com ele.

- Oh desculpe!

Ele olhou sério para ela que a deixou sem graça.

- Porte- se como convém.

O imperador ficou olhando para Rin encantado com a beleza dela. Ela estava trajada com o kimono que havia mostrado a Sesshoumaru na loja.

Se curvaram diante dele saudando-o.

- Salve, imperador Shori-kun!

- Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho! É uma honra tê-lo conosco!

- Meu senhor quero apresentar-lhe nesta ocasião a filha de Akisawa Higushi, senhor feudal das terras de Shura da Província de Osaka, Rin Higushi.

O imperador se levantou e todos se curvaram diante dele. Desceu as escadas do trono e se dirigiu até onde estava Rin.

- Filha de Akisawa! Levante-se! Seja bem vinda ao meu reino! Como nobre que é também é filha desta terra. Aqui será tratada e respeitada por todos. E declaro que quem assim não o fizer será castigado com pena de morte.

- Eu humildemente agradeço a oferta de meu senhor!

Ele se encantou por Rin. Sesshoumaru mesmo curvado olhou de relance para o imperador, que segurava a mão de Rin. Uma pontada de ciúme surgiu dentro dele.

- Saiam todos! Quero ficar a sós com Lorde Sesshoumaru e sua convidada!

- Sesshoumaru quanto tempo! - o abraçou – Chega dessas formalidades que só atrapalham! Vejo que a distância da corte fez muito a você.

- Que nada Shori-kun!

- Meu amigo como sempre muito bem acompanhado! Estou encantado! Rin! Belo nome! Significa lírio d'água! Vamos... sentem-se.

Rin viu que a amizade dos dois era de longa data. Quando ainda criança o pai de Sesshoumaru o havia mandado para estudar na corte imperial.

- Então que assunto quer tratar que o trouxe até mim?

- Quero lhe falar em particular se me permite.

- Claro! Hideaki, acompanhe a senhorita Rin até as moças da corte para que fique mais a vontade.

- Sim alteza.

- Rin não vou demorar – disse Sesshoumaru – irei buscá-la assim que terminar.

Assim que Rin saiu Sesshoumaru contou o motivo que o levou a Shori-kun. Relatou que encontrou o general Tetsuo na casa de Akisawa e teve que suportar sua detestável presença. Também falou de sua intenção de lutar pela mão de Rin.

- Quanto ao General Tetsuo lamento dizer que ele não se encontra na corte. Saiu sem minha permissão faz alguns dias. Creio que não poderá desafiá-lo tão cedo. Eu iria adorar ver a cara dele aos saber que você deseja a noiva que ele esperou por longo quinze anos.

Sesshoumaru se suspreendeu que Tetsuo não estivesse na corte.

- E onde ele poderia ter ido?

- Não sei meu amigo. Ele veio a mim pedir que o liberasse para buscar a noiva e trazê-la para a casa dele aqui, com a desculpa de não correr o risco de um nobre usar o direito da prima notte.

- Interessante este argumento dele. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Vendo a beleza da noiva em questão...e que agora ela esta junto de você... os dois sozinhos... me diga a verdade..você fez uso do direito com ela, não Sesshoumaru?

O youkai não disfarçou e nem tentou esconder o feito.

- Sim!

- Há! Eu presumia! Tarde para o general! Também o faria! Você tem um bom motivo para lutar por ela, não Sesshoumaru?

- Bom...

- Ela é linda, apesar de ser nova ainda...

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Baixou a cabeça. Para ele o real motivo para lutar por Rin não era sua beleza. Era por amor.

- E então não me diz nada? – perguntou Shori-kun, enquanto bebia um saquê.

- Ah, claro desculpe, alteza!...Eu, bem enquanto não resolver essas duas questões não posso planejar nada em relação a Rin.

- Se vencer terá que se casar com ela. Se recusar, ela será minha. Você tem consciência disso?

- Tenho.

- Mas não tem certeza se quer casar com ela, mesmo sendo pelo costume... Creio que o futuro desta menina não será de felicidade...

A fala do imperador deixou Sesshoumaru pensativo e mais uma vez sem resposta.

- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru. Eu não a tomarei para mim como escrava se recusá-la, mas ela não poderá voltar para casa, ficará aqui como minha protegida, mas também não se unirá a mais ninguém pelo resto da vida dela. Farei isso por que você é meu amigo. Só por isso. Outro não teria isto de mim. Outra coisa: daqui a dois dias será a cerimônia de oficialização dos titulos que nobres como você e outros herdaram em família. Há mais nobres chegando à corte. Dei ordens para que todo o reino esteja decorado e que haja muita fartura para todos os convidados. Sesshoumaru, não deixe de trazer Rin.

- Obrigado meu amigo.

Sesshoumaru saiu triste conversa que teve com sua alteza e amigo. Ele tocara num assunto que feria seu coração: o futuro de Rin. Ele foi até a sala onde estavam as moças. Era uma reunião normal entre as filhas da nobreza em geral e algumas que eram protegidas de sua alteza. Ele avistou Rin num grupo muito alegre e conversando muito. Era como se ela não parasse de falar. Ele riu por ter pensado isso. Realmente ela estava adorando sua estadia na corte. Se aproximou e a chamou.

- Rin vamos!

- Mas já... agora que estou com minhas amigas? Ah, só mais um pouco por favor...

As moças a sua volta a encararam com caras de assustadas. E nem se imagina a cara de Sesshoumaru então! Rin percebeu a falta cometida e se retratou. Esqueceu que não podia argumentar nada, tinha que agir em submissão e silêncio, fora a obediência.

- Perdão meu senhor! Eu devo ir... com licença a todas – se curvou se despedindo e passou por Sesshoumaru de cabeça baixa, indo a frente dele, mas olhando para ele com o canto do olho. Sesshoumaru só ficou observando até onde ela iria. Ela se deu conta do que fez de novo e voltou ficando em posição submissa atrás dele. Ele continuou olhando sério para ela.

- Vamos!

Ele começou a andar já nervoso por causa das gafes dela – Droga Rin! – Ela o seguia olhando para ver se ele a repreenderia. Entraram na carruagem e deu ordens para Jaken rumar para casa. Ele se zangou feio com ela.

- Rin... já não lhe avisei de como portar-se aqui – a segurou pelos braços. Rin o encarou assustada com a reação dele. Ela se atirou colocando os braços dela em volta do pescoço dele. O desarmou dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

Ele não esperava isso dela mesmo. Ficou de olhos abertos enquanto ela pressionava seus lábios docemente. Então ele a puxou par si e a colocou em seu colo, retribuindo o beijo roubado.

- Rin... que estratégia usou para me desarmar...

Ela sorriu para ele, e ele continuou a beijá-la avidamente Subiu as mãos sobre os ombros dela e baixou o kimono até a cintura, deixando livre para ele. A contemplou dentro da carruagem mal iluminada. Pôs as mãos sobre os seios acariciando-os devagar e olhando nos olhos dela. A respiração de ambos começou a ficar ofegante. Ela passou a língua nos mamilos dela, a pressionando contra ele. Ela por sua vez segurava seus cabelos, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos prateados. Ele tinha jurado que não a tocaria enquanto não resolvesse a situação que os envolvia. Ela era irresistível. Continuou a saborear os seios dela, serpenteando a língua neles. Rin gemia baixinho quase sem conseguir respirar e o apertava ainda mais contra ela. As mãos do youkai agora passeavam sobre as pernas dela indo parar lá na parte que ela ardia de desejo e que já sentira o toque do sexo dele dentro dela. Ele se deliciou com seus dedos dentro dela. Rin o agarrava mais forte, cravando as unhas nas costas dele. Gemia em seu ouvido. Ele queria abrir o kimono dela todo.

Ela se entregara. O que ele quisesse fazer ali, estava nas mãos dele decidir. Foi só quando ele se deu conta e parou tudo: ela o tinha excitado a ponto de possuí-la dentro da carruagem mesmo. A vestiu e a fez sentar no banco a sua frente. Ofegantes, se encaram. Houve silêncio entre eles até chegada a castelo.

Sesshoumaru desceu da carruagem e não esperou por ela. Entrou na sala e tomou um belo gole de vinho. Beijar Rin lhe deu sede. Mas não era sede normal que se sacia com qualquer líquido. Era sede dela. Só com ela esta sede saciaria. Ela entrou e tentou dizer-lhe algo, mas ele a interrompeu. Não olhou para ela.

- Rin agora não! Vá para seu quarto! Amanhã conversaremos!

Ela assim o fez. Sesshoumaru se esparramou no sofá tomando toda a garrafa de vinho – Que estou fazendo? Perdendo o controle? Mais um pouco e seria dominado pelo desejo desenfreado por ela!

Ficou pensando na conversa que teve com o imperador a respeito de Rin. Se realmente não pensava em se unir a ela, por que a tocara então? Por que o desejo por ela? Assim que ela se aproximasse dele simplesmente a rejeitaria. Mas não era tão fácil assim. Ele não a queria longe e sim perto dele. Perto e dentro do coração dele.

Por mais que Sesshoumaru quisesse livrar Rin de um futuro de sofrimento com Tetsuo ou ele não ficasse com ela, ela não se tornaria escrava do imperador, mas o prórpio imperador também não deixaria ela se envolver com outro e nem voltar para os seus entes queridos. Se Sesshoumaru casar com ela, pode ser que não lhe daria a felicidade que ela merecia. Em todo caso, o futuro de Rin estava fadado à tristeza, num mix de decepção, dor e solidão.

_**Continua...**_

_**Ah... buá! Será mesmo que a Rin vai sofrer tanto?! Bom ela... só lendo!!!! Mandem suas reviews por favor e digam o que estão achando desta fic...xau**_


	13. O Amor do Youkai

**Quero agradecer a todas que mandaram sua reviews...É muito BOM saber que estão gostando!!! Boa leitura neste cap!!!**

**Capitulo 13**

**O Amor do Youkai**

Sesshoumaru ficou acordado a noite toda. Detonou uma garrafa de vinho inteira e só de manhã é que conseguiu dormir. Ficara pensando em Rin, em como se deixou envolver com ela e até que ponto. Nem que quisesse poderia sair da vida dela agora, pois o destino dela chegou a uma situação que depende exclusivamente dele. Qualquer decisão dele mudaria a vida dela por completo, com certeza bem longe de um final feliz. Resolveu descansar e esperar pela cerimônia do título, voltaria para as terras de Shura para deixar Rin e sairia à procura de Tetsuo para desafiá-lo, já que não o encontrou na corte. Ai sim, teria paz para decidir seu futuro com ela. Era isso que o se coração queria.

* * *

Rin acordou lá pelo final da manhã. Como viu que Sesshoumaru não estava no desjejum resolveu espiá-lo no quarto. Abriu a porta devagar e o viu na cama. Ele dormia de bruços, estava sem roupa alguma, só com um lençol, cobrindo-o. Ela deitou do lado dele bem devagar. Já fizera isso uma vez, na casa dela, em Shura, quando entrou no quarto dele para roubar-lhe um beijo. O resultado desta façanha: sua prima notte com Sesshoumaru. Ao se recordar disso corou um pouco. Ficou de lado debruçada, com as mãos segurando o rosto, contemplando ele. O músculo das costas assim como os braços dele, eram impressionantes de se ver, bem definidos. Ele se mexera um pouco na cama e acabou virando o rosto, ficando de frente para ela. Ele despertou sentindo a fragrância dela, que tomara seu banho matinal. Abriu os olhos, mas não se mexeu da posição que estava.

- Bom dia... – disse Rin, bem baixinho – já é bem tarde...

- Bom dia Rin...

Ela olhava para ele com ternura. Então acariciou o rosto dele tirando alguns fios prateados do rosto.

- O que faz aqui Rin?

- Não vim te acordar. Só fiquei aqui do teu lado velando pelo teu sono.

- Foi teu perfume que me despertou.

Ele se virou a acabou por espreguiçar-se. Ela sentou-se na cama.

- À tarde irei levá-la ao passeio. Vai gostar é um imenso jardim, um parque, onde as pessoas fazem picnic, marcam encontros, um típico lugar para a família...

-... E também para os casais de apaixonados? – perguntou Rin.

Ele a olhou sério. Mas ela também estava séria.

- Sim... Um lugar para os apaixonados... – respondeu fitando-a nos olhos.

- E somos como um casal de apaixonados, não é Sesshoumaru?

- Se você preferir assim...

- Não foi isso o que te perguntei.

- Como quer a resposta?

- Com a verdade!

Dizer a verdade. Como era custoso para Sesshoumaru dizer a verdade a ela. O que realmente sentia, o que queria fazer. E não era só tomá-la ali mesmo na cama... era mais. Era ter a uma vida inteira com ela. Mas por enquanto isto estava fora de questão.

- Rin, no momento certo conversaremos sobre nossos sentimentos...

- Está fugindo de novo – ela lhe disse isso e saiu de cima da cama.

- Aonde vai?

- Te esperar... como sempre tenho feito aqui...

Ela desceu as escadas e foi para o jardim. Toda que tentava falar a respeito dos dois não conseguia. Rin se viu gostar mais de Sesshoumaru a cada dia que passava. Uma lágrima teimou escorrer pelo rosto.

- Não! Não vou chorar. Se ele foge, então não tem por que eu ficar indo atrás perguntando. Mas quando estamos juntos, tudo fica tão diferente...

- Senhorita Rin!

Ela virou-se rapidamente, era Jaken chamando.

- Amo Sesshoumaru quer que se arrume para o passeio. Uma das servas do castelo irá ajudá-la. A senhorita não vem?

- Vou sim.

Foi para o quarto se trocar.

Sesshoumaru ordenou que Jaken preparasse a carruagem. Não demorou muito e Rin estava pronta.

Enquanto ela falava, ele se hipnotizava por que mais uma vez, ela estava linda! A carruagem se aproximou e ambos entraram. Ele não tirou os olhos de cima dela, que ficara sentada a sua frente.

- "Como fugir dela? Eu não tenho mais escapatória, estou rendido a ela"...

Sentou do lado dela e abraçou, sentindo o coração dela bater mais forte. Ela retribui aquele abraço que tanta segurança lhe trazia.

* * *

Nas terras de Shura todos se esforçavam para seguir em frente após o dano que os homens de Tetsuo fizeram. O senhor Akisawa ficou acamado após o golpe que levou, e era Mizuki quem cuidava dele com muito zelo.

- Senhor... quase não temos comida... aquele bandido levou tudo...

- O mais importante ele sequer passou perto,Mizuki, minha Rin...

- Verdade senhor... graças aos céus que ela está com o Lorde Sesshoumaru sã e salva... e quando ela vir todo este estrago... (chorando)

O senhor Akisawa pegou a mão de Mizuki, todo enternecido.

- Coragem minha amiga! Rin pode até se assustar com o que vai ver, mas ela é forte nunca se abaterá. Nisto ela me lembra minha Yumiko.

A esperança do senhor Akisawa era que Tetsuo fosse morto pelas mãos do youkai que protegia sua filha. O general havia enlouquecido de vez. Temia pela vida de Rin.

* * *

O casal de apaixonados chegou ao que lugar que Sesshoumaru falara. Era um imenso jardim, com frondosas árvores que faziam sombras para quem quisessem se refrescar do sol quente. Os dois começaram a andar observando que haviam famílias reunidas, crianças brincando e até mesmo alguns anciãos pescando no lago que ficava bem no centro do parque.

Havia também casais. Rin lembrou-se do que dissera a Sesshoumaru no quarto quanto a eles formarem um casal. Olhou para ele, que nem percebera. Então ela pegou na sua mão, como quem não queria nada. Ele por sua vez entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos dela, a surpreendendo. Rin esboçou um lindo sorriso para ele. Sesshoumaru sorriu normal. Uma felicidade sem igual transbordava no coração dela, que achou que ele não fosse retribuir o gesto feito. Andaram um bom tempo assim, parando às vezes para cumprimentar as pessoas com uma simples reverência com a cabeça. Claro que uns olhavam discordando da cena, mas eles não estavam preocupados com isso.

- Ora, ora, ora.. se não é Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho, o príncipe das Terras do Oeste!!!

Sesshoumaru parou. A voz não lhe era estranha. A reconheceu imediatamente.

- Lorde Bankotsu Ryokusei, o terrível!

Ele virou e encarou o que pronunciara seu nome.

- Sim! O próprio! Eu mesmo! Como estás?

Bankotsu abraçou Sesshoumaru.

- E então Sesshoumaru? Não vai me apresentar a sua noiva?

- Bankotsu... não somos noivos...

- Ah Não? E por que andavam de mãos dadas?

Sesshoumaru ficou com raiva da ousadia de seu antigo amigo dos tempos da escola. Rin achou graça no que ele dissera, e forçou um sorriso, mas colocou logo a mão na boca para se conter, pois Sesshoumaru olhou feio para ela.

- E então... o que você me diz?

- É uma longa história, Bankotsu... sim é minha noiva.

- Pois que maravilha! Somos dois! Sesshoumaru, esta é minha noiva princesa Abi Kyukai, das longínquas terras do monte Hakurei.

- Muito prazer, Lorde Sesshoumaru!

- A sua noiva é muito bonita Bankotsu.

- Claro por isso a escolhi. E quem é esta?

- Rin Higushi, herdeira do feudo das terras de Shura. Este é Lorde Bankotsu Ryokusei, príncipe das terras de Shichinin-Tai.

- Prazer Lorde!

Com tantos conhecidos na corte Sesshoumaru tinha que encontrar logo Bankotsu, que não tinha uma boa fama entre os nobres, pois aprontava todas e andava em falta até mesmo com o imperador.

- Veio oficializar o título que herdou de seu pai? – perguntou Bankotsu

- Sim e você?

- Também! Com sua permissão a sua noiva é linda!!!

- Obrigado.

Os dois iam conversando a frente e Rin viu que a princesa Abi estava muda e calada. Queria conversar com ela, fazer amizade. Mas lembrou-se que ambas tinham que manter silêncio. Aquilo era o fim, porque no fundo ela não concordava, mas sabia que não podia fazer feio para Sesshoumaru. Mas ela não ficou quieta e puxou o kimono dele, que olhou para ela.

- Posso sentar-me com a princesa Abi mais a frente para conversarmos a vontade?

Sesshoumaru pediu licença a Bankotsu e se afastou com Rin um pouco para lhe falar algo.

- Claro! Só não conte a ela sobre nós dois – depois voltou.

- Você permite Bankotsu?

Ele olhou meio assustado com a ousadia de Rin.

- Anda Bankotsu! Elas vão ficar perto de nós! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Está bem!

Ambas se curvaram aos dois e Rin saiu correndo puxando a princesa pela mão e sentaram debaixo de uma árvore.

- Adorável esta menina! Cheia de surpresas! E ousada também! Gostei dela! Se não fosse sua noiva reivindicaria a prima notte com certeza!

- Mais respeito Bankotsu!!

- Desculpe... é o velho costume quando se vê uma beldade como ela. Ora não vá me dizer que já esqueceu os tempos que saíamos e tínhamos todas as mulheres, tanto humanas e youkais que desejássemos!

- Não esqueci, claro que não! Boas noites de farras!

- E também fazíamos uso do direito da prima noitte com as noivas dos servos e escravos, assim como as filhas dos senhores de feudo.

- Correção: você é que sempre fazia e sempre, não perdia a oportunidade. Lembro de muitas vezes as moças fugirem com medo de você vindo a mim para protegê-las de sua perversão e loucura na cama. Eu acabava pedindo que você me deixasse passar a noite com elas para castigá-las por terem fugido e você aceitava meio que contrariado.

- E verdade! Só que logo de manhã eu não as via na sua cama?

- Agora eu te revelo. Eu mandava meu lacaio levá-las de volta para suas casas. E foram muitas que fiz isso. Jamais tocaria numa mulher que estaria apavorada se não fosse desejo dela.

- Então você não tocava nelas?

- Não! Por que eu só toco numa mulher se me despertar desejo, e também na condição que elas estavam, com medo, não tocaria mesmo.

- Você não presta Sesshoumaru! Tirou-me a chance de desvirginar lindas mulheres quando saíamos...

- Não sou como você Bankotsu!! Eu respeito as mulheres.

- Há! E quando você estava na situação em que você desejava a mulher, mas ela não tinha um desejo sequer por você? A forçava?

- Muito simples meu amigo... Eu as fazia terem desejo por mim... com uma diferença... depois de tudo a deixava com um gosto de quero mais!

Depois desta resposta Bankotsu perdeu o rumo, ficando sem eira nem beira, num total silêncio, que foi cortado por Sesshoumaru.

- Ainda bem que Rin teve a idéia de conversar longe de nós com a sua noiva. Odiaria que ela te ouvisse falar todas essas coisas.

- E qual o problema? Eu falo disso abertamente na frente de minha noiva quando encontro com outros homens e não poupo os detalhes do que fiz! Ela sabe que não pode abrir a boca para nada!

- Bem se vê que no trato com mulheres você continua um grosso.

- E não vai me dizer que com esta menina você é cheio de cuidados, apesar de ser nova. Qual a idade dela?

- Vai fazer quinze. E claro que tenho todo o cuidado do mundo, ela não é qualquer uma! É quem está comigo agora!

- Abi tem vinte e um. A idade que uma princesa tem que se casar e por ser da realeza eu vou ter que esperar, mas se fosse de uma classe inferior a nobre, como a classe dos feudos, com certeza já teria sido minha. Mas longe dela eu me satisfaço com minhas escravas ou com meretrizes. Você sabe, não dá para esperar até dia das núpcias... hehehehe...

- Você não tem jeito...

- Espere, você disse que a Rin é herdeira de um feudo... Não vai me dizer que você reivindicou a prima notte com e agora tem que casar! Ah Sesshoumaru, e depois vem falar de mim...

- Sim, sim, é mais ou menos esta história.

Claro que para Bankotsu Sesshoumaru não contaria toda a verdade. Deixaria ele pensando assim. Conversaram mais um pouco e resolveram chamar as duas.

- Sesshoumaru! Eu e a Princesa Abi fizemos uma grande amizade! Ela me convidou para passar uma tarde em seu castelo! Posso ir? – disse Rin toda eufórica.

- Claro que pode Rin! Mas isso no devido tempo! Pois neste dia eu terei que acompanhá-la. É lógico que você não se importar não é, Bankotsu?

- Não! Podem marcar! Será uma honra recebê-los!

- Certamente! Neste dia tratarei de negócios que ficaram pendentes com você.

Despediram-se certos de um breve reencontro.

* * *

O dia da cerimônia chegou. Toda a corte estava em festa. As principais famílias que compunham a corte imperial foram convidadas para participarem. Muitos filhos e filhas de nobres vieram para oficializar seus títulos já herdados. A família de Sesshoumaru também veio. Sua mãe, Lady Inukimi, que fora a primeira esposa de seu pai. O casamento deles durou pouco tempo. Mais ou menos um ano e meio depois da separação deles Lorde Inutaisho havia se casado com a princesa Izaoiy, mãe de seu irmão Inuyasha que também vieram, junto com o velho Miyuga, que sempre cuidou deles quando meninos. Eles chegaram ao castelo da família Taisho logo pela manhã. Iriam descansar e mais a noite todos sairiam para prestigiar Sesshoumaru e o título que herdou do pai.

- Bom dia Miladys! ! Sr. Miyuga! – cumprimentou Jaken a todos e ajudou as duas senhoras a descerem da carruagem.

- Como vai Jaken? Onde está meu filho Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Lady Inukimi.

- Está na sala, senhora! Mas já avisei a ele de sua chegada!

Mal Jaken falara e Sesshoumaru apareceu para recebê-los e deu um abraço e um beijo na mão de sua mãe.

- Filho! Que saudades!

- Mamãe! Bem vinda! Vieram todos!

Também abraçou o irmão e o tutor.

- Inuyasha meu irmão! Se não viesse, mandaria te buscar amarrado. E que bom que está aqui também, Miyuga!

- Sesshoumaru! Minha mãe também te prestigiar! – disse Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru a cumprimentou beijando sua mão.

- Lady Izaoiy! É bom tê-la aqui!

Todos entraram e qual não foi à surpresa quando viram descendo as escadas uma bela jovem. Era Rin que recebeu a todos com um sorriso e também ficara surpresa com tanta gente de repente. Jaken se aproximou de seu amo que foi o último a entrar e cochichou ao pé do ouvido.

- Amo... o senhor esqueceu da menina Rin?

- Por um momento, Jaken... esqueci... mas nada que eu não resolva já...

Sesshoumaru ficou ao lado de Rin e apresentou sua família a ela. Ela, sendo muito educada e cordial os saudou com reverência.

- Miladys, senhores! - disse Rin cumprimentando a todos.

- Minha mãe! Todos! Esta é Rin, filha de Akisawa das terras de Shura, minha convidada...

- Você é uma menina adorável Rin – disse Lady Izaoiy.

- Meu irmão tem um bom gosto para mulheres – disse Inuyasha segurando a mão de Rin e dando um beijo – realmente é muito bonita...

Rin agradeceu o elogio de Inuyasha. Lady Inukimi olhou sério para ela. Aproximou-se.

- Rin...

- Senhora...

- Se é convidada de meu filho, é bem vinda a esta família e também a esta casa!

- Obrigada, Milady! – Respondeu Rin curvando-se com respeito.

Sesshoumaru respirou aliviado. Ela não cometera nenhuma gafe, principalmente com sua mãe. Com o aviso de Jaken que dissera que as malas e os aposentos estavam prontos, todos se retiraram para descansar, com exceção de Lady Inukimi. Ela queria uma explicação do filho em relação à menina.

- Mamãe... a senhora deve estar cansada! Após a cerimônia conversaremos e...

- AGORA!

Sabe-se a quem Sesshoumaru puxou quando a dar ordens a Jaken. Dirigiram-se a biblioteca. Lady Inukimi sentou-se mostrando a cadeira a sua frente para Sesshoumaru.

- E então...

- É uma longa história, mamãe...

- Não tenho pressa!

E não tinha como não falar também. Sesshoumaru contou tudo à mãe, não escondendo nada. Exceto sua intimidade com Rin. Isso ele não contou.

- Está intimamente ligado a esta jovem, meu filho?

- Claro que não minha mãe! – negou veemente.

- E por que os olhos dela brilham quando olha para você?

- Não sei do que a senhora está falando! Ora, ela é uma menina, sonhadora e...

-... e você está apaixonado por ela Sesshoumaru!!

- Que absurdo, mãe! De onde tirou esta idéia?

Lady Inukimi levantou-se irritada da cadeira.

- Por que seus olhos também brilham quando a vê! E agora esta todo alterado por que falamos dela!!!

Agora foi Sesshoumaru que se levantou nervoso e parando em frente à janela da sala da biblioteca.

- Está tirando conclusões precipitadas, minha mãe...

- Eu? Está intimamente relacionado com esta jovem Sesshoumaru! Revela-me que está envolvido num desafio e terá que se casar com ela. Como estou tirando conclusões?

- Eu não tenho nada com ela...

- Para se envolver dessa forma a ponto de lutar por é por que sente algo forte por ela. E agora não quer admitir um sentimento que está tão claro. Do que tem medo filho?

- Não tenho medo de nada!!!

- Qual a idade dela?

- Quinze...

- Céus! É uma criança! E você...nove anos mais velho que ela... Como chegou a este ponto, filho... você já é adulto o bastante!!!

- Eu não sei! Quando me vi já estava gostando dela! E quando soube com quem ia se casar eu simplesmente não pude dar-lhe as costas, não vou abandoná-la agora, não posso...

- Se quiser pode sim...

- Não! Mesmo que ela não se case com Tetsuo ou eu não a aceite, o imperador disse que ela ficaria na corte, não deixaria ela voltar para o pai e nem permitiria que ela se case com ninguém. E também ela não se tornaria escrava dele.

- Você acha justo ela sendo jovem e linda terminar os dias sozinha, longe da família, sem ter tido filhos, com os sonhos destruídos... sem amor... principalmente depois de ter provado o amor com você Sesshouamru?

Ele encarou a mãe. Sabia que ela tinha razão. E não precisou afirmar que já tinha tido relações com Rin. Lady Inukimi percebeu logo de cara. Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça. Seu semblante era de tristeza. Sentou-se no sofá.

- Eu sei que não é justo, minha mãe, por isso que vou lutar por ela...

Lady Inukimi não se conformava com a situação em que encontrou o filho. O encarou sério.

- Sesshoumaru! Você não devia ter se envolvido dessa maneira na vida desta menina!!!

Ele olhou para ela e disse com a voz embargada:

- Eu não preciso de repreensões agora, minha mãe... eu preciso do seu apoio... assim como teria de meu pai, se ele tivesse vivo...

Lady Inukimi se enterneceu pelo filho. Sentou-se do lado dele e o abraçou.

- E terá filho... sempre...

Ouviram batidas na porta, que logo se abrira. Era Rin chamando-os.

- Com licença... Jaken pediu para avisar que dentro de duas horas sairemos para a cerimônia...

- Entre Rin – disse Lady Inukimi, virou-se para Sesshoumaru – vale a pena por ela filho?

- Sim... com toda certeza do meu coração.

Ela se levantou indo a porta e deu um abraço nela. Deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e fechou a porta.

- Sua mãe é muito amorosa.

- Ela gostou de você...

A abraçou forte e deu um beijo apaixonado nela. Dentro dele tinha a certeza que a amava.

- Está na hora de nos arrumar-mos. Vamos...

Saíram abraçados e... Apaixonados!

_**Continua....**_

_**Ai...o amor é lindo!!! E mais lindo é quando vcs mandam reviews dizendo que estão amando também....inté!!!!!**_


	14. A Cerimônia da Verdade

_**-**_

**_-_**

_**Suuuuceessuuuu!!!! Não podia começar este capítulo sem primeiro de tudo agradecer as reviews que mandaram!!! ...Vamos a elas:**_

* * *

_**Nami chan Vampire: que bom que vc támando a fic, tem + surpresas...aguarde.... aquela uma sabe?**_

_**Mika: Obrigado por estar acompanhando a fic... o nosso Sesshy enrolou mas finalmente admitiu o que sente e..sim, sim, terá fortíssimas emoções!!**_

_**Acdy Chan: Valeu por achar a fic m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-a! O Sesshy vai fazer justiça ...te garanto!!!**_

_**Ana Jaganshi: Prometo que o Sesshy vai se controlar..ah vc sabe, ele é um youkai impulsivo tá no sangue dele....fazer o quê? Deixa ele fazer..hehehehe...**_

_**Y**__**ume No Hana: Obrigado pela sua review! Digo ou não? Ah sim .... vai ser o Sesshy que vai pôr as garras neste maldito...**_

_**Ufa! Respondidas e vamos ao cap. Boa leitura!!**_

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 14**

**A Cerimônia da Verdade**

**-**

Estavam todos prontos para a cerimônia. Jaken teve que aprontar duas carruagens. Uma para o velho Miyuga, Inuyasha e sua mãe e outra para Sesshoumaru, Rin e Lady Inukimi. Pelas ruas da corte se via um verdadeiro desfile de carruagens da nobreza chegando ao castelo do imperador. Não pouparam em mostrar seus elegantes trajes, cada um mais lindo que outro. As princesas e as filhas dos nobres estavam lindamente vestidas e maquiadas para a ocasião. Rin não ficou atrás, pois Sesshoumaru mandou que as servas a arrumassem para ela ficar tão ou mais linda que qualquer princesa. Quando ela desceu as escadas, já pronta, ele ficou mais uma vez fascinado com a beleza dela. O kimono que a mãe dele escolhera para ela vestir fez jus a sua pessoa.

- Ela está linda filho! – disse Lady Inukimi.

- Sim – não tirou os olhos dela – ela não precisa de um título real para ser uma princesa – ela "é a minha princesa!!"

* * *

Chegaram ao castelo e não demorou muito para que sua majestade, o imperador Shori-kun começasse a nomear cada nobre a seu título. Quase no final é que foi veio a vez de Sesshoumaru, que também estava elegantemente vestido. Rin olhava hipnotizada para ele. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Lady Inukimi.

- Meu filho se parece muito com o pai dele Rin... o mesmo rosto, traços de nascença, a mesma cor de cabelo...

- Eu imagino, senhora... deve ter muito orgulho dele!

Lady Inukimi sorriu para ela.

- Sim e tenho mesmo!

Quando o imperador chamou por Sesshoumaru para que se pusesse a sua frente, todos ficaram de pé. Ele se aproximou e se curvou diante de sua alteza.

- Sesshoumaru! Visto que por herança adquiriste de teu pai, Lorde Inu Taisho, o direito ao título a que faz jus por ser seu primeiro filho, eu, Shori-kun, imperador do Japão, de minha parte é nomeado e aclamado, e que, de agora em diante, passa a ser oficialmente Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho, senhor e príncipe de todas as terras do Oeste!

Nas mãos de Sesshoumaru fora entregue um medalhão com o símbolo do brasão da família Taisho, a figura em talhe de um enorme cão branco de olhos vermelhos com uma meia lua na fronte, com duas espadas cruzadas, sendo elas a Tenseiga em primeiro plano e a Tessaiga em segundo. No dia em que Lorde Inu Taisho morreu, ele entregou essas espadas aos dois filhos. A Tenseiga pra Sesshoumaru e a Tessaiga para Inuyasha, que quando completar seus vinte e um anos também vai oficializar o seu título de lorde.

* * *

Quando Sesshoumaru virou-se, todos se ajoelharam para reverenciar o mais novo lorde e príncipe da corte imperial. Rin ficou maravilhada de ver Sesshoumaru que se esqueceu por completo de se ajoelhar. Foi Inuyasha, que estava atrás dela, que a puxou pelo kimono antes que alguém desse conta.

- Rin! Curve-se! – advertiu ela falando-lhe baixinho.

Rin se abaixou rapidamente.

- Desculpe!...Esqueci...

Quase que Sesshoumaru a vê. Inuyasha pegou a mão dela, Rin olhou para ele surpresa.

- Ei, cunhada! Agora que meu irmão é oficialmente um príncipe e um lorde, quando você se casar com ele, também se tornará uma princesa e uma lady.

Rin sorriu para Inuyasha.

-"Eu... uma princesa... como as moças daqui da corte... parece um sonho..." – pensara enquanto ainda olhava para Sesshoumaru, que descia as escadas se encaminhando para onde estavam todos que o aguardavam.

Todos ficaram felizes por Sesshoumaru. Após a nomeação a cerimônia ainda continuou com apresentações típicas. Sem que ninguém percebesse Sesshoumaru se afastou com Rin pra conversar com ela a sós. Ela lançou um olhar diferente para ele, e manteve-se afastada dele.

- O que foi Rin?

- Não sei... agora que você foi nomeado, temo que tudo mude entre nós...que não me queira mais...

Ele a olhou assustado. Se dirigiu a ela, mas ela recuou.

- O que a faz pensar assim? Nada vai mudar entre nós...

Rin baixou o olhar e cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede de uma coluna.

- Não sei, sinto você diferente desde que chegamos aqui...

- Rin...

- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, me entristece, e também tem sua mãe...

- O que tem minha mãe? – Sesshoumaru lhe fez a pergunta virando-a para ele e levantando o queixo dela para que o encarasse.

- Se ela te pedir que volte com ela para as terras do Oeste... ela é sua mãe, Sesshoumaru... e se ela te pedir para me deixar aqui... quem vai me levar para casa?...(voz de choro).

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos olhando bem dentro de seus olhos.

- Rin... eu vim com você... eu volto com você!!!

Rin segurou-se para não chorar pondo a mão na boca. As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto. Ele as enxugou delicadamente com um beijo. Acariciou-se o rosto dela.

- E se ainda não acredita em mim, anjo, me despeço de minha mãe e partiremos amanhã mesmo para Shura...

- Calma, Sesshy... não precisa ser assim também...correndo...

- Se for preciso para que acredite em mim...o farei...

- Não há necessidade, eu acredito em você!

- È você que me faz tomar decisões precipitadas, Rin... você me deixa assim ... louco... a ponto de perder a razão e enfrentar qualquer um...

Ele lhe respondeu isso com a boca dele quase relando nos lábios dela, segurando com mão direita a nuca dela e ao mesmo tempo prensando seu corpo no dela contra parede em que ela estava recostada. Passou a outra mão em volta de sua cintura puxando para si, apertando-a. Ela por sua vez colocou as mãos no peito dele, preocupada se alguém os visse ali...

- Sesshy... aqui não...

- Aqui sim...

Ele a abraçou envolvendo os lábios de ambos num longo beijo. A ergueu do chão e andou com ela nos braços, dando duas voltas, se encostando na parede, devagar e indo para o canto da coluna, onde não corriam o risco de serem vistos.

A beijou com amor e ternura. Lábios quentes. Respiração ofegante. Ele acariciava as costas dela em movimentos circulares, a trazendo para si. Rin lançou seus braços no pescoço dele segurando seus cabelos prateados e ao mesmo tempo beijando com fervor o pescoço do youkai. Ele a ergueu no colo, apertando mais seu corpo contra o dela. Enquanto voltou a beijá-la na boca, delicadamente baixou o lado direito do kimono dela e tocou o seio, espalmando a mão sobre ele, pressionando-o. Dela se ouviu gemidos. Fez um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço terminando por beijar e sugar o seio já exposto.

Rin despertou do transe de prazer que ele causou nela.

- Não, Sesshoumaru, aqui não, me solta...

Ela tentou se soltar mas ele a prendeu com os braços em volta dela.

- Não vai fugir, mocinha, ainda não terminei...

- Nãããooo, Sesshy, espera...

Ele voltou a beijar o seio dela. Mas Rin se cobriu rapidamente, enquanto tentava o convencer, mas ele já estava excitado a ponto de tomá-la ali mesmo.

- Rin, ninguém vai nos ver...- ele já estava ofegante.

- Não quero... não aqui...

- Em casa, então? – lhe perguntou enquanto a soltava, ajeitando a roupa dela.

- Lá conversamos, vamos voltar antes que dêem pela nossa falta...

- Está bem...

Antes dela ir na frente, ele a puxou pelo braço encostando-a com tudo na parede, pressionado-a novamente e deu-lhe mais um beijo que lhe tirou o fôlego.

- Seu ...seu louco! Aqui não, já disse!– Ela o empurrou, enquanto se ajeitava de novo.

- Sou mesmo... por você!

* * *

Retornaram a mesa. Lady Inukimi perguntou:

- Onde estavam, crianças?

Rin olhou assustada para ela. Mas Sesshoumaru apareceu logo atrás dela, pondo as mãos em seu ombro.

- Estávamos cumprimentando nossos outros amigos, mamãe... e aproveitando para apresentar Rin para alguns nobres da corte.

- Claro, filho...fez bem..Rin precisar se relacionar mais com as pessoas da corte...

Assim que ele sentou-se, ela cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Mentiroso!

Ele sorriu para ela e piscou um olho.

Inuyasha, que percebeu tudo, virou-se para o irmão em segredo. Falou ao pé do ouvido.

- Eu não sabia que para cumprimentar os nobres tinha que ficar com esta marca no pescoço – disse apontando para Sesshoumaru.

- QUE?!! – ele pôs a mão no pescoço como que escondendo – Rin, olhe o que você fez em mim?...

Rin olhou para a marca no pescoço dele feita levemente por ela enquanto estavam na coluna. Ela fez uma cara de assustada.

- Eu não tive culpa, foi você quem começou...

- Droga! – disse Sesshoumaru, colocando uns fios de cabelos no pescoço para esconder.

Inuyasha, que estava se divertindo com a situação, tentou acalmar o irmão.

- Hahaha! Sesshoumaru, você deve controlar melhor seus impulsos... hahaha... desculpe... mas esta menina te põe em cada uma...

Enquanto estavam a mesa, o conselheiro do imperador se aproximou.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru, sua alteza deseja vê-lo. Me acompanhe por favor.

* * *

Na sala imperial Shori-kun o aguardava.

- Meu amigo! Tenho noticias de seu interesse, é sobre Tetsuo... mas, espere.. que marca é esta em pescoço?

Sesshoumaru ficou meio corado...

- Rin...alteza...

- Ah... – disfarçou o imperador – Aham! Vamos ao que interessa... desde que Tetsuo me pediu para deixá-lo sair da corte com o pretexto de buscar a noiva , eu mandei que o vigiassem. E meus informantes descobriram que ele mentiu ao dizer que estava mal, de quarentena, por causa daquelas perebas malditas dele.

- E...?

- O que é mais surpreendente, Sesshoumaru, é que o general Tetsuo, fugiu e abandonou por completo seu posto aqui na corte. Eu o considero um desertor agora. Por causa disso ele não é mais digno de se casar com Rin. Alias convenhamos, nunca foi mesmo. A promessa que foi feita há quinze anos atrás perde sua valia. Rin fica desobrigada de se casar com ele.

- Então ela está livre finalmente! – disse Sesshoumaru aliviado.

- Em parte sim... não há nada que impeça você de se casar com ela, e não precisa mais lutar por ela também. Só que se você não ficar com ela, sendo filha de um senhor feudal... e terei que nomear outro para se casar com ela. E neste caso também não tenho por que mantê-la aqui na corte como minha protegida, impedindo que tenha um futuro como ela merece. Você sabe que eu a manteria aqui por sua causa, por que você é meu amigo, só por isso...

Sesshoumaru se levantou e começou a andar pela sala.

- "Ela... casada com outro... só de imaginar fico louco de raiva... não tem jeito ...em todo caso eu terei que ficar com ela"...

- E tem mais sobre Tetsuo... – continuou o imperador.

- Prossiga!

- Descobri muita coisa sobre passado dele e algumas que sei tem relação com os pais de Rin...e....

- Os pais de Rin?!!!!

- Sim...e também seu pai, Lorde Inu Taisho!!!

- _MEU PAI?!!!!_

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso! Que relação a mais poderia ter Tetsuo com Lorde Inutaisho, além do fato que ambos serviram ao antigo imperador, pai de Shori-kun?

- Conte-me tudo, alteza...

- Quando era jovem, Tetsuo fez um pacto com poderosos youkais em troca de muito poder. Estes youkais precisavam de um corpo humano que serviria como hospedeiro para eles se locomoverem. É por isso que ele vencia as guerras para mim com tanta facilidade e conquistava tudo.

- Então ele é parte youkai e parte humano! – afirmou Sesshoumaru.

- Mais youkai que humano, por isso que ele fede daquele jeito...- disse o imperador – o fato que, tendo este poder ele usou para seus interesses pessoais.

- E..?

- Na época, quando jovem Tetsuo não se fazia de amigo só de seu pai, mas de Akisawa também.

- O pai de Rin?!!!

- Sim. Akisawa se apaixonou e casou-se filha do Duque de Nirasaki, a senhorita Yumiko e teve com ela a menina Rin. Tetsuo, que também era apaixonado por Yumiko, ficou despeitado e resolveu se vingar de Akisawa. Assim que casou Akisawa e Yumiko foram para Shura, as terras que ele herdou e lá nasceu Rin. Cinco anos depois, Tetsuo saiu da corte sem permissão de meu pai e atacou, com a ajuda de bandidos que até hoje o servem a propriedade de Akisawa para o matar.

- Miserável!!!

- Só que naquela noite, para tristeza de todos, não era Akisawa que estava no quarto, como presumia Tetsuo, e sim a mãe de Rin, Yumiko. Ela estava com a filha na cama, fazendo-a dormir. Ele entrou no quarto com a espada em punho para matar Akisawa, pensando que ele é que estava na cama. Tetsuo veio para cima com tudo e ia golpear a menina Rin e para não atingir a filha, Yumiko se jogou na frente. A espada dele atravessou o coração dela. Rin foi testemunha de tudo. Quando Tetsuo viu que não era Akisawa, fugira depressa, ele e o bando.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se trêmulo na cadeira.

- A... a mãe da Rin, morta por ele?

- Ele planejou matar Akisawa para depois se casar com Yumico. Como ele matou ela, então ele esperou Rin crescer para se vingar de Akisawa descontando na filha a raiva dele. Ele pediu ao meu pai, o velho imperador, pra que Rin fosse prometida a ele assim que ela nasceu. Fora tudo premeditado por ele.

Sesshoumaru deu um soco na mesa.

- Agora eu tenho mais um motivo para despachá-lo para o inferno, ele matou a mãe de Rin... maldito!!

- Sesshoumaru, você deve ter cuidado com Tetsuo. A parte humana dele nem existe mais. Ele foi dominado por completo pelos youkais dentro dele.

- Não me subestime Shori-kun!!!

- Não estou fazendo isso. Te conheço bem e sei que em força e habilidade, nada se compara a você!!!

- HUMFF!!!

- E para finalizar Tetsuo fugiu da corte e foi para as terras de Shura com um único objetivo: foi buscar a noiva que ele pensa que ainda é dele!!!

- Desgraçado... está em Shura?!!! Então aqueles pressentimentos que eu e Rin tivemos antes de partir... não foram coincidências?!!! Se eu viesse para a corte sem ela...

- Provavelmente estaria ela estaria nas mãos dele e você nunca mais a veria. E como ele tinha motivos para trazê-la para cá antes dela completar os quinze anos e ele casar com ela, com certeza era por tua causa. Você era uma ameaça para os planos dele.

- Rin poderia estar morta a uma hora dessas...

- Ou sofrendo horrores nas mãos dele em qualquer lugar do mundo sem que nós soubéssemos. Desculpe meu amigo, mas tenho que ser verdadeiro com você. De inicio pensei em te contar só umas partes, mas como vi que Rin corre risco de vida, resolvi falar tudo. Tetsuo está obcecado por ela. Foi para lá para pegá-la, mas não a encontrou. Felizmente ela está com você!!!

- Sim é verdade... Mas ele também pode ter se vingado do pai dela por ter permitido que ela viesse comigo.

- É um fato – disse o imperador – No caso do seu pai foi Tetsuo que criou toda aquela mentira que fez com que meu pai banisse Lorde Inutaisho da corte, o resto você já sabe...

- Tem mais essa também.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram vermelhos tamanha era a raiva e ódio que ele sentia pelo general. E imaginar que ele teve a ousadia de ir atrás de Rin o deixava irritado ainda mais. Conseguiu se acalmar tomando meia garrafa de vinho. Não poderia sair dali e ser visto todo alterado.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Preciso pensar...ainda não sei..mas uma coisa é certa: vou matar Tetsuo!!!

* * *

Ele saiu da sala atordoado com tanta informação. Sentou na sacada de uma das varandas do salão imperial. Precisa organizar os pensamentos. Primeiro contaria tudo para a mãe e para o irmão o que descobriu sobre o pai. Eles tinham o direito de saber que foi Tetsuo quem fez a mentira e que ia vingar o pai dele. Quanto a Rin ele ia contar toda a verdade sobre a morte da mãe dela e por que ela fora prometida para Tetsuo ao nascer.

- Ela vai sofrer e muito mas não posso lhe omitir isso da vida dela...mas antes preciso fazer algo...

Foi até a mesa e como já era tarde resolveram irem para casa.

- Sesshoumaru! Onde você estava que demorou tanto? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado com o irmão.

- Agora não Inuyasha! Quero que leve minha mãe com vocês para casa na sua carruagem!

- Claro! Sem problemas... mas, e você?

- Não me esperem ... venha comigo Rin!!!

Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou. Passou pelas pessoas indo até a carruagem. Tinha pressa.

* * *

- Jaken!

- Amo!

- Desatrele um dos cavalos! Depois quero que leve a carruagem. A outra deixe para que Inuyasha e os demais possam usar.

- Sim amo!

Jaken tirou o cavalo de Rin, Shion, que estava na parelha de cavalos. Sesshoumaru montou e deu a mão a Rin que subiu. Cavalgou com ela até chegar na parte norte da cidade imperial, onde ele tinha um palacete, também uma das muitas propriedades que herdou de seu pai. Dispensou o servo que cuidava do lugar e entrou com ela na casa.

* * *

- Ai, está tão vazia! - disse Rin.

- Calma! Estou aqui e o servo providenciou as luzes noturnas! Ficaremos bem! Passaremos o resto da noite aqui...

Rin estava inquieta. Queria saber por que ele a trouxera ali e por que não dormiriam no castelo com os demais.

- Antes que você me pergunte por que... Rin... eu a trouxe para cá por que eu preciso fazer algo antes de conversar seriamente com você...-

Disse isto caminhando devagar em direção a ela. Se aproximou dela e sentiu o corpo dela estremecer com o abraço dele. Ele encostou o rosto bem pertinho do rosto angelical dela...

- Sesshoumaru... o que... (respeiração ofegante)

- O que eu quero anjo?....- a pegou no colo...(ele também com a respeiração ofegante)

- É...

Rin sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando ele a pegou. Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Os rostos colados. Lábios entreabertos para um beijo.

- Sesshy...eu...

Ele sussurrou nos ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer mais.

- Shhhhh....

Ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou forte.

Ele subiu as escadas bem devagar com ela nos braços. Não disse nada, só a olhava. A porta do quarto principal estava aberta. E deitou na cama com delicadeza.

- Eu vou dizer o que eu quero...

- É... diz...

Deitou-se sobre ela, que o encarava com ternura. Segurou os braços dela no alto da cabeça. A beijou e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. Ela fechou os olhos.

-_ Esta noite eu quero te amar de verdade!!!_

-

-

* * *

**_Continua...._**

**_E deve continuar...o final dessa fic... vocês decidem....mandando muuuuiiitassssssssssss reviews!!!! kkkk_**

**_Espero que esteja do agrado de todos que estão acompanhando....inté....bye..._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *


	15. A Última Noite de Amor

**_Erm... Boa leitura!!!_**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 15**

**A Última Noite de Amor**

**-**

**-**

_**"Deitou-se sobre ela, que o encarava com ternura. Segurou os braços dela no alto da cabeça. A beijou e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. Ela fechou os olhos.**_

_**- Esta noite eu quero te amar de verdade!!!"**_

* * *

Estas foram as palavras de Sesshoumaru para Rin. Ele havia decidido, nesta noite, que ele a amaria como nunca amou a mulher alguma. Diria que seu corpo e alma pertenciam somente a ela. Durante toda sua vida tinha se relacionado com mulheres maravilhosas e experientes. Mas foi para uma menina que ele entregou o coração. Sentia por ela um amor sem igual, como nunca sentira por mais ninguém. E agora tinha até mesmo que lutar, porque esse amor corria um grande perigo. Seu orgulho de youkai jamais permitiria que alguém a ferisse.

- Rin... esta noite eu quero te amar ... eu quero te tocar ...te fazer minha... eternamente minha. Quero provar dos beijos da sua boca... quero fazer com que o fogo do prazer que arde em sua pele incendeie a minha ...preciso de você anjo... de seu toque... de seu abraço, preciso te sentir ...

- Sesshy...eu...

- Não fale nada! Apenas deixe que eu te conduza ao mais profundo do prazer ...deixa eu te amar esta noite ...me ame também Rin,... quero que saiba que sou teu... que meu coração te pertence... minha alma, meu corpo...meu tudo, anjo!!

A beijava de uma forma intensa. Sentia o corpo dela estremecer todo, e igualmente o dele também. Não se despiram. Ainda. Mas nesta noite ele não teria pressa. Não queria pressa. Ele queria tocar cada parte do corpo dela. Sentir a pele dela na pele dela. Colocara seus braços acima da cabeça. Abriu as pernas dela, queria que ela sentisse o pulsar de seu membro desejando-a. Ela gemeu quando ele pressionou o membro em seu sexo.

- Pode sentir ? Você me deixa assim... não tem como negar que a quero... você me enloquece... Rin...

Sussurrou esta confissão no ouvido dela e mordiscou a orelha depois passando a língua. Depois passou a ponta da língua no contorno dos lábios dela. A boca dela se entreabriu. A língua dele procurou a dela, que se uniram. Beijava-a com ardor e prazer. Rin o abraçou. Passeava as mãos nas costas dele, ora segurando a nuca, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos prateados dele. Ele segurava o rosto dela durante o beijo, depois desceu as mãos e acariciava os seios por cima do kimono dela. Ela o empurrou e foi para o canto da cama, como que fugindo dele.

- Sessho... Sesshoumaru... o que você está fazendo? Você quer me matar...

- ...de prazer? ...Sim... eu quero.... de prazer e de amor... vem cá...

Ele esticou o braço chamando-a. Rin estava com a respiração ofegante. Olhava para o youkai cheia de vontade de ser possuída por ele. Colocou os dedos na boca ainda sentindo o toque dos beijos dele queimando nos seus lábios. Passava a mão no peito e sentiu o coração acelerado. De certa forma estava com medo, nunca o vira agir assim.

- Não precisa ter medo... sabe que nunca a machucaria...Vem...

Ela deu a mão para ele. Ele a puxou para um abraço. Ficou com o rosto frente ao dela. A testa dele encostada na dela, estavam ofegantes.

- Rin ... sente...- ele colocou a mão dela no peito dele – sente meu coração?

- Si-sim...

- Bate por você... te pertence! Nunca se esqueça disso entendeu?

- Si-simm..

- Não falemos mais nada Rin...só me deixe te amar.

A pressionou fortemente contra seu corpo, abraçando-a. Aos poucos foram se acalmando. Ambos ficaram de joelhos um de frente para o outro. Sesshoumaru acariciou o rosto dela. Passava a costa da mão, desceu e foi para o decote do kimono dela, afastando-o e deixando o ombro de fora, beijou o ombro. Não parava de olhar para ela. Linda, irresistível, adorável. Tirou a faixa e desceu o kimono devagar sobre o corpo dela admirando-a. Conhecia como ninguém cada detalhe do corpo dela e sabia quais pontos dar prazer a ela. Tirou o kimono de vez e o deixou aos pés da cama. Acariciou delicadamente a pele dela. Rin até fechou os olhos enquanto ele passeava as mãos em sua pele, em seu rosto, pescoço, colo, seios, no ventre e braços, pernas. Enquanto fazia isto, ele ficou observando ela fechar os olhos e arfar com o toque da mão dele.

Rin soltava uns gemidos baixos, que excitavam o youkai. O peito dela fazia um sobe e desce constante da respiração ofegante. Ele se aproximou os lábios dos dela, ela abriu a boca. Ele ameaçava beijar, mas não o fazia. Ela esperava que ele a beijasse. Olhou para ele. Sorriu. Ele a pegou pela nuca e puxou para si para outro beijo delicioso.

A afastou e começou ele a tirar as peças que cobria o seu musculoso corpo. Rin olhava para o tórax definido dele. Espiou os braços e as pernas. Foi inevitável não reparar na parte que completava a sua virilidade. Ele ficou olhando ela desenhar cada detalhe do corpo dele. Quando ela percebeu que ele a olhava ficou corada. E virou o rosto. Ele riu. A puxou para ele e a pôs no colo. De frente para ele. Suas pernas entrelaçaram o quadril dele. Rin sentiu que o membro dele pulsava. Ele a pressionou forte contra o seu corpo fazendo-a arfar novamente.

Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Sesshy... eu desejo mais... mais calor, mais pele... mais de você...

- Você vai ter o que deseja... anjo – ele respondeu olhando para ela e deitando-a sobre a cama.

Ele a beijou, então, vagarosamente. O beijo era gentil e ao mesmo tempo como uma dança. Rin gemia contra a boca aberta dele. Ele a beijou no pescoço e suas mãos espalmaram em seus seios. Abocanhou cada um, fazendo-a gemer. Sugou cada mamilo. Ele a provocava sem dó e tornava a passar a língua quente em cada seio. Os corpos deles sentiam o ardor da paixão.

Tamanho era o prazer que ele proporcionava a ela ao tocar os seios com a língua que ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, fazendo-o sangrar. Desta vez foi ele que gemeu.

- Ahhh... Rin...

Ele se moveu contra ela e com as mãos abriu as pernas delas. Depois colocou seus dedos no sexo dela. Ele estava úmida, pronta para ele. Ele sorriu ao perceber isso. Era hora de possuí-la. Mas antes deslizou os dedos para dentro dela. Sesshoumaru continuou a acariciar, fazendo-a gemer e se arquear contra ele.

- Sesshyyyy... ahhhh...

Deslizou os dedos em movimentos circulares e de vai e vem. Ela entendia o ritmo agora e o apertava num abraço e gemia baixinho no ouvido dele. Ele estava levando-a ao limite da loucura. Aprofundou mais os dedos para dentro dela, causando-lhe um pouco de dor.

- Aiii... aiii...

A acalmou com um doce beijo e retirou os dedos do sexo dela. Se posicionou sobre ela segurando sua cintura e a penetrou devagar. Rin segurava seus ombros e o apertava, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Sesshoumaru sentiu a resistência dela, então ele forçou de uma vez só a penetração até se sentir totalmente dentro dela. Rin sentiu a estocada dele e deu um grito de dor. Foi inevitável.

- Ahhhh, Sesshoumaruu...

Ele a olhou e a abraçou. Mas continuou. Entrava e saia dele devagar, fazendo-a sentir prazer novamente. Quando viu que ela se acostumou com ele, acelerou mais o ritmo. Ela arfava em seu ombro. Ele ora a beijava ora mordia seu pescoço. Mais uma vez Rin encontrou nos braços de Sesshoumaru a paixão e o prazer.

Ele pressionou a testa contra a dela. Seus lábios se tocaram num beijo ávido demais e mal conseguiam beijar, sem ter de se separar para respirar.

Ele se moveu mais vezes. Ela sentia mais um pouco de dor. Ele se retirava dela e se impulsionava novamente. Sua umidade o ajudava a se mover facilmente dentro dela, devido ao seu tamanho. Ele a possuiu completamente.

Rin percebeu que não sentia mais a dor a cada golpe firme e calmo que ele fazia nela. Ela sentiu uma nova sensação de prazer com os movimentos dele. Ela se moveu colocando as pernas em volta dele para que ele tivesse um contato maior. Esta noite Rin e Sesshoumaru se entregaram ao amor completamente.

Ele não parou. Estava longe de finalizar o que haviam começado juntos. O suor já era visível nos dois. Corações batiam descompassados e a respiração que estava difícil de manter. E ele a possuía.

Suas estocadas agora eram mais calmas. Rin pediu para ele parar. A resposta dele foi um beijo prolongado e mais investidas dentro dela, estimulando-a. Quando ele disse que amaria esta noite não estava brincando. E iria até o fim, se importando somente com o prazer que estavam sentindo naquele momento em que ambos eram um só corpo.

Ele aumentou o ritmo, ela gritou mais uma vez, porque ele deu um boa investida. A penetrou tão profundamente, que ela, que estava com as mãos na nuca dele, gritou e puxou seus cabelos prateados, fazendo-o parar.

- Ai...Sesshy... tá doendo...

- Eu sei, anjo... - sussurou-lhe no ouvido.

Ele procurou ir mais devagar, mas a sensação era mais forte que ele. Ele viu que ela se torcia e arqueava contra o corpo dele e que os dois não podiam se conter mais. Ela cravou novamente as unhas nas costas dele, com mais força. Agora era ele que gemia baixinho no ouvido dela, gostando do prazer que a fazia sentir com as estocadas dele em seu íntimo.

- Isso, Rin... me dê mais prazer...

Então ele aumentou novamente o ritmo, e se aprofundou dentro dela. Rin o apertava com as pernas em volta da cintura, desejando-o mais. Ele estremeceu e o cuidado que ele sempre teve toda vez que a possuiu não foi feito dessa vez. Ele se derramou dentro dela. Sentiu como se apronfundasse muito mais dentro dela, até mesmo além de onde podia ir. Ficou por um momento ainda dentro dela. Ele a olhava com amor. Sentia o corpo dela quente, suado. Ela mal respirava. Suas mãos nos ombros dele. Ele acariciou seu rosto e sorriu para ela.

- Rin... você é maravilhosa...

A beijou e se retirou devagar de dentro dela. Caiu exausto do lado, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto para limpar o suor.

Rin sentia dores em suas pernas. Ela sentou-se na cama, olhando para ele.

- Vem cá... - a abraçou como a um protetor e a cobriu com o lençol, pois era alta madrugada. Ficou acariciando os cabelos dela. Ela o apertou no abraço que deu nele. Queria senti-lo de novo. Para ele ainda não tinha acabado. Tentaram dormir um pouco, mas o desejo falou mais alto. Ele se levantou e foi até a janela do quarto olhar a noite. Rin seguiu-o e o abraçou por trás.

- Rin você está me provocando...

- Então por que você não deixa em mim a mesma marca que fiz em você na festa...

Ele entendeu a frase dela como uma provocação. Virou-se contudo para ela e a pegou no colo, encostando-a na parede e passando as pernas dela em volta da cintura dele e beijando o pescoço dela. Ela se assustou com atitude dele.

- Ai Sesshy, de novo não...

- Eu sei anjo... sei que sentiu dor, mas prometo que agora não... – disse-lhe isto com os lábios encostados nos lábios dela, beijando e se introduzindo lentamente dentro dela. Dessa vez ele foi devagar e ela teve um orgasmo até mesmo antes dele. A possuiu de pé perto da janela e depois no chão, perto da lareira do quarto mais duas vezes. Já estava amanhecendo quando ela adormeceu exausta nos braços dele. Ele a pegou no colo e a pôs na cama, cobrindo com o lençol. Deitou-se do lado dela, adormecendo também. Depois desse desempenho todo ele bem que merecia.

Sesshoumaru acordou no meio da tarde. Viu que Rin ainda dormia. O caseiro que ele dispensou na noite anterior já havia voltado e selado o cavalo que ele havia ordenado. Precisava voltar para casa para conversar com a mãe dele e Inuyasha sobre o que Tetsuo fez ao pai dele. Tetsuo. Só de lembrar da sua repugnante existência ele ficava com os nervos a flor da pele. Sentou-se no sofá que havia no quarto esperando ela acordar. Ficou olhando para ela na cama.

-"Aquele desgraçado quer ela de todo jeito agora. Não vai descansar enquanto não puser as mãos fétidas dele em cima dela. Preciso ter muito cuidado em relação a proteção de Rin. A reação dela quando eu lhe contar sobre a morte de sua mãe e o fato da promessa de casamento me preocupa..."

Levantou-se e se aproximou da cama.

-"Rin... você é bela... não é a toa que aquele louco a quer... mas eu cheguei primeiro, bem feito para ele..." – pensara, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, tirando do rosto.

– Me perdoe pelo que vou fazer...

- Perdoá-lo do quê, Sesshoumaru? – Rin levantou-se, assustando o youkai que pensava que ela dormia ainda.

- Rin?!!! Eu... eu... falava...falava...

- Do quê?

- Da... Desta noite... sei que a fiz sentir dor... eu excedi um pouco e...

Ela deu um beijo nele.

- Sim, você fez isso sim. Mas se eu não o quisesse e não o tivesse aceitado, você não teria feito amor comigo. Eu teria dito não que não queria assim que você me machucasse. Mas eu te queria, te desejava...

Ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou forte.

–"Quase que ela me pega...". Rin, vista-se! Vamos voltar para o castelo... eu preciso conversar com minha mãe e meu irmão, e depois com você...

- Por que não pode ser aqui o que tem para falar comigo?

Ele a encarou sério.

- Eu não queria que estivéssemos sós.

- Não se preocupe, não estamos sós. Temos um ao outro.

- "Ela me surpreende. Já tem um pouco de maturidade". Está bem. Vou esperar que se vista. Enquanto isso vou mandar prepar algo para comermos.

- Está bem.

* * *

Ele desceu as escadas, preocupado com ela. – "Esta mostrando confiança, mas temo pela reação dela...". Sesshoumaru mandou providenciar um lanche para eles. Assim que acabaram, ele sentou no sofá, respirou fundo e pediu que ela também sentasse e o escutasse com atenção em tudo.

- O que tenho para falar é sobre Tetsuo e tem a haver com seus pais.

- Meus pais!

-Sim... agora me escute...

A medida que ele foi relatando tudo o semblante de alegria de Rin mudou completamente. Quando ele chegou na parte que foi Tetsuo que matou sua mãe, ela reagiu, já nervosa e bastante trêmula.

- MENTIRA! – gritou se levantando da cama.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru levantou-se também.

- Não! Não! Ele não matou a mamãe... a minha mãe...(chorando alto)...Nãããããooooooooooooooo... minha mããããeee... nãoooo (chorando)

Ela andou até a cômoda onde tinha um vaso e o arremessou com tudo contra o espelho do quarto, quebrando, devido ao choque da descoberta da morte de sua mãe. Sesshoumaru tentou abraçá-la, mas ela reagiu contra.

- Me soltaaaa! Não! Ele não matou a minha mãe... aquele desgraçado... e ainda quer se casar comigo... desgraçado... por queeee? (chorando)... Então... o brilho que eu vi... saindo das costas da mamãe... era a lâmina daquele desgraçado atravessando elaaaaa!!! Nããããooooo!!!

Ela se soltou dele e se encostou na parede pondo as mãos no rosto. Estava tendo uma reação de não aceitação dos fatos.

- Mamãeeeee!!! (choro compulsivo)

Sesshoumaru a puxou para si abraçando-a protetoramente. Justo o que ele não queria estava acontecendo: vê-la sofrer tanto assim. Ela segurava o kimono dele com força e colocando a cabeça no peito dele, chorando mais ainda.

- Desgraçado! Eu vou matar Tetsuo!!! Eu juro anjo!!! – lhe falou enquanto ainda a abraçava, colocando a mão na nuca dela, apertando-a contra o peito.

- Porque ele fez isso, Sesshoumaru?!!!... – perguntou olhando para ele, ainda chorando... – Por quêêêêê?!!!

- Shhhh, não fique se martirizando, ele vai ter o que merece....

Conforme o tempo passou Sesshoumaru conseguiu que ela se acalmasse. Ainda mantinha-se abraçado a ela.

- Quero voltar para casa!!! Quero ver o papai!!! Eu quero ver a Mizuki!!!

- Calma! – ele segurou se rosto – Eu vou te levar, mas preciso que se acalme primeiro. Temos que voltar para o castelo, eu tenho que conversar com minha mãe... Rin. Eu preciso que você seja forte, está bem? Me prometa?

- Está bem... prometo... - disse, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

- Isso mesmo. Sei que não está sendo fácil, mas você é forte Rin... e tem que ficar assim até vermos seu pai e Mizuki. Agora vamos...

Ele se adiantou até a porta do quarto para sair e Rin lançou-lhe uma pergunta intrigante:

- Sesshoumaru... promete que vai me ajudar... que vai ficar comigo... promete que nunca vai me deixar?!!!

A pergunta fez o youkai congelar. Ele parou frente a porta, baixou a cabeça e fechou as mãos em punho.- "Como não prometer isso a ela? Justo agora... não... não posso fazer isso...não agora..."- Depois de um tempo ele se virou para ela.

- Sim anjo... eu prometo... nunca vou te deixar...

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou, chorando.

- Eu te amo, Lorde Taisho...

Se surpreendeu com a declaração dela. A beijou e a abraçou fortemente.

- "Não é só o meu coração que pertence a dela... o coração dela também pertence a mim!!!".

Ele desceu as escadas dando a mão a ela. Voltaram então para o castelo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru relatou tudo para sua mãe, Inuyasha, Lady Izaoiy e o velho Miyuga. Todos ficaram horrorizados com a história. Lady Izaoiy se enterneceu por Rin.

- Oh, minha criança...venha aqui – a abraçou – Sei que esta sofrendo com tudo isso.

- E o que pretende fazer agora, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Quero voltar para Shura e ir atrás de Tetsuo.

- Mas filho é perigoso demais! Terá que deixar Rin aqui. Ele pode fazer mal a ela – disse Lady Inukimi.

- NÂO! – Rin gritou – Eu quero ver meu pai! Não irei ficar aqui...

- Mas você está correndo risco de vida Rin! E depois como Sesshoumaru vai enfrentar o general se ele tiver que protegê-la o tempo todo? Definitivamente você vai ficar aqui!!! – ordenou Lady Inukimi.

Rin subiu as escadas chorando – NÂO VOU FICAAAARR!!

- Mamãe! Este assunto eu resolvo! Rin volta comigo!

Lady Inukimi o encarou seriamente.

- E onde foi que passaram o resto da noite de ontem e o dia de hoje, Sesshoumaru?! Isto você não me relatou!

O senhor Miyuga, Inuyasha e Lady Izaoiy deixaram eles a sós.

- Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações da minha vida pessoal, minha mãe!!

- Se é o caso em que sua vida corre risco de vida, deve sim! E como vejo que ama esta menina, pelo seu bem, ela fica na corte comigo até você retornar do seu desafio. Depois você volta para as terras do Oeste com ela como sua esposa.

- Rin não vai para as terras do Oeste comigo!

- Como não? Ela vai ser sua esposa! Terá que acompanhar o marido aonde ele for e morar!

- Ela não vai deixar o pai dela, mamãe!

- A partir do momento que ela formar uma família com você ela tem que esquecer o pai dela. É assim que rege o costume. Uma mulher perde o vínculo com a família dela quando se casa.

- Só que Rin não vai querer deixar o pai dela, tem isso minha mãe...

- Ela não tem que querer...

- E não serei eu que vou separá-la do pai dela. Jamais!!

- Então você vai ser um marido que vai fazer a vontade de sua esposa. E ela não vai obedecer as suas ordens?!! Isto é o cúmulo, onde estamos?

- Se for para deixá-la feliz, sim! Bem se vê que não entende de laços familiares, minha mãe...

- Aconteceu comigo exatamente assim quando me casei com seu pai. Deixei toda minha família e segui a ele! Esmaguei dentro de mim todo sentimento de amor por causa dele! Me tornei uma mulher que tinha que honrar e amar o costume imposto a mim.

- A senhora amou mais o costume que a meu pai... talvez foi por isso que seu casamento com ele tenha durado só quatro anos... enquanto que com Lady Izaoiy durou quase vinte... ele conheceu uma mulher que amou a ele...não ao costume... é uma pena que ele não pôde vencer seu último inimigo, a morte...

- Filho... como que você tem coragem de me dizer isso...

Lady Inukimi sentou-se com tudo na cadeira.

- Por que a senhora me tira do sério, mamãe! E essa sua mania de se envolver em meus assuntos!

- Você é meu único filho! Zelo por você...

- Mas não a ponto de decidir como viver a minha vida! Com a morte de meu pai agora eu sou o senhor desta família! É a minha palavra que basta aqui! E não se esqueça que a senhora obedece a mim, não eu a senhora! Não ficará aqui na corte! Voltará para as terras do Oeste com Inuyasha, Lady Izaoiy e Miyuga até que eu mande buscá-la ou decida outra coisa! Fui claro minha mãe?!!!

- Sim filho... como ordenou...vou para meus aposentos... não me sinto bem...

- Jaken... acompanhe minha mãe...

- Sim amo Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru olhou para as escadas. Tinha que falar com Rin.

* * *

Foi até o quarto dela. Bateu na porta duas vezes, que estava só encostada e entrou. Rin estava sentada no beiral da sacada do quarto abraçada aos joelhos, olhando para o jardim. Estava triste, tinha chorado muito. Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou pela mão trazendo-a para si. Ela permaneceu sentada com as pernas envolta do quadril dele. Ele segurou seu rosto e enxugou as lágrimas. Deslizou as mãos sobre seus cabelos e encostou o rosto no dela. Não disseram uma palavra sequer. Olhou firme em seus olhos e a abraçou. Um longo abraço. Com este gesto quis dizer que está com ela, que vai levá-la para casa, que vai protegê-la de Tetsuo...e que... não irá deixá-la... como lhe havia prometido!

Rin se desfez do abraço dele e o beijou. Ela queria ter certeza do que ele sentia por ela.

- Partiremos amanhã bem cedo – disse ele por fim...

- Sesshoumaru, a sua mãe... eu lhe disse...

- Rin, a minha mãe nada! Já ordenei que ela volte com meu irmão amanhã mesmo!

- Ordenou?

- Sim! Eu sou o senhor desta família. Minha palavra basta! Minha mãe se excede, isso é dela, mas ela sabe o seu lugar!

- Se eu me casar com você, eu terei que seguir todas as suas ordens? Você sabe que fui criada com liberdade pelo meu pai...

- Não... você sabe que acabo fazendo suas vontades! Ainda que isto esteja errado... mas é melhor não se acostumar, anjo!

- Está bem!

Sesshoumaru deu ordens a Jaken para que providenciasse um banho para ele e Rin e que o jantar fosse servido no quarto. Eles não se juntaram aos demais a mesa.

Ele queria descansar já que a jornada de volta para a casa de Rin ia começar bem cedo. E também tinha que planejar a sua luta com Tetsuo.

Ele já estava deitado na cama quando Rin chegou bem de mansinho.

- Eu quero dormir com você esta noite, Sesshoumaru...

Ele esticou o braço a ela, que se deitou sob ele. Tinham vivido fortes emoções por uma noite e um dia inteiros. Dormiram abraçados. E ainda tinha mais por vir. Enfrentar juntos algo que vai mudar para sempre o destino de suas vidas!

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Walaaaa... (se escondendo)... Podem atirar pedras... eu mereço... mea culpa... mea máxima culpa!!! Sem comentários...exagerei no hentai neste cap! Erm , ora vcs conhecem o youkai, ele, bem...! IS VERY HOT!!! e bããããõo q sóh ..hihihi**_

_**MAAAAAS, vcs podem comentar e muito nas reviews que mandarem, e NÂO economizem nas palavras! Gastem o que puderem nas letras!!!! Kkkkkkkk.. inté...**_


	16. Surpresas na Vida de Todos

**_-_**

**_OIEEE...gente! ói nói sa aki traveis!!! e vamos ao Capítulo!!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Capitulo 16**

**Surpresas na Vida de Todos**

**-**

**-**

Mal havia amanhecido e Sesshoumaru estava a caminho de Shura com Rin. Deu ordens a Inuyasha para voltar para casa e cuidar de tudo para ele. A única coisa em que ele pensava durante a viagem toda era no maldito ex-general Tetsuo. Para o imperador Shori-kun ele era um desertor agora. E se pusesse os pés na corte provavelmente seria preso e acusado pelos crimes de deserção e calúnia, além do descumprimento na promessa, embora agora ela não ter valia nenhuma. Mas mesmo assim ele pagaria por ter desobedecido a sua majestade imperial.

Dentro da carruagem ele notou que Rin não estava com sua habitual alegria. O semblante dela era de tristeza pelo que soube da mãe. E ela não via a hora de contar tudo para o pai, que certamente odiaria muito mais a Tetsuo. Também veria a tristeza de Mizuki, a ama dela, que gostava muito de sua senhora que além de tudo, era sua amiga. Aquela casa não seria mais a mesma depois de tantas surpresas e revelações. Na volta Sesshoumaru deu ordens a Jaken que fosse por outro caminho para evitar que o bando de Tetsuo os surpreendesse. Eles deram uma volta enorme e chegaram à propriedade a salvos.

Sesshoumaru havia acertado em cheio quando imaginou que Tetsuo podia pegá-los na estrada principal que leva a Província de Osaka. Tetsuo ordenou aos homens que ficassem de tocaia o tempo desde que eles saíram para a corte. Queria saber o exato dia que eles pisariam em Shura para ele acabar com o youkai filho de Inu Taisho e levar Rin com ele. Ele estava furioso e seu aspecto havia mudado muito. Como o imperador falara a Sesshoumaru os espíritos dos youkais que estavam no corpo dele o absorveram por completo, consumindo sua parte humana, tornando-o possesso, controlando toda sua força. Agora ele respirava ódio e desejo de vingança.

A carruagem que trouxe Sesshoumaru e Rin chegou ao fim da tarde de três dias da corte. Conforme foram entrando na propriedade, de longe se via o estrago causado pelo fogo que o bando de Tetsuo havia posto. Estava tudo queimado, nem a terra servia para o plantio. As casas dos aldeãos também destruídas pelo fogo. Mas algumas poucas estavam sendo reconstruídas. Rin olhou da janela da carruagem assustada com o que seus olhos viam.

-Sesshoumaru! Olha! Está tudo destruído! Tudo queimado!

O youkai logo deduziu quem fora o causador daquela afronta.

- Maldito Tetsuo! Ele mandou um aviso com esse ataque!

- O general?!! Então... ele está aqui?!! Ele veio já me buscar...

Até este momento Sesshoumaru não tinha conversado com Rin a respeito da promessa de casamento, que ela não tinha mais que se casar com Tetsuo porque ele agora era um desertor. E também não contou o real motivo que trouxera Tetsuo até as terras de Shura: Ela!!! Resolveu que assim que chegassem a casa contaria tudo.

- Será que ele queimou a casa grande?!!! Mas... então meu paiiii...

- Rin espere!!! – gritou Sesshoumaru

Rin desceu, contudo e disparou em direção a casa grande. Neste momento a única pessoa que tinha em mente era seu pai. Imaginou-se sem ele na vida. Sentiu um medo terrível percorrer a alma. Correu tanto, estava tão desesperada que não viu um tronco de árvore seco no chão. Acabou tropeçando e caiu no chão, vindo a rolar, pois tinha um barranco mais abaixo. Ela não correu pela estrada, tinha cortado caminho. Bateu as costas e a cabeça, e ralou uma das pernas na queda, mas não chegou a desmaiar.

- AAAiiiiii...

Sesshoumaru deu um salto e veio correndo acudi-la. Até Jaken largou os cavalos e veio ajudar.

- Rin! Rin! Que loucura! Céus...

- Aiii, minha cabeça...

- Calma, não se mexa, vou ver se não quebrou algum osso...

Com muito cuidado ele a colocou sentada e teve que apertar os braços e as pernas, tanto as costas e as laterais dela para ver se não tinha quebrado nada. Se ela gritasse muito era sinal que tinha fraturas. Mas ela só sentia a dor da queda mesmo por ter batido o corpo no chão.

- Ainda bem que não tem nenhum osso quebrado! Podia ser pior! Rin por que saiu daquele jeito da carruagem em movimento?

- Eu quero ver meu pai...aiiii...

- Calma, eu vou te pegar anjo...Jaken, vá até o vilarejo e traga o médico... rápido!!!

- Sim Lorde...

* * *

Sesshoumaru a carregou no colo até a casa. Colocou-a no sofá e chamou por Mizuki. Uma outra criada os recebeu.

- Senhorita Rin!!! Senhor... Que bom que estão aqui...

- Izanami! Onde está... uiiie...meu pai?

- Rin não se esforce... onde está o senhor Akisawa, escrava?!!!

- No quarto, senhor, ele...

- Vá chamá-lo agora!!!

- Sim meu senhor!!!

Izanami subiu correndo as escadas e avisou Mizuki da chegada deles. Ela estava no quarto com o senhor Akisawa que se encontrava bem melhor.

- Rin já voltou? Vamos Mizuki me ajude a levantar... quero ver minha filha...vamos!

- A menina Rin!!! Céus eu vou vê-la...

Mizuki saiu correndo, mas voltou por que o senhor Akisawa gritou por ela. O ajudou a chegar na sala.

Quando Rin viu seu velho pai não conteve as lágrimas. Se esqueceu da queda e ameaçou levantar para abraçar o pai e Mizuki.

- Aiii... eu me esqueci do tombo que levei...

- Calma... devagar...

- Filha que houve está toda machucada?!!!

Sesshoumaru explicou o que aconteceu. Mizuki e o senhor Akisawa saudaram Rin. Tiveram que conter seus ânimos e a alegria para não esmagá-la no abraço e causar-lhe mais dor. Dor seria mesmo o que ele iriam sentir quando ela contasse quem matou Yumico, sua mãe e por quê esse alguém o fez isso.

O médico do vilarejo chegou com Jaken. Examinou Rin e constatou que ela não fraturara nenhum osso. Receitou umas ervas para o curativo das luxações e repouso absoluto. Sesshoumaru pediu ao senhor Akisawa para irem a biblioteca conversar. Rin ficou na sala com Mizuki revelando tudo o sabia.

* * *

- Senhor Akisawa porque Tetsuo não destruiu a casa? – disse Sesshoumaru;

- Como sabe que foi ele que fez todo esse estrago? – perguntou o homem assustado.

- Simplesmente sei e isso basta!

Ele relatou ao velho homem a conversa que teve com o imperador sobre Tetsuo e seu terrível plano de matar a ele para ficar com sua esposa no passado e como não havia tido êxito planejou se vingar na filha. Não escondeu nada. O senhor Akisawa sentou-se na cadeira com o olhar perdido.

- Porque eu estava lá para defender minha Yumico...

- Ninguém podia imaginar que ele chegaria a tal ponto...

- Agora descontar em minha Rin... é o cúmulo. Tudo para se vingar de mim.

- Senhor Akisawa...- Sesshoumaru sentou-se perto dele – o momento agora é de proteger Rin daquele louco, ele vai fazer de tudo para pegá-la. Ela não vai poder sair de dentro desta casa e o senhor vai colocar homens armados em volta de toda a propriedade, até que eu encontre aquele desgraçado...

- Lorde Sesshoumaru! Eu vi ódio nos olhos daquele homem. Ele deixou um aviso para você. Que saia do caminho dele por que ele vai fazer de tudo para levar Rin com ele. Eu temo pela minha filha... só de imaginar ela sofrendo nas mãos dele, nas condições que ele está, querendo se vingar de tudo e de todos... eu fico sem ter como reagir...

- Ele não vai pôr as mãos em Rin!!

- Como tem tanta certeza disso?!!!

- Por que eu vou matá-lo antes disso!!!

* * *

Sesshoumaru passou pela sala e carregou Rin nos braços para levá-la ao quarto dela para que pudesse tomar um banho e descansar da viagem que fizeram, assim como tomar os remédios que o médico receitara.

- Volto à noite para ver você anjo!!!

Ele virou-se e ia sair do quarto quando ela o chamou de volta.

- Sesshoumaru...

- O que foi?

- Mizuki disse que ele veio aqui atrás de mim... veio me buscar por que eu sou a noiva dele...e que você não deveria ter cruzado o caminho dele...ela disse também que ele está com aparência de louco, um animal... eu confesso que estou com medo...

Ele sentou-se na cama e a abraçou forte.

- Eu estou aqui! Ele não vai pegar você! Eu não vou deixar Rin...acredite em mim, vou protegê-la, anjo! Agora descanse...

Deu um beijo na testa e foi para o quarto dele descansar. Se despiu e entrou na banheira que Jaken havia preparado. Ficou mergulhado naquela água com espumas, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde que pisou naquelas terras. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Rin, tomando banho nas águas termais da cachoeira. Foi a beleza dela que o encantou, igual uma sereia encanta um marinheiro com sua doce melodia. Desde então se envolveu na vida dela. Uma menina. Uma simples menina que teve o poder de domar o coração de um poderoso youkai como ele. Por mais que lutasse contra seus sentimentos era visível que ele a amava e que queria ficar com ela. Nada o impediria.

* * *

Tetsuo soube pelos seus espias que Sesshoumaru e Rin já haviam retornado.

- Desgraçados!!! Vieram por um atalho! E a minha linda noivinha esta dodói... hehehehe... coitadinha... mas eu espero... vou vigiar... e quando menos esperarem... eu a pegarei!!!... Hahahahahaha...

Ordenou que mais homens vigiassem a casa, assim ele ficaria sabendo quando Sesshoumaru sairia e Rin ficasse desprotegida.

* * *

Por dois dias Rin não saiu da cama. Ficou de molho e até estava enjoada de tanto paparico de Mizuki.

- ...então ele golpeou o papai?

- Sim minha menina... seu pai ficou de cama por uns três dias... – disse Mizuki.

- Eu odeio este homem! E pensar que ele tirou a vida da minha mãe... e ela só estava me protegendo... (voz de choro)

- Não pense nisso, filha! Agora vai ficar tudo bem. Lorde Sesshoumaru vai acabar com a raça dele... Rin...

- Sim...

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa... por que você voltou muito mudada depois dessa ida a corte... aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Sesshoumaru? Aconteceu antes ou durante a ida a corte?

Rin se admirou com a pergunta da ama. – "Será que ela percebeu alguma coisa? Não é possível!!!" . _"Não conte para ninguém o que há entre nós dois. Isto é uma coisa só nossa!". _Lembrou-se das palavras do youkai. – "Não vou contar nada para ela.. vou ser fiel a ele, meu youkai...sinto muito, Mizukinha, mas não vai saber de nadinha!"

- E então? Não vai me dizer?

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- Você está diferente está mais... mulher...

- Ora... que pergunta tola... eu estou crescendo... vou fazer quinze anos daqui a dez dias, esqueceu?...

- Não...claro que não...

Rin disfarçou, mas havia algo no olhar que intrigava a ama, que queria por que queria saber.

- Não há nada entre eu e Sesshoumaru... temos coisas mais importantes que nos preocuparmos, Mizuki...

* * *

O clima na propriedade era tenso. Todos tomavam o maior cuidado ao entrar e sair. O senhor Akisawa falara a Sesshoumaru que os bandidos levaram todos ao valores dele. E agora ele não tinha como reconstruir tudo. E a terra precisava ser tratada novamente para receber novas sementes para o plantio.

- Não se preocupe, Akisawa! Eu comprarei tudo! – disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele mandou Jaken tomar todas as providências. Logo chegou madeiras para as casas e para o celeiro. Sacas de sementes e adubos, além de produtos para o preparo da terra para o plantio, e animais novos, tanto gado, cavalos, caprinos, aves e suínos. Ou seja, em resumo, mandou Jaken comprar tudo o que precisava e até o que não precisava. Sesshoumaru estava comandando tudo e todos na reforma de toda a propriedade.

- Nooooossaaa... – suspirou uma Mizuki debruçada na janela, ela estava com Rin, desenhava com o olhar o youkai de cima a baixo – esse lorde... assim dando ordens, mandou comprar tudo o que faltava... aiaiai... Rin você é mesmo uma menina de sorte....

- Mizuki!!!

- Que foi?! É verdade mesmo! Olha como ele olha para você?! Está até sorrindo! E você mocinha, não faz outra coisa a não ser suspirar pelos cantos da casa por ele...

Rin corou. De fato o que a ama falara era a mais pura verdade. Sesshoumaru estava o tempo todo em seus pensamentos. Como ela queria que ele a amasse novamente como fez na corte um dia antes de virem embora para a fazenda. Agora ela estava presa em seu próprio quarto, por que tinha um louco querendo pegá-la.

- E olha Rin – disse Mizuki – ele está fazendo tudo isso por você, se fosse outro acho que não faria não, isso prova que ele tem um sentimento muito forte por você...

- É ama, pode ser... – respondeu Rin, que deu um beijo na sua mão e a fechou, e depois jogou para o youkai, que fez como se pegasse o beijo lançado, e trouxe a mão fechada ao peito, como que guardasse no coração.

* * *

Sesshoumaru contratou mais homens que traziam armas para que vigiassem a casa e toda a propriedade. Ele percebia a presença de Tetsuo bem próxima.

- Desgraçado! Está de tocaia, esperando a oportunidade para invadir...

Ele entrou na casa e foi até o quarto ver como Rin estava.

- E então.. tudo bem Rin?

_- Não!!!_ Eu não agüento mais ficar trancada.. eu quero sair... eu quero cavalgar meu Shion, me banhar nas águas termais... sair daqui, respirar, estou me sentindo sufocada Sesshoumaru...

- Vai ter que ficar mais um pouco, seja forte tudo isso vai acabar em breve...

- Quando?!!!

Ele deitou-se sobre ela e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido algo que ele estava com vontade de fazer - _Estou com vontade de fazer amor com você...agora!! Mas acho que aqui não vai ser possível ... -_ disse isso e passou a ponta da língua na orelha e depois delicadamente nos lábios dela.

Ela o abraçou e passou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, provocando-o.

- Não seja por isso youkai...

Rin começou a tirar o kimono dele e o laço de sua calça. Num instante ele estava sem nada em cima dela na sua própria cama. Ela estava ofegante, um sobe e desce do peito por causa da respiração ao pôr os olhos naquela escultura de músculos em plena luz do dia, ali de joelhos sob ela.

- Nossa Sesshoumaruuuu... como você é lindo!!! Eu nunca o vi assim ... de dia...

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso no canto da boca orgulhoso de si mesmo. Satisfeito de vê-la ali, contemplando o corpo dele. De fato. Cabelos prateados, olhos douradíssimos, uma pele de seda semibronzeada. Uma meia lua azul na testa e marcas púrpuras que caracterizam a raça youkai dele no rosto, braços e pernas que o deixavam sexy. Um semideus na terra dos humanos.

Ele deitou sobre ela e deu-lhe um beijo de língua ardente. Começou a tirar o kimono dela e logo estavam livres para o amor. A porta do quarto estava meio aberta. Então uma Mizuki totalmente sem noção entrou sem bater com uma bandeja na mão. Ela trazia o remédio e um chá para Rin tomar.

- Meninaaaaa Rin... hora de tomar seu chááááá...

Rin se assustou e se cobriu rapidamente com o kimono. Sesshoumaru não. Ele estava tranquilo. Se levantou e ficou de pé, nuzinho de frente para Mizuki que ficou dura que nem uma estátua com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta babando, vislumbrando o corpo dele do alto da cabeça até os pés, parando de olhar exatamente no ponto de sua virilidade, o que o completa como um youkai verdadeiro, dado ao espetacular tamanho.

- A... a...ah... ah... Lorde Sesshoumaru!... Co-co-como... como o senhor é é beluuuu! ....aaiiiii... parece um semideus!!!

**_- ¬¬ ..._**

PLOFTT!! E Mizuki foi ao chão com bandeja e tudo.

- Ai céus!!! – Rin se levantou para acudi-la, mas Sesshoumaru a impediu barrando-lhe com o braço.

- Vista-se primeiro! Depois você vai a ela – Virou-se começou a se vestir – Essa sua ama é muito descuidada e intrometida demais.

Rin olhou para ele. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa – A noite vá para o meu quarto – e saiu. Rin fez o que ele pediu. Acabou de vestir-se e teve que jogar água no rosto da ama que nunca voltava do desmaio.

- Anda Mizuki acorda!

- Aaaaa... onde estou?!!! Que foi aquilo Rin? Que visão do paraíso estava na minha frente... aaaaaiiii...

- Não foi nada. Foi uma ilusão de ótica!

- Ai que bela ilusão então – começou a se levantar do chão – e depois você afirma que não tem nada com ele...

- Se tenho ou não, isto é assunto meu e te proíbo de falar! – disse Rin categoricamente, mas ao mesmo tempo rindo da situação que presenciou em seu quarto.

* * *

Após a surpresa que fez para Mizuki no quarto de Rin Sesshoumaru foi ver como estava a reforma e o plantio. O senhor Takeshi, o administrador veio procurá-lo para dizer que precisava de mais munição para as armas, caso o bando de Tetsuo viesse em massa, talvez as que tinham não seriam o suficiente para revidar o ataque. Então ele teve que sair com alguns homens até o vilarejo para comprar as munições faltantes.

- Jaken! Vou sair, mas é rápido! Fique de olho e reforce a guarda em volta da casa.

Montou o cavalo e saiu com mais quatro homens e uma carroça para trazer armas e munições do vilarejo.

* * *

A poucos metros dali estavam os dois espias que foram correndo avisar o monstro que o youkai havia saído.

- Senhor... o youkai deixou a casa livre... meu general pode atacar agora!

- Hahahahaha! Finalmente chegou a hora! Homens, preparem-se vamos invadir a casa grande! Chegam em silêncio depois matem todos!!! Hahahaha... E aviso: a garota é minha, aquele que colocar as mãos nela é um homem morto!!! Vamos!! Quero que ataquem o lado norte. Enquanto todos forem para lá eu e Katsuo entraremos na casa, pegaremos minha noiva e fugiremos. Quando eles derem conta, estaremos muito longe.

* * *

Assim que viu Sesshoumaru sair Rin decidiu sair do quarto sem ser vista por ninguém.

- Ai, não agüento mais ficar presa aqui! Vou sair rapidinho até as águas termais da cachoeira, depois volto e Sesshoumaru não vai nem perceber que sai...

Em sua ingenuidade pensara assim. Saiu pelas escadas dos servos até a cozinha. Viu um manto de uma das servas e se cobriu com ele para não ser reconhecida e andou até o estábulo sem ser vista pelos homens que faziam a guarda da casa. Montou Shion e entrou na trilha que ela bem conhecia e foi para cachoeira.

* * *

A estratégia do ataque de Tetsuo dera certo. Enquanto a luta acontecia ao norte da propriedade ele entrou na casa atrás de Rin. Bateu em algumas servas e subiu até o quarto, mas não a encontrou. Pegou Mizuki pelos cabelos e a obrigou a falar.

- Onde esta a minha noiva, escrava inútil?!!!

- Eu não sei!!! - a estapeou arrancando sangue da boca dela – Aiiiiii!

- Fale!!! – estapeou de novo, mais sangue – diga ou vou furar teus olhos...

- Eu não sei... juro... estava aqui há pouco...

Largou dela e sentiu o perfume de Rin pelo quarto. Seguiu-o até a porta da cozinha.

- Mas que lindo! Ela foi em direção a cachoeira ....hehehehe... facilitou tudo para mim...

Tetsuo montou em seu cavalo e foi atrás de Rin seguindo seu rastro de perfume na trilha pela mata.

* * *

Rin chegou à beira da cachoeira e despiu-se rapidamente. Queria se banhar só um pouco e voltar o quanto antes para casa antes que Sesshoumaru desse por sua falta. Entrou e mergulhou, ficou brincando de jogar a água em seu colo e ombros, ora molhava o rosto e passava os braços na água, causando pequenas ondas com o movimento deles. Ficou tão concentrada nisto que nem percebera que dois olhos negros remelentos a observavam não longe dali, atrás de uma árvore. Era Tetsuo, que chegara, mas não quis pegá-la logo. Como viu que ela se banhava, decidiu ficar contemplando o corpo dela, imaginando as loucuras, orgias e abusos que certamente cometeria com ela. Quanto mais ele a olhava, mais babava, se excitava e saia um cheiro horrível de suas perebas, que se multiplicaram por causa da transformação que sofreu devido aos youkais que tomaram conta dentro dele.

Rin saiu da água e começou a se vestir. Sentiu algo diferente no are ouviu um barulho entre as folhas de um arbusto. Olhou assustada, mas não vira nada. Terminou de colocar a faixa quando ouviu uma voz tenebrosa a sua direita, como que lhe falasse ao pé do ouvido.

- Para que se dar ao trabalho de se vestir princesa... hehehe... se daqui a pouquinho eu vou ter que tirar este kimono todinho e passar a minha língua neste seu lindo corpo...

Ao ouvir a voz e reconhecer de quem era, Rin se estremeceu toda. Foi se virando como em câmera lenta para ver seu algoz. Quando o encarou teve a visão mais horrenda do mundo. Tetsuo estava todo mudado. O seu aspecto era de um monstro, tinha pouco de aparência humana. As suas feridas estavam maiores e saia fumaças delas e um cheiro terrível. Garras nas mãos. A cor de sua pele era escura, um azul acinzentado e os olhos negros e fundos. Como ele sorria para ela com satisfação de vê-la amedrontada, de sua boca a saliva escorria e se via dentes pontiagudos e duas presas de caninos. Rin olhava aterrorizada. Queria gritar e fugir dali, mas de repente emudeceu e suas pernas travaram. As únicas palavras que conseguiu expressar bem baixinho foi o nome do youkai.

- Ses... Sesshoumaru...

Tetsuo foi se aproximando dela – Gostou da surpresa, minha linda noiva! Vim te buscar! E não adianta gritar por aquele youkai maldito... hehehe... ele está longe... não há ninguém que possa te livrar das minhas garras...

- Não se aproxime...

- Oh... que linda dando ordens! Com coisa que vou obedecer. Estava pensando em levá-la agora... mas como vi seu belo corpo... ah... me deu uma vontade de possuí-la agora mesmo... então resolvi satisfazer meu desejo agora...

Rin se afastou dele e ia correr, mas ele a cercou.

- Nãããoooo!!! Não me toque, imundo!!!

- Grite o quanto quiser!!! Hahahaha!!!

Ele a segurou pelo braço – Vamos nos divertir, princesa – Rin de debateu e conseguiu se soltar dele. Mas ela segurou-a com as garras pelo kimono, que acabou rasgando, deixando-a parcialmente nua. Ela se cobriu com a outra parte e tentou correr novamente, porém Tetsuo a agarrou.

_- ME SOLTAAA!_

- Como você é perfumada! E que pele de seda! E vai ser todinha minha... _AGORA!!! HAHAHAHA..._

Ele a jogou com tudo no chão e pisou na perna direita dela, pressionando onde ela tinha se ferido na queda, machucando-a mais ainda, segurando-a para que não fugisse dele, enquanto ele ia tirando a roupa de cima dele, ficando ainda com a calça.

- Não se atreva... maldito!!!

Ele a bateu com força novamnte arrancando sangue do canto da boca – Aaaiiiii!!!

- Isso é para você aprender que eu mando aqui! Vai me satisfazer em tudo, menina... hahaha... e venha – se ajoelhou em cima dela – vamos tirar este resto de kimono rasgado e sujo para que eu veja novamente seu lindo corpo e comece a tocá-lo agora mesmo...

- _NAÃÃÃOOOO!!!_ Não me toque!!! – Rin gritou e começou a chorar.

- Quieta!!! – a bateu no rosto de novo – Só grite se eu mandar quando a tiver possuindo!! Agora vejamos...

Ele tirou o resto do kimono e se deteve para olhar o corpo dela mais uma vez. Depois ficou em cima dela.

-_ HEHEHE!_ Mas você é muito linda mesmo!! Por isso que aquele youkai maldito não queria que eu me atrevesse a tocá-la... hehe... tarde demais agora... você vai ser todinha minha...

Ele se inclinou sobre ela. A baba dele escorria e caia no corpo de Rin. Ela o empurrou e arranhou o rosto dele com tanta força que saiu um sangue preto.

- Malditaaaa!! – a bateu mais duas vezes no rosto. – Você me paga!

Rin viu os olhos de Tetsuo se incandescerem de ódio. Estava presa nas garras dele. Ele abriu suas pernas e se inclinou sobre ela, preparando-se para possuí-la. Desfez o laço da calça dele.

- Maldita! Eu ia ser bonzinho... mas agora.... vai aprender a não fazer isso nunca mais... você vai ver o que um homem é capaz de fazer quando é ferido e está cheio de ódio no sangue como eu agora... vou te mostrar toda a minha perversão... _HAHAHAHAHA!!!_

**_- NÃO!... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Suspense!!!...E agora quem poderá salvar a linda menina deste monstro nojento ?!!! quem quem quem?!! Tarammmmm**_

_**E só vai ter continuação se tiver bastante reviews... hahaha... eu sou má .... brikaderinha!!!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**


	17. O Fim de Tudo

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 17**

**O Fim de Tudo**

**-**

**-**

A espada de Sesshoumaru atravessou o coração de Tetsuo, que urrou com o ferimento. O sangue jorrava e respingos caíam no corpo de Rin.

_**-MALDITO!!!... COMO OUSA ENCOSTAR SUAS MÃOS FÉTIDAS NELA?!!! **_

Sesshoumaru sequer havia chegado ao vilarejo com os homens para buscar as munições que faltavam. Sentiu a presença muito próxima de vários youkais, os mesmos que habitavam o corpo de Tetsuo. Voltou rapidamente a tempo de ver seu inimigo sair da casa e seguir o rastro que Rin deixou pela trilha na mata.

_- AHHHH! Filho de Inutaisho... se atreve... ahh_

- Rin... saia daqui! Gritou Sesshoumaru.

Ela se moveu rapidamente ficando atrás de uma árvore. Sesshoumaru tirou a Toukijin de Tetsuo e deu um salto para trás. Tetsuo tombou no chão. Sesshoumaru foi até onde Rin estava. Ela o abraçou ainda assustada com tudo.

_- Sesshoumaru!!! _

Ele ficou aliviado de ter chegado a tempo de salvá-la. Porém estava irritado por ela ter-lhe desobedecido. Tirou a parte de cima de seu kimono e a cobriu.

_- Rin! Por que me desobedeceu? Por que saiu da casa? Eu não lhe disse que era perigoso!!!- _gritou com ela afastando-a do abraço_ – Será que não percebe o perigo que sua vida corre?!! Quero que saia daqui!_

Ela o encarou – Sesshoumaru, eu...

_- Saia daqui! Vá para casa agora!_

_- Sesshoumaru cuidado!!!_

Através dos reflexos dos olhos de Rin ele pôde ver Tetsuo se agigantando sobre os dois. Ele cravou sua espada nas costas de Sesshoumaru.

_- AHHHHHHH!!!_

_- HAHAHA! O que foi youkai? Sente dor?HAHAHA! Essa é só o começo de muitas que vai ter.. .HAHAHAHA!_

Sesshoumaru se virou para Tetsuo que estava em pé a sua frente, coberto de sangue, mas agindo como se não tivesse ferimento algum. Parecia que havia recobrado a força rapidamente.

- Co-como... vive ainda?!!!

- Como? HÁ! Este é um de meus segredos! Quando fiz o pacto com os youkai eles me deram dois corações que mantinham com eles guardados numa caixa, como um tesouro, na verdade é a fonte da existência deles. Com eles no meu corpo, além do poder deles, posso dizer que tenho três vidas. Como você eliminou o meu coração humano, lamento dizer que vai ser mais difícil me matar com dois corações youkais poderosos dentro do meu ser... HAHAHAHA!

_- Miserável!!!_

Com muito custo, Sesshoumaru ficou de pé. O golpe de Tetsuo fora profundo e ele sangrava muito. Rin ainda estava atrás dele, perplexa com o ataque. Ela se levantou indo até ele.

- Sesshoumaru!! Seu ferimento... ele...

- Rin... saia daqui... agora...

- Isso mesmo princesa! Vá para casa que depois eu vou te buscar! É só o tempo de dar cabo da vida do herói aqui... - disse Tetsuo babando por ela.

Ela olhou a cara de satisfação dele por ter ferido gravemente Sesshoumaru. Viu que ele tentava em vão estancar o sangue. Rasgou parte do kimono e amarrou em volta dele, na esperança que isso amenizasse. Ele agradeceu e a mandou sair de vez dali.

- Vá de uma vez agora!

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e saiu em direção a casa.

Devido ao poder de autoregeneração do corpo de youkai de Sesshoumaru a ferida logo se estancou. Sacou da Toukijin e se virou para atacar seu inimigo, que já não tinha mais o sorriso estampado na cara devido a recuperação que teve.

- O que foi Tetsuo? Achou mesmo que um simples golpe como este ia me ferir a ponto de morrer? Bem vê que não sabe mesmo avaliar seus oponentes.

- HUMPH! Ainda tenho truques na manga, filho de Inutaisho!

- Estou pronto para qualquer um deles! "O maldito quase me fere o coração... por um triz!" – pensara, enquanto via que ele se preparava para atacar.

Tetsuo começou a rodeá-lo, só observando. De repente como que antecipando o ataque de Sesshoumaru, que nem havia feito, apareceu atrás dele e soltou um raio eletrocutando-o, e voltou ao mesmo lugar, como se não tivesse saído do mesmo.

Sesshoumaru caiu sob os joelhos, escorando-se na espada, sentindo os volts percorrer –lhe todo o corpo.

- "Eu não tirei os olhos dele um minuto sequer e tampouco o ataquei! É como se tivesse adivinhado o que eu ia fazer e revidou o ataque surgindo atrás de mim!"

- O que foi Sesshoumaru? Ainda não entendeu o que houve?!!_HAHAHA!_ Como disse, terá muito mais... e vai ser agora!

Tetsuo veio para cima de Sesshoumaru e o atacou. O choque das lâminas das espadas se ouvia no ar, assim como raios que saiam delas cada vez que as cruzavam. Era evidentemente que, em se tratando de lutas de espadas, Sesshoumaru era o melhor. Por que Tetsuo por mais que só soubesse e mal se defender, não tinha a menor habilidade e manejo das mesmas. Estava se arrastando no chão para não ser severamente golpeado pela Toukijin.

- Estou me cansando de você Sesshoumaru... mas vou facilitar de uma forma que não ousará ficar em meu caminho, vou te eliminar da face da terra!

- Você fala demais para quem tanto ameaça!

A luta se entendeu por um bom tempo. Podia se dizer que em alguns momentos ambos se igualavam em força. Mas Tetsuo viu que Sesshoumaru era bem mais forte do que ele supunha. Até o momento ele estava resistindo e muito. Só não podia saber por mais quanto tempo ainda ia ficar vivo.

Sesshoumaru viu que para derrotá-lo teria que antever seu ataque. E também arrancar do peito dele os dois corações que dava força e poder ao monstro. Não seria fácil. Pois antes mesmo de atacar Tetsuo o fazia primeiro, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Teria que bolar uma estratégia para atingi-lo usando sua própria armadilha. Estudou com cuidado cada passo dele e então se preparou para atacá-lo e não o fez, ficou no mesmo lugar. Tetsuo, como da primeira vez, surgiu atrás de Sesshoumaru para soltar o raio. Só que antes mesmo de liberar o raio Sesshoumaru sem se virar cravou a Toukijin no peito dele atingindo um dos corações. Tetsuo sentiu a lâmina assim como o próprio raio lançado percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Deram um salto ambos caindo um em frente ao outro, sentindo os volts. Um sangue escuro e viçoso saia do peito de Tetsuo.

- Seu miserável... como se atreve...

- Muito simples idiota! Eu antevi seu ataque, mas não lhe ataquei como você pensou que eu faria. Então esperei que você surgisse atrás de mim, ficando imóvel e só agir no exato momento em que você se concentrasse para lançar o raio. Milésimos de segundos que você gastou preparando o ataque foram suficientes para eu lhe ferir. Agora que você está mais fraco e vai ser fácil acabar com tua raça.

Vendo que não tinha como escapar e que seu fim era certo, Tetsuo se ajoelhou diante de Sesshoumaru e começou a implorar pela própria vida.

- Oh! Por favor! Não me mate! Eu lhe suplico! Não devia ter tido a ousadia de querer enfrentá-lo... por favor...

Assistir a Tetsuo implorar pela própria vida deixou Sesshoumaru profundamente irritado.

- Idiota! Levante-se e lute!

- Por favor! O lado humano meu ainda não foi todo absorvido pelos youkais dentro de mim... se poupar minha vida ainda posso mudar...

- Realmente acha que vai me comover? A que ponto o grande ex general Tetsuo chegou! Humph! E quer me enganar!

- Do que está falando?!!! – perguntou Tetsuo.

- Meu golpe destruiu seu coração humano. E como você mesmo disse, você só está vivo por que são os dois corações youkais que lhe dão poder, só que um já nem existe mais. Como ousa dizer que ainda tem um lado humano que ainda não foi absorvido e pode vir a mudar, se justamente para estar vivo precisaria do coração humano que nem existe mais!!!

- _QUE?!_

- Mentiroso! E ainda implora por uma vida chance de vida que nem tem mais, por que não passa de um cadáver!!!

Tetsuo deu um salto para trás.

- _HAHA!_ Fala de mim, mas tem o sangue tão frio quanto o meu agora! Pois sei que muitas vezes não poupou vidas quando lhe imploraram para deixá-las viver!

- Eram vidas que mereceram, tipos inescrupulosos iguais a você, que atacam pessoas indefesas sem piedade!

Tetsuo sacou da espada – "Esse youkai estragou meus planos... e sem o dois corações tenho pouco tempo, pois um depende do outro... droga! Se fugir agora chegarei a casa e matarei a menina para me vingar... será a ultima coisa a fazer! Mas como sair daqui sem que ele me detenha?"

Tetsuo lançou mais um de seus raios, na tentativa inútil de ferir Sesshoumaru. O atacou e pôs se a correr em direção a casa.

- Já que me resta pouco tempo, irei atrás de sua queridinha, darei fim a ela, não será minha e não será de ninguém!!! – gritou enquanto se distanciava de Sesshoumaru – E ele não veio atrás de mim! Ótimo!

De fato Sesshoumaru nem se movera. Sacou da Toukijin.

- Tetsuo! Você é desprezível! Acha que pode comigo.

- Que foi filho de Inutaisho? Não vai correr para me impedir?!_HAHA!_

- Não preciso correr atrás de vermes como você!

Com a Toukijin em punho acabou cravando-a no chão. O imenso raio que saiu da espada se multiplicou em outros e andou por cima e parte dele por dentro do solo alcançando Tetsuo, atingindo-o em cheio. Ele foi golpeado pelo poder da Souryuha que Sesshoumaru lançou. Derreteu feito cera. Tamanho era o poder de destruição do golpe que tudo a volta de Tetsuo explodiu, mandando metade da mata pelos ares.

- Humph! Enfrento inimigos com poderes de verdade e você, Tetsuo, não chegou perto de nenhum deles!

Seguiu de volta. Queria ver Rin.

* * *

Na casa Rin aguardava ansiosa pela volta do youkai. Mizuki havia feito compressas para desinchar o rosto dela devido aos tapas que Tetsuo lhe fizera. Também fez curativos para alguns machucados, mas nada grave. Todos que foram atacados pelo bando também estavam sendo tratados. E respirariam aliviados quando soubessem que o inimigo fora destruído. Sesshoumaru entrou na casa e mizuki foi avisar Rin, que desceu correndo indo encontrá-lo na biblioteca.

- Sesshoumaru!

Ela foi para abraçá-lo, mas ele a deteve.

- Não! Não se aproxime...

Rin olhou para ele sem entender nada. Sentiu um gelo percorrer todo o seu corpo. Por que ele estaria agindo assim?

- Mas... o que foi Sesshoumaru? Por-por quê... isso agora? – Ela sentou-se em um das cadeiras.

- Rin... você correu um grande perigo indo até a cachoeira sozinha... sabendo que não era para ter saído até que eu acabasse com aquele maldito...

- Sim, eu sabia...

_- Se sabia então por que foi até lá?!! Cometeu uma loucura..._

_- Mas eu..._

- _NADA DE MAS!!_ Ordenei que não saísse! – Sesshoumaru foi para cima dela segurando-a pelos ombros, sacudindo-a, olhando firme nos olhos delas. Rin se assustou com a atitude dele – Mesmo assim me desobedeceu, se arriscou e ele poderia ter te matado!!!

- Só que não aconteceu nada comigo...

- Por um triz, se eu não chegasse a tempo! – ele a soltou bruscamente fazendo-a sentar na cadeira e gritou com ela – Agiu sem pensar, como sempre faz, Rin!!!

- Eu não estou aqui? Tudo já não acabou... por que você está me tratando desse jeito bruto, Sesshoumaru?

Ele virou- se com tudo para ela encarando-a novamente e segurando pelos ombros.

_- Já imaginou como seria minha vida sem você Rin?!!! E se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo, ham?!!! E se Tetsuo tivesse matado você, o que acha que deveria fazer?!!! Será que não se deu conta do quanto você é importante para mim?!!!_

- Sesshoumaru...

Ele a soltou e foi até janela. Rin só olhava para ele – "Ele... ele... realmente se importa!"

- Você nem faz idéia, não é mesmo? Humph! Eu poderia simplesmente deixar que a promessa se cumprisse, que se casasse com Tetsuo ou mesmo depois de tudo o que houve entre nós ter te abandonado, com o risco de você ficar longe de sua família e sozinha o resto de sua vida vivendo sob a proteção do imperador.

- Do que está falando?!...

- Do que estou falando?!!! – ele olhou para ela – De você, de meus sentimentos, os momentos que tivemos, de tudo Rin!!! Tudo!!!

- Você fala como se eu não me importasse com nada!

- E não está?!!! Age como quem não está nem aí!!

-_ Não!!! Isto é mentira!_ Eu me importo sim! Você que se precipita em seu julgamento falando que eu faço as coisas sem pensar, me acha imatura!!

- Com suas atitudes não é para achar?

-_ Não!_ Você é que não quer ver as coisas como elas realmente são...

- Eu vejo claramente como elas são.

- Não as vê mesmo. Você quer ter a imagem daquela menina indefesa na mente e não quer que isso mude. Não quer admitir para si mesmo que eu mudei, que eu cresci. Você quer que eu continue precisando de você o tempo todo. E tem medo que algo de pior aconteça, se um dia eu correr um sério risco de vida, você não esteja perto para me proteger. Então é por isso que está agindo assim?...

Esta resposta calou o youkai. Ela tinha razão. Apesar de suas atitudes impensadas, ele não queria admitir que no pouco tempo que participou da vida de Rin ela mudara, ainda que pouco. Como nutria um sentimento por ela temia sim se caso ela precisasse dele, ele não estaria por perto. Nem queria imaginar essa possibilidade.

- Então, Sesshoumaru – disse Rin enxugando as lágrimas – Você não tem o direito de afirmar que eu não me importo. Se você diz que tem sentimentos por mim, saiba que também os tenho por você, por mais que não os demonstre. Portanto não fale coisas que não são verdades!

- Eu não faria isso...Rin...

- Acabou de fazer... e depois a imatura aqui sou eu, humph!

- Rin, eu...

- Nada! Se é assim que as coisas são, se é isso que realmente acha de mim, é melhor que não sigamos com essa história...

- Você quer que não tenhamos mais nada sério, é isso Rin?

- E alguma vez tivemos algo sério, youkai? Na corte passamos por noivos aos olhos de muitos, mas nem noivos éramos, aqui você nem podia ter nada comigo, porque eu estava prometida para o general... Só bem depois que você se comprometeu a lutar por mim, mas não tinha certeza se realmente queria ficar comigo, e mesmo assim cumpriu seu papel matando aquele imprestável por que teve pena de mim, para que eu não acabasse sozinha no fim da vida!!!

-É isso que você acha de mim?

- Sim! E não se sinta obrigado a ficar comigo, se não deseja isso de verdade. Assim como chegou aqui livre e desimpedido, assim volte para suas terras!

Sesshoumaru baixou o olhar. Nem parecia que tinha acabado de lutar e ambos estavam tendo aquela conversa. Ele queria de verdade mesmo era abraçá-la e dizer que todo o perigo passara e que ele seria feliz com ela. Mas neste momento o destino estava sendo duro demais com os dois.

- Sabe que se eu for mesmo embora terá que partir para a corte imediatamente...

- E quem se importa com isso?! – Rin o encarava sério – Não se preocupe. Lá eu não vou agir como uma menina mimada que precise de proteção o tempo todo. Serei firme e ficarei muito bem.

Agora ela estava mentindo ao querer bancar a forte. Sentia um medo enorme dentro da alma só de imaginar que existe a possibilidade de não estar mais perto dele. Acostumou-se com a presença forte dele ali, sempre junto para protegê-la de tudo e de todos.

- Então Rin... – ele se dirigiu até a porta – se vai ser assim que tudo vai acabar...

- Você já tinha feito a sua escolha a muito tempo, youkai... só não tinha tido a coragem de dizer, mas isso foi resolvido agora...

- Isso não é verdade Rin! A minha verdadeira escolha foi feita...

- ...Foi feita quando você viu que não era isso que queria!

- O que eu não queria de verdade Rin?!!!

- Ficar comigo! Desde o inicio! Nunca foi de se prender a ninguém e não seria com uma menina. Sempre viveu livremente! Por que mudar? Por que desejar ter uma vida em comum com alguém?

- Suas palavras me ferem...

- As suas também fizeram o mesmo comigo...

Os dois se olharam. Corações partidos e o fim de uma história de amor. Sesshoumaru saiu da biblioteca e procurou por Jaken. Não ficaria ali um minuto a mais.

- Jaken! Jaken!

- Sim Lorde Sesshoumaru! Deseja algo?

- Quero que prepare a comitiva! Partiremos imediatamente!

- Mas amo... o senhor nem...

- Agora!

- Sim senhor!!!

Ele procurou pelo senhor Akisawa, que ficou sem entender o porquê se de sua partida repentina, após ter lutado com o general.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru! O senhor irá assim, sem mais nem menos, não ficará para casar-se com Rin, já que venceu a luta?

- A minha questão com Rin já está resolvida! Vou deixar um reserva de valores em ouro para que o senhor termine as obras da propriedade e possa recomeçar.

Sesshoumaru subiu para o seu quarto. Queria se trocar e sair rápido. Mizuki o viu e foi até o senhor Akisawa saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O que houve com o Lorde Sesshoumaru? Nem parece que saiu de uma luta agora há pouco... estava com uma cara...

- Não sei o que houve, Mizuki! Mas ele me disse que estava partindo de Shura. Me deu estas quantia em ouro para terminar a obra e que o caso dele com Rin estava resolvido.

- Então ele vai se casar com Rin e levá-la para as terras do Oeste? E nem falaram com o senhor?

- Não sei... vá procurar Rin, veja o que aconteceu!

- Sim senhor...

Rin ainda permaneceu na biblioteca. Espiou pela janela e viu Jaken dando ordens aos escravos para que fossem mais rápidos na arrumação da comitiva para irem embora. Não viu Sesshoumaru. Aliás nem queria vê-lo ir. Não guardaria esta imagem na lembrança. Teria que ensinar ao seu coração a esquecê-lo, embora isso fosse impossível.

Mizuki entrou na sala, toda apavorada.

- Rinnnn! Como que você e o Lorde resolvem partir sem falar com seu pai? Vão se casar e viver nas terras do Oeste?

- Não haverá casamento Mizuki! Ele vai embora, eu vou ficar!

- Co-como assim... o que aconteceu?!!!

- Isso que você ouviu! Acabou o que não era nem para ter começado!!! A vida aqui em Shura seguirá normalmente como se Sesshoumaru nunca tivesse pisado aqui.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Se ele não casar com você... terá que ir para a corte e ficará para sempre longe de nós... seu pai... ele vai sofrer com isso...

- Não mais que eu...

- E aquela história que você teve com o Lorde Sesshoumaru? Vocês realmente tiveram algo não é mesmo?

- Tivemos, foi lindo enquanto durou, mas agora acabou!!!

- E o sentimento, o amor de vocês dois? Como fica?!!

- Não fica! Acabou também... – Rin se segurou para não começar a chorar.

- Rin Higushi!

_- ACABOU!!!_ Tudo teve fim! Essa história já era...

- Vai me dizer que não o ama mais?

- Na-não...

- Olhe para mim! Quero que afirme que não o ama e que deixará ele partir sem fazer nada para que fique...

Mizuki a fez olhar para ela. Rin teria que afirmar com todas as letras que o amor que sentia por Sesshoumaru acabara. O que não era verdade. Sentia vontade de correr até ele e pedir que ficasse com ela, que esquece tudo, que o amava. Mas estava ferida demais para fazer isso.

- Anda menina... responda!!!

- Eu não o amo mais!!!

- Se é assim filha...

- Ai Mizuki...

* * *

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas e parou na porta da sala. Deu uma última olhada. Lembrou do primeiro dia ali, quando Rin foi apresentada para ele, mas já havia a conhecido lutando com ela na mata. Nem imaginara que viveria uma história com ela. Andou até a carruagem e deu ordens para que Jaken e todos partissem. Também não se despediu de ninguém. Enquanto se distanciava da propriedade, instruiu para que fossem pelo mesmo caminho quando chegaram, que dava acesso a cachoeira. Espiou pela janela a paisagem do lugar, já que seria a última vez que veria. Resolveu que só ia se recordar dos bons momentos e o resto apagaria da mente e do coração. Principalmente Rin.

* * *

Rin abraçou Mizuki. Por mais que quisesse ser forte, estava longe de ser. Chorou e muito. Ela relatou a ama a conversa que teve com o youkai.

- Mizu... acabou...

- Não! Levante-se daí! Vá atrás dele! Implore se preciso for... mas não deixe que ele vá! Disse que ele a chamou de imatura! Ele tinha razão pois está sendo agora! Não era hora de brigar com ele, principalmente após ele ter lutado e vencido por você!

- Eu...

- Eu nada! Anda! Não espere mais, vá atrás dele... diga que o ama...que quer ficar com ele!

Rin saiu e procurou por Sesshoumaru, mas o senhor Takeshi disse que a comitiva dele já havia partido havia um bom tempo. Mandou selar o cavalo e montou indo e direção a estrada principal. Ao se aproximar viu alguns aldeãos e perguntou se viram a comitiva, os mesmo lhe informaram que seguiram pelo desvio que dá acesso a cachoeira.

- Então ele foi pelo mesmo caminho de quando chegou pela primeira vez...

Como conhecia bem a região tomou um atalho para chegar mais rápido. Mas não os encontrara. Decidiu seguir mais adiante. Cavalgou o quanto pôde e enquanto ainda era dia, mas não viu nem sombra da comitiva e nada de Sesshoumaru.

- Não é possível que tenham ido tão rápido assim...

Começou a se desesperar. Já era fim de tarde. Resolveu ir até o ponto mais alto da colina, de onde se via o fim da estrada. De lá do alto avistou, bem ao longe a comitiva, que seguiam em três carruagens, sendo a última, a do youkai. Mesmo que quisesse segui-los, não os alcançaria, e também já seria noite. A carruagem de Sesshoumaru sumiu do seu campo de visão, desaparecendo no horizonte. Rin ficou ali e as lágrimas lhe foram por companhia, até a volta para a casa.

Desceu de Shion e sentou-se desolada na escada da varanda. Mizuki veio.

- E então Rin... Cadê o Lorde Sesshoumaru? O encontrou?

- Não... ele foi embora... para sempre...

- Oh minha filha...

Mizuki sentou-se ao lado de Rin e a abraçou. Ela permaneceu um tempo em silêncio e depois, chorou. Estava sentindo a dor mais profunda que seu coração podia suportar. Um vazio e uma tristeza invadiram a alma. Se deu conta que quem ela amava com toda a sua força já não estava mais ali. E ela nunca mais veria o youkai Sesshoumaru nas terras de Shura.

* * *

_**E...continua?????????? num sei não ...rsrsrsrsrsrs**_

**___**

**___**


	18. Duas Vidas!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo novo!!! Antes de tudo quero agradecer a todas que mandaram reviews e me desculpar pela demora. Boa leitura!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Bella Inu Cullen: tah bom, tah bom...ta ae a continuação e espero que goste....**_

* * *

_**Rin: pois é... a briga deles foi forte mesmo.. mas eu continuei a hstória. .leia e mate a sua curiosidade... kkkkk**_

* * *

_**Nami Chan Vampire: nhyaaa pra vc também... vc pediu mais ta ae mais... e eu não sou máh não.. .pará com isso...*.***_

* * *

_**Mika: não chore mais... como esses dois conseguem ser tão "**__**hensjdnfianodcnv\sn" eu não sei explicar direito... talvez excesso de amor... kkkkkkk... bom não é o fim tem continued.. ah que +? Ah sim não se revolte.. que eu já fui apedrejada na rua por causa dessa fic......(pensa que escritora de fic não sofre violência?!!! Sofre e muito...) kkkkkk**_

* * *

_**Ana Jaganshi: o Sesshoumaru é um herói não é mesmo?!!! E espero que goste desse cap também... é mais complemento do outro... Diz que amouuuu!! kkkkk....**_

* * *

_**Meyllin: Abaixo ao Tetsuo sim ! aliás ele teve o fim merecido.. leia e ame o cap... tomara que esteja do seu gosto...brikaderinha ..kkkkk**_

* * *

_**Yuuki no Hana**__**: Gostei da sua review no cap. 15. foi uma crítica muito construtiva para mim.. Valeu mesmo espero que goste da continuação....kisses...**_

* * *

_**Acdy Chan:Calma o Sessh vai fazer miot + ...é só acompanhar..obrigado pela sua review....**_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 17**

**Duas Vidas**

-

-

-

Durante três dias Rin não quis sair do quarto. Apenas ficava deitada na cama e nem se alimentara direito. O pouco que comeu foi por que Mizuki insistira muito. Sem Sesshoumaru a vida perdera a graça. Quis ir atrás dele, mas era proibido uma mulher viajar sem uma companhia masculina e seu pai não estava bem de saúde para variar. Quando ele soube por Mizuki que Rin não queria sair do quarto, fora ele que adoeceu por causa dela. Todos na propriedade estavam num total clima de tristeza. De fato, a passagem do youkai pelas terras de Shura trouxera grandes mudanças. Mas muitas delas não foram para melhor.

- Rin!!! Saia dessa cama! Acorde para a vida... não é porque Lorde Sesshoumaru foi embora que você tem que parar sua vida!!!

- Eu não quero saber de nada... me deixe Mizuki...

Aquela resposta enfureceu a ama. Ela agarrou as cobertas e puxou jogando-as no chão.

- Escute aqui menina! Levante-se daí! Você é jovem ainda e tem uma vida inteira pela frente! Não é por que está sofrendo por amor que vai desistir de tudo! Se não quer fazer por você, faça pelo menos pelo seu pai... ele sim está doente por vê-la querer desistir de tudo!

- Quem você que é para falar assim comigo?!!! Sou sua senhora! Você é minha serva, não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Não quero saber de nada e pronto... vai embora me deixe...

- Rin...

_- Saia daqui..._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mizuki saiu triste do quarto. A escrava da cozinha veio comunicar de um visita recém chegada à casa dos Higushi. Era o conselheiro do imperador, Hideaki, que viera a mando de sua majestade certificar-se se Sesshoumaru tinha vencido a luta com o desertor Tetsuo e se casado com Rin.

- Chame o senhor feudal desta casa , escrava – ordenou Hideaki.

- Sim meu senhor.

Mizuki foi até o quarto do senhor Akisawa avisá-lo que o conselheiro imperial o aguardava na sala. Ele se arrumou e foi recebê-lo, apesar de estar bem debilitado.

- Senhor Akisawa Higushi! Venho em nome do imperador Shori-kun certificar-me dos últimos fatos ocorridos em sua casa.

- Sim conselheiro, como desejar, sente-se e conversaremos sobre tudo o que aconteceu aqui.

O senhor Akisawa relatou tudo para Hideaki, não escondeu nada. Inclusive o fato de Rin estar enfraquecida fazia três dias e que nem saíra do quarto para nada. Revelou-lhe que ela não queria mais viver.

- Então ela está sofrendo por amor pelo jovem Lorde Taisho...

- Sim meu senhor...

- Bem que meu senhor o imperador Shori-kun falou que ambos estavam apaixonados! E que não era a toa que ele desafiara Tetsuo para um duelo! Tinha um motivo forte!

- Ele se arriscou por minha filha...

- Bem, como não houve casamento, é fato que sua filha deva ir imediatamente viver como uma protegida de sua alteza na corte. Isto também significa que não terá mais contato com sua família.

Mizuki apertou a mão do senhor Akisawa.

- Senhor...isso não pode ser, vão mesmo levar a menina Rin para longe de nós...

- Que podemos fazer Mizuki? Se Lorde Sesshoumaru tivesse casado com ela, é a ordem do imperador, temos que obedecer...

- Mas ela está tão fraca...

Hideaki percebeu a tristeza nos olhos de todos os presentes.

- Eu quero ver a jovem! Leve-me até ela!

Seguiram todos até o quarto de Rin. Hideaki entrou e viu que ela estava bem abatida.

- Meu senhor, creio que minha filha não esteja em condições de viajar até a corte. Ela não agüentaria e pode ser que não resista também...

- Claro! Pude constatar com meus próprios olhos que ela não está bem. Eu irei e comunicarei ao imperador a sua condição. Seja o que for que ele decida, voltarei aqui com a mensagem.

- Sim conselheiro.

Rin mexera na cama e abriu os olhos. Pôde reconhecer o conselheiro imperial. Lembrou-se então que teria que partir para a corte e ficar longe de todos. Se desesperou.

- Papai... papai... não quero ir...

- Calma minha filha...

O senhor Akisawa sentou-se na cama e a abraçou. Hideaki sentou-se também e pegou na mão dela.

- Senhorita Rin! Não vou levá-la hoje para a corte! Fique calma! Não está em condições de seguir viagem. Precisa se recuperar. Falarei com sua majestade e sei que ele entenderá. Darei um conselho. Não desista de viver! Mostre que é forte superando todo o sofrimento que está passando. E tenha certeza de uma coisa: onde quer que Lorde Sesshoumaru esteja, com certeza não é deitado numa cama desistindo de viver. Recupere-se logo. Até breve.

Ele se curvou em respeito. Agradeceu a recepção despedindo-se e voltou para a corte no mesmo dia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

O dia que se seguiu era o do aniversário de Rin em que completara seus quinze anos. Seria o dia de seu casamento com Tetsuo, se um youkai poderoso de cabelos prateados não tivesse aparecido em sua vida e mudado seu triste destino. E agora era esse mesmo youkai o dono do seu coração, o mesmo a quem se entregara de corpo e alma, tornando-se mulher nos braços dele. Tinha resolvido desistir de viver. Mas após o conselho de Hideaki, que serviu para ela acordar, resolveu sair daquela condição em que estava. Faria sim, tudo para se superar e seguir a vida sem Sesshoumaru. Por um tempo com certeza sentiria saudades e a falta dele. Mas estava decidida. Não iria atrás dele. Uma que teria que esperar a volta do conselheiro com a mensagem do imperador, mas assim que ele visse que ela já estaria bem, com certeza a levaria para a corte. Sabia que não veria mais seu pai, e seria forte. Esqueceria tudo o que viveu com Sesshoumaru e tentaria ser feliz na nova vida na corte.

- Belo presente de aniversário Rin! – dizia para si mesma, enquanto se trocava – Sozinha, longe do amor da sua vida e prestes a viver longe do meu pai num lugar onde não poderei ter ninguém, pro resto da minha vida. Tudo por que ele não se casou comigo. Sesshoumaru nunca quis isso... humph!

- Rin... está falando sozinha? – entrou Mizuki no quarto.

- Não! Onde está papai?

- Está tomando café...

- Ótimo vou falar com ele. Quero assumir tudo na propriedade até o dia da minha partida para a corte. Quero que tudo fique pronto para que papai não tenha problemas!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Havia se passado dois meses desde que Rin começou a cuidar da propriedade. Se tornara uma verdadeira senhora feudal. Claro que isso não poderia nunca ter acontecido. Não era costume uma mulher assumir um papel exclusivamente masculino. Mas ela não estava nem aí. Ela só comandava, não fazia serviço pesado de jeito nenhum, ordem do pai. Queria simplesmente ocupar a mente e esquecer Sesshoumaru. O senhor Akisawa tinha se recuperado e ela estava só mesmo esperando ir para a corte, por que lá ela viveria como uma nobre. Seria uma prisioneira enfeitada.

No fim da tarde ela retornou para a casa. Estava exausta e queria só descansar. Tomou um banho e ia se deitar, quando a ama entrou no quarto trazendo uma refeição, já que ela não tinha descido para o jantar.

- Rin... tome esta sopa... já que disse que estava sem fome... é uma refeição leve. O que não pode é você ficar sem alimentar depois de um dia atarefado como foi hoje!

- Ai Mizuki... eu disse que tô sem fome... eu belisquei algo na cozinha... não estou em completo jejum.

- De jeito nenhum! Vai comer nem que seja um pouco. O que vão pensar quando for para a corte? Que não cuidamos bem de você? Nem pensar, vamos coma...

Mizuki sentou-se na beira da cama e pôs a bandeja no colo de Rin, que fez uma cara de quem não queria mesmo aquela sopa. Estranhou e muito o cheiro.

- Ai ... tira isso daqui...tá me dando vontade de vomitar...ai...

Rin saiu correndo para o banheiro. Mizuki ficou sem entender nada. Pouco depois ela voltou.

- Nossa! O que você colocou ai... o cheiro me fez mal!

- Ora... nada de mas... os mesmo temperos... é sopa de mandioquinha... me diga... há quanto tempo sente estes enjôos?

- Ah..não sei... não me lembro direito... umas duas semanas eu acho... não reparei... só sei que qualquer cheiro forte, me tem dado enjôos...

- Sei... "Será que ela?... não pode ser! Seria demais... mas preciso ter certeza..."

Mizuki resolveu tirar a dúvida que a intrigava. Lembrou-se fazia mais ou menos um mês quando cuidara das roupas de Rin não viu suas regras femininas.

- Rin, há quanto tempo que não vem as suas regras?

- Regras?!!

- É Rin... eu te ensinei isso. Aconteceu quando você ficou mocinha. É o sangue que vem todo mês para as mulheres.

- Acho que não vem desde o mês passado!

- Desde o mês passado... Rin, quando foi a ultima vez que dormiu com o Lorde Sesshoumaru?

- Oras Mizuki!!! Isso é pergunta que se faça? Preciso que me ajude a esquecê-lo! Para isso não mencione sequer o nome dele, por favor...

- Eu sinto muito. Mas para o que eu quero verificar é preciso sim falarmos dele. Diga quando foi a sua última relação com o Lorde?

Eu não vou dizer! O que aconteceu entre nós é particular! Tudo você quer saber! E que diferença faria isso agora!

Mizuki se irritou com atitude de Rin em não lhe dizer nada.

- Tem toda diferença! E se for o que eu estou pensando vai ser uma diferença que vai fazer você lembrar do Lorde Sesshoumaru o resto da sua vida! Anda me fale!

- Tá bom! Foi um dia antes de virmos embora para cá.

- Isso faz dois meses... então ela está de... céus...

Mizuki sentou-se na cama com uma cara de quem viu fantasma – "Rin está grávida do Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho! A minha menina vai ser mãe! Não posso acreditar!"...

Rin se aproximou de Mizuki e pôs a mão na sua testa.

- Que foi Mizukinha... tá com febre... você tá branca que nem cera... tá passando mal?

Ela abraçou a menina, que ficou sem entender nada mais ainda.

- Ai que houve?

- Rin – passando a mão seu rosto e sorrindo – Sabe estes enjôos, este atraso do seu sangue mensal, eu tenho certeza absoluta...

- De quê?

- Que você está grávida!!!

- Grávida eu?!!!

- Sim filha! Você vai ter um filho do Lorde Sesshoumaru!

- Não pode ser... um filho dele não...

- Tanto pode como é! Ele foi o único na sua vida Rin! Um filho é uma benção!

- Cala a boca Mizuki! Isso é impossível! Não pode ser! Não quero ter nenhum filho dele dentro de mim! Lhe proíbo de contar isso!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rin ficou assustada com o que Mizuki acabou de lhe dizer. Seria verdade que ela estaria mesmo carregando no ventre um hanyou? Saiu do quarto toda confusa e pôs a caminhar indo até a cachoeira. Sentou-se a margem e pôs a mão na barriga.

- Um filho... de Sesshoumaru?...Céus... um hanyou...

Ficou recordando desde o dia que o conheceu o youkai na mata até o dia que o mesmo fora embora. Tinha decidido que o esqueceria para sempre quando fosse morar na corte. Mas agora tinha um motivo muito forte e real que faria lembrar dele, sempre.

- Se realmente eu estiver grávida... o que vou fazer?

Ficou um tempo ali a margem da cachoeira. Há dois meses pensara em desistir da própria vida e agora tinha uma que dependia totalmente dela.

- Eu não ia só dar fim à minha vida... não ia nem dar chances para esta vida que está aqui na minha barriga, que está começando a crescer dentro de mim... – lágrimas lhe vieram. Estava emocionada com a novidade.

- Mizuki tinha razão...esse é um fato que faz sim toda diferença... meu filho... meu bebê...

Voltou para casa. Mizuki estava louca atrás dela.

- Onde estava? Pensei que fez bobagem...

- Claro que não! Não vou descontar em um ser inocente algo que me aconteceu... Eu fui espairecer um pouco, pôr as idéias em ordem, decidir o que realmente quero!

- O que decidiu filha?

- Que eu quero ter esse filho! E que eu vou criá-lo sozinha! Não vamos precisar do pai dele!

- Rin...

- Isso mesmo! Vou contar ao papai e quando for para a corte, relatarei tudo ao imperador... tenho certeza que ele permitirá que eu tenha meu filho, nem que seja para ele me banir da corte...

- Mas daí você não poderá voltar para casa se for banida por ter um filho sem estar casada...

- Não se preocupe, ficaremos bem...

Claro que tudo não seria tão fácil assim. Ela contou ao pai.

- Então eu vou ser avô?

- Sim papai...

- Um filho de Lorde Sesshoumaru... pensei que nunca viveria para saber se eu deixaria descendentes, fico feliz com essa notícia, filha ... queria que sua mãe estivesse aqui compartilhando desse momento...

- Eu também...

Era fato verídico. Rin estava esperando um filho do youkai Sesshoumaru!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A Província de Osaka, onde se situa as terras de Shura, estava em polvorosa. Uma grande comitiva havia chegado. Não era nada mais nada menos que a comitiva imperial. É que sua majestade, o imperador do Japão estava em pessoa ali. Ele se deslocou da corte acompanhado de toda a sua gente: conselheiros, pajens, escravas, concubinas, e toda a guarda de elite. Um verdadeiro exército apareceu na cidade. Ele veio buscar Rin.

Mandou seu conselheiro chefe Hideaki anunciar sua ida a casa dos Higushi.

- O QUÊ!!! Sua alteza imperial aqui? Ai meu Deus... o que eu fazer? – gritou aos quatro ventos Mizuki indo para a cozinha, assim que soube.

- Perdoe senhor conselheiro! É que... é a primeira vez que ela vai ver o Imperador... – disse o senhor Akisawa, envergonhado com a atitude da serva.

- Tudo bem! Só vim anunciar. A tarde sua alteza virá buscar a menina Rin.

- Como desejar meu senhor.

Rin não desceu. Ficou no quarto.

Tudo foi preparado para a recepção do imperador. Não é todo dia que se recebe alguém de sangue real em casa. Todos estavam vestidos com suas melhores roupas.

A comitiva imperial chegou e um tapete fora estendido até a entrada da casa. O imperador saiu da carruagem e ia entrar na liteira real, mas acabou dispensando, quebrando um dos protocolos. Olhou em volta e viu a beleza do lugar. Resolveu ir andando, mas sempre seguido pela guarda.

Entrou dentro da casa e foi cumprimentado pelo senhor Akisawa.

- Imperador Shori-kun! É uma honra recebê-lo! Fique a vontade!

- Akisawa! Obrigado! Lembro-me de você. Era um do poucos amigos de meu pai, o antigo imperador. Como está sua filha Rin?

- Está bem, melhorou significativamente.

- Eu vim buscá-la.

Rin desceu para conversar com sua alteza. O saudou e sentou-se do seu lado.

- Rin... a cada dia que passa fica encantadora e continuamente linda!

- Obrigado meu senhor...

Antes de tudo tiveram uma longa conversa, onde tudo o que aconteceu fora relatado ao imperador até mesmo a gravidez de Rin.

- Então espera um filho de Sesshoumaru Taisho! Interessante!

- Sim... não vou esconder de meu senhor... decidi que quero ter esta criança, mesmo que eu vá para a corte ou que, como não sou casada, e grávida, não poderia ficar na corte tendo que ser banida...

- Banida?!!!

- Sim... por esperar um filho sem ter um esposo... sei que não é certo devido ao costume. Que é uma condição inaceitável para a corte...

- De fato você tem razão. É inconcebível uma mulher ter um filho sem estar casada e ainda viver na corte. Nestes casos é recomendado que se tire a criança.

O imperador olhou para Rin, que mantinha um olhar sério. Ninguém ousaria por as mãos nela. Tirar o filho de Sesshoumaru... nunca!

- Imperador... não permitirei que façam mal ao meu filho – respondeu Rin com ousadia, sabendo que uma afronta ao imperador era motivo de sobra para uma condenação, até mesmo morrer.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- É corajosa e ousada Rin! Gosto disso em você! Mostra que não tem medo e que faria de tudo para proteger o filho como uma leoa. Não se entregaria só por que uma ordem minha teria que ser cumprida. Passaria por cima de quem quer que fosse.

- Eu daria minha vida pelo meu filho.

- Não será necessário. Eu sou o imperador do Japão. Ninguém pode revogar uma ordem minha. O que eu decidir permanece. E não será um costume que mudará isso.

- Então...

- Você não irá para a corte comigo Rin Higushi. Tampouco será banida do reino. Ficará aqui e terá seu filho. Afinal de contas, Shura precisará de um herdeiro para perpetuar o nome de seu pai, o senhor Akisawa. E é livre para viver da maneira que quiser, até mesmo para se casar.

Rin mal conseguiu acreditar no que ouviu. Ele deixou que ela ficasse. Não a levaria embora.

- Obrigado majestade, obrigado...

- Você demonstrou uma coragem que vi em poucas mulheres. Por isso é digna dessa minha decisão. E além do que eu jamais faria mal ao filho do meu amigo Sesshoumaru e nem a mulher que o ama.

Ela agradeceu mais uma vez e foi até o pai abraçá-lo. Estavam todos felizes.

- Me retiro – disse o imperador – mas não vou embora de Shura, ainda não. Eu quero conhecer este lugar. Sesshoumaru me comentou uma vez que aqui existem belezas raras – olhando para Rin – e que valem a pena.

- Só uma coisa eu penso que deveria fazer Rin, e que é de suma importância. Contar a Sesshoumaru que ele vai ser pai. Ele tem o direito de saber, assim como o seu filho, que um dia com certeza perguntará pelo mesmo. Você não pode tirar isso deles.

- Tem toda razão, majestade...

- Mas isso cabe a você. Eu não direi nada a ele se o vir, te dou minha palavra.

- Sim, eu decidirei o melhor para o meu filho...

- Espero que sim.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Com a decisão do imperador, tudo mudaria. Rin não ficaria longe da família e poderia ter seu filho. E ela decidiu criá-lo e não contar nada à Sesshoumaru. Todos que trabalhavam na propriedade, os aldeões, os escravos, estavam felizes pois sua senhora ia ser mãe. Os mais velhos diziam que ela lembrava a mãe dela quando estava a espera dela, pelo fato de Rin se parecer com muito com ela. Os mesmos cabelos pretos e o sorriso, além da bondade em tratar o próximo. Ela estava entrando no quinto mês de gestação.

- Que estranho! – disse uma criada para Mizuki quando Rin entrou na cozinha.

- Estranho o quê, Izanami?!!!- perguntou Rin.

- Agora você me deixou curiosa – disse Mizuki.

- Bom, é que a barriga da senhorita está muito grande para quem está de cinco meses...

- E o que tem de mais nisso? Meu bebê nascerá saudável, isso é o que importa!

- Será que não são dois bebês?

Mizuki que estava comendo uma maçã cuspiu metade dela fora, por ter se admirado com a pergunta da criada.

- Não diga tolices menina...oras! onde já se viu Rin estar esperando dois bebês?!!! Isto é um absurdo! O tamanho da barriga não tem nada a ver quando se está grávida...

- Desculpe, Mizuki, é que eu lembrei de uma prima minha – explicou a criada – que também estava assim, com uma barriga grande, e todos esperavam uma criança. Quando nasceu, qual não foi a surpresa quando em vez de um, veio dois!

- Que lindo! Ela foi abençoada com dois filhos! – disse Rin toda alegre se imaginando se fosse possível acontecer com ela

- Ora! É claro que pode acontecer isso, mas não com a Rin, ela é magrinha e a barriga dela está do tamanho normal com um bebê só! E pare com essas idéias! Não é por nada não, já pensaram duas crianças de uma só vez? O que vai ser de mim? Eu já não tenho idade para isso não...

Todas riram do comentário de Mizuki

À tarde Rin foi com Mizuki ao vilarejo fazer umas compras para as despesas da casa, e quem sabe achar alguma manta para levar para o enxoval do bebê, pois estava tudo pronto para quando chegasse a hora.

Ela estava andando pelo comércio, olhando uma barraca, ora outra. Todos do vilarejo a saudavam e davam-lhe os parabéns. Entre essas pessoas estava uma velha sacerdotisa por nome Mieko, que sempre cuidava das crianças e de qualquer um que lhe solicitasse ajuda. Ela também era uma conselheira e muito sábia.

- Menina Rin! Que bom encontrá-la aqui!

- Sacerdotisa Mieko! Como vai a senhora?

- Bem! E vejo que breve terá dois motivos para completar sua felicidade...- disse-lhe isto pondo a mão na barriga dela.

- Dois motivos?

- Sim! Veja por si mesma – Mieko colocou as mão de Rin sobre a própria barriga – pode sentir, menina? Espere um pouco e vai ver que não uma, mas duas vidas estão dentro de você!

- Verdade! Eu... senti um pequeno chute deste lado ,e agora outro...

- Que não poderia ser de um bebê só...

- Bom eu só sentia o movimento de um, nunca reparei se tinha dois ou não... – Rin transbordando felicidade.

Mizuki que estava do lado dela não segurava as lágrimas.

- É verdade sacerdotisa Mieko? Minha menina vai ser mãe de duas crianças?

- Sim, Mizuki. E ela vai precisar muito de você...

- Eu nunca deixarei minha Rin...

Mieko segurou as mãos de Rin.

- Chegará um momento na sua vida que você terá que fazer uma escolha para que a sua felicidade seja completa. Está faltando algo aqui – apontou para o peito dela, mais precisamente o coração – que você precisa. Que você já teve, mas que deixou ir embora. Não fuja mais. Não demore muito para ir buscar o que te falta, o que te completa. Não só você, mas também as duas vidas que trará ao mundo vão precisar dele.

- Dele quem? Do que a senhora está falando?!!!

- A resposta você já sabe.

A sacerdotisa se despediu e pôs-se a caminhar. Rin voltou do vilarejo cheia de dúvidas, tentando saber do que ela falava. Resolveu não pensar em nada, era melhor esquecer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_- AHHHH_! Mizukiiii...

- O que foi Rin?

- Sinto dores aqui na barriga? O que está acontecendo com meus bebês? Estou com medo...

- Calma isto é normal. São as contrações. Está na hora deles virem ao mundo. Vamos para o quarto, dentro de pouco tempo vai poder pegá-los no colo.

Ela foi levada ao quarto e Mizuki deus ordens para que trouxessem panos e toalhas limpas, assim como água quente. Alguns minutos se passaram e a bolsa se rompeu dando inicio ao trabalho de parto. O senhor Akisawa foi avisado que seus netos iam nascer. Ele ficou pacientemente esperando na sala.

Foi uma longa noite, e só no romper da alva que o primeiro bebê começou a despontar.

- Força Rin! Ele tá vindo!

- Aiii! Eu tô fazendo...

Um choro foi ouvido. – É um menino! – Mizuki anunciou enquanto tomava todo o cuidado – Olha Rin... é tão pequenino...

Rin se emocionou ao ver o filho – Meu filhinho - quero pegá-lo...

- Ainda não filha... daqui a poucos minuto vamos ter o outro espera...- Mizuki deu a criança para a criada terminar de limpar ele e colocar em um manto.

Um segundo choro veio e para surpresa de todas presentes era uma linda menina. Mizuki quase teve um treco.

- Rin!!! Você foi abençoada com um casal de gêmeos... é uma menina... uma linda menininha...

As duas crianças estavam no colo de Rin, que chorava de alegria.

- Eu não acredito! Um lindo casalzinho!

- Parabéns filha! Vou ter o dobro de trabalho para cuidar dele, mas vai valer a pena... são lindos...

Rin se lembrou das palavras da sacerdotisa.

- " Duas vidas... ela bem que disse...dois motivos que agora fazem toda a diferença na minha vida.."

Mizuki foi até a sala e avisou dos gêmeos para o senhor Akisawa que foi vê-los. Deu um beijo em Rin e pegou o menino no colo. Um detalhe que até então parecia ignorado por todos foi mencionado por ele.

- Rin filha... os bebês são lindos... mas, já olhou bem para eles?

- Claro papai...

Ele deitou o menino na cama e fez o mesmo com a menina que Rin segurava. Tirou um pouco da manta que os cobria.

- Olhe filha... eles se parecem com o pai!

Como se tivesse levado um choque Rin olhou os bebês como se nunca tivesse visto de verdade. Estava tão feliz que nem reparou neles direito.

As duas crianças pareciam mesmo com Sesshoumaru! Nasceram com as mesmas marcas de cor púrpura no rosto, braços e pernas, tendo na fronte a meia lua na cor azul escuro. Para completar cabelos prateados e olhos cor de ouro. Só tinha um detalhe que fez lembrar e muito o irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. Os bebês tinham as mesmas orelhas caninas no alto da cabeça, iguais as do tio. No dia que o conheceu na corte ela teve a oportunidade de conversar com ele e soube um pouco mais da família. Ela nascera diferente do irmão por que o pai de ambos, Lorde Inutaisho, um youkai completo havia se casado com uma humana. Dessa união nasceu um hanyou, um meio youkai. Foi o que aconteceu com os gêmeos, sendo Rin humana e Sesshoumaru um youkai completo como o pai dele.

Ela que havia decidido esquecê-lo agora que iria lembrar mesmo! Mas isso não impediria nunca ela de amar os filhos. Daria amor e carinho sem medidas, e jamais diria a eles quem era o pai. Proibiu todos de contar para as crianças se caso perguntassem qualquer coisa. O senhor Akisawa não concordou muito com essa decisão de Rin, mas ela como mãe sabia o melhor para os filhos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quatro anos se passaram. Rin se tornou uma linda mulher. Aquela menina do passado que se apaixonara por um youkai não existia mais. Estava mais determinada e amadurecida. E ela se dedicou de corpo e alma para os filhos, sua razão de viver. Escolhera os nomes deles, Hikaru e Hikari, que significam brilhantes. Eles cresceram sob o cuidado de todos da propriedade.

- Aiiii, mamãe... olha o Hikaru puxando meu cabelo!

- Se não sabe brincar sai do caminho! Sua chata!

- Crianças, comportem-se! – disse Mizuki – Nossa, como o Hikaru lembra o Lorde Sesshoumaru! Tão pequeno e já se mostra orgulhoso, não gosta de ser contrariado e já gosta de dar ordens... Ai Rin desculpe, sei que não goste que fale dele... mas é impossível olhar para Hikaru e não ver um mini Sesshoumaru!

- Tudo bem, Mizuki! Já faz tanto tempo, que acho que nunca mais o veremos. Quem sabe ele até se casou e tem outros filhos. Como é de linhagem nobre, é normal que providencie um herdeiro.

- Mas Rin... seus filhos também tem direito a herança da família Taisho. Não vai reclamar por eles?

- Não! Eu e meus filhos só teríamos direitos se Sesshoumaru e eu tivéssemos casado! Mas mesmo que ele aparecesse aqui e quisesse dar alguma coisa eu recusaria imediatamente! Não precisamos de nada que venha da parte dele!!!

Rin disse isto para Mizuki e saiu pisando duro.

- Vamos crianças, é hora do banho e depois hora do lanche da tarde!

- Mamãe, me pega...

- Hikari, minha princesinha, vem...

- Ah mamãe, também quero colo...

- Não Hikaru, me dê a sua mão. Assim... muito bem...

Mizuki ficou observando ela entrar na casa com os dois.

- ...é Rin... agora você não precisa do Lorde... mas para ter estas crianças um dia você precisou do amor dele... e se não fosse assim, Hikaru e Hikari não existiriam... e você deve isso a Sesshoumaru, por mais orgulhosa que seja em não reconhecer ele como pai de seus filhos!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Continua...**_

_**A quem mandou reviews...sim vai ter continuação sim. Afinal de contas o Sesshoumaru merece saber que é papai... lógico!!! Espero que tenham gostado e aguardem que logo logo tem mais.. .prometo... e cliquem neste botãozinho bonitinho verdinho que tem aqui embaixo e enviem suas reviews.... é isso ae!!!!**_

**_Kisses...._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**


	19. Pesadelo Real!

*

*

*

**Capitulo 19**

*

*

*

**Pesadelo Real**

*****

*****

_**""""**_Era manhã de inverno e Rin estava na varanda da casa grande tomando um chá bem quentinho, enquanto que os gêmeos brincavam de fazer esculturas na neve um pouco mais a frente. Apesar do frio ela permitiu que eles saíssem um pouco. De repente alguém montado num lindo corcel negro adentrou a propriedade e logo atrás vinha uma carruagem. Conforme o vulto foi se aproximando, Rin pôde finalmente ver quem era. A xícara em que estava tomando chá foi ao chão, ficando em cacos. As pernas ficaram bambas.

- Não pode ser...

Aquela cor de cabelo era inconfundível. Prata. Uma capa escondia o resto do traje, que o distinguiria de qualquer um. Um nobre que trazia na cintura duas espadas. Ele desceu do cavalo e não parava de olhar para as duas crianças ali que agora estavam a sua frente. Rin saiu da varanda e veio até onde ele parou. Não estava enganada! Era ele mesmo!

_- Sesshoumaru..._

Finalmente ele voltou. E mantinha sobre ela um olhar frio, igual a fina neve que começava a cair. Não lhe dirigiu palavra alguma, e voltou a olhar as crianças. Rin ficou alegre, ao mesmo tempo surpresa, aliás não sabia nem como agir. Jamais esperava vê-lo de novo. Havia decidido que ela e os filhos viveriam sem ele.

- Sesshoumaru... que bom vê-lo... nossa... você voltou! Que-que bom... eu nem sei o que dizer... eu...

- Por quê não me contou Rin?

- Eu...eu ia atrás de v...

- Por quê não me disse que tivemos filhos? – ele a encarou sério – Por quê me escondeu?!! Responda!!!

- Claro que...

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso... me negou o direito de ser pai... o direito de estar com meus filhos... perdi os primeiros anos deles... o que foi que eu te fiz de tão mau para merecer um castigo tão grande como este? _**ME RESPONDA!!! O QUÊ?!!!**_

Ela se assustou com o grito dele. Ele estava com muita raiva. As crianças correram para o lado dela com medo.

- Mamãe...

- Calma... tá tudo bem... este... este moço só está...

_- Pai!_

- Quê?

- Pai... Rin... Eu sou o pai deles. E a partir de hoje e para sempre eu serei o pai dessas crianças, como era para ter sido desde o começo, mas que você não deixou!

- Eu ia te procurar, ia falar, mas...

Ele não a deixou prosseguir com a explicação. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou.

- Rin... não fale mais nada... não precisa...

- Sesshoumaru, eu...

- Shhhh, anjo... não quero saber...

Ele a apertou no abraço e a beijou. Rin enlaçou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e correspondeu ao toque dos lábios dele. Há tempos ela desejava que Sesshoumaru regressasse e a felicidade dela estaria completa.

- De hoje em diante, tudo vai mudar. Nossas vidas nunca mais serão as mesmas.

Sesshoumaru agachou e olhou para os gêmeos. Gostou do fato deles se parecem e muito com ele.

- Qual o nome deles? – disse isso fitando os olhos dela e voltando a abraçá-la.

- Hikaru e Hikari...

- Significam brilhantes! – e a segurou bem forte.

- Aiii... sim...você tá me machucando...

_- Jaken!_

O servo saiu da carruagem com mais um escravo.

- Sim amo?

- Leve as crianças!

Rin não acreditou nas palavras dele!

- _**QUÊ?**_ O que vai fazer Sesshoumaru? _**Nããããõooooooooooooooooooo!!!**_ – ela começou a se debater, mas ele a segurou.

- Anda Jaken! Pegue os gêmeos e coloque dentro da carruagem!

- Sim lorde...

Jaken e o outro escravo agarraram as crianças, que chamavam por Rin...

- Mamãe...mamãe...não quero ir...pega eu, pega eu...- gritava Hikari esticando os bracinhos.

- Me solta seu sapo fedido! Eu quero a minha mãeeeeeee! Mamãe, mamãeeeeee...- Hikaru mordeu Jaken para se soltar, mas foi em vão a sua pequena tentativa de fuga.

- Meus filhos! _**Não! Nãããããooooo**_! Não os leve ..._Jakennnnnnnn._..

Ela viu os dois serem colocados na carruagem e a mesma partir. Se desesperou mais ainda e chorava compulsivamente.

- Sesshoumaru... por que está fazendo isso? _POR QUÊ?_ Porquê está tirando meus filhos? Não faça isso comigoooooo...

- De agora em diante eles viverão comigo. E você nunca mais os verá.

- _**NÃOOOOOOOO! NÃO! NÃO**_! Me solta! Quero meus bebês de voltaaaa...

Rin se debateu o quanto pôde até não lhe restar força alguma. A carruagem sumiu de seu campo de visão. Sesshoumaru certificou-se que ninguém seguiria as crianças para trazê-las de volta. Ele segurou o queixo de Rin e lhe deu um último beijo.

- Não nos procure nas terras do Oeste. Eu não levarei as crianças para lá. Aliás, eu não viverei mais no Japão. Irei para outras terras que conquistei, que andei visitando nestes quatro anos. Terras que estão do outro lado do mar, onde suas vistas não alcançam, o fim é a linha do horizonte.

Rin congelou. Seus filhos num outro continente, numa terra estranha, além do mar? Ela não aguentaria isso... morreria sem os filhos!!! Implorou em vão para ele.

- Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... devolva meu filhos, não leva eles embora, não os tire de mim... por favor!! Volta com eles... eu te peço... (chorando)

- Impossível Rin! Tudo isso está acontecendo por sua culpa! Eu não queria fazer isso! Você me obrigou a tomar esta atitude drástica quando decidiu viver com meus filhos sem me relatar absolutamente nada!

- Vo-você... não pode fazer isso! Você não pode tirar o meu direito de mãe...

- Tanto posso como já o fiz... Você tirou o meu direito de pai... estamos iguais neste ponto Rin...

_**- Nãoooooo**_! Devolva meus filhos!!! Não faz isso Sesshoumaruuuuuuu...

- Adeus Rin...

- _**Nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**_

Ela a soltou com tudo, fazendo-a cair na neve. Rin não tinha forças para se levantar. Gritou o quanto pôde por Sesshoumaru para não levar as crianças. Ele caminhou em direção ao cavalo, montou e lançou um último olhar para ela. Frio. Não se comoveu com sua dor. Com a dor que causou nela ao roubar-lhe os filhos. Que ela errou em não contar nada para ele, é fato! Mas... castigá-la tirando-lhe os filhos era demais!

Rin ficou ali, sentada, com o braço esticado em direção a Sesshoumaru, que ia sumindo aos poucos. Não o via mais. A neve que caía começava a ficar forte, e cobria todo o corpo de Rin, congelando-a. Ela não sentia frio. Sentia uma dor que nunca, nunca desejaria para o seu pior inimigo. Tiraram sua razão de viver! E pior que quem fez isso foi o amor da vida dela! A quem se entregara e que agora, lhe retribuiu da maneira mais cruel que existe, levando para longe dela os frutos do amor que um dia houve entre eles. Ela acabou deitada no chão, chamando pelos nomes dos filhos... que não veria nunca mais..._**""""**_

* * *

_**- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_

Rin acordou assustada! Deu um grito horripilante! Estava tremendo, respiração ofegante e suava frio! Levantou-se da cama e foi até o seu antigo quarto ver se as crianças estavam mesmo lá. Tinha que ter certeza. Abriu a porta e entrou devagar. Dormiam como dois anjinhos. Se ajoelhou e beijou cada um. Se certificou se não havia algo de estranho. Tudo certo. Foi só um terrível pesadelo que tinha tido com Sesshouamru. Sonhou que ele levava as crianças embora para castigá-la por não ter contado nada para ele. Voltou para o seu quarto. O mesmo que foi de Sesshoumaru quando ele ficou hospedado há quatro atrás. Sentou-se na cama.

- Céus... que pesadelo terrível! Não quero nem imaginar se Sesshoumaru realmente aparecesse aqui e levasse meus filhos. Eu morreria...

Tentou em vão dormir, estava quase dia claro. Não parava de pensar em Sesshoumaru. Alías ela nunca o esquecera. Mentiu para si mesma. Tentou em vão esmagar o que sente por ele, que ainda é tão ou mais forte desde o dia que começou a gostar dele. O amava de corpo, alma e coração. Por capricho não o procurou só para não contar sobre as crianças. Sim, ela tirou dele o direito de pai. É claro que ele tinha que saber. Mas havia decidido que não e agora viveria o resto da vida carregando essa culpa e essa dor.

Levantou-se e desceu indo para a cozinha. Pediu que uma das criadas lhe preparasse um banho. Viu Mizuki arrumando o café.

- Nossa! Tão cedo e já acordada! Caiu da cama Rin?

- Foi quase isso... tive um sonho com Sesshoumaru...

- Com ele?!!! Céus, bem que eu desconfiei que esse tempo todo você nunca o esqueceu! Eu sabia!

Rin relatou o sonho para Mizuki.

- Pesadelo! Este é o nome certo para o que teve! É ruim... mesmo que Lorde Sesshoumaru viesse aqui e quisesse levar as crianças teria que matar todo mundo daqui da província. Não mesmo! Não íamos o deixar cometer essa loucura.

- Eu sei Mizuki... mas acho que ele não chegaria a esse extremo...bom eu vou para o meu banho. Já que eu volto com as crianças para o café!!!

- Tá bom. Preparei um bolo delicioso para elas!!!

* * *

Não demorou muito e todos estavam a mesa tomando café. O senhor Akisawa era só mimo com os gêmeos. Rin não contou o sonho para o pai. Não queria aborrecê-lo. De uns tempos para cá sua saúde apresentava sinais de fraqueza. E Rin se preocupava muito com ele. Ela assumiu o comando da propriedade para que ele tivesse uma velhice mais tranquila. Mesmo assim o médico do vilarejo vinha quase toda semana visitá-lo. E quase sempre dizia a mesma coisa. Ele não estava bem. Então Rin se imaginava o dia em que ficaria sozinha com os filhos sem o respaldo de uma figura masculina na casa para que a defendesse e cuidasse de tudo. Ia demorar muito tempo até Hikaru crescer e herdar o título do avô de senhor feudal das terras de Shura. E também tinha que cuidar de arrumar um casamento para Hikari, por ser mulher. Já estava com quatro anos e até agora não ela não fora prometida em casamento para ninguém e não apareceu nenhum nobre reclamando o direito por ela.

Rin tinha medo que o que aconteceu com ela se repetisse com a filha. Não, ela jamais permitiria que a filha sofresse e não a entregaria para um nobre asqueroso. Só que isso era normas impostas pelo costume que ela não podia mudar. A qualquer momento algum homem apareceria reclamando Hikari para casamento e não trataria nada com ela e sim com o senhor Akisawa. Rin teria que assistir e aceitar tudo calada. Por serem nobres feudais estavam sujeitos a isso. Até ela mesma. Um nobre poderia chegar e reclamar para o senhor Akisawa casamento com Rin e ela ter que aceitar por causa dos filhos. Ela nem ousava imaginar tal dia. Aliás desejava que nada acontecesse. Que não aparecesse ninguém ali!

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram. Rin estava tranquilamente em seu quarto arrumando algumas coisas. Mizuki estava com os gêmeos e o senhor Takeshi ensinava-os a montar em dois pôneis que eles ganharam do avô, que também os assistia. Uma criada chamou por Rin.

- Senhora!

- Sim Aimi...

- Senhora... tem um nobre senhor que a aguarda na sala!

Ela virou-se com tudo.

- Um nobre? Se apresentou?!!! Disse o nome?

- Não! Apenas pediu que a chamasse. Disse que quando a senhora o visse, saberia de quem se trata.

- E como ele é?

- Muito elegante e educado.

- Digo fisicamente, como é... você reparou?

- Ah sim... e nem tinha como não fazer isso. É muito bonito, olhos cor de ouro... cabelos prateados.

Rin sentou-se na cama.

- Não acredito!!!

- Está bem senhora Rin?

- Sim... pode ir... avise que vou recebê-lo...

- Sesshoumaru aqui?!!! Não pode ser?...será... o sonho que tive?!!

Se ajeitou e foi para a sala. Desceu as escadas devagar. Adentrou a sala e viu quem a esperava. A criada não mentiu na descrição. Nobre, alto e cabelos prateados, só que estava de costas para ela. Estava emocionada, coração acelerado. Ele... ali?

_- Se-sesshoumaru?!!!_

O youkai virou-se e a cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, cunhada!

Surpresa, Rin encarou para ter certeza quem era.

- _Inuyasha?!!!...Inu-inuyasha!!!_

- Eu mesmo!

Ela ficou sem reação. Ele a abraçou.

- Nossa! Quanto tempo! Você se tornou uma linda mulher! Sesshoumaru é mesmo um youkai de sorte! Você está linda mesmo!

Rin retribuiu o elogio com um sorriso.

- Obrigada Inuyasha... você também esta muito bonito!

- Vem Rin, me conta! Como vocês estão?

Rin sentou-se com ele. Será que ele sabia dos gêmeos?

- Nós? Nós estamos bem... e você? – tentava disfarçar.

- Bom, estou noivo e me caso dentro de um mês, além de receber meu título de lorde e príncipe igual ao meu irmão. A propósito, onde ele está? Quero tanto falar com ele, lhe contar umas coisas... esse tempo todo sem nos falar...

- Sesshoumaru...ele...

Inuyasha apareceu de repente na casa de Rin procurando por Sesshoumaru. Se após ter lutado com Tetsuo e deixado Rin, para onde ele fora? O irmão veio atrás dele por que ele não apareceu nas terras do Oeste para ver a família. Onde ele estaria então?

- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru não foi para as terras do Oeste ver vocês?

- Não! Então ele não está aqui em Shura? Ele não venceu o general? Não se casou com você?

Rin e Inuyasha se encaravam pelo fato surpresa. Inuyasha estava confuso. Pensava que ia encontrar o irmão que nunca voltou para casa, achando que ele estava casado e nada. E Rin pensara que através dele ia finalmente ter notícia do pai de seus filhos depois de longos quatro anos.

- Rin, o que aconteceu quando você e Sesshoumaru vieram embora para cá? Ao que me consta, ele deu ordens para que eu cuidasse de tudo até que ele voltasse, só que esperar quatro anos é tempo demais sem uma noticia dele...

- "Então... a família de Sesshoumaru não sabe dos gêmeos! Preciso avisar a Mizuki para manter as crianças longe daqui... conto que Sesshoumaru me deixou e Inuyasha vai embora sem saber de nada... e continuo com meu segredo. Ninguém da família dos Taisho vai saber dos herdeiros de Sesshoumaru..."- Rin pensou.

Rin contou tudo para Inuyasha, menos a parte dos gêmeos. Ele ficou surpreso e também falou que Sesshouamru nunca mais apareceu nas terras do Oeste e foi por isso que ele veio até Shura. Ambos agora não sabiam do paradeiro do youkai.

- Inuyasha, quando o vi aqui na sala e até o chamei pelo nome de seu irmão... por um momento imaginei que ele havia regressado!!!

- É... logo pensei isso depois que falou que ele foi embora e não se casaram... por quê Rin? O que houve?

- Me desculpe, mas eu não gostaria de tocar neste assunto... tudo que sei é que acho que seu irmão nunca quis se vincular a ninguém.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas é uma pena! Pensei que o encontraria e teria noticias dele para levar a todos, principalmente para Lady Inukimi...

- Como ela está?

- Ah... bem... sente falta dele... quer saber como está... igual a todos...

- Claro. Bom o mesmo vale para mim. Achei que você me traria noticias de Sesshoumaru.

- Imaginou se ele estaria casado?

- Claro que sim... ele é um nobre não é? Tem que providenciar um herdeiro...

- Então, não vou me demorar mais, cunhada, mesmo não oficial, me despeço de você...

Rin ouviu vozes na varanda da casa. Ela temeu ser as crianças. Pensava em sair dali e avisá-la, mas não teve como. E nenhuma outra criada apareceu para que ela ordenasse a chamar Mizuki para ela. Inuyasha ia abraçá-la para se despedir, quando Hikaru surgiu na sala.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Tem uma carruagem lá fora... e um monte de cavalinhos!

Inuyasha olhava para o menino surpreso. Sorriu ao notar a semelhança entre ambos, principalmente as orelhas caninas no alto da cabeça. Rin fechou os olhos. E agora?

- Rin – apontando o dedo para Hikaru – você é mãe?!!! De um hanyou?!!!...mas...mas...

Para o desespero de Rin ser completo, Hikari também surgiu na sala puxando o cabelo do irmão.

- Hikaru... a Mizu falou para você não correr... seu menino desobediente!- apontando o dedinho e repreendendo o irmão. A pequena encarou docemente Inuyasha.

- Oiii...

- Oiii, princesinha... uma hanyou! As marcas no rosto e a meia lua na testa... os dois... um casal de gêmeos... Rin, não ia me contar que teve filhos? E que são do Sesshoumaru?!!!

Rin ficou sem palavras. Chamou os filhos e os abraçou. Inuyasha sentou-se novamente. Não ia embora tão cedo como imaginava.

- Sesshoumaru sabe que é pai?

- _Não!_ – finalmente ela disse algo.

_- Não?!!! E por quê?_

- Ele foi embora no mesmo dia da luta... dois meses depois eu vim saber da gravidez...

- E não mandou mensageiros atrás dele?

- E ia adiantar? Não iria encontrá-lo! Pois você mesmo está diante de mim e não sabe nada dele...

- Verdade... de fato... mas você poderia ter avisado a mim, a família dele nas terras do Oeste?

- Para quê? Para que Lady Inukimi viesse aqui e tirasse meus filhos, alegando que por não ter casado com o filho dela, eu não teria o direito de criá-los?!!! Não mesmo!!!

- Rin eu não teria permitido isso! Com certeza! Imagina tirá-los de você... _Nunca!!!_

- Eu sei! Então resolvi tê-los e não falar nada! É melhor assim!!!

- E até quando pretende manter segredo? O imperador sabe que você e meu irmão não se casaram e que você é mãe?

- Tanto sabe que me deixou livre para viver como desejar!

- E meu irmão? - ele pegou as mãos dela - não acha que ele deva saber? Afinal de contas o mais interessado nesta história é ele...

Rin baixou o olhar e as lágrimas vieram. Ela sabia que errou. Mas jamais correria o risco de ficar sem os filhos.

- Eu só pensei nas crianças, Inuyasha... juro! Sesshoumaru foi embora... depois me vi com dois bebês... eu estou sozinha neste mundo! Meu pai está doente e eu tenho que cuidar dele! Eu morreria se tirassem meus filhos!!!

- Eu entendo! Não se preocupe, eu não contarei para ninguém sobre eles! Direi somente que Sesshoumaru foi embora no mesmo dia da luta e que não se casou com você. Ninguém sabe do seu paradeiro.

- Obrigada!

- Chega de conversa! Eu quero conhecer e brincar com meus sobrinhos!

- Crianças! Este é o tio Inuyasha! Ele é irmão do papai!

A tarde foi pouca para Inuyasha, que se encantou com a prole do irmão. Brincou bastante com eles e conversou mais coisas com Rin. Ele se encantou com os dois pelo fato de ambos terem as mesmas orelhas que ele.

- Pelo menos não vou ser o único da família que vai ter estas orelhas!!!

Todos riram. Já era noite e Inuyasha tinha que partir. Mais uma vez jurou que não contaria nada sobre os gêmeos. Antes de ir ele entregou algo para Rin.

- Quero que fique com isso!

- O que é?

- É um medalhão que contém o brasão da família Taisho esculpido nele. Eu trouxe para entregar para Sesshoumaru, se caso ele precisasse reivindicar algo que por direito fosse dele. Foi o papai que nos deu antes de morrer. E deve ser passado aos descendentes youkais dele que viriam através de mim e de Sesshoumaru.

- Mas eu não posso usar, Inuyasha! Eu não casei com o Sesshoumaru, o que é dele não pode ser meu e nem dos gêmeos!

- Claro que pode! O fato de você ter filhos dele a torna herdeira direta. E com este brasão em seu poder, tudo o que for do Sesshoumaru é seu e dos gêmeos. Se você for a corte e lá encontrar uma propriedade dos Taisho e reclamar por ela, poderá tomar posse. É só mostrar o brasão que lhe dá este direito. E ninguém poderá impedi-la.

- Nossa que bom!

- De uma forma isto também é uma garantia! Se sentir ameaçada e sozinha, não pense duas vezes, use-o para pedir proteção para você e as crianças. Elas são filhas de um príncipe, não podem ficar desamparadas. A corte tem por obrigação cuidar delas até que se saiba o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru. O brasão é a sua garantia de ficar com os gêmeos, assim ninguém poderá tira-los de você.

Inuyasha beijou as crianças e partiu. Com o medalhão em mãos Rin se sentiu mais tranqüila. Agora sim ela e os filhos ficariam juntos, sem risco algum.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois o senhor Akisawa adoeceu, ficando de vez de cama. O médico do vilarejo veio e fez o que estava ao seu alcance. O senhor Akisawa morreu no primeiro dia do inverno. Todas as honras foram feitas para ele. Na lápide Rin ordenou que se escrevesse a seguinte frase "Pai amado e um Avô dedicado". As crianças perguntaram para a mãe onde o avô estaria agora.

- Mamãe... onde tá o vovô?

- Ele agora está no céu! De lá vai sempre cuidar de todos nós...

Não passou nem dois dias e um homem de aspecto grotesco apareceu na propriedade procurando por Rin.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou Rin com uma espada em punho.

- HUM! Senhora, sou Gatemaru de Setsuna, vizinho do lado. Soube da morte de seu pai. Vim lhe trazer meus préstimos.

- Não precisamos de nada. O senhor pode ir embora.

- Além de linda é orgulhosa! Isso é admirável em uma mulher! Eu sei que tem dois filhos e que um deles é uma menina. Vim reclamar direito de casamento! Como sou um senhor feudal e agora não tem nenhum homem de sua família com quem eu possa tratar este assunto, esta condição me torna apto para isso. Portanto faz da sua filhinha minha noiva prometida e consumaremos o casamento quando ela completar quinze anos.

Rin apertou as mãos na espada, de tão nervosa que estava. Tudo o que o homem disse estava certo. Ela não podia falar e nem fazer nada. Estava sozinha. E o que não queria para Hikari estava acontecendo.

- Portanto, senhora Rin Higushi, como não tem quem responda pela senhora e sua filha, e sendo seu filho um menino, ele responderia, pelas duas, mas é pequeno. Então eu assumo tudo nesta propriedade. Se alguém vier aqui, de agora em diante vai resolver comigo. Os negócios, animais, escravos. Claro que tudo passará a ser meu depois que eu desposar sua princesinha daqui a onze anos.

- Cretino..você não vai tocar na minha filha!!!

- Hahahaha! E quem vai me impedir? A senhora? _HUMPH_! Mas podemos simplificar tudo...

- Do que está falando?!!!

- Em vez de sua filha... case você comigo e tudo estará resolvido. Não terei que esperar tanto tempo. Depois que me tornar seu marido, responderei por sua filha e tratarei com um amigo velho de sessenta anos para que se case com ela. Ela será a prometida dele. Ele é muito rico. Será um bom negócio para mim. Hahaha!

- Desapareça daqui!!! Nunca! Isso nunca vai acontecer!!!

- Acha que não? Veremos!

Gatemaru foi para cima de Rin que o atacou com a espada. Ele se desviou e viu Hikaru que vinha até onde estava a mãe. Rin gritou para ele correr, mas Gatemaru deu salto e agarrou o menino.

- Me solta... mamãe!!!

- Solta ele!!! – Rin foi para cima dele, que a agarrou pelo pescoço.

Mizuki e alguns escravos vieram correndo.

- Que vai fazer senhora? Vai medir forças comigo? Está sozinha e em desvantagem! Sugiro que aceite o que propus, vai ser melhor para todos nós... senão, sabe o que pode acontecer? Vai ficar sem filhos, e vai ter que fazer duas lápides lá nos fundos da propriedade...por que vão servir de companhia para seu pai morto!!!

Ele a sufocou mais um pouco e a soltou. Ela estava quase sem ar. Depois jogou o menino em cima dela, que chorava muito.

- Manda este menino calar a boca! Amanhã mesmo tomo posse de tudo. Inclusive de você... é muito linda...não preciso de cerimônia de casamento para possuí-la! Eu mesmo me dou este direito! Hahahahaha... nem tente nada. Senão já sabe o que acontece com sua prole!

Ele saiu da frente dela dando gargalhadas. Rin abraçou o filho. Mizuki lhe deu um copo de água.

- Rin... quem é este louco? Disse que vai se apossar de tudo amanhã mesmo? Que faremos?!!!

- Desgraçado.. se aproveita por que não há mais homens na família que possa responder por mim e por meu filhos...e tudo o que ele falou está certo. Se ele realmente quiser dentro do costume pode exigir casamento e se tornar dono de tudo.

- Que horror? Que vai fazer Rin...?

- Não sei...Mizuki...

- Temos que sair daqui... abandonar Shura...

- Mas Mizuki, nossa vida está aqui...

- Não teremos vida se ficarmos. Dê ordens para que os todos deixem a propriedade. Peça ao seu Takeshi e os aldeões que levem os animais para suas terras, dividindo-os entre eles. Fechamos a casa e iremos para a corte pedir proteção ao imperador. Você é livre. Gatemaru não pode obrigá-la a se casar com ele!

- Tem razão, Mizuki, me ajude a arrumar as coisas. Partiremos de madrugada...

* * *

Tudo foi arrumado conforme a idéia de Mizuki. A carruagem saiu de madrugada sem que Gatemaru percebesse nada. Quando ele chegou de manhã encontrou tudo abandonado. Rin foi com Mizuki, as crianças e o senhor Takeshi junto. Pois era proibido para mulheres viajarem sozinhas. Para não serem perseguidos por Gatemaru e seus homens, que deu ordens para isso, eles foram por uma outra estrada e chegarem são e salvos a corte a noitinha. Uma vez lá dentro, ninguém ousaria colocar as mãos nela. Ela trouxe o medalhão da família Taisho, uma garantia.

- E agora Rin, vamos até o castelo imperial ver sua majestade?

- Calma Mizuki...deixa eu pensar...

- Desculpe... é que as provisões acabaram, saímos com tanta pressa, pegamos pouco alimento e sei que está quase no fim os valores que trouxe. Para não corrermos o risco de sermos atacados no caminho por salteadores. As crianças estão com fome... eu também...

- Verdade, mas Gatemaru não achará o ouro que era de papai... um dia depois que ele morreu o senhor Takeshi e eu enterramos num baú perto da cachoeira. Ele vai revirar a casa e nunca encontrará. Daremos um jeito... esperem um pouco mais...

A carruagem estava na avenida principal, onde começava os castelos dos nobres. Ela recordou quando Sesshoumaru a trouxera para conhecer a corte. Foi um dia maravilhoso que viveu com ele. Viu o castelo da família Taisho. Teve uma idéia!

- Pare senhor Takeshi! Me espere aqui!

Ela caminhou até o portão e bateu. O caseiro veio atender.

- Não há ninguém da família Taisho, senhora! Só eu que fiquei cuidando de tudo sob as ordens de Lorde Sesshoumaru.

Rin se assustou. Será que Sesshoumaru estaria na corte?

- E onde está o seu senhor agora? Preciso falar com ele!

- Faz mais de quatro anos que não o vejo e nem aqui ele apareceu, desde que deu a última ordem senhora...

Rin respirou aliviada. Então Sesshoumaru não passou pela corte desde que a deixou há quatro atrás. Por onde andaria então?

- Ahm... pois então, a partir de hoje eu ficarei no castelo. Abra o portão!

- Senhora, se não for da família Taisho, não poderei deixar que entre. Sinto muito. São ordens expressas de meu senhor!

Não seria tão fácil convencer o criado. Era do tipo fiel. Rin teve outra idéia.

- Eu sou a esposa de seu senhor... Rin Taisho! Agora abra o portão!

- Esposa de Lorde Sesshoumaru? Mas... não me mandaram novas ordens a seu respeito, senhora, como poderia saber? Até então nada mudou!

Rin lembrou-se das palavras de Inuyasha, que se ela mostrar o medalhão da família e reivindicar o que for de propriedade dos Taisho, ninguém poderia ir contra ela.

- Vou lhe provar. Olhe para isto! Reconhece o brasão dos Taisho?

- Si-sim... é mesmo o símbolo da família... um medalhão, a figura em talhe de um enorme cão branco de olhos vermelhos com uma meia lua na fronte, com duas espadas cruzadas, sendo elas a Tenseiga em primeiro plano e a Tessaiga em segundo.

- Para um criado você é bem instruído e sábio. Mas com isto eu posso reclamar este castelo para mim e fazer uso dele!

O caseiro se ajoelhou diante dela.

- Perdão minha senhora... não quis contrariá-la... jamais exigiria que provasse se era mesmo esposa do lorde. Sabe como ele é em relação as ordens que dá... podem entrar...

- Obrigada... Vem senhor Takeshi... podemos entrar...

- Lady Rin Taisho, sendo esposa do lorde assim devo chamá-la... mais uma vez... perdão!

- Tudo bem, sei que isso não vai mais se repetir...

- Estou às suas ordens, como viu não sou um simples caseiro, se precisar que a defenda com espadas, também o posso fazer, se assim desejar!

- Vou precisar sim. Não diga que estamos aqui. Para todos os efeitos, o castelo está vazio!

- Sim minha senhora!

- Conduza a todos para os quartos. Queremos descansar. Depois prepare algo para comermos.

- Sim!

O criado saiu levando os demais e as bagagens da carruagem. Rin andou pelo castelo. Nada mudou. A decoração e os móveis eram os mesmos. E tudo lembrava Sesshoumaru! Ficou um tempo na sala descansando. Pensou sobre tudo o que viveu nas últimas horas. Não poderia voltar tão cedo para Shura. Estava ali no castelo de seu amado, com seus filhos e sozinha. Mizuki veio chamá-la, havia preparado um banho.

- E as crianças?

- Banho tomado, bem alimentadas e dormem como anjinhos... Rin eu vou me deitar, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não pode ir...

Rin tomou um banho demorado. Colocou um kimono e foi para a varanda. Estava sem sono. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, estava sem sono. De repente ouviu barulho de porta se abrindo. Passos sobre as escadas.

- Será que alguém nos viu entrar? Ou será que é algum salteador? Céus...

Voltou e pegou a espada dela. Ficou escondida atrás de um dos pilares que tinha na varanda do quarto. Viu alguém abrindo a porta devagar e entrou, fechando novamnte a mesma. Esperou mais um pouco e atacou, dando um golpe com a espada, que foi repelida por outra. Quem entrou no quarto se defendia e muito bem com uma espada. Rin se posicionou e deu uma outra investida, tentando um segundo ataque. As lâminas se chocaram, mas a espada de Rin foi jogada longe. Ela sentiu a lâmina do inimigo no pescoço. Ele se aproximou dela e a recostou na parede, apertando seu corpo bem forte. A espada continuava apontada no pescoço dela. Ele encaixou o corpo dele nela. Rin se sentiu indefesa. Como ele era ousado! Iria se aproveitar dela ali mesmo, daquele jeito? Apertou mais o corpo dela e roçou de leve os lábios no pescoço. Se ela se movesse, teria a garganta cortada. Respiração ofegante. Tentava em vão enxergar o rosto de seu algoz, mas estavam numa parte mal iluminada do quarto. Então ele colocou a mão dentro do decote do kimono dela, deixando um ombro à mostra e depois o beijou. Desceu o outro ombro. O inimigo esboçou um sorriso de satisfação ao ver seus belos seios. Desceu a mão direita pela perna dela. Com a outra ainda mantinha a espada no pescoço. Um movimento e Rin já era. A mão dele deslizou pela perna dela e subiu pela abertura do kimono. Tocou-lhe o sexo. Ela gemeu com o toque dele. Fechou os olhos. Ele passou a língua nos lábios dela. Soltou a espada no chão, por que agora ele a abraçava tão forte, prendendo os braços dela no aperto, e mesmo que ela quisesse não se soltaria dele. A língua dele invadiu a boca dela, beijando-a avidamente, tirando o fôlego totalmente. Ele a apertava tanto, que a deixou sem forças para reagir. Quando viu que ela não reagiria, parou o beijo e a soltou. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele. Ele a pegou no colo e a pôs na cama e deitou sobre ela, colocando as pernas dela em volta do quadril dele, pressionando o corpo sobre ela com desejo e fúria, segurando seus braços acima da cabeça. Olhos dourados sobre a seminudez dela. Então finalmente Rin viu quem a atacou: _**Sesshoumaru!!!**_

* * *

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Continua...**_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Não vou falar nada.............lalalalalalalala........................mas vcs podem! Reviews por favor!!!**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_


	20. O Reencontro! A Noite do Amor Eterno

_*****_

**_*_**

_**Presentão!!!Este capitulo é especial! É dedicado a todas as leitoras que acompanham esta fic desde o começo como se fosse novela!!!Adoro vcs!!! E por leitoras como vcs que fazem valer a pena escrever fics!**_

_**Apreciem Sesshoumaru com moderação!!!E o amem muitooooooooo!!! rsrsrs**_

*****

*****

*****

**Capitulo 20**

*****

*****

*****

**O Reencontro! A Noite do Amor Eterno**

*****

*****

"_Ele a pegou no colo e a pôs na cama e deitou sobre ela, colocando as pernas dela em volta do quadril dele, pressionando o corpo sobre ela com desejo e fúria, segurando seus braços acima da cabeça. Olhos dourados sobre a seminudez dela. Então finalmente Rin viu quem a atacou: __**Sesshoumaru!!!"**_

Sim ele estava ali! Era ele! Sesshoumaru! E havia regressado à corte no mesmo dia em que Rin e os filhos. Uma incrível coincidência depois de muito tempo. Quando entrou no castelo percebera a presença de pessoas ali, mas jamais podia imaginar que fosse ela, que agora estava ali, na cama, seminua e dominada por ele. Ele sabia que era ela, do contrário não a atacaria da maneira como fez, seduzindo-a. Só não imaginava ver a bela mulher que ela se tornara. Por isso a olhava admirado. O desejo tomou conta dele.

_Rin...

_ Sesshoumaru, é você mesmo?!!!

_ Rin... que saudades...

Ele a abraçou e deu-lhe um doce e longo beijo, que há muito tempo desejava. A sensação de provar de nova aquela boca, de ouvir palavras amorosas e suspiros. Tocar a pele macia do seu corpo, levá-la a beira da loucura. Ele a apertava tanto. Rin retribuiu o desejo à altura. Enlaçou os braços no pescoço do youkai, ora acariciando com força as costas dele. O beijo deles era com volúpia, fúria, mal respiravam. Saudades um do outro.

_ Como eu senti sua falta...

_Sesshoumaru... pensei que nunca mais voltaria para mim...

Ele saiu de cima dela. Ela sentou-se sobre a cama.

A olhava com desejo.

_ Deixe-me vê-la! Quero que tire o kimono todo.

Rin sentiu-se seduzida pelas palavras dele. Um pedido do seu youkai que com certeza faria. E era para ele. Levantou-se da cama e lentamente desamarrou a faixa e deixou a peça deslizar até o chão. Ele ficou excitado. Mais uma vez se encantou! A menina a quem um dia ele entregou o coração agora era uma mulher feita, e dona de uma rara beleza! Ele passou os olhos pelo corpo dela. Rosto, colo, seios, as pernas. Cabelos negros e longos até a cintura. Rin era perfeita! Uma deusa para um youkai. De fato a maternidade a deixara mais bonita também. Fitou os olhos nela mais uma vez. A olhava de cima a baixo.

_ Você se tornou uma bela mulher... minha mulher!

Ele levantou-se e a puxou para si. Passou as mãos em suas costas subindo para a nuca e trazendo-a para a ele para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Depois se afastou e começou a se despir. Rin sentou-se na beira da cama. Agora ela era que se admirava com o que via a sua frente. Um monumento musculoso. Um colírio para os olhos. Conforme ele ia tirando a roupa, mais excitada ela ficava. Seus olhos acompanhavam o ritmo do corpo dele, como se ele estivesse dançando. Sesshoumaru estava mais forte e muito mais musculoso. Ela nem sentia mais o coração bater por causa do transe que ele causava nela, estava indo as nuvens só com aquela visão de um semideus nu a sua frente.

_ Sesshie... – ela suspirou.

Ele jogou a última peça no chão e se dirigiu a ela.

_ Por onde andou esse tempo?...

_ Depois Rin... agora eu a quero... quero te amar muito mais que da última vez que esteve em meus braços!!!..

Se aproximou dela e a deitou na cama. Ao simples toque de suas mãos acariciando as costas Rin gemia. Há quanto tempo que não sentia essas mesmas mãos e garras passeando pelo seu corpo. E como desejou ter o corpo de Sesshoumaru sobre o dela. Desejo concedido!!! Enquanto a beijava, estendeu os braços acima da cabeça. Dessa vez havia muito mais fúria nos beijos e na pegada dele. Muito mais forte. Muito mais fogoso. Tudo um pouco de mais. Rin fechou os olhos e deixou-o guiá-la mais uma vez pelo caminho do prazer.

_Eu a quero Rin... e como...

Ela não fugiria dele. Deixou sim ele fazer o que quisesse com ela naquela cama. E ele o fez. Sesshomaru aproximava sua boca para um beijo, ao mesmo tempo que suas fortes mãos subiram por sua cintura até acariciar os seios. Rin arqueou o corpo e desfrutou da maravilhosa sensação que sentia com o toque que agora vinha da língua quente dele que saboreava cada mamilo.

Tão próximo a ele, que podia sentir o calor exalar do corpo de Sesshoumaru. Seu coração pulsava descompassado. Estava entregue ao prazer que agora ele lhe dava. O sabor de sua boca sobre seus seios devorando-os a excitou. De fato, tudo nele a excitava. As mãos dele percorreram todo o corpo dela. Arrepios e suspiros de prazer eram o que Rin sentia. Ele cravou os caninos no pescoço dela, roçando-o. Ela gemia alto no ouvido dele, deixando mais e mais excitado ainda.

Ele afastou as pernas dela e encaixou seu o corpo a ela. Puxou a cabeça de Rin e a beijou ardentemente, passando a explorar a língua dela com a sua própria, sentindo o calor do corpo dela em contato com o seu.

_Você me enlouquece Rin... – disse ao deixar de beijá-la e fazendo-a sentir seu membro excitado sobre o sexo dela. Voltou a beijá-la com uma fúria sem igual, excitando-a ao máximo antes de penetrá-la. Sesshoumaru fez com que ela passasse suas pernas em volta da cintura dele e a fez arquear-se para facilitar a penetração. Então ele a penetrou fazendo um pouco de força, e Rin soltou um grito de prazer. Depois ele aumentou o ritmo, colocando todo o membro que pulsava dentro dela, num vai e vem constante. Ela aumentos os gemidos e arranhava as costas dele, arqueando o corpo de tanto prazer que sentia. Um enorme calor incendiava o corpo dos dois. Sesshoumaru não parou. Forçava mais a penetração. Queria senti-la ao máximo. Rin apertava ainda mais as pernas ao redor dele.

_Sesshieee.... aiiiiiiii... tá doendo – sussurrou ela com a respiração ofegante – está doenduuu muituuuuuuu...aiiii...ahhh...

Sesshoumaru não ouviu nada! Estava concentrado no prazer que sentia ao penetrá-la. Queria completar o ato. E o faria. Começou a entrar e sair e dentro dela com mais força e rapidez, fazendo Rin gemer mais alto ainda. Ainda no ritmo ele observou o rosto dela, e isto lhe trouxe satisfação, pois sabia que estava dando prazer a ela. Sesshoumaru penetrou com força mais três vezes. Depois se levantou e a puxou pelos braços, colocando sob o colo dele, penetrando-a novamente. Rin agarrou o youkai, abraçou forte e gemia baixinho em seu ouvido, mordiscando a orelha dele

_ Ahhhhmmmmm... Sesshiiiii... ahmmmmm...

_ Ahhh... Rin...

Ela sentia um calor percorrer o corpo com a continuação do toque dele. Jamais imaginaria sentir algo tão excitante nos braços de Sesshoumaru novamente, e assim de uma forma até mesmo selvagem. Estava admirada com a sensação que voltou a experimentar. Então ele a deitou lentamente e se retirou dela, tomando cuidado, para não soltar o líquido dentro dela, derramando sob a cama.

Ficou deitado sobre o dela. Mas para ele não tinha acabado. Recuperou as energias gastas no ato, depois se levantou, dando um tempo a ela para descansar, e depois começaria tudo de novo. Depois de um tempo Rin se sentou na cama. Sesshomaru se sentou na borda da cama e a fez sentar-se sobre ele , fazendo-a inclinar-se para trás para saborear seus seios, até que a fez gemer. A beijou profundamente. Segurou seu rosto com as mãos, ficando olhos nos olhos com ela.

_ Você continua linda Rin...tão linda como no dia que fiz mulher... e a quero assim para sempre... eu quero te amar mais... eu nunca mais vou ficar longe de você meu amor...

Lágrimas percorreram do rosto dela. Sesshoumaru enxugou-as com um beijo. A beijou no pescoço e beliscou seus mamilos. Rin deixou escapar um profundo gemido. Ele a deitou na cama. Abriu-lhe as pernas e acariciou seu sexo. Estava quente e úmida. Ela se retorceu, mas ele a segurou e continuou acariciando-a com sua língua. Rin o abraçou forte. Ele continuou explorando a fonte de seu prazer. Logo, Rin soltou um gemido de prazer. A língua dele trabalhava nela em um movimento rítmico. Rin estava muito excitada e se abandonou às sensações de seu corpo. Sentia que o coração lhe ia sair do peito. O movimento da boca dele em seu sexo fez cada vez mais compassado levando-a a beira da loucura. Desejava-o com todas suas forças. As mais ousadas carícias dele não podiam acalmar a febre que queimava em seu interior.

_Sesshoumaru... aaahhhhh! – exclamou.

Rin fechou os olhos. Nesses anos todos não deixou de pensar nele nem um só minuto do dia. A atração que sempre havia sentido por ele despertava agora neste momento de prazer. Sempre amou Sesshoumaru e nunca deixou de amá-lo. E o mesmo vale para Sesshoumaru. nunca em todo o tempo que esteve longe deixou de amar Rin. Não via a hora de tê-la mais uma vez em seus braços. Desejo concedido!

Sesshoumaru se aprofundou mais no íntimo de seu corpo. Mais uma vez a levou a beira do êxtase. Deitou novamente sobre ela. Desejava-a intensamente e mais uma vez fora amável, mas um pouco selvagem com ela.A beijou apaixonadamente enquanto que mais uma vez a penetrava. Ela se arqueou e levantou os quadris. Seu corpo ardia e ele introduziu-se mais uma vez com força dentro dela. Rin gritou o nome dele.

_ Sesshoumaruuuuu...aiiiiiiiiiiiiii... aiiiiiiiiiii...ahhhhhhhhhhhh...

Ele a desejava desesperadamente. Ela se entregou ao ritmo que marcavam suas investidas fortes e rápidas. O prazer que experimentou foi aumentando até que se fez incontrolável. Ele a abraçava e a beijava com ternura. Segurou sua cintura e se movia dentro dela, entrando e saindo, fazendo com que ela gritasse com as estocadas firmes precisas dele. Ela agora estava pronta para satisfazê-lo por completo na cama, nas posições que ela mais gostava. Quando a conheceu não podia exigir tanto dela, mas agora, tudo seria diferente. Ele estava ali e seria tudo do jeito que ele quisesse. Ele estava ofegante, queria mais.

_Vire-se Rin... de costas para mim...assim... isso linda...

Mordia o pescoço dela e beijava-lhe as costas.

_ Aiii... Sesshiee... uhmmmm...

A pôs de quatro para ele e a penetrou por trás. Desta fez ele entrava e saia dela calmamente. Queria que ela sentisse o mesmo prazer que ele. Inclinou-se sobre ela, com a mão direita acariciava os seios e com a outra sustentava o peso do seu corpo para não cair sobre ela. Movia-se com desejo e Rin gemia baixinho, chamando pelo nome dele. Ele ficou de joelhos, abriu mais as pernas dela, segurando a cintura dela para um perfeito encaixe e aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo. Agora era ele que também gemia.

_ Ahhh...Rin...

Era visível o suor que escorria pelas costas dele e também pelo corpo dela. Ele chegou ao êxtase nesta posição. Rin acabou deitando sobre a cama e Sesshoumaru ficou por cima dela. A penetrou mais duas vezes, chegando ao ápice do prazer. Então se retirou dela. Logo, exausto, tombou-se junto a ela e a observou satisfeito. Ficou de lado acariciando as costas dela, feliz. Fez o que gostava e no que era bom, e fez com a única a mulher que o completava por inteiro. Rin também estava exausta, olhava para ele com ternura e satisfação por ter mais uma vez pertencido ao youkai que amava. Mais uma vez ela foi mulher no braços dele. E a partir de agora seriam sempre um do outro. Sempre.

O dia estava quase claro. Os dois dormiam abraçados. Ele despertou primeiro e a observava.

_Céus... Rin... vendo-a agora de dia... você realmente se tornou uma linda mulher! Linda.

Exclamava um youkai apaixonado. Rin acordou. Pensou ter tido um sonho. Não, era realidade e ele estava ali na sua frente, sorrindo para ela. Sesshoumaru havia voltado!

* * *

_ Bom dia anjo...

E deu-lhe um beijo. Ela sentou-se na cama, toda apaixonada.

_ Nossa... há tempos que não te ouviu me chamar assim...

_ Agora vai ouvir isso de mim todos os dias... – ele sentou-sena cama e segurou o rosto dele – Rin, estou falando sério, voltei, não esperava encontrá-la tão cedo! Eu ia te procurar em Shura... mas o destino quis que nos encontrássemos aqui... e dessa forma maravilhosa, como foi esta noite! Decidi que não quero mais viver longe de você, por isso que voltei!

Rin segurou o choro. Queria dizer tanta coisa para ele, saber tantas coisas! Ele estava tão feliz por estar ali com ela, nos braços dele. mas tinha um detalhe que podia fazer toda a diferença na felicidade e no futuro deles. Rin tinha que revelar a Sesshoumaru que teve dois filhos dele. Gêmeos. Como ele reagiria. Por um instante ficou com medo de contar-lhe e ele achar ruim e brigar com ela. E pior, ela ver cumpirido o sonho que teve com ele dias atrás em que Sesshouamru lhe tirava os filhos. Não! Ela não poderia fazer isso cm ele. Esconder por mais tempo que ele era pai. E pai de dois lindos hanyous!

_ Sesshoumaru! Nó temos que conversar tanta coisa...

_ Eu sei anjo... teremos todo o tempo do mundo, mas agora não... eu a quero de novo... vem...

_ Não! Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que aconteceu depois que você foi embora...

_ Depois, Rin ... mmmm... depois ....

_ Não... mmm... mmm... espera...mmmmm...

Ele deitou sobre ela, beijando-a.

_ Sesshoumaru! Pare!!! – Rin saiu da cama – é um assunto importante...

Ele a olhava sério.

_Fale...

Ela colocou o kimono e deu o dele para que se vestisse.

_ Vem comigo...

O pegou pela mão e o levou até o quarto onde os gêmeos ainda dormiam. Entraram. Rin abriu a cortina para que o sol entrasse no quarto.

_ Olha...

Sesshoumaru agachou entre as duas camas, surpresos com que seus olhos viam.

_ Rin... eles...

Ela ficou de joelhos e acariciava seus cabelos prateados. Ela respirava ofegante com medo da reação dele.

_ Sim... eles são seus filhos Sesshoumaru! Um lindo casal de gêmeos hanyou.

Sesshouamru ficou emocionado.

_ Me-meus... meus filho?!!!

_ Sim! Seus filhos! Hikaru e Hikari...

Ele olhava para as crianças maravilhado.

_ Incrível! Elas têm as mesmas marcas que eu! A meia lua azul na testa, as marcas púrpuras...

_ E olhos dourados! Os mesmos pelos quais eu me apaixonei.

_ Rin...

Ele a levantou e deu lhe um longo beijo apaixonado. Rin o rodeou com seus braços. A felicidade que os dois sentiam era inexplicável. As crianças acordaram.

_ Mamãe... – chamou a menina

_ Oi princesinha...

Hikaru encarou Sesshoumaru.

_ Quem é você youkai?

Os dois riram. Rin sentou-se na cama, pôs Hikari no colo e apresentou o pai a eles.

_ Meus amores, este é o papai de vocês... Sesshoumaru!

Os dois se entreolharam. Sesshoumaru sentou-se e pôs Hikaru n colo. O menino olhou desconfiado para ele.

_ Oi meus anjinhos...

Hikari olhou bem dentro dos olhos de seu pai. Saiu do colo de Rin e abraçou Sesshoumaru.

_ Papai!!!

Ele apertou a filha no abraço. Hikaru também fez o mesmo.

_ Você é meu pai?

Ele beijou os gêmeos e depois abraçou Rin novamente. Estava feliz com a novidade. Pai! Não esperava que o seu reencontro com Rin fosse tão emocionante.

Ficaram ali no quarto conversando quase a manhã toda. Rin contou como foi criá-los sem Sesshoumaru. Mas sabia que a conversa entre os dois não se limitaria só aos filhos. O medo de rejeição do youkai passara. Agora a vida seguiria junto com ele. Rin não estaria mais sozinha, tinha alguém que lutaria por ela, que a defenderia, ela nunca mais ia se sentir abandonada, sem amparo. Alguém que faria tudo por ela e pelos filhos. Alguém que sempre amou: _**o youkai Sesshoumaru Taisho**_.

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Continua...**_

_**O que posso dizer para vcs que amam este youkai fabuloso? Hein? O QUÊ?O QUÊ?O QUÊEÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? ERMMMMM....**_

_**Vou dar uma sugestão ...deixem suas reviews para ele...kkkk..tenho certeza que ele responderá a todas. Vcs sabem como ele é em relação as suas sesshiefãs!!! É apertar o botãozinho verdiNhu bonitinhu ae embaixo...nO próximo cap. Mais Sesshoumaruuuuu!!!! **_

_**O.O *.***_

_**Até kisses ,,,e kisses do Sesshie tbm...rsrsrs**_

_*****_

_*****_


	21. O Acerto de Contas!

*****

*****

*****

**Capitulo 21**

*****

*****

*****

**Acerto de Contas**

*****

*****

Durante toda a manhã Rin e Sesshoumaru brincaram com os gêmeos. Tomaram o café juntos. E qual não foi a surpresa de Mizuki ao rever o youkai.

_ Lorde Sesshoumaru?!! Mas-mas-mas como é possível?!!!

_¬¬ ... oras,Mizuki...que pergunta eu voltei e pronto! É o que basta! – respondeu o youkai.

Rin sorria de felicidade. Tudo estaria em paz agora. Mas uma coisa faltava. Conversarem e foi isso que sugeriu a Sesshoumaru. Queria saber por onde ele andara este tempo todo.

_ Sesshoumaru, vem... precisamos nos falar!

_ Depois Rin... agora eu quero um banho...

Eles subiram para o quarto. Rin mais uma vez insistiu com ele.

_ Eu quero saber o que fez? Com quem esteve? É só isso...

_ Eu sei anjo... teremos muito tempo... vem tomar banho comigo...

_ Mas... Sesshoumaru...

Ele a puxou pela mão até a banheira. Tirou o kimono e entrou dentro.

_ Vem Rin... – a convidou estendendo a mão.

Ela não acreditava na atitude dele. Com tanta coisa para conversarem e ele a chamando para o banho. Se bem que ele dentro daquela banheira era uma tentação. Ela o olhava com desejo. Pegou na mão dele.

_ Tire o kimono...

Obedeceu prontamente e entrou ficando de costas para ele. Deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele a abraçou e beijou seus cabelos.

_ Pensei que nunca mais ia estar assim com você, Sesshoumaru...

­_ É...

Ela virou de lado olhando para ele.

_ Enquanto fazíamos amor, você disse que voltou de vez e que tudo seria diferente... estava falando sério, não é mesmo?

_ É claro que estava! Acaso duvida da minha palavra Rin?!!!

­_ Não é isso... é que... agora temos as crianças... e eu voltei aqui para a corte...

_ E acha que não pensei nelas e em toda a nossa história?

_ Sesshoumaru... agora tudo é diferente, aconteceu muita coisa... eu mudei, você mudou e mmmm...

Deu um beijo nela. A olhou sério.

_ E você não me ama mais? Por que se for isso, não foi o que me pareceu quando a tomei em meus braços... você estava tão desejosa de mim quanto eu de você Rin...

_ Não é nada disso! Continuo te amando desde o dia que saiu da minha vida...

_ Então o que é?

Ela o abraçou.

_Tenho medo que me deixe de novo... só que dessa vez eu não iria suportar... eu passei por tanta coisa sozinha... não quero mais me sentir assim...

_ Rin... não quero que se preocupe mais. Voltei para ficarmos juntos de vez. Não está mais sozinha. Eu estou aqui. Confie em mim.

Ele a pôs sentada no colo dele. Acariciou as costas dela e beijando-a suavemente. Desceu as mãos pelas pernas dela, excitando-a e a fez inclinar um pouco e a penetrou, enquanto beijava os seios. Ela gemeu.

_ Ahhhhhhhh... Sesshieeeee... ahhhhhh... uhmmmmm...

_ Céus Rin ... como você é doce...

Ele a tomou novamente. Se movia dentro dela com desejo, mas não colocou força no toque. Queria senti-la calmamente. Rin acariciava seus cabelos prateados e depois o abraçou forte. Ele era dela agora. Depois de pertenceram mais uma vez um ao outro saíram da banheira. Ele deitou na cama. Rin sentou-se ao seu lado.

_ Depois que saiu de Shura, para onde foi?

_ Não vim para a corte e tampouco para as terras do Oeste...

_ Seu irmão Inuyasha esteve em Shura para saber como estávamos vivendo. Como você não mandou notícias, acharam que tínhamos casado.

_ Inuyasha?!!! E o que disse?

_ Toda a verdade, menos dos gêmeos.

_ Ele não sabe dos nossos filhos?

_ Por um acaso veio a saber. Mas prometeu que não contaria nada para sua família para que sua mãe não viesse atrás de mim, e quisesse tirar meus filhos assim que soubesse que você não estava comigo!

_ Conheço minha mãe! Realmente teria ido atrás dos gêmeos!

_ Eu não corri este risco... e então para onde foi?

_ Corri o país todo indo até as partes mais longínquas... visitando outras propriedades de meu pai e aumentado mais a minha riqueza em diversos negócios... ocupando a mente em outros assuntos... fiz um monte de coisas....

Ele se levantou da cama e ficou parado em frente à janela, sendo observado por ela.

_ ... por que eu queria te esquecer Rin!!!

Ela engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça. Ele a olhou de relance.

_ Depois que lutei com Tetsuo e fui até você a minha vontade era de te abraçar, de dizer que estava tudo bem e que íamos ficar juntos...

_ Então por que não fez isso Sesshoumaru?!!!

_ Por que eu fiquei com raiva de você... por ter ido a cachoeira sabendo o risco que corria...

_ Mas eu estava entediada dentro daquela casa... não aguentava mais...

Ficaram em silêncio.

_ Rin... falar sobre o passado não nos levara a nada...

_ De fato...

_ Eu também viajei para fora do Japão... fui para um outro continente do outro lado do mar... um país chamado China, um lugar muito bonito, que eles chamam de Cidade Proibida... para proteção dos inimigos deles eles construíram uma muralha enorme que corta boa parte do país... você iria gostar de lá...

_ Se não tivesse ido embora... o rumo de nossas vidas teria sido tão diferente, Sesshoumaru...

Conversar sobre o passado, o que poderiam ter feito, vivido. Decisões que fizeram a diferença na vida de ambos. Agora teriam que decidir que futuro ter, pois não estavam mais sozinhos, dois filhos. E Sesshoumaru não poderia abandonar Rin. E isto ele não faria.

Mas uma coisa o incomodava e ele precisava contar para ela. Se iria mesmo começar uma nova vida não poderia haver segredos entre eles. Mas ele tinha que saber como falar. Durante o tempo que ficou longe dela, se envolvera com outras mulheres e belas youkais que apareceram em sua cruzada pelo país e fora dele. Nada de especial. Com elas era só sexo. Amor, amor de verdade, só uma tinha dele essa exclusividade... Rin! Só ela era a única dona do coração e da alma dele. E só dela era o amor dele. Quando esteve na cama com outras, era nela que ele pensava. Não deixou de pensar nela um só dia que fosse. Mas ele foi tentado e não resistiu. Não era desculpa. Ele saiu da vida de Rin, tinha rompido com ela. Era livre para se envolver com quem quisesse. Mas ele temia pela reação dela. É claro que ela, como mulher não aceitaria. E com certeza essa revelação iria ferir o orgulho dela. Ela sabe que tem o amor dele, mas imaginar que ele fora para cama com outras seria um pouco demais. Mas ele estava decidido a revelar tudo, sabendo a dor imensa que causará no coração dela.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rin se trocou e foi ver as crianças. Sesshoumaru resolveu visitar o imperador. Só que antes disso precisava oficializar sua união com Rin.

_ _QUÊ?!!!_ – ela exclamou – casarmos?!!!

_ Não sei por quê o espanto!

_ Bom eu não esperava...

_ Rin, se vamos ficar juntos, somos uma família. E nada mais justo que você e as crianças tenham meu nome. Isso também é por direito, afinal de contas, vocês três são meus herdeiros.

_ E onde vamos nos casar?

_ Lembra do templo xintoísta na entrada da avenida principal da corte?

_ Sim... vai ser lá?

_ Vai... quero que vá ao comércio com Mizuki e compre um lindo kimono para a ocasião. Também compre trajes para as crianças. Eu vou falar com o imperador quando saírem.

_ Está bem... vou chamar a Mizuki e os gêmeos.

Todos saíram. Sesshoumaru foi com Jaken até a Casa Imperial.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Durante o percurso ele não parava de pensar em Rin em como ela reagiria depois que ele contasse sobre suas aventuras. Agora não era hora de pensar nisso. Adentrou a casa imperial e o conselheiro anunciou sua entrada ao imperador

_ Sesshoumaru! Você aqui?

_ Sim majestade, como vai?

Eles conversaram a tarde toda. Sesshoumaru relatou ao imperador tudo e disse que se casaria com Rin no templo xintoísta. Shori-kun ficou feliz por eles.

_ Já que vai oficializar sua união nada mais justo que tenham um padrinho. E serei eu ele!

_ Vossa alteza?!!

_ Sim... e me chame de você! Somos amigos! Tenho certeza que minha esposa a imperatriz não fará oposição!

_ Será uma cerimônia simples...

_ Tudo bem!

A tarde do outro dia Rin e Sesshoumaru casaram na presença do sacerdote que oficializou a união deles, tendo por testemunhas e padrinhos o casal de imperadores do Japão. Rin estava linda em seu traje de noiva. Após a cerimônia eles voltaram para o castelo. Celebraram entre eles mesmos com um jantar que Mizuki fez.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Um mês já havia se passado. A vida nova da família Taisho seguia seu curso normal. Rin fez muitas amizades entre as nobres da corte. Ela agora tinha um sobrenome importante e sempre estava participando dos eventos principais que aconteciam no castelo imperial. Os filhos de Sesshoumaru começaram a estudar e também a serem instruídos em aulas de espadas e lutas. Só Sesshoumaru mesmo é que andava inquieto. Ele ainda não tinha contado a Rin sobre seu envolvimento no passado. Naquela noite resolveu falar. Ele não havia descido para o jantar e Rin foi verificar o porquê, pois ela havia percebido nos últimos dias que algo o incomodava.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_ Sesshoumaru... o que está acontecendo?

_ Rin... já que agora estamos juntos... acredita que não deva existir segredos entre nós, não é?

_ Sim.. é assim que deve ser entre um casal. Por quê? Quer me contar algo?

_ Sim... quero, e sei que se não fizer isso, não ficarei em paz e também sinto que vou estar em falta com você... vou ser direto, e sei que te causarei dor... mas prefiro a verdade que mentir para você!

_ Então fale Sesshoumaru...

Ele a encarou, mas se afastou um pouco, e começou a falar.

_ Rin... nestes quatro anos que estive longe de você... eu... passei por vários lugares e conheci muitas pessoas... e mulheres!

Rin sentiu o coração gelar. Procurou não pensar o pior.

_ Que tem demais? Acredito que sejam as esposas dos homens com quem que mantém seus negócios.

_ Não Rin... foram mulheres com quem me relacionei intimamente!

__ Quê?!!! Mulheres... você quer dizer que dormiu com outras mulheres?!!!_

_ Rin... foi só sexo... nada mas... e também tínhamos rompido...

_ E acha natural me revelar uma coisa dessas depois que nos casamos? Que achou? Que eu aceitar numa boa?

_ Claro que não... mas como disse quero que haja verdade entre nós...

_ Antes não contasse nada...

_ Sinto muito...

Aquela conversa que era pra ser um esclarecimento estava se tornando uma discussão. Rin ia sair da sala mas resolveu seguir com a discussão. Sente nada Sesshoumaru! Não sabe nada de sentimentos! Só pensa em você, no que te faz bem...

_ Isso não é verdade...

Ela resolveu provocá-lo. Estava tão irritada por ele ter lhe revelado que andou com mulheres que decidiu não ficar atrás também. Só que escolheu o pior jeito: mentindo. E Sesshoumaru odeia que mentem para ele.

_ Bom.. já que resolveu contar seus segredos... então tem que saber também...

Ele estreitou o olhar.

_ De que se trata?

Ela suava frio.

_ Que... neste tempo todo... também não fiquei sozinha...

_ Rin... que quer dizer com isso?

Sesshoumaru não suportava a idéia de sequer imaginar Rin nos braços de outro homem. Rin tomou coragem e lhe disse tudo. Mentira claro!

_ Que eu me envolvi... com outros homens... três...

A ira se acendeu dentro dele. Ela com outro? E ainda teve a audácia de dizer que se envolvera com três! O tom da voz dele aumentou excessivamnte.

**__Três de uma vez?!!!_**

__ Não... assim que você foi embora... um apareceu... eu... eu não queria nada... mas estava sozinha... ele ficou comigo por um tempo... e me deixou quando soube que estava grávida..._

_**_ Rin... como teve coragem...**_

__ Você foi embora! Que queria que fizesse? Que passasse minha vida toda te esperando! Não mesmo! Depois vieram os outros..._

Sesshoumaru estava explodindo de raiva. E se era isso que Rin pretendia então ela conseguira. Sua mentira teve o efeito desejado.

_**_ Se de fato se entregou a eles... me diga como foi?**_

__Oras... se você não me contou os detalhes de quando foi para a cama com outras mulheres... por quê eu deveria lhe dizer?!!!_

_**_ Diga logo...**_

Rin começou a achar que foi longe demais. Agora Sesshoumaru queria saber detalhes de sua ida para a cama com outro homem. E o que ela iria dizer? O que sabe e o que conhece sobre sexo aprendera somente com ele, que agora estava a sua frente odiando a mentira dela.

_ Eu... ora eles me abraçaram...e...

Conforme ela falava, ele se aproximava dela. Os olhos dele brilhavam de raiva.

_**_ É? E como eles te abraçavam Rin?!!!**_

__ Aiiii..._

Ele a puxou para si bruscamente e apertou nos braços.

_**_ Me diz... Como?!!! Hã?!!! Era assim desse jeito?!!!**_

__ Aaaaaaaaa... tá me machucanduuu..._

_**_ Me diz Rin... era assim?**_

__ Aaaii... pelo menos não me machucaram..._

_**_ AH...foram delicados?....fizeram desse jeito então...**_

__ Aiiii..._

Ele a jogou na cama e ficou em cima dela. Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos de tanta raiva que sentia.

_**_ Me diga.. foi desse jeito que eles tiraram sua roupa...ham?!!!**_

__ Nãããooo Sesshieee!!!_

Com as garras ele rasgou o kimono dela em segundos. Estava irado demais. Ele segurou seus braços e Rin se assustou quando viu a expressão dos olhos dele.

_**_ Se deitou mesmo com estes homens... foi assim que lhe tocaram a boca?!!!**_

__ Mmmmmmm... aiiiii..._

Ele segurou o queixo dela e a beijou com força que um dos caninos cortou o lábio inferior.

_**_ Agora me diga?!!!... **_

__ Me soltaaaa..._

_**_ Como foi que a tocaram hein?...como... foi... que fizeram issooooo?!!!...**_

__ Nãoooo... aiiii...._

Sesshoumaru se despiu e abriu as pernas dela e a penetrou com tudo. Deitou sobre ela e se movia com força. Estava irado com a ousadia dela em contar essa mentira. Imaginar outros tocando o corpo da mulher que é dele foi demais.

Enquanto se movia, mais irado ficava.

_**_ Então Rin... era assim...**_

__ Aiii...aiii...aiiiiiii..._

_**_... desse jeito ham?!!**_

Rin gritava com as estocadas dele, que aumentava mais com o ritmo do corpo dele sobre o dela. Ao mesmo tempo que acariciava os seios dela com as garras, arranhando-os, e mordendo-lhe o pescoço.

__ Sesshieeee... pára!! Páraaaaa!!!_

_**_ Eu quero que me conte... me fale! Eu quero saber se existiu outro que lhe deu mais prazer do que eu! Quero que diga se outro a fez se sentir mulher como eu te fiz e faço... diga se foram melhores do que eu...Digaaaaaaa...**_

__ Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...._

A mentira dela o fez tomar uma atitude brusca. Com isso ele quis mostrar que só ele tem o direito de tocá-la. Para Sesshoumaru era inaceitável que Rin pertencesse a outro homem! Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e sussurrou-lhe estas palavras.

_**_ ...Amor... não me machuque...**_

Isso foi o suficiente para o deter. Ele ficou deitado sobre ela em silêncio. Estava ofegante. Rin chorava baixinho, abraçada a ele. Ela não sabia mentir. E nem disfarçar. Como diria a Sesshoumaru como fora ter ido para cama com outro? Não sabia nem como começar a dizer! Claro que ele percebeu que ela mentiu só para atingi-lo. Ele se retirou dela, mas continuou sentado em cima dela a olhando. Ele permaneceu com o rosto virado, não conseguia encará-lo, não estava acreditando que ele fez aquilo.

_**_ Nunca mais minta para mim Rin... você é péssima nisso...**_

Ele se levantou, se arrumou e saiu do quarto, deixando-a ali. Rin sentou-se na cama, tentando se refazer do que aconteceu. Enxugou as lágrimas. Entrou na banheira e tomou um banho rápido. Quando estava terminando de se vestir Mizuki entrou no quarto.

_ Rin o que aconteceu?!! Lorde Sesshoumaru passou por mim com uma cara... vocês brigaram?

_ Sim...

_ O que aconteceu?!! Sua boca.. está cortada!!

_ Ele me pegou a força, Mizuki... me arranhou toda... me marcou...

_ Não acredito...

Rin sentou-se na cama e Mizuki a abraçou.

_ Rin isso é impossível... ele agora é seu marido.. não pode levar a sério algo que é normal acontecer entre um casal e...

__ O que ele fez não é normal!!!_

_ Está bem... mas para ele ter feito isso algo de muito sério aconteceu... o que foi?

_ Ele me contou que neste tempo que esteve fora se relacionou com outras mulheres...

_ Rin isto não é certo... mas vocês romperam... então ele era livre...

_ Mas eu não aceitei isso...

_ Você não é obrigada a aceitar! O que disse a ele?

_ Eu menti! Disse que me relacionei com outros homens...

Mizuki pôs a mão à boca.

- Rin que loucura! Mentir desse jeito? E justo para ele que é um youkai orgulhoso... você o provocou... que queria que ele fizesse?!!!

_ Eu não gostei do que ele me revelou...

_ Eu sei filha... mas você o provocou! Mexeu com o orgulho e a virilidade dele! Você sabe disso Rin... sabe que para os homens e youkais é permitido terem outras mulheres, só quando casam que não... é o costume... e o provocou da pior maneira que existe, mentindo para ele.

Rin baixou a cabeça. Sabia que errou e pagou caro por isso.

_ Mas ele não podia fazer o que fez...

_ Podia sim... ele agora é seu marido... te castigou por ter mentido para ele!

Rin... como que você diz na cara dele que a fez mulher que teve outro? Isso é inaceitável para qualquer um! Até que ele não foi além. Tem uns que ao saber de uma revelação dessas chegam a matam as esposas! Você brincou com fogo filha...

_ Não me repreenda Mizuki... (chorando)

Ela deitou no colo da ama, que passou a mão em seus cabelos.

_ Não estou te repreendo... e nem justificando o castigo que ele lhe deu... acontece que você foi longe demais com essa mentira, deixando Lorde Sesshoumaru transtornado daquele jeito que você mesma viu!

_ Ele ficou louco... louco de ciúme! Não podia sequer me imaginar com outro...

_ Sim... isto é pensamento tipicamente masculino nesta nossa época. Para eles a mulher que vai é a esposa tem que ter pertencido só a um, no caso com quem se casou. Se ela teve mais de uma relação é considerada uma qualquer, uma meretriz. Salvo se ficar viúva, aí a mulher pode se casar novamente ou então quando não tem nenhum homem na família que responda por ela. Rin, Sesshoumaru percebeu que você mentiu para ele logo de inicio. E ele te pegou a força para mostrar que só ele tem o direito de tocá-la. Por isso agiu cheio de fúria e raiva.

_ Mas Mizuki ele...

_ Nada de mas filha... agora é esperar e ver o que ele vai fazer

Rin enxugou as lágrimas. Agora quem estava com raiva era ela!

_ Se acha que vou ficar esperando a vontade dele, vai cair do cavalo! Em mim ele não toca mais... foi a última vez!

_ Mas Rin! Ele é teu marido!

_ Que importa! Se ele está com o orgulho ferido, problema dele! Quem está ferida agora sou eu! E se ele teve o direito de me castigar agora eu vou dar o castigo! Vai ficar sem me tocar por um bom tempo...

Mizuki não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Era para Rin se conformar e aceitar o que aconteceu por ter mentido para o marido. Que nada!

_ Rin você não pode!

_ Posso e vou fazer! Vai ser assim! Sesshoumaru vai ficar sem me tocar para aprender! E como você disse ele não pode procurar outra por que agora é casado segundo esse maldito costume que eu nunca aceitei! Se ele fizer isso, ele é que vai estar errado! Quero ver quanto tempo ele aguenta ficar sem sexo!

_ Rin ele pode exigir de você! Aí sim ele pode te forçar!

_ Eu pago para ver... se ele me forçar, significa que não me ama mais... por que quem ama não machuca o coração de quem se ama!

Rin saiu e foi atrás das crianças. Viu que elas estavam com Sesshoumaru no jardim do castelo. Ele estava com o semblante triste. A olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

_ Venham crianças... agora!

_ Mas mamãe...a gente tá brincando com o papai...

_ Deixa a gente ficar...

_ Vão! Obedeçam a mãe de vocês!! – disse Sesshoumaru e pôs se a andar no jardim.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ele estava arrependido do que fizera a esposa que tanto ama. Passou anos longe dela, desejando reencontrá-la e quando isso acontece, põe tudo a perder.

_ Rin... Por que me provocou? Por que mentiu desse jeito? Me deixou louco de raiva e de ciúmes. Imaginá-la com outro é o fim, droga... e eu ainda a machuquei... droga!!! Ela é tão delicada... não merecia... eu fui um monstro...

Já era tarde da noite quando ele entrou no quarto. Rin já estava deitada e de costas para ele. Ela não estava dormindo. Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou para ela. Pôs as mãos no rosto, pensativo. Saiu, resolveu dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Quando ouviu bater a porta Rin virou-se e alisou o lado dele na cama. Sentiu a falta dele.

_ ... Sesshoumaru...

Mas estava decidida a dar-lhe o castigo. E ele não se atreveria a tomá-la a força, exigindo seus direitos de marido.

No quarto de hóspedes Sesshoumaru não conseguia dormir. Rolava na cama sentindo a falta dela. Levantou-se umas três vezes com vontade de procurá-la.

_ Não... ela não vai me aceitar... não depois de hoje... droga!

No dia seguinte um mensageiro entregou um recado para Rin. Ela abriu o recado. Era um convite da princesa Abi Ryokusei, então esposa de Lorde Bankotsu, amigo de Sesshoumaru. O convite era para um chá no castelo deles para ambas conversarem após muito tempo sem se verem. E querendo ou não Rin sabia que teria que pedir permissão a Sesshoumaru para ir ao chá.

_ Será que ele vai deixar? Espero que sim... vai ser muito bom ter uma amiga com quem conversar...

Procurou por Sesshoumaru e o encontrou na biblioteca. Ele percebeu quando Rin entrou, mas não tirou os olhos do livro que lia.

_ Sesshoumaru... preciso falar com você...

_ Fale...

_ Recebi um convite da princesa Abi, esposa de seu amigo Lorde Bankotsu, para um chá...

_ E...?

_ Quero sua permissão para ir com as crianças!

Ele fechou o livro. A encarou colocando a mão no queixo.

_ E o que a faz pensar que a deixaria ir?

Ela já esperava aquilo. Mas não iria implorar. Não mesmo!

_ Se não vai me dar permissão, deixa estar ...

Rin já ia sair da sala, quando ele a chamou de volta.

_ Rin espere...

Ela ficou de costas. Ele se aproximou quase que encostando nela. Falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Rin sentiu a respiração dele, seu coração disparou.

- Deixe-me ver o convite...

Ela estendeu o papel. Ao retirá-lo, ele fechou a mão dele sobre a dela, delicadamente, provocando-a.

_ Hoje a tarde então...

_ É... quero que deixe levar os gêmeos. Quero apresentá-los a ela!

_ Hum...

Ela ficou de frente para ela olhando nos olhos, esperançosa.

_ É importante para mim...

Sesshoumaru contornou os lábios dela coma ponta do dedo. Rin fechou os olhos e se estremeceu toda. Como ele desejava toma-la ali. E no fundo Rin queria que ele fizesse isso! Mas não!

_ Se é importante para você, também é importante para mim! Vamos juntos! Tenho negócios pendentes com Bankotsu! E é a ocasião perfeita para resolvermos!

_ Posso levar os gêmeos?!!!

_ Vou pensar no seu caso...

Disse isso e saiu da frente dela.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era visível que ambos estavam sofrendo. Mas como dois orgulhosos, nenhum daria o braço a torcer. Rin estava determinada a não ceder, não facilitaria para Sesshoumaru. E ele por sua vez se culpava por tê-la tratado daquela forma. Estava se sentindo um monstro, que não merecia perdão. Eles estavam quase prontos para sair. Mesmo sem ele falar se podia levar as crianças Rin pediu a Mizuki que as arrumasse. Foi se despedir deles.

_ Vou sair com o papai e já volto, comportem-se.

Hikaru a abraçou.

_ Mãeeeee, quero ir...

_ Eu sei meu amor, mas vai ter que ficar...

Hikari viu o olhar triste da mãe. Foi correndo de bracinhos abertos para que Sesshoumaru a pegasse, quando ele se aproximava da carruagem.

_ Papai... quero ir com a mamãe! Deixaaaaa?!!!

Ele sorriu para a filha e depois viu a cara de choro de Hikaru.

_ Também quero ir com a mamãeeee...

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, esperando que ele falasse sim. Ela não ia implorar. Ele percebeu que ela já estava nervosa.

_ Vocês venceram, então entrem na carruagem...

_ Ebaaaaaaa...

Rin pôs a mão a boca para conter o sorriso. Estava feliz pois ia levar os filhos para a amiga conhecer. Sesshoumaru deu a mão para ela entrar na carruagem. Ela respirou fundo. Só que ele a segurou pela cintura para erguê-la e a trouxe para perto de si. Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele.

_ Obrigada por deixar...

Ele aproximou mais o rosto perto dela.

_ Faço por você amor...

Os dois se estremeceram com o contato. Sesshoumaru ia dar um beijo em Rin, mas recuou. Ela por sua vez abaixou a cabeça e entrou de vez na carruagem, sentou de frente para ele. Ambos seguiram para o chá no castelo de Lorde Bankotsu, onde muita mais coisas aconteceriam.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Continua...**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Pardon moa pela demora... este cap, assim como os demais são longos por isso a demora em postar... mas as reviews...sim vamos a elas... ó o botãozin verde bunitin ae.... eu sei que vcs não vão perdoar um certo youkai q eu conheço....*disfarçando* hehehe...**_

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**


	22. A Reconciliação dos Amantes!

*****

*****

*****

**Para as leitoras noveleiras dessa fic, que desde já agradeço todas as reviews que mandam, mais um cap de brinde!!!**

*****

*****

*****

**Capitulo 22**

*****

*****

*****

**A Reconciliação dos Amantes!**

*****

*****

*****

Chegaram ao castelo de Bankotsu e foram recebidos pelo mesmo, que os conduzira até a sala, onde Abi os aguardava com uma maravilhosa mesa posta para o chá.

- Sejam bem vindos!

- Obrigada!

- Rin... Há quanto tempo! Que lindos seus filhos!

- Como vai Abi? Os seus também são!

Sentaram a mesa e desfrutaram dos comes e bebes que foram servidos. Depois Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu foram tratar de negócios. As mulheres ficaram com as crianças. Abi percebera certa tristeza no olhar de Rin.

- Rin ... quer me falar alguma coisa?

- Abi...

As duas amigas conversaram bastante. Rin contou a briga que teve com Sesshoumaru e como estavam.

- Sesshoumaru está diferente... muito diferente daquele youkai que conheci ainda menina... e agora que estamos juntos nada do que imaginei ser minha vida com ele parece ser!

- Rin... passou-se muito tempo! E você cresceu! Nem sempre as coisas são como desejamos! Agora o que importa é que vocês estão juntos e tem filhos para criar... não estão sozinhos! Você me contou tanta coisa pelo qual passou, o que teve que suportar, criar duas crianças sozinha... agora não... Sesshoumaru está com você!

- Eu sei... ele... o que ele fez comigo... Abi...eu nunca imaginei!

- Ele se indignou com sua mentira Rin! O que fez na cama com você foi a maneira que ele encontrou para mostrar que você pertence a ele e a mais ninguém! Você é uma mulher de sorte Rin! Agradeça aos céus por ter um marido como Sesshoumaru, que a ama acima de tudo...

- Por quê me diz isso Abi...

A princesa baixou o olhar e tinha o semblante triste.

- Porque nem todas tem esta sorte... eu por exemplo... pensa que meu casamento é perfeito...

- Oras, Bankotsu é o marido perfeito não? Ele...

- ... "parece"... Rin... mas não é! Sesshoumaru é o tipo de marido fiel a esposa. Se ele se envolveu com outras no passado foi por que estava longe de você... mas agora que está casado, vai lhe ser fiel e resistir a última das tentações, mas nunca vai lhe trair...

- Abi não estou entendendo...

- Bankotsu está longe de ser o marido ideal... desde que me casei eu tenho suportado as traições dele... tanto com meretrizes, escravas e até mesmo as mulheres de seus amigos...

Abi começou a chorar, mas procurou logo se refazer para que o marido não percebesse nada. Rin ficou admirada com a confissão da amiga.

- Abi... eu nem fazia idéia...

Ela abraçou a amiga.

- O pior... é quando tem que assisti-lo em sua própria cama com outra e não poder falar nada!!! (chorando) - ... não contar para ninguém... guardar tudo isso aqui dentro de mim... isso me sufoca... e depois ele não pára.. é insaciável... não me respeita Rin... e como mulher dele tenho que aguentar calada!!! (chorando mais ainda)

- Mas Abi... você tem que falar... sei lá para sua família... contar que sofre desde que casou...

- Minha amiga... você está achando seu marido estranho porque só tem um mês de casada. Está conhecendo-o agora. Eu estou casada com Bankotsu faz quatro anos. Já vi ele fazer de tudo...

- Já conversou com ele para dizer que o que ele faz te machuca?

- Rin... pare! Somos mulheres! Não podemos falar nada! É o costume! Depois que se casa você é submissa ao marido e responde a ele! Aconteça o que aconteça dentro do casamento, bom ou ruim, você não pode reclamar, tem que ficar quieta e ainda manter uma posição de que tudo está bem entre o casal para o bem estar da família, mesmo que você esteja ferida por dentro e vivendo horrores, como eu vivo...

- Eu jamais aceitaria calada uma vida dessa...

- Você é nova amiga... mas vai se acostumar... e quando acontecer, terá que guardar para si a dor...

- Nunca!

- Então agradeça por ter um marido como Sesshoumaru... fiel... e só assim nunca vai viver o que eu vivo...

- Mesmo que Sesshoumaru fosse como Bankotsu... a muito tempo já o teria deixado, não me importando com costume algum que não permite uma mulher ser tratada como merece!

- Rin... queria tanto ter essa tua coragem...

A conversa das duas fora interrompida pela volta dos maridos.

- Rin... Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo hein?!!! Dois e de uma só vez!!!

Rin o encarou feio e saiu da presença deles indo para o jardim.

- Meça suas palavras ao se dirigir a minha esposa, Bankotsu!

Sesshoumaru foi atrás de Rin. Abi entrou com as crianças. Deixou Bankotsu sozinho.

- Já tratou dos seus negócios com seu amigo? – perguntou Rin.

- Sim... por quê?

- Quero ir embora daqui!!!

- Tudo bem...

Se despediram e antes que Rin subisse na carruagem Abi veio lhe dar um último conselho. Falou com ela a sós.

- Rin... pense bem no que está fazendo! Não leve a ferro e fogo sua relação com seu esposo... reconsidere... me disse que está se negando a ele... não faça isso... você não tem o problema que eu tenho... tem esta vantagem. Sesshoumaru é fiel a você...

- Eu vou pensar...

Na volta Rin ficou pesando no conselho de Abi. Realmente ela nunca vivera uma vida de mulher casada. Sempre fora independente nesse aspecto. Em Shura fora criada pelo pai com liberdade, mesmo aprendendo como uma mulher deve se comportar. Com Sesshoumaru uma vez ele lhe dissera que sempre faria sua vontade. Talvez o conselho de Abi a levasse mesmo a reconsiderar. Sesshoumaru nunca a trairia. Esse risco ela não corre mesmo que desejasse. O semblante de Rin era pensativo e isto chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Ele não gostou da forma como Bankotsu falara com Rin no chá em visita no castelo.

- O que te preocupa Rin?

- Nada!

- Abi lhe falou algo, o que era?

- Coisas de mulher! Agora tudo eu tenho que te falar... não posso ter meus segredos também...

- Rin não é isso... eu...

Ele virou o rosto. Rin se sentiu mal por ter respondido assim para ele. Pensou em pedir desculpas, mas resolveu permanecer em silêncio até chegarem ao castelo. Como já era tarde entraram e Mizuki levou as crianças para tomarem banho e depois levá-las para cama. Antes deles chegarem um banho fora preparado para o casal. Rin se despiu e entrou na banheira. Sesshoumaru foi até o quarto de hóspedes e viu que Jaken não havia preparado o banho dele.

- Jaken!

- Sim amo...

- Por que não preparou o banho?!!!

- Mas amo... pensei que tomaria em seu quarto... com a senhora...

- Não seja indiscreto!!! Saia!!!

Ele acabou se aborrecendo. Tirou a roupa e colocou o kimono. Sentou-se na cadeira pensativo.

- Rin...

Resolveu ir até o quarto deles. Entrou e fechou a porta, ouviu barulho de água. Chegou na porta do banheiro e viu que Rin estava mergulhada na banheira. Ela estava de olho fechado, relaxando. Ele andou bem devagar até chegar perto. Tirou o kimono e entrou na banheira junto com ela. Foi só aí que Rin despertou.

_- Que está fazendo?!!!_

- Que pergunta Rin? Sou teu marido! Nada mais natural que tomemos um banho juntos!

- Eu... eu ... por favor saia... as crianças podem entrar...

- Mas que ataque de pudor é esse agora? Não se preocupe com as crianças... eu tranquei a porta... quanto a nós...

- Não tem nada de nós!

Ela ia sair mas ele a puxou fazendo com que sentasse no colo dele.

_- Não Sesshie!!_

Ele envolveu os braços em volta dela, que relutava o quanto podia, mas o desejo falava mais alto. Ele roçou os lábios nos dela. Rin fechou os olhos, não queria ceder.

- Rin... até quando vai fugir de mim, ham? Meu corpo te deseja, te quer...

_- Não quero..._

_- Quer sim..._

_-Nãooo...mmmmmmm..._

Sesshoumaru deu um beijo em Rin, que a principio resistiu mas acabou cedendo. Ele acariciava as costas dela e a apertava contra o corpo dele. ele estava excitado.

- Vem amor...

Ele a puxou fazendo com que seu corpo se encaixasse nele, que estava pronto para penetrá-la. Rin tentava sair do colo dele, que a segurava e a enchia de beijos. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele

- Me solta... me deixe ir...

-Não! Você quer tanto quanto eu...

Rin fez um último esforço para se soltar dele.

_- Vai me pegar a força como da última vez??!!!_

Sesshoumaru a encarou. Rin também fez o mesmo, mas logo em seguida saiu da banheira. Ele permaneceu ali. A mente foi invadida pelo erro que cometera. Sentiu-se um monstro por ter machucado a mulher a quem ama. Depois de um tempo saiu. Passou pelo quarto e nem olhou para Rin. Decidiu que não iria mais procurá-la. E que conforme fosse, talvez anulasse o casamento de ambos. Assim ele seria livre para procurar quem quisesse, não correndo o risco de estar traindo Rin.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Por três semanas Sesshoumaru e Rin mal se falaram. Ela só ia até ele para pedir permissão quando precisava sair. Odiava fazer isso. E quando era para comparecer aos encontros de senhoras da nobreza aos quais Rin era constantemente convidada Sesshoumaru dizia não. Já que ela não dava o braço a torcer, então ele não tinha por que ser tolerante. E assim os dois iam vivendo. Até as crianças perceberam que algo não estava bem entre eles.

- Mamãe, brigou com o papai? – perguntou Hikari que estava no quarto de Rin, enquanto Mizuki arrumava seu cabelo.

- Não filhinha... é que ... papai só anda nervoso com os nego cio aqui na corte, tá bom...

Mizuki a olhou feio pelo espelho. Mas se dirigiu a menina.

- Sabe que é Hikari, falta juízo na cabeça de seus pais... só isso!!! É um pouquinho de humilde também... quem sabe se os dois não deixam o orgulho de lado e resolvam de vez essa situação!!!

Respondeu isso e deu um puxão no cabelo de Rin.

- Aii Mizuki...

- Desculpa senhora!!!

A tarde Rin recebeu uma mensagem da Casa Imperial. Era um convite de sua majestade a imperatriz para um chá onde ela fazia questão que todas as nobres senhoras da corte comparecessem. Rin sabia que teria que pedir permissão a Sesshoumaru para comparecer ao chá da imperatriz. Viu que ele chegou e foi até a biblioteca com o convite na mão. Estava cansada de ouvir o não dele, mas tinha que arriscar. E seria muito feio para ela não comparecer ao chá de sua alteza e madrinha de casamento. Arriscou. Ele estava lendo uns papéis. E nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a cara dela quando ela entrou.

- Sesshoumaru eu...

Quando ele viu o papel na mão dela foi curto e grosso.

- Se já sabe a resposta não devia se dar o trabalho de pedir!

Lhe respondeu isso sem sequer olhar para ela.

- Mas é que...

- Não insista! Vai perder seu tempo!

- Pode ao menos ler o papel que tenho em mãos??!!

Ele olhou o papel com desdém e leu. Mas não disse nada.

- E então... poderei ir?

Ele voltou para os papéis dele. Rin insistia.

- Sesshoumaru, é um convite pessoal da imperatriz. Se eu não for, vai parecer que fiz pouco caso do convite dela...

Ele se levantou e ia sair da sala.

-Devia ter pensando nisso antes de agir da maneira como vem agindo comigo não acha?

Rin viu que ele estava irredutível. Não estava acreditando que ele não a deixaria ir ao chá. E ia ficar em falta com a imperatriz do Japão.

- Não vai deixar mesmo? Não acredito!!!

Ele parou na porta e se virou para ela.

- Paro isso eu sirvo não é Rin?... Lhe dar permissão para um encontro de senhoras na casa imperial...

Ela baixou o olhar. Então ele não permitiria. Ela enxugou uma lágrima e resolveu sair dali. Ao passar por Sesshoumaru, ele impediu sua passagem com o braço.

- Espere...

- O que você quer agora?

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Pode ir sim... no dia Jaken te levará...

Ela olhou nos olhos deles. A vontade de beijá-lo era imensa.

- Obrigada, é importante para mim...

Ele a abraçou e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

- Sei que é ... Rin ... eu te amo...ainda te amo...

Saiu fechando a porta.

Ela desatou a chorar baixinho. Estava sofrendo com a distância dele que ela mesma provocara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No dia do chá a Casa Imperial estava toda decorada e lindas damas da nobreza da corte abrilhantavam o lugar trajadas com muito bom gosto. Claro que a esposa de Lorde Sesshoumaru não ficou atrás. Ele mandou comprar o traje de festa mais lindo que tinha na loja. Ela desceu as escadas pronta para ser conduzida por Jaken, pois Sesshoumaru havia deixado claro que não a levaria.

- Jaken, onde está seu senhor?

- No quarto, senhora! Pediu que a conduzisse ao chá da imperatriz e que ficasse ao seu dispor.

- Então ele não vai mesmo me levar...

- Podemos ir senhora? Creio que não deseja se atrasar!

- Claro... vamos!

Jaken deu a mão para que Rin entrasse na carruagem. Ela olhou para a janela do andar de cima que era de seu quarto.

- "Você nem sequer veio me ver com o kimono que mandou trazer para mim, Sesshoumaru..." – pensou enquanto a carruagem se afastava do castelo.

Mas mal sabia ela que ele a observava da mesma janela, admirado.

- Rin... você é muito linda e ficou muito mais ainda com este traje...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No chá as mulheres chegavam e eram conduzidas cada uma a ocupar um lugar no chabudai (mesa tradicional japonesa). Ao passar por duas senhoras Rin as cumprimentou e não pôde deixar de ouvir o que uma cochichou para a outra.

- Sabe quem é essa?

- Não é aquela que casou no templo xintoísta tendo os imperadores por padrinhos?

- A própria! Soube que ela teve que casar assim sem convidar os nobres da corte porque já tinha filhos do que agora é marido dela!

- Que horror! Totalmente fora do costume!

Rin procurou não se aborrecer com o comentário que ouvira. Assim que sentou percebeu que uma e outra a encarava de um jeito estranho. E para ajudar mais cochichos. Ela já estava se sentindo mal, mas ficou aliviada por que sua amiga Abi sentou-se do seu lado. Rin pegou na sua mão.

- Abi... que bom que está aqui!

- Que foi?

- Vi que algumas mulheres olham e comentam sobre mim...

- Ah...

As duas fofoqueiras que Rin cumprimentou sentaram com elas.

- Lady Rin Taisho...

- Sim...

- Sou Yura Kotsumarasa... ouvi dizer que se casou com um youkai muito lindo e que era filho de um nobre muito amigo do antigo imperador, o nome... ah, sim...Lorde Inutaisho!

- Eu sou a senhora Akihira Nobugawa... fiquei sabendo que se casou escondida por que teve filhos antes mesmo de ser apresentada ao seu noivo, que agora é seu marido... sabe que isso é muito mal visto pelas senhoras da corte. Todas comentam que nem deveria estar entre nós...

- Ah sim ... você não é bem vista aqui pelas outra senhoras! Todas sentem vergonha de você!

Rin olhava para aquelas duas cobras com vontade de sentar a mão nelas. Mas se fizesse isso ia dar motivo de sobra para mais comentários e acabaria estragando o chá da imperatriz. Abi defendeu a amiga.

_- Fiquem sabendo que a imperatriz fez questão da presença de Rin Taisho. Elas são amigas! E Rin está aqui por que é benquista pela maioria das senhoras aqui presentes. Claro que isso não inclui as senhoras!_

As duas se condoeram.

- Quê?

- Nos humilhou!!! Oras...

A vontade de Rin era de sair dali, mas a imperatriz chegou e anunciou o inicio da reunião.

- Quero agradecer a presença de todas! Faço isso todo mês para que tenhamos uma tarde de união e amizade entre as senhoras da corte imperial! O chá vai ser servido! Desfrutemos deste momento!

As duas cobras queriam provocar Rin.

- A senhora ama mesmo seu marido, Lady Rin? Sabe como é... youkais... não são humanos como nós... – perguntou Yura.

Rin esbravejou com a bruxa.

_- O amo de todo o meu coração, corpo e alma! E esse amor está acima de qualquer coisa, de qualquer pessoa e até mesmo acima destes costumes idiotas que vocês duas tantos defendem!!! E por ser ele um youkai ele é muito melhor que muito homem que eu conheço, muitos que não chegam sequer aos pés dele!!! Aliás nem se comparam a Sesshoumaru Taisho!!! Fiquem sabendo!!!_

As duas mulheres se encolheram no lugar que estavam. Se queriam provocar Rin tinham conseguido. Ela ficou nervosa.

- Calma Lady Rin... – disse a outra – é que ouvimos algumas coisas a seu respeito... sabe que falam que você não deveria sequer viver aqui na corte... e tão pouco seus filhos participarem de coisas destinadas a filhos dos nobres...

_- Que tem meus filhos agora? Que mal há se eles relacionarem com outras crianças?!! Digam..._

- Bem... por serem hanyous... meio youkais...

- Ou melhor nem humano nem youkai... háháhá!!!

Rin não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Abi viu a tristeza no rosto dela.

_- Querem parar com isso as duas! Suas cobras fofoqueiras! Vocês sentem inveja de Rin por tela ter casado com o melhor partido da corte! Estão se sentindo mal por ela ser amada e desejada por um youkai que a ama acima de tudo! Rin não tem culpa se vocês estão casadas com velhos que não a respeitam tão pouco as amam! Suas débeis mentais!!!_

Nesse momento a Imperatriz Aimi se aproximava da mesa e ouviu o que Abi dissera as duas velhas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Alteza!!! Sente-se... falávamos de como tudo está perfeito neste chá...hehehe – disfarçou Akihira – não é mesmo senhoras? Hehehe...

- Nada! Alteza não falávamos do chá...

A imperatriz Aimi colocou a mão no ombro de Abi.

- Calma Abi! Nem precisa explicar! Sei que essas duas senhoras estão provocando Rin! Pude perceber ao ouvir o que falara a pouco. Isso não é uma atitude de uma nobre senhora, fazer intrigas e fofocas. Quando reuni todas aqui na minha casa imperial foi para que tivéssemos amizade uma com as outras. E não foi o que eu encontrei aqui nesta mesa. Yura e Akihira...

- Sim majestade? – as duas falaram juntas.

- ... serão convidadas a se retirarem do meu chá por terem criado uma péssima situação a Rin Taisho. As senhoras provocaram a amiga da imperatriz. Por este ato imperdoável falarei ao meu esposo o imperador para que tire os títulos de seus maridos, assim as senhoras também perderão seus títulos de nobres passando a fazer parte da plebe.

- Mas... mas... mas...

- Saiam! Serão escoltadas pela guarda da elite imperial e só sairão de suas casas com seus maridos assim que receberem a ordem imperial!!!

As duas foram retiradas do chá e as outras senhoras pararam com os cochichos. Nenhuma queria correr o risco de ficar sem o título por falar mal da amiga e afilhada da imperatriz do Japão.

Apesar de ver a punição que a imperatriz deu as duas fofoqueiras Rin não estava se sentindo bem com a situação que passou. Resolveu ir embora. Agradeceu a amiga Abi e também a imperatriz Aimi pelo convite e pela atitude que teve ao defendê-la. Entrou na carruagem triste e chorando. Até Jaken se sentiu mal com a dor de sua senhora.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

De volta ao castelo ela subiu correndo as escadas procurando por Sesshoumaru. Estava se sentindo triste e solitária. Queria sentir o abraço dele, o amor dele!

_- Sesshoumaruuuuu! Sesshoumaruuuu!!_(chorando)

Ele ouviu a voz dela. Ia sair do quarto para ir ao seu encontro, mas se deteve. Apesar se sentir o coração bater por achar que ela poderia estar em perigo ou até mesmo que Rin só o procurasse para qualquer outra coisa, ainda assim, esperou ela vir até o quarto. Rin entrou com tudo assim que o viu correu ao seu encontro chorando compulsivamente.

_- Sesshoumaruuuu..._

Ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Sesshoumaru não a abraçou. Ouviu-a chorar e sentiu um aperto no coração por vê-la assim.

_- Sesshoumaruuu... _(chorando mais ainda)

A voz dela cortou aquele gelo que o mantinha imóvel. O toque do corpo dela recostado nele o fez estremecer. Então ele a abraçou protetoramente. Seja o que for que causou aquela tristeza e choro em sua amada agora teria que prestar contas a ele.

- O que aconteceu, amor?!!!

_- Sesshie... me leva embora daqui... eu não quero mais ficar aqui na corte... eu quero voltar para a minha casa...eu quero voltar para Shura!!! Me leva daqui... diz que me levaaaaa... ( voz chorosa)_

Sesshoumaru a apertou mais ainda nos braços. Manteve a mão em suas cabeça acariciando os longos cabelos negros.

_- Só prometa que vamos embora daquiiii... amor... me leva com você!!! Por favor...me tira daquiiii..._

Diante do insistente pedido ele não fez outra coisa senão prometer. Sim, a levaria para onde ela quisesse. Apesar do acontecido e do tempo que ficaram afastados um do outro agora ele tinha a chance de tê-la novamente. Teria seu perdão e seu amor de volta.

- Eu levo, amor... para onde desejar ir... te levo sim!!! E não permitirei que ninguém e nada a faça sofrer mais!!!

_- Sesshie..._

Se abraçaram fortemente por um tempo. Sesshoumaru segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos. Enxugou as lágrimas dela com um beijo.

- Não chore mais Rin...

_- Sesshoumaru, fica comigo está noite... _

Ele a pegou no colo e Rin enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Apôs na cama. Começou a tirar o traje dela, peça por peça. Quando faltava a última, ele a encarou e deu-lhe um leve toque nos lábios. Com isso queria mostrar que a queria, que a desejava. Acariciou o rosto dela de leve. Rin colocou a mão dela sobre a dele. Também o olhava com desejo. Ela o abraçou forte, beijou o ouvido dele e sussurrou-lhe estas palavras.

_**- Me ame, Sesshie... eu quero ser sua!!!**_

Ele deu-lhe um longo beijo, procurando pela língua dela, quente. Depois ele tirou o kimono dele e começou a despi-la. Acariciou o rosto dela. Rin fechou os olhos com o toque da mão dele, que desceu pelo ombro indo até a abertura do kimono. Baixou-o até a cintura, contemplando-a nua para ele. Se defez rápido dele e a puxou para si, deixando-a no colo dele e a beijou delicadamente. Bem devagar a deitou na cama ficando em cima dela. Desejava ardentemente! Como estava saudoso de tocar aquele corpo que era só dele! De ouvir a voz dela, gemendo o nome dele! beijou docemente. Colocou os braços dela acima da cabeça. A olhava com ternura. Rin sorriu para ele, e isto o excitou mais ainda. Então ele deslizou as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela e abriu-lhe as pernas. Ela gemia baixinho.

- Ahmmmmm... Sesshie... uhmmmmmmm...

Ele sentiu que ela estava úmida e cheia de desejo. Então se encaixou nela e a penetrou devagar. Queria que ela sentisse o quanto o corpo dele ardia de desejo por ela. Rin sentiu todo o membro duro dele entrar nela. Gemeu alto quando ele forçou para penetrar todo o resto para dentro dela. As mãos dela deslizavam pelas costas dele. Enquanto entrava e saia dela Sesshoumaru a beijava e acariciava os seios, deslizando as unhas sobre eles. Depois descia a boca pelo pescoço indo até os seios, chupando-os e mordiscando os mamilos. Rin arqueava o corpo a cada toque da língua e das mãos dele sobre a pele dela. Ele acelerou o ritmo um pouco. As estocadas sempre firmes e fortes. Rin jogou os braços para cima da cabeça e virou o rosto. Fechou os olhos e sorria de felicidade e desejo. Sesshoumaru continuou a por cima dela, penetrando-a muitos mais vezes do que podia querer ou desejar. Continuou a chupar os seios dela. Acabou deixando pequenas marcas neles com os chupões. Depois fez um caminho de beijos e abocanhou o sexo dela, sorvendo e beijando sem parar. Deslizou a língua com fúria fazendo Rin arquear o corpo e gemer.

- AH! Sesshiiiieee...ahmm..ahmmmmmm...

Ele precisava senti-la mais. Deitou sobre ela, abriu as pernas dela e voltou a penetrar mais vezes. De novo foram levados a beira da loucura e além dos limites do prazer. Ele estava quase chegando ao ponto do êxtase.

- Vamos Rin... isso...assim... linda ... vamos... entregue-se mais...

As estocadas aumentaram, fazendo Rin sentir um pouco de dor.

- Aiii...aiiiii... aiiii..aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

- Isso amor... assim... vai...

- Aiiiii... SEsshiiiiiiiiiiii...uhmmmmmm...

Ele se movia num sobe e desce constante. Rin abraçava-o forte, quase não suportando o membro duro dele entrando e saindo dela.

- Ai Rin... linda...

- Ahmmmm... Sesshiiiieeee...ahmm Sesshieee... Seshieeeee..uhmmmm...

Ele entou e saiu mais vezes até ambos estourarem de prazer. Rin o abraçou forte gemeu bem alto o nome dele.

- SEsshiiiiiieeeee... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...

- Isso amor... ahh!

Ele deitou exausto sobre ela. Retirou-se de dentro dela. Ambos suados. Ele virou na cama e colocou a mão sobre a testa, estava ofegante. Rin deitou no peito dele toda feliz. Ele a abraçou. Ela acabou adormecendo. Aquela noite foi deles. Foram amantes. Mais uma vez pertencera um ao outro. E cada vez mais Sesshoumaru tinha certeza que a amava. Decidiu que nunca mais viveria longe daquele corpo. É com ela que ele se realiza como youkai, que ele se completa. Dormiram abraçados o bom sono dos amantes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_Continua..._**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_Eu sei... demorei a postar... mas tae... e como sempre reviews!!! _**

**_Só que agora eu vou ousar: quando postarem suas reviews quero que me dêem notas de 1 a 10!!! Notas para a escritora (aiaiai glup!!!) e para o desenrolar da história da fic...._**

**_Wow... guenta coração.. mas desafio lançado!!!...ermmmm e cliken no botãozin verde bunitin ae de baixo... (who's save me now???!!!)_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

*****


	23. A Despedida da Corte

_**Me perdoem ... eu não esquecei nem abandonei minha fic, falta de tempo..lo siento..mas ta ae mais um cap para vocês lerem!!!**_

_**Quero dedicar este cap a minha amiga Namy Chan...**_

Se anjos existem, encontramo-los nas amizades que persistem...  
Cada amizade encontrada ao léu, é como um anjo que desce do céu...

Amizades que surgem para nos ajudar, para nos fazer a vida melhor apreciar, que nos fazem agora e sempre acreditar, que tudo sempre pode melhorar..."

*****

*****

*****

**Capitulo 23**

*****

*****

*****

**A Despedida da Corte**

*

*

*

Após ter vivido a maravilhosa noite de amor que teve com sua amada esposa, Sesshoumaru sentia-se feliz e perdoado. Fora uma bela reconciliação. Mas acordou naquela manhã pensando o que será que houve que tenha levado Rin a procurá-la e pedir que a levasse embora da corte.

- "Deve ser um motivo muito triste... assim que ela acordar perguntarei o que aconteceu... – pensou enquanto dava ordens para que Jaken lhe providenciasse um banho. Depois foi ao quarto dos gêmeos que ainda dormiam. Parou na porta e ficou observando os dois.

- "Meus filhos... um casal... nunca pensei em me casar e constituir família... e agora... tenho uma! Uma bela esposa que me ama... que conheci menina... que a fiz mulher... minha, só minha! É... posso dizer que não estou mais sozinho nesta vida. Agora não posso mais sair e passar meses longe dos meus, por que tenho a quem proteger. E por falar em família... tenho que levar meus filhos para minha mãe conhecer... Inuyasha já sabe deles... vai gostar de revê-los... Só Rin que não vai gostar muito da idéia...mas antes de irmos pra Shura vamos para as terras do Oeste"...

- Amo Sesshoumaru, seu banho está pronto!

- Obrigado Jaken, prepare a carruagem que após o café vou sair.

- Como desejar.

Entrou na banheira e ali ficou um pouco.

* * *

Rin despertou no meio da manhã. Espreguiçou-se um pouco, mas permaneceu ainda na cama, com lembranças da noite anterior.

- Hummm... Sessohumaru... ahmm... você continua maravilhoso... e sabe como me fazer feliz na cama... não consigo mais viver longe das tuas carícias... longe de você...

Ela era só sorrisos! E de felicidades! Decidiu que nunca mais brigaria com o esposo. Que não ficaria mais tanto tempo longe dele. e queria viver com ele longe da corte. Ali definitivamente não era o lugar dela. Acabou indo parar ali por causa de Gatemaru, que ameaçou desposá-la a força e matar seus filhos. Isso ela não havia contado a Sesshoumaru desde que se reencontraram. Quando ele perguntou a ela o que a tinha levado a vir para a corte ela havia dito que trouxera as crianças para conhecer o lugar, por isso ele a encontrara no castelo. E como pedira a Sesshoumaru que a levasse embora para casa, teria que contar, pois quando chegassem lá, iriam achar um novo senhor feudal das terras de Shura.

* * *

Mizuki entrou no quarto das crianças para acorda-las para o café.

- Vamos meus anjinhos... hora de levantar... eu preparei um bolo de chocolate para vocês... vamos....

- Ahhh... Mizuki... não quero... – reclamou Hikaru.

- Oba... eu vou lá...- Hikari era a mais animada.

- Antes de mais nada... banho!

Estava dando banho neles quando foram surpreendidos por Rin, que os olhava da porta.

- Bom dia meus amores...

- Mamãe... vem dar banho na gente...

Ela sorriu. Antes que desse um passo em direção a eles, braços a enlaçaram pela cintura e um beijo carinhoso no pescoço. Era Sesshoumaru.

- Bom dia meu amor...

Rin apertou os braços dele e com a mão direita acariciou o rosto do youkai, correspondendo ao carinho que ele fez.

- Sesshie... bom dia...

Mizuki olhou toda orgulhosa para o casal.

- Puxa até que enfim vocês se acertaram! Já não agüentava mais ver Rin chorando pelos cantos e nem dar mais explicações para estas crianças! Os céus ouviram minhas preces...

- Mizuki! – repreendeu Rin.

- Estou mentindo por acaso?

Os dois se entreolharam. A ama tinha razão. Estava mais que na hora deles se acertarem. Mas agora tudo seria diferente. E as crianças tambpem estavam felizes com a reconciliação de seus pais.

* * *

Depois todos foram tomar café. Mais tarde Sesshouamru saiu pois precisava acertar alguns de seus negócios na corte, incluindo um que ficara pendente com Bankotsu Ryokussei. Ele se despediu de Rin. Quando ele estava para entrar na carruagem ela o chamou.

- Sesshie...

- Sim amor... fale...

- É que... sobre ontem a noite...

Ele voltou e a abraçou fortemente, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

- Anjo.. não precisa falar nada... eu te amei.. e quero isso agora todas as noites...

- Sesshie... a noite foi linda... também te amei e muito... mas é...

Ele a encarou ainda abraçado a ela.

- O que é então?

- Sobre ir embora daqui... da corte... Sesshoumaru, não quero mais ficar aqui!... por favor, amor... vamos embora para Shura... lá sim é o meu lugar! lá poderemos ser muito mais felizes e criar Hikaru e Hikari mais a vontade...

- Depois que eu voltar conversaremos sobre isso. Creio que não é só isso que você queira me falar. Até mais tarde, amor.

Deu mais um beijo nela e saiu. Rin ficou surpresa com o que ele disse.

- Então... ele suspeita que eu tenho algo para contar... céus... não consigo esconder nada dele...

Voltou para dentro de casa.

* * *

Nas terras de Shura se ouvia rumores que um novo senhor feudal assumira o lugar do pai de Rin, o senhor Akisawa Higushi. Só que supostamente este seria o marido de Rin sendo ela a herdeira do senhor Akisawa. No caso Sesshoumaru. Acontece que quem espalhou esta noticia mentirosa fora Gatemaru que invadira a casa grande, onde Rin vivia com seus filhos. Tomou posse de tudo e agia como se fosse mesmo o senhor feudal de Shura. Só que seus dias estavam contados por ter mexido com a mulher de um youkai poderoso.

* * *

Na corte Sesshoumaru decidira visitar Bankotsu. Quando ele chegou no castelo do amigo sentiu um clima nada amistoso. Bankotsu havia acabado de ter uma discussão com Abi. Ela se revoltou por completo com ele, pelo que ele fazia com ela. Ameaçou deixá-lo se ele não mudasse o jeito dele. Abi cansou-se de suas traições e da maneira grosseira como ele a vem tratando desde que se casaram. Não estavam mais aguentando viver assim. Estava decidida a sair da vida dele, levando os filhos juntos. Não estava nem ai para o escândalo que seria para ele. Por mais que o amasse estava decidida a não sofrer mais. Sesshoumaru se aproximou da porta de entrada e pôde ouvir Abi falar.

-... e vai ser assim, se quiser! Não me importo com o que vão dizer! Cansei de ser humilhada por você, Bankostu... e se quiser me bater, faça... mas isso não vai me deter...

- Então vai isso de agora em diante Abi... não sei o que deu em você com essa rebeldia toda... mas mulher foi criada para ser submissa ao marido e tem que aguentar tudo calada sim! Não vou mudar nada! E ai de você se fizer um escândalo em nossa família...

- Dane-se!!

- Está faltando algo para você se portar como uma mulher submissa... uma bela surra...

- Bate... se isso é ao melhor que pode fazer para salvar nosso casamento.. mas não ficarei mais calada...

- Ora sua...

Bankotsu levantou a mão para dar um tapa em Abi, mas Sesshoumaru entrou na frente.

- Que pensa que está fazendo, Bankotsu?!!!

- Sesshoumaru!!! – Abi sentiu um alivio ao vê-lo.

- Não se entrometa Sesshoumaru! Isto é um assunto particular...

- Sim é! Mas não é batendo em sua esposa que vai chegar a uma solução! E se está achando que vou ficar parado assistindo você fazer isso, se engana também!!

Os dois se encaram feio. Abi teve medo pelo dois, se resolvessem lutar. Certa vez Rin contou a ela que ele é um youkai muito poderoso e como matou sem piedade o antigo pretendente, o general Tetsuo Honishimo, tudo por amor a dela.

- Sesshoumaru... por favor... não mate o Bankotsu... apesar de tudo... eu... eu o amo... só quero que me respeite... só isso...

- Abi, quero que vá com seus filhos para o meu castelo. Vá! Fique lá conversando com Rin até que eu resolva tudo aqui com seu marido.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, não matarei Bankotsu. Jaken está lá fora com a carruagem! Fique calma.

- Está bem...

Abi saiu. Bankotsu queria ir atrás dela, mas Sesshoumaru o impedira.

- Que está fazendo Sesshoumaru??!... não lhe dou o direito...

- Eu que lhe pergunto.. o que está fazendo com sua família? Está destruindo tudo o que construiu com Abi agindo desta forma.

Bankotsu acabou sentado no sofá.

- Abi quer me deixar.. eu não suportaria viver sem ela...

- E o que quer se continuar a traí-la? Chegou a um ponto que fez com ela se cansasse de tanto sofrimento, por mais que ame você. Ela não quer ver a própria família destruída.

- Preciso conversar com ela... lhe pedir perdão e salvar meu casamento...

- Se é isso que realmente deseja, Bankotsu, vamos até meu castelo buscar sua esposa e filhos. Agora, se for só um pretexto para fazê-la sofrer, juro que não a deixaria voltar com você e ainda pedirei ao imperador que interfira obrigando-o a devolvê-la para sua família.

Sesshoumaru notou que seu amigo estava sofrendo e muito. Era incrível de acreditar que Bankotsu poderia mudar de uma hora para outra o seu comportamento, mas ele estava diposto a se redimir peloamor que diz sentir por Abi.

* * *

No castelo de Sesshoumaru as duas amigas conversavam tomando chá. Abi estava apreensiva. Queria saber o que tanto os dois conversavam, se Sesshoumaru havia colocado um pouco de juízo na cabeça do amigo. No fundo ela não queria deixá-lo, pois o amava muito. Ela só desejava viver em paz, pois tinha construído uma família.

- Calma Abi, tenho certeza que tudo acabará bem...

- Tomara amiga...não sei se conseguiria viver sem Bankotsu... apesar de tudo, eu o amo...

- Sei como é...

Não demorou muito e os dois chegaram. Assim que viu o marido Abi correu de encontro a ele, que foi recebida com um beijo apaixonado de Bankotsu e um pedido de perdão. Os dois se abraçaram e fizeram muitas juras de amor. Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin e com ela observava o casa de amigos.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru... agora sei que poderei viver tranqüila com Bankotsu...

Ele respondeu com um sorriso. Bankotsu também agradeceu e voltou para casa sabendo que a felicidade lhe eu uma chance para viver feliz ao lado da esposa a quem ama.

* * *

Após este episódio Sesshoumaru e Rin trataram de preparar a volta para as terras de Shura. Eles foram até a casa imperial se despedirem dos imperadores. A imperatriz ficou triste só de saber que sua amiga não estaria mais por perto. Rin era uma das poucas mulheres em quem ela confiava.

- Alteza, sempre que desejar e chamar com certeza virei. Sentirei falta de nossas conversas e reuniões.

- Rin, quero que sejas feliz onde quer que estejas, isto é o que importa! Venha comigo – elas se afastaram um pou para que os maridos não escutassem – Você não contou ainda para Sesshoumaru sobre aquele homem que invadiu a sua casa em Shura, não é ?

- Não... eu não contei... e terei que fazer isso antes de sairmos daqui... Sesshoumaru vai achar ruim comigo... eu não queria isso...

- Com certeza ele vai brigar com você por não ter contado tudo desde o inicio...

- Rin... vamos! – Sesshoumaru a chamou.

- Amiga tenho que ir, me deseje sorte para que ele não fique tão bravo quando eu contar tudo...

- Tudo vai dar certo, Sesshoumaru te ama e muito!

- Eu sei...

Elas se despediram. Na saída da casa imperial Rin segurava firme a mão de Sesshoumaru, a ponto de até mesmo apertá-la muito. Ele percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

- Rin...

- Sim... Sesshie?

- Se quer me contar algo sugiro que o faça já!

Ela parou de andar e ficou olhando para ele.

- "Como?!!! Até parece que ele sabe o que vou falar..."

Ele parou e virou-se para ela, encarando-a seriamente.

- E então Rin... o que tem a me dizer?

- Sesshoumaru... eu... quero contar algo sim...

- E?

Ela se aproximou dela e o abraçou.

- Pode ser quando chegarmos em casa?

- Tudo bem!

Ele voltou a andar trazendo-a pela mão. Voltaram para o castelo.

* * *

Chegaram e foram direto para a biblioteca conversar. Sesshoumaru sentou-se so esperando ela começar a falar. Viu que ela estava bem nervosa. Rin começou a relatar tudo sobre Gatemaru e o que ele fizera, não escondendo nada dele. Ele ouviu tudo sem interromper. Estava calmo demais. Só ficou olhando para ela sem dizer nada.

- E então Ssshie... não vai dizer nada?

- Rin...

Ela sentou-se, imaginando qual seria a reação dele, mas para sua surpresa dessa vez Sesshoumaru não de aborreceu com ela. Ele sentou-se do lado dela e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Ela ficou sem entender nada. Ele a olhou com ternura, segurando seu rosto por entre as mãos.

- Amor, eu não gostei de ter escondido isso de mim, se é isso que quer saber. Isto que aconteceu é serio, mas será resolvido no tempo certo. O que você precisa aprender Rin, é a confiar mais em mim, por que eu te amo e não vou deixar que nada e nem ninguém a machuque. Aquele que ferir a você fere primeiramente a mim, e isto para mim é inaceitável. Da próxima vez que acontecer alguma coisa quero que me fale. Entendeu anjo?

- En-entendi... me desculpe...

Ele deu-lhe mais um beijo e se virou para a mesa que tinha alguns papéis.

- Mas... o que vai fazer com Gatemaru quando chegar um Shura?

- Matá-lo.

Rin ficou parada atrás dele ainda absorvendo a resposta. Ela tinha esquecido por completo a natureza youkai de seu marido. Para Sesshoumaru aquele que mexe com sua família não fica vivo para contar história. O coração dela disparou e ele percebeu isso. Virou-se e a olhou. Ela tinha um olhar assustado.

- Rin, não tem por que ficar assim. Sabe muito o que faço com quem faz mal para com os meus. E eu tenho um motivo muito forte para acabar com a raça deste tal de Gatemaru.

- Tem?!!!

- Sim. Ele tocou em você. E isso basta.

Ele saiu da biblioteca. O fato de Gatemaru ter tomado a propriedade e ameaçado matar os filhos de Rin já seriam motivo de sobra para o youkai acabar com ele. Claro que isto também é motivo sim. Mas quando ouviu da boca dela, que Gatemaru a agarrou pelo pescoço dizendo que a tomaria por esposa a ira do youkai já se acendera dentro dele. Ninguém toca em sua mulher e vive depois disso. Rin permaneceu ali na sala pensando em tudo o que ele dissera e a calma que mantinha. Só que Sesshoumaru por dentro estava explodindo de ódio pelo que soube, e não queria demonstrar isso para a esposa.

* * *

Após ter saído da biblioteca Rin foi até o jardim e viu que as crianças brincavam alegremente. Ficou ali lembrando do tempo em que as crianças creseram em Shura , ainda na presença do pai.

- Será muito bom voltar. Lá eles terão mais liberdade e não estaremos mais sozinhos... Sesshoumaru irá nos proteger e...

Antes que concluísse a frase braços a enlaçaram por trás envolvendo a cintura dela.

- Sesshoumaru?!!

- Que foi ? Assustou-se?

- Sim um pouco...

- Está olhando as crianças?

- Elas estão cada dia mais lindas... e como se parecem com você...

- Hikari herdou sua docilidade...

- E Hikaru sua personalidade forte. Mizuki sempre diz que ele é um mini Sesshoumaru.

Ambos riram. Sesshoumaru a virou de frente.

- Rin... antes de partimos para Shura teremos que ir para outro lugar.

- E onde pensa em ir?

- Para as terras do Oeste ver minha família!

O olhar de surpresa no rosto de Rin não era novidade para Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia que ela não aceitaria muito bem a idéia.

- Ir ver sua família?...

- Quero que minha mãe conheça seus netos!

- Bom, tudo bem... se quer ir lá... vamos...

- Rin, sei que não gostou muito da idéia, mas é minha mãe, depois dessa visita ficaremos um bom tempo ser ver ninguém!

- Claro amor... como quiser...

Rin se afastou dele e voltou a olhar as crianças no jardim. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela não se oporia a qualquer decisão que ele tomasse. Sabia que por ela não levaria os gêmeos para que Lady Inukimi os visse. Rin teme que a sogra queira ficar com os netos para criá-los. E claro que ela jamais permitiria. E Sesshoumaru não faria a vontade da mãe de jeito nenhum. A vontade de sua amada estava acima até mesmo da vontade dele. ele voltou a abraça-la.

- Amor, sei o que pensa... mas não se preocupe! Será só uma visita e nada mais. Ninguém vai tirar os nossos filhos! Eu juro!

Ela sorriu para ele e o apertou no abraço. Sentia-se segura e protegida.

* * *

Tudo estava pronto para que a família Taisho deixasse a corte. Sesshoumaru deu ordens a Jaken para que conduzisse a carruagem em que estavam Mizuki e os gêmeos, escoltados por homens que faziam a proteção.

- Vá na frente, seguirei depois!

- Sim amo, como preferir!

As crianças queriam a mãe.

- Mamãe... vem com a gente...

- Calma meus amores... já já mamãe alcança vocês...

Eles saíram e deixaram o casal no castelo. Rin deu um tchau e entrou procurando pelo esposo. Ainda não entendera por que ambos não foram juntos com os demais. Subiu as escadas e o encontrou no quarto.

- Sesshie... eu não entendi por que ficamos e mmmmmmmm...

Ele a surpreendeu com um beijo ardente e foi arrastando-a até a cama, caindo sobre ela.

- ...mmm... Sesshie... mmm... amor ... a gente aqui...

Ele terminou o beijo.

- Ficamos por que quero fazer amor com você antes de deixarmos a corte. Foi aqui que te reencontrei depois de tanto tempo e quero lembrar daqui como sendo este nosso último momento Rin...

- ... Sesshie...

O beijo agora era cheio de amor. Mesmo deitado sobre ela tirou-lhe o kimono. Ela também fez o mesmo com ele. Agora se amariam mais uma vez, e outra e outra. Quantas vezes forem permitidas. Ele mudou de posição, virando-se na cama e deixando-a sentada sobre ele. A penetrou. Rin arqueava o corpo a cada estocada. Como ela gostava quando Sesshoumaru a tomava desta forma. Segurava a cintura dela para uma melhor penetração. Depois subiu as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela vindo a cariciar-lhes os seios. Rin colocou as próprias mãos sob as mãos dele, como que conduzindo para mais carícias. Ele sentou na cama e abraçou-a,e agora abocanhava-se os seios, chupando-lhes os mamilos. Chegariam ao ápice do prazer nesta posição. Depois levantou-se da cama e conduziu Rin em seus braços, po­sicionou-a na beirada da pequena mesa que havia no quarto, onde ficaria na altura ideal. Então abriu suas pernas, se ajeitou delicadamente nela. Depois ele a aju­dou a levantar as pernas dela e prendendo-as ao redor de sua cintura. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, pressionando-lhe os joelhos. Ele a penetrou com tudo e arrancou dela gritos. Rin gemia de dor e prazer e dizia o nome dele no ouvido, excitando-o.

- uhmm...Sesshie... amor...mmmm...uhmmm... Sesshie...

- Ahh Rin... eu te quero mais... muito mais ...és minha!!!

Rin se entregou por completo. Jogou os braços acima da cabeça e fechou os olhos, enquanto que Sesshoumaru se deliciava mais uma nas curvas de seu belo corpo. Ele a amou ali naquele quarto, ambos se despedindo com chave de ouro daquele lugar. Após fazerem amor partiram, deixando em definitivo a corte, antes passando pelas terras do Oeste, e depois de volta para as longínquas terras de Shura, na província de Osaka.

* * *

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Continua...**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Amadas leitoras, mais uma vez pardon...de presente esta hentai pra quem gosta... e mandem suas reviews...prometo não demorar mais a postar o próximo cap...beijos a todas !!**_

_**Cauh Taisho**_


	24. Enfim, as Terras do Oeste!

*****

*****

*****

**Capitulo 24**

**Enfim, as Terras do Oeste **

*****

*****

*****

Não demorou muito para que Sesshoumaru e Rin alcançassem a carruagem em que estavam os gêmeos e Mizuki. Jaken, que era o condutor parou para que Rin entrasse nela. Hikaru quis ir montado na garupa com o pai. Sesshoumaru seguiu montado em Shion, cavalo de que pertencia a esposa. Assim a viagem prosseguiu normalmente. Durante o percurso elas conversaram sobre muitas coisas.

- Puxa vida...

- Que foi Mizuki?

- Nem acredito que depois de quase um ano morando na corte nós estamos voltando para as terras de Shura...

- É verdade... saímos de lá ameaçadas por aquele homem horroroso... Gatemaru de Setsuna! Ele deve ter tomado conta de tudo que é meu e dos meus filhos!

- Rin, o que Lorde Sesshoumaru disse quando contou sobre Gatemaru e o que ele fez a você?

- Ai Mizuki... por um instante eu esqueci a natureza youkai do meu próprio marido! Sesshoumaru simplesmente disse que vai matá-lo por ter posto a mão em mim.

Mizuki arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não queria estar na pele de Gatemaru...

- Sesshoumaru não aceita que ninguém me toque. Ele fica complemente louco de ciúme!

- Rin, estamos indo para a casa de sua sogra...

-E?

- Não fica preocupada se Lady Inukimi ordenar ao filho que deixe os netos com ela, alegando que Shura não seria um bom lugar para educá-los?

Rin não fez cara de preocupada tampouco se alterou.

- Não Mizukinha – disse isso ajeitando Hikari que dormia feito um anjo no colo.

- Co-como não?!! Não entendo...

- Fácil! Eu confio plenamente em Sesshoumaru!Sei que ele me ama demais e jamais permitiria que nossos filhos ficassem longe de mim. Além do que, a minha vontade está acima da vontade dele e até mesmo da mãe, apesar do amor respeito de filho que ele tem por ela! Mesmo que ela insista, Hikaru e Hikari ficarão comigo como deve ser!!!

- Nossaa!!! Isso sim é que ser privilegiada com um amor de um youkai como Lorde Sesshoumaru!

- Eu que o diga!!!

Rin estava toda sorridente. Mas sua cara de feliz se transformou-se em cara de desespero quando ela viu Hikaru montado sozinho em Shion. Ele ladeou a carruagem com o cavalo e disparou na frente.

- Oi mamãeeeee!

_- Hikaru! Rápido Mizuki segure minha filha!!!_

Ela saiu correndo da carruagem atrás do filho, desesperada, temendo o pior. Já estava sem fôlego, quando Sesshoumaru saiu de trás de uma árvore, agarrando-a pela cintura, surpreendendo-a.

_- Sesshoumaruuu!_

- Acalme-se Rin! – ordenou.

-_ Não posso! Hika- hikaru... sozinho no cavalo... é perigoso! Ele não está acostumado com Shion... o animal pode estranhar!_

- Não vai acontecer nada, anjo! Deixe. Está mais que na hora de Hikaru fazer coisas arriscadas.

- Mas Sesshie...

Ele prendeu o corpo dela na árvore. E a acalmou dando-lhe um beijo suave.

- Mmmm... Sessh...mmm...

Ele afastou os lábios e a olhou com ternura.

- Esqueceu o sangue youkai que corre nas veias de seu filho, sra Taisho?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

- Não é isso Sesshie... é só preocupação de mãe... excesso de zelo!

- Eu não colocaria meu filho numa situação de perigo iminente! Sei o que estou fazendo! Além do que estou de olho nele!

- Agora não está! Está ocupado demais beijando a mãe de seu filho...

- Não eu... mmm..mmm...

Agora foi a vez de Rin surpreendê-lo com um beijo. Sesshoumaru aproveitou e aí sim que prendeu mais ainda seu corpo no dela, já ficando excitado.

- Sesshie... mmm...aqui não... já já a carrugem nos alcança e Hikaru volta... mmm...

- Rin...

Ela saiu do abraço dele. Sesshoumaru a olhava com desejo.

- Eu a quero...

Ela sorriu para ele, balançando a cabeça em negativo.

- Mamãe... viu? Já sei cavalgar Shion e ele me obedece!! Não é legal?

Hikaru se aproximou todo feliz.

- Vi sim filhinho... mas agora chega.. quero que desça daí e entre na carruagem comigo e seu pai!

- Ah não!

- Obedeça sua mãe youkaizinho!

- Oooo paiiii... droga!

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou sério para o filho que entrou rapidinho na carruagem.

Depois disso seguiram rumo às terras do Oeste. E seriam três dias de viagem.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha, irmão caçula de Sesshoumaru havia assumido as terras do Oeste no lugar do irmão, a pedido do mesmo, desde a última vez que se viram há quase cinco anos atrás. De lá para cá ele cuidou até mesmo dos negócios, que prosperou grandemente. Ele se tornara um exímio administrador. Cuidou de tudo para que quando o irmão retornasse, sentisse orgulho dele. O dom para os negócios ambos os irmãos youkais herdaram do pai, Lorde Inutaisho. Nesse mesmo ano Inuyasha casou-se com a neta de um senhor feudal, o sr. Higurashi. Ele teve que fazer o pedido ao avô da moça, pois o pai dela já era falecido. Agome aceitou e seis meses após o compromisso casaram. Inuyasha tinha um motivo todo feliz que não via a hora de contar para Sesshoumaru! Agome estava grávida de quatro meses e por uma pura coincidência do destino de gêmeos! Fora a sacerdotisa Kaede, que também é a ama de Agome, que revelou que havia duas crianças no ventre dela. Inuyasha ansiava ver o irmão e até mesmo a cunhada Rin, que ele vira há quase um ano atrás e conhecera seus sobrinhos. Nos últimos meses ele andava triste, se perguntado pelo irmão.

- "Onde estará Sesshoumaru? Vai fazer cinco anos que não o vemos e tampouco temos noticia dele1 Nunca ficou tanto tempo longe de casa! E Rin? Será que ele voltou para ela? Será que ele sabe que tem dois filhos gêmeos? Sesshoumaru, irmão..."

Teve seus pensamentos cortados pela presença da esposa Agome. Ela conhecia aquele olhar de Inuyasha. Sabia que ele pensava no irmão.

- Um dia vocês vão se reencontrar! Tenha fé!

- Minha Agome... tão esperançosa...

Ele a abraçou. Uma escrava anunciou o almoço. Então eles se recolheram para dentro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A viagem transcorreu em paz. Quando estavam se aproximando das terras do Oeste Jaken fez questão de anunciar ao seu amo.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru! Estamos nos limites do Castelo Dayoukai.

- Sim Jaken! Pare a carruagem.

- Rin venha comigo! Jaken, siga com meus filhos para o castelo. Em breve os alcançamos.

Os dois saíram montados em Shion. Sesshoumaru fez o cavalo correr para o alto da maior colina que existe em suas terras. De lá se tem uma vista privilegiada da enorme dimensão do castelo dos Taisho e de toda a extensão das terras. E ainda assim seus limites ultrapassam muito mais além, até se perder de vista.

Ele desceu do cavalo. Rin olhava admirada com a beleza do lugar. Sesshoumaru a desceu do cavalo, pegou-a pela cintura fazendo-a deslizar pelo seu corpo. Ele exibia um sorriso de satisfação por vê-la admirada.

- Sesshoumaru... que lugar incrível!

- Quero lhe mostrar as maravilhas das terras do Oeste, onde eu sou o senhor absoluto delas!

Ela pegou na mão dela.

- Este e o Castelo Dayoukai, a fortaleza dos Taisho!

- Ele é é... enorme... lindo!

Rin olhava o castelo maravilhada. Era uma verdadeira fortaleza que ficava no alto de um penhasco, ladeada de uma floresta de um verde intenso. Ao norte tinha uma bela cachoeira cuja nascente é de águas termais, que formavam um rio na frente dos portões. Para se entrar no castelo tinha que baixar uma ponte, que também era enorme. Por um momento Rin imaginou seus filhos, após conheceram avó manifestarem o desejo de morar ali, sendo eles ainda pequenos. E se Lady Inukimi convencesse Sesshoumaru? Por amor aos filhos ela teria que ficar e se sujeitar a sogra. Rin temeu este possível futuro. Nunca na sua vida imaginou que seu marido fosse tão rico e poderoso. Sesshoumaru descende de uma nobre linhagem real de youkais. E seus filhos também. Ela virou para Sesshoumaru e o agarrou.

_- Sesshie... prometa-me que nossos filhos não ficarão aqui???!!! Prometa-me???!!!_

Ele a apertou no abraço.

- Rin você está gelada! Que houve?

_- Prometa –me?_

- Amor, acalme-se! Isso não vai acontecer?

-_ E se sua mãe te convencer? E se você obedecer a ordem dela, hein?!! Eu morro sem meus filhos..._

- Rin! Pare! Já disse! Eu sou o senhor de tudo aqui. É minha mãe quem me obedece e não eu a ela. E não vou ceder se ela tentar me convencer. Eu sei que ela vai pedir e tentar isso. O objetivo de nossa vinda para cá é só o de apresentar meus filhos a avó deles. E também de eles conhecerem o lugar de sua origem youkai e da história dos ancestrais deles. Tudo isso um dia será deles. Não viemos para cá para morar.

Rin ficou mais calma após ouvir as palavras de Sesshoumaru.

- Desculpe... eu me desesperei a toa...

- Anjo... sei exatamente como se sente. Aliás eu previ tudo isso só pela expressão do seu rosto. Se você quiser morar aqui. Ai ficamos e...

- Não! Nem cogite a idéia!!!

- ... sabe que você é senhora de tudo isso aqui?

Rin ficou pensativa.

- So-sou senhora ... de tudo?

- Tem consciência disso, não é Rin? O fato de estar casada comigo a faz senhora de tudo o que tenho, inclusive destas terras e deste castelo!

Ela não acreditava no que ouvia. Não que nunca tenha pensado já que sendo esposa dele era óbvio que também era senhora de tudo o que ele tem. Ela era herdeira dele. E ainda mantinha com ela o medalhão da família Taisho que Inuyasha havia dado a ela se caso precisasse provar alguma coisa ou requerer algo que é de direito dela e dos filhos.

- Tudo isso?!!

Ela olhava para as terras. Sesshoumaru a abraçou por trás.

- Sim meu amor... Lady Rin Taisho, senhora absoluta das terras do Oeste e do Castelo Dayoukai! A sua palavra aqui é ordem e está acima da palavra da minha mãe!

- Mas ela não é a senhora daqui? E Lady Izaoyi? Ambas foram casadas com seu pai!

- Sim foram! Mas minha mãe deixou de ser no instante que meu pai se casou com a mãe de Inuyasha. Então essa condição tornou Lady Izaoyi senhora do castelo...

- Então...

- ... até o momento em que eu sendo o primeiro filho me case e assuma tudo que era de meu pai, já que ele está morto. Então minha esposa, você, passa a ser a senhora de tudo. Só que claro até o instante ninguém sabe que estamos casados...

- Eu não sei o que pensar...

Ele a virou de frente para ele. Deu-lhe um beijo e acariciou o rosto.

- Rin... meu anjo, minha senhora! Não tem o que pensar! É a realidade! Se desejar ficar aqui, ficamos. Se não, não ficamos! E mesmo que nossa estadia aqui dure alguns dias quero que faça uso de sua autoridade, pois é a verdadeira dona. Fui claro?

- Sim...

- E não pense duas vezes. Se necessário se imponha! Faça valer ao que faz jus. Sou eu que estou pedindo. Vai precisar agir assim principalmente quando estiver cara a cara com minha mãe. Quero que mostre a ela que a menina mimada que um dia ela conheceu e que é dona do coração do filho dela hoje é uma linda mulher corajosa e determinada, mãe dos netos dela!

- Nossa Sesshie... não é para tanto...

-_ É para muito mais. Estou falando sério Rin!_

Ela defez o sorriso. O abraçou.

- Não quero te assustar. Conheço a mãe que tenho.

- Vou fazer exatamente o que me pediu. Não vou te decepcionar.

- Acredito em você! Agora vamos! Estão nos esperando.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Após o almoço Inuyasha e Agome sentaram no jardim.

- Ainda terei a chance de contar ao meu irmão que serei pai de gêmeos como ele!

- Vai sim Inuyasha! Imagine que nesse dia você estará aqui comigo e quando olhar para a entrada do castelo, verá ninguém menos que Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha sorriu imaginando a cena descrita por Agome. Então ele olhou para a entrada do castelo, desejando viver a cena. E não é que para surpresa dos olhos do hanyou ele vê a figura do irmão ali mesmo parado olhando para ele! Inuyasha não podia acreditar! Seus olhos não podiam estar enganados. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso nos lábios e segurou firme as mãos de Agome, que o encarava.

- Que foi Inu? Que cara é essa?

-_Acho que a cena que você descreveu vai acontecer..._

E saiu correndo.

- _Sesshoumaru! Irmão! Quanto tempo!_

- Inuyasha!

Os dois se abraçaram. Agome olhava surpresa. Era como se tivesse adivinhado o encontro dos irmãos. Se aproximou dos dois.

- Você ficou muito tempo longe de casa Sesshoumaru! Que fez? Como você está?

- Calma Inuyasha, teremos muito tempo para conversar! Como estão todos?

-Bem! E não vão acreditar que voltou! Veio com Jaken?

- Sim! E também com minha família!

Inuyasha imaginou que Sesshoumaru tivesse casado com alguma youkai. Pensou em Rin, mas lembrou-se que quando ele esteve em Shura Rin havia dito que não sabia do paradeiro dele.

- Família? Quem...

- Vocês já os vira até mesmo antes que eu...

- Rin...

- Sim!

A carruagem entrou. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta para que Mizuki descesse com os gêmeos. Depois deu a mão para que Rin saísse. Ela sorriu para o cunhado e o abraçou.

- Rin! Como está bonita!

- Inuyasha! Que bom revê-lo!

- E meus sobrinhos! Como cresceram rápido!

Os dois cumprimentaram o tio com um abraço!

- Mas que dia! Depois de tanto tempo finalmente o reencontro, Sesshoumaru e junto de Rin! Isso me alegra! Mas agora, minha vez, quero que conheçam a pessoa que faz toda a diferença na minha vida e que eu amo demais, esta é minha esposa Agome!

Inuyasha apresentou Agome que foi recebida com alegria por todos.

- Imagina que estávamos agora mesmo sentados no jardim e ela descreveu a cena que eu olharia para a entrada do castelo e te veria chegando em casa! Não é formidável?

- Nossa, impressionante! Como se tivesse adivinhado! – disse Rin.

- Sim verdade, mas vamos entrar. Foi uma longa viagem! Devem estar exaustos. Mandarei preparem seus aposentos e um lanche para as crianças – disse Agome, que chamou uma criada e deu ordens para que acompanhasse Mizuki e as crianças.

Os casais ficaram conversando um pouco mais.

- Teremos tempo para colocar as conversas em dia e contar as novidades. E tem mais! Vou agora mesmo anunciar sua chegada. Lady Inukimi vai ficar muito feliz e...

- Inuyasha! Não faça isso agora! Rin e eu, nós queremos descansar. Depois com a calma, nos reuniremos aos demais.

- Claro, desculpe! Mas antes quero contar algo! Não é só você que é pai de gêmeos!

Sesshoumaru e Rin se entreolharam surpresos.

- De que está falando Inu?

- Agome está grávida de quatro meses e são gêmeos!

Os dois se alegraram com a noticia. Rin abraçou a cunhada parabenizando-a e depois a Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo.

- Fico feliz que seja a esposa de meu irmão, Agome. E que agora dará a ele dois grandes motivos de felicidade.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru.

Depois da revelação que Inuyasha tanto queria fazer ao irmão todos se recolheram. Agome mandou arrumar o antigo quarto que era de Sesshoumaru para ele e Rin. Após o banho, o youkai adormeceu cansado da viagem. Rin estava apreensiva. Ficou imaginando como seria o encontro com a sogra. Mas tentou ficar tranqüila.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Já era fim de tarde. Agome, Lady Inukimi, Lady Izaoyi e o velho Myuga, tomavam chá quando Inuyasha entrou todo feliz na sala.

- Que foi filho? –perguntou sua mãe.

- Tenho uma surpresa para todos!

Sesshoumaru e Rin entraram. Todos se surpreenderam. Foi um momento de matar a saudade do youkai que ficara tanto tempo longe de casa. Ele saudou a mãe. A abraçou.

- Mamãe, que saudades!

- Filho, que bom que voltou!

Rin a cumprimentou com uma reverência.

- Lady Inukimi, é bom revê-la.

Aproveitaram o momento para conversarem e contarem todas as novidades e tudo o que aconteceu na ausência de Sesshoumaru. Ele também relatou tudo o fez neste longo tempo, até mesmo seu casamento com Rin. Ainda não contará sobre os gêmeos. Era uma surpresa. Lady Inukimi fez uma observação.

- Então estão casados a pouco menos de um ano, filho?

- Sim mamãe. Reencontrei Rin após quatro anos na corte.

- Oras achei que estivessem casados desde a época em que se conheceram, quando lutou com aquele general por causa dela. A amava tanto!

Rin olhou sério para a sogra.

- "Pronto começou." – pensou enquanto apertava a mão de Sesshoumaru. Ele respondeu:

- É mamãe. As coisas não aconteceram como devia. Só que eu tenho mais uma surpresa para a senhora.

- Para mim?

- Sim! Mizuki traga-as, por favor.

A ama saiu e pouco depois voltou com gêmeos. Lady Inukimi não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. O velho Myuga foi quem disse algo.

- Netos de Lorde Taisho! Isto é magnífico! Eu achava que só Inuyasha daria esta honra ao pai. Mas vejo que Lorde Sesshoumaru se superou mais uma vez, são duas crianças adoráveis, meu filho.

- Obrigado Myuga, você que é gentil.

Lady Inukimi estava espantada. Levantou-se e foi para perto das crianças. As olhava como que não acreditando no que via.

- Filhos de Sesshoumaru...

- Mamãe estes são Hikaru e Hikari, seus netos! Crianças cumprimentem a vovó! – disse Rin.

Os dois pequenos abraçaram Lady Inikimi. Que ficou muito emocionada. Depois da apresentação dos gêmeos ficaram conversando até que se fez noite. O jantar foi servido e era até uma imagem bonita de ver, a família Taisho toda reunida! O velho Myuga fez um brinde a Sesshoumaru pela sua volta e pela linda família que constituíra. Ele agradeceu e brindou ao irmão Inuyasha por ter cuidado de tudo e por também ter uma família linda.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Após o jantar Lady Inukimi eSesshoumaru conversaram sobre muitas coisas.

- Sesshoumaru, se está casado com Rin há um ano, como explica estes filhos? Como que pôde gerar filhos sem ao menos ter desposados a moça! Isso é ináceitavel! OU você não assumiu a paternidade ou ela escondeu de você, já que só se reencontraram quatro anos depois na corte e ai sim resolveram casar para a situação de Rin, como mãe solteira na corte não ficar "tão mal"! Que vergonha! Meus netos nasceram num ambiente não constituído em família, como deve ser!!

_- Já_ _chega minha mãe!!! Não lhe devo explicações! Não aconteceu nada disso! Mas mesmo assim vou esclarecer, para que não continue pensando o pior! Rin e eu não demos certo! Fui embora de Shura no mesmo dia que matei o general Tetsuo. Rin soube que estava grávida só dois meses depois da minha ida. E ela não me procurou. Também não encontraria, eu estava fora do Japão. O resto a senhora já sabe._

- Se foi assim com relatou...

_- É mais pura verdade! acredite se quiser! Não tenho que lhe provar nada mamãe!_

Ela também queria saber era se o filho voltou para viver no Castelo Dayoukai e assumir de vez o lugar que era de seu pai.

- Não mamãe. Só vim mesmo para que conhecesse seus netos e também saber como tudo estava por cuidou de tudo muito bem. E pelo visto continuará administrando. Se saiu melhor do que eu imaginava. Com os negócios e com as terras do Oeste não preciso me preocupar. Sei que estão em boas mãos.

- Então, se fosse pela sua vontade, ficaria morando aqui com seus filhos?

- Exatamente! É Rin que não deseja.

- Sabia! Continua fazendo a vontade dela? Ela te domina Sesshoumaru!

- Não admito que fale assim minha mãe! Rin agora é minha esposa, senhora de tudo o que é meu! Eu a amo e sim faço o que ela deseja, se é para deixá-la feliz.

- Claro filho, como quiser! Mas quanto aos meus netos, quero que fiquem aqui comigo! Lhes darei proteção e a educação que realmente merecem!

- Isso não será possível mamãe!

- Como não? Sou sua mãe! Não pode negar um pedido meu...

- E não posso ir contra o desejo da mulher a quem amo... minha mãe! E isso já está decidido!

- Sesshoumaru mas...

- Com licença, não vou discutir com a senhora...

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala, deixando Lady Inukimi fervendo de raiva.

- Ele tem a coragem de desafiar-me! Como que meu único filho, um youkai de sangue puro pôde se unir a uma humana e ainda por cima misturar seu sangue nobre ao sangue humano dela e vindo a pôr no mundo dois hanyous??!!...isso é o cúmulo!!! Eu Lady Inukimi Taisho, avó de dois híbridos!!! Que decepção! Sesshoumaru fez igual o pai dele! Se apaixonou por uma humana! Desceu nivel mesmo! Teve mesmo a quem puxar!Isso não se pode negar! Eu poderia ter escolhido uma linda youkai de sangue puro para ser a esposa dele! Pelo menos teria netos youkais puros e não dois hibridos hanyous! Só de falar me sinto mal. Não dá para acre...

Ela mal terminou de reclamar quando ao sair da sala deu de cara com a nora Rin, que ouviu tudo o que ela dissera.

- E não dá mesmo para acreditar minha sogra! Como que um youkai do porte de seu filho pôde misturar o sangue nobre de youkai dele com o meu que é humano e desta união saírem dois... como que é mesmo que a senhora disse? Ah, sim..._ dois híbridos?_ Eu lhe respondo o que o levou a fazer isso! _**Amor!!!**_ A senhora acaso sabe o que é isto??!!

Lady Inukimi ficou com uma cara de tacho. Viu que Rin lhe respondeu a altura e que não demonstrava nenhum medo. Tinha total confiança e uma certeza que nunca vira em mulher alguma. A menina mimada que conhecera agora era uma mulher determinada que lutaria pela amor dela e pelo filhos como uma leoa, se preciso fosse.

- Vejo que tem muita coragem para falar comigo neste tom! Não se esqueça que sou a mãe de seu esposo e avó de seus filhos, exijo respeito!

- E não esqueça a senhora que sou esposa de seu filho e mãe de seus netos! Portanto senhora absoluta deste castelo e de todas as terras do Oeste. Eu que exijo ser tratada com respeito aqui!!!

A mãe de Sesshoumaru fechou a cara. Diante do argumento de Rin ela não respondeu nada e aliás, nem ousou. Sabia que ela tinha razão. Só que jamais admitiria que uma humana está no lugar que uma dia já foi dela, o de senhora das terras do Oeste. Aliás, é a segunda humana que toma seu lugar. Tinha que engolir o orgulho calada, colocar o rabinho de youkai cachorra entre as pernas, pôr o saco nas costas e ficar muda e calada para não ir morar debaixo da ponte. Claro que Rin, sendo meiga e gentil não chegaria a tal ponto em amor a Sesshoumaru, que não merece a mãe que tem.

Lady Inukimi baixou a guarda.

- Rin... eu amo meu filho e agora que soube que ele dois filhos, quero dedicar o mesmo amor aos meus netos!

-_ É mesmo? Mas agora há pouco o senhora mesmo dizia que como pôde seu filho ter dois filhos hanyous? E não é só isso! Falou dos meus filhos com nojo, com desdém!!! Senti raiva no seu tom de voz! A senhora não gosta dos humanos! Não precisa disfarçar. E agora que soube que tem netos hanyous tem vergonha deles...deles e do próprio filho por estar casada com uma humana!!! Admita Lady Inukimi!!!_

- Não tenho que lhe provar nada! Não pode mudar essa situação! Sou sua sogra e terá que aceitar isso!

- Assim como a senhora me aceitou como nora? Deve ter feito um imenso esforço...

- Faço por meu filho e agora pelos filhos dele!

- _Quanta amabilidade!!! Tão falsa quanto ao sorriso que expressa quando está na frente de Sesshoumaru!_

O clima entre as duas estava esquentando. Só faltava as duas se pegarem de tapa. Claro que como ladys que são isso não aconteceria.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshoumaru estava no jardim impaciente. Sabia que as duas estavam conversando a mais de uma hora e até agora nada. Inuyasha viu a cara de desespero dele.

- E então?

- Nada!

- Vai lá oras...

- Está louco? Se eu entrar lá ai sim que elas me fuzilam. Cada uma vai querer que eu faça a sua vontade. É minha mãe e minha esposa que estão lá dentro! Esqueceu????

- Eeeee Sesshoumaru! Você e as mulheres complicadas da sua vida!

O youkai começou a se preocupar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Na sala Rin sentia vontade de dar aquela conversa por encerrada. Ela sabia que Lady Inukimi não facilitaria as coisas. Este é um dos motivos que ela não moraria no castelo e tampouco deixaria os filhos ali com ela para viver.

- Lady Inukimi... querendo ou não, amamos o mesmo youkai!

- Eu sei! E por isso que quero que por amor a ele vá embora e deixe seus filhos para que eu os crie!

Rin encarou seriamente a sogra.

_- Nunca!!! Por amor a Sesshoumaru que eu não tomo medidas drásticas em relação a senhora, portanto não ouse querer que meus filos fiquem com a senhora. Só estamos aqui de passagem por que Sesshoumaru desejou apresentar os filhos. Nada mais! Boa noite Lady Inukimi!_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rin saiu calmamente. Acabara de deixar bem claro sua posição dentro da família. E se Lady Inukimi gostou ou não, isso não importava. Ela não tinha culpa se a sogra não foi com a cara dela. A única coisa que a entristeceu foi ter ouvido o que Lady Inukimi disse de seus gêmeos. Os chamara com desdém e nojo de híbridos. Então que falso amor esse que ela diz ter pelo filho e agora pelos netos? Tudo falsidade. Não quis pensar nisso. Mas também não contaria nada a Sesshoumaru. senão ele brigaria com a mãe. E isso ela não queria. Só desejou que os dias passassem rápido para que pudessem regressar as terras de Shura. Lá sim ela viveria em paz com sua família. Entrou no quarto, logo em seguida Sesshoumaru perguntando como fora a conversa.

- Calma! Foi tranqüila! Claro que Lady Inukimi não facilitou em nada! Mas ai fiz exatamente como me dissera!

- Você se impôs?

- Sim! Tive que dizer que sou a senhora de tudo aqui! E que sou eu que vou criar meus filhos, não ela!

- Então se entenderam. Fico aliviado. Confesso que fiquei preocupado Rin.

- Fique em paz.

- Ótimo! Vamos dormir que amanhã daremos um passeio.

Claro que não dormiram logo. Antes o youkai ia terminar o que começou quando a prendeu na árvore

- Ahmmm... Sesshie... agora amor?..mmmm..

- Já!

A pegou no colo e a pôs na cama. Deitou sobre ela abrindo-lhe as pernas, não dando tempo de nada e foi logo a penetrando. A beijava tanto que tirava o fôlego. Se movimentava rapidamente a ponto de Rin sentir dor.

- Aiiiii... Sesshie... hummm...

Então ele suavizou os movimentos e a beijava demoradamente, a língua dele procurando pela língua dela. As carícias só aumentaram. A noite foi pouca para o que o youkai fez com ela na cama!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Foi um belo passeio que fizeram a família Taisho. Sesshoumaru aproveitou para rever velhos conhecidos e apresentar Rin e os filhos. Depois cavalgou por alguns pontos que achou importante mostrar para esposa. Para os gêmeos ele deu uma aula sobre a origem youkai da família, que até Rin ficou sabendo.

As crianças ouviram admiradas o pai contar como o avô, Lorde Inutaisho, fora um grande dayoukai e como conquistara as terras do Oeste enfrentando grandes inimigos no passado. Um dia eles herdariam, junto com os primos que iam nascer, tudo aquilo. Rin aproveitou e conversou bastante com a cunhada Agome e Lady Izaoyi. Elas se tornaram grandes amigas. Voltaram do passeio no fim da tarde.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A estadia de Sesshoumaru e Rin nas terras do Oeste durou quase um mês. Sesshoumaru aproveitou e acertou todos os seus negócios pendentes e passou o controle de tudo em caráter definitivo para as mãos de Inuyasha. Ele se tornou então o senhor delas, como um segundo no comando. Sesshoumaru continuaria como senhor absoluto, mesmo morando em Shura. Tudo resolvido.

Finalmente chegou o dia em que eles voltariam para casa. Rin não via a hora de ir. Claro que ela não demonstrava isso. Mas Sesshoumaru sabia que este era o desejo dela. E ele também queria o mesmo. A convivência com sua mãe estava arranhada, pois ele mesmo se desentendeu com ela umas três vezes neste quase um mês que eles ficaram ali.

- Ah se ela não tivesse um gênio tão ruim! Definitivamente morar com a sogra do tipo da mãe de Sesshoumaru não dá certo!

Fora o que Mizuki dissera a Rin. Ela morreu de rir da ama.

- Ai Mizukinha... essa foi boa...

Eles se despediram de todos. Inuyasha no fundo queria que o irmão ficasse morando com eles ali.

- Puxa irmão..reconsidere... sabe que se quiser todos vocês ficam...

- Eu sei Inuyasha! Se de fato eu quiser Rin aceitaria mesmo que contrariada minha decisão. Mas conviver com minha mãe exige sacrifícios que nem eu e nem minha esposa desejamos fazer. E tampouco quero que meus filho façam. Vai ser melhor assim. Acredite.

- Você ama mesmo essa humana hem?

- Assim como você ama a sua...

Inuyasha olhou com ternura para Agome, que abraçava a cunhada e entregava-lhe um presente.

- Verdade! Amo mesmo... e faria exatamente tudo o que você fez desde o dia em que a conheceu. Enfrentaria tudo e todos! Sim acredito, vá em paz e seja feliz Sesshoumaru! E cuide dos meus sobrinhos!

- Obrigado Inu! Tome conta de minha mãe!

- ... cla-claro... "não vai ser nada fácil"..

Rin se despediu de Agome e do cunhado.

- Obrigada por tudo. Prometo que voltamos quando tiver na época dos bebês nascerem!

Rin se despediu da sogra apenas dando-lhe um abraço. Fez os filhos darem tchau para a avó.

- Tchau vovó...

- Até breve meus anjos!

Sesshoumaru abraçou a mãe.

- Sua benção minha mãe. Nos veremos em breve!

A carruagem partiu. Rin estava toda feliz e junto com Mizuki fazia planos de retorno para Shura. Como os gêmeos iam completar cinco anos mais que depressa ela ia festejar. E ia convidar a todos. Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo o que a esposa falava.

- "Feliz! Sim agora Rin está sendo ela de verdade. No castelo ela estava apenas fazendo de tudo para não me aborrecer e me desentender com minha mãe... como eu a amo!!!" – pensou.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Quando estavam perto dos limites da província de Osaka, Rin e Sesshoumaru seguiram a cavalo. Queriam estar a sós. Queriam desfrutar do lugar que os unira, onde eles se conheceram. O lugar onde começou o amor deles. Atravessaram a mata e pararam justamente no lugar em que ele a vira pela primeira vez: na cachoeira de águas termais! E ali mesmo Sesshoumaru faria amor com Rin, como era para ter sido!

* * *

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Continua...**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Quem ae não quer um Sesshie para tomar um banho de cachoeira? Enquanto vcs pensam mandem suas reviews para dizerem oq acharam... beijão pra todas vcs!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**


	25. FINAL Duo Especial Parte 1 Parte 2

**

* * *

**

**AMOR DE UM CONTO FEUDAL**

**Capitulo 25**

**Final**

* * *

**Duo Especial **

**Parte 1 - O Retorno Onde Tudo Começou**

**Parte 2 – A História de Amor de Sesshoumaru e Rin**

* * *

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Parte 1 - O Retorno Onde Tudo Começou**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Em toda a terra do Japão não havia lugar mais lindo do que as terras de Shura. Talvez fosse por que sua localização se situa num ponto privilegiado do país, a região central. Um imenso vale ladeado de altíssimas montanhas. Bem no centro está a Província de Osaka, sua capital. Um imenso vale verde é o que se pode afirmar. A maior parte da vegetação do país se encontra neste lugar.

Ao avistar os limites Sesshoumaru mandou que Jaken parasse a carruagem.

- Vamos Rin!

- Mas... não vamos todos juntos?!!!...

- Não! Jaken conduzirá a carruagem até a vila. Terá uma escolta fortemente armada com os melhores já contratados. Não seguirá para a casa grande até que eu encontre Gatemaru!

Rin saiu da carruagem. Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para que ela subisse na garupa de Shion.

- Tchau meus amores, já voltamos! Mizuki, cuide dos meus bebês!

- Tá mamãe... não demoraaa...

- Pode deixar Rin!

Sesshoumaru sorriu para os filhos. Disparou com o cavalo e adentraram na mata fechada. Após cavalgar um bom tempo, parou e decidiu irem andando. Desceu e deu a mão para Rin. A fez deslizar pelo corpo dele. Rin o abraçou, já entendendo que o desejo despertara no youkai. Sorria e olhava profundamente nos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru, como que dizendo também o que queria. Por um tempo caminharam em silencio, apenas abraçados. Rin recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Levantou o rosto e encarou Sesshoumaru, que sorriu. Ele estava feliz ao lado de quem ama. Queria desfrutar desse momento ali, onde tudo começou. Parou de andar e reparou o lugar a sua volta. Ao fundo podia se ouvir o ruído das águas da cachoeira. Era o exato lugar onde ela viu Rin pela primeira vez, banhando-se. Aliás, ele nunca se esquecera da imagem dela. Visão privilegiada. Rin também olhou a paisagem. Foi ali também que ela viu Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. Ousada, lutou com ele num desafio de espadas. Daí começou o amor deles. Agora estavam ali na cachoeira. Há quase cinco anos atrás Sesshoumaru teve o desejo de fazê-la sua nas águas termais. Com certeza iria realizá-lo agora. Aproximou da margem e começou a se despir e fez o mesmo com Rin. Depois a puxou pelo braço e entrou com ela na água carregando-a no colo. Rin o abraçou. Sabia que seu amado a desejava. Também o queria. Os dois ficaram ali debaixo da queda dágua e ali mesmo Sesshoumaru a amou, derramando sua semente dentro dela. O calor de seus corpos se misturava ao calor das águas termais.

- Sesshie... eu te amo...

- Rin...

Por mais de uma vez a possuiu. Queria senti-la ali naquele lugar especial. Parecia magia, um momento único, um amor para sempre. Depois de se amarem e satisfeito com o maravilhoso momento que viveu com sua amada, Sesshoumaru se preparou para resolver a questão do homem que invadiu e se apossou das terras de Shura e pior, teve a ousadia de tocar na sua mulher. Esse com certeza será o último dia de vida dele!

- Rin, quero que monte em Shion e vá para o vilarejo e fique na casa da sacerdotisa Mieko, onde estão nossos filhos e os demais!

- Mas e você, Sesshoumaru?

Ele olhou sério para ela.

- Tenho um acerto de contas com um ser que considero desprezível a ponto de desejar que ele não ande mais por sobre a face da terra!

- Vai atrás de Gatemaru?

- Sim.

Ela o abraçou. Sesshoumaru sabia de sua preocupação e até mesmo um pouco de receio, mas Rin confiava nele e sabia que voltaria vitorioso. Ele segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe um longo beijo.

- Vá!

E pôs a caminhar em direção a casa grande. Rin o viu desaparecer na mata. Subiu no cavalo e foi para o vilarejo, conforme o youkai ordenara.

* * *

Um homem do bando de Gatemaru que vigiava a entrada da casa saiu correndo para avisar seu mestre da entrada de um youkai na propriedade. Não quis esperar para ver quem era assim que viu a cara de poucos amigos do youkai tratou de correr. Entrou gritando dentro da casa.

- _Senhor Gatemaru! Senhor Gatemaru!_

Ele estava esparramado no sofá tomando vinho acompanhando de duas escravas.

- Como ousa me interromper, miserável! Se não for por um motivo irá pagar com a própria vida!

O homem se ajoelhou, estava ofegante.

- _Meu senhor...arf... um youkai...arf...entrou na propriedade...se dirige para cá!_

- Um youkai?!!

_- Sim!_

- Por que será? Com certeza veio saudar o novo senhor feudal das terras de Shura e até mesmo propor casamento com sua jovem filha! Hehehe...fiz muito bem em tomar conta de tudo aqui... vou recebê-lo.

Gatemaru mal pisou na varanda da casa grande e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru.

_- Quem é você e o que quer aqui, youkai?!! Essas terras já tem dono e sou eu!!!_

- Eu não deveria sequer dizer meu nome a um ser insignificante como você, mas já que terei que matá-lo não costumo deixar meus inimigos morrerem sem ao menos dar-lhes o direito de saber quem tirou-lhes sua miserável vida.

_- Que? Mas que ousadia é essa?!! Por acaso quer morrer youkai?!!_

- O verdadeiro dono dessas terras sou eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Gatemaru deu uma gargalhada.

_- HAHAHA! Faz me rir! Dono? Desde quando?_

- Desde o dia em que me casei com a legitima herdeira e filha única do antigo senhor de Shura, Akisawa Higushi. Esse fato me torna senhor das terras, portanto dono!!!

_- Está procurando encrenca youkai e vai ter!_

Gatemaru estava bufando de raiva e babava feito um animal horrendo. Alias, era essa a aparência dele. Berrou para o servo que lhe trouxesse sua espada.

_- Ninguém que me ofende dessa maneira fica vivo, youkai! Vai se arrepender por ter pisado nas minhas terras!_

- Correção: minhas terras!

Gatemaru saltou da varanda e encarou Sesshoumaru. Sacou da espada e foi pra cima do youkai, que se esquivou com facilidade do ataque, sem fazer um único movmento para se defender.

- Tsc,tsc... esse é o temível Gatemaru de Setsuna! Que empunha uma espada feito uma donzela! Que vergonha!

- _Miserável...arf... arf... vai pagar pela provocação...ahh_

O atacou de novo. Quer dizer, tentou. Só tentou. Sesshoumaru mais uma se esquivou. O modo de lutar de Gatemaru o estava irritando.

- Pare de brincar e lute de verdade de uma vez por todas como um guerreiro faz! Não me faça perder tempo com um reles humano que nem honra tem!

_- Oras! O que foi youkai Sesshoumaru? Ficou nervoso só por que não sou um adversário a altura de sua pessoa? Quem pensou que fosse encontrar para lutar e fazer justiça a sua humana e filhos? Alguém em força e coragem como o General Tetsuo? Ahahaha..._

Sesshoumaru fechou a cara. Se Gatemaru queria provocar a ponto de deixá-lo mais furioso, havia conseguido.

- Não devia falar dessa maneira humano desprezível!

_- E por que não? Ofende vossa senhoria lutar com um simples humano? Oh... que pena! Eu sei como é! É vergonhoso para um youkai poderoso como você se rebaixar dessa maneira lutando com um humano inferior como eu._

- Vergonhoso foi o que fez! Se aproveitou do fato de uma mulher estar sozinha com duas crianças, invadir sua propriedade e tomar conta de tudo e se declarar senhor destas terras.

_- Alguém tinha que fazer isso! Pelo costume não é bom que uma mulher sozinha assuma um papel que compete exclusivamente a um homem. A sua humana deveria me agradecer e não ter fugido como uma rata com sua prole._

Sesshoumaru desembainhou a espada. Seu olhar para Gatemaru era de ódio.

- Além de corajosa, por que ela me enfrentou, fique sabendo, é muito bonita. E eu precisava de uma esposa, já que sou um homem importante. E também ela estava sozinha. O pai tinha morrido e não tinha ninguém que reclamasse por ela. Não fiz nada de errado, segui o costume propondo casamento e proteção para seus filhos hanyous, que iam ser criados sem pai neste mundo!!

- Não fale assim ...

- Disse alguma mentira youkai? Pelo que eu soube você a abandonou, quando dizimou com a vida de seu pretendente, o general Tetsuo. Após a luta, não quis saber dela. A deixou sozinha.

Gatemaru foi só jogando na cara de Sesshoumaru o fato de Rin ter vivido sozinha com seus filhos todo o tempo em que esteve fora. Ele não poupou nenhuma palavra, ferindo-lhe o coração. Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru brilhavam de ódio pela ousadia que o humano tinha em lhe dizer essas coisas. Não era da conta de ninguém o que havia acontecido entre ele e Rin no passado. E tinha que dar um basta nisso.

- Gatemaru! Você fala demais! Vai pagar com sua vida o que fez a minha esposa e filhos!

_- Vá em frente youkai! Se acha que vou entregar as terras de Shura de bom grado ou por que simplesmente ordena, esta enganado! Não farei nada sem lutar! Sou dono delas e daqui ninguém me tira! Só morto sairei! Morto! Entendeu? Mortooooo..._

- Não se preocupe! Será feita sua vontade!

Gatemaru empunhou a espada e foi para cima de Sesshoumaru, gritando.

_- Não se esquive dessa vez youkai! Luteeeeeee...ahhhhh..._

Para surpresa dele, Sesshoumaru não se esquivou. Sacou da Toukijin e com um único golpe, decepou a cabeça de Gatemaru, mandando-a longe. O sangue jorrava do corpo, que tombou, se estrebuchando. Os escravos e homens de Gatemaru assistiam a tudo perplexos, sem ação alguma, vendo o corpo de seu mestre no chão. Após um instante, se debandaram, todos, não ficando um para contar a história. Sesshoumaru olhava com nojo para o corpo inerte de seu oponente.

- Não devia ter cruzado meu caminho, humano... não devia ter tocado na mulher que amo e nem em meus filhos!

Virou-se e seguiu caminho para o vilarejo.

* * *

No vilarejo Rin aguardava a volta do marido ansiosa. Sabia que ele não teria problemas em eliminar o homem que tomou sua propriedade e ousou tocá-la. Mas mesmo assim, estava inquieta. Estava no quarto da sacerdotisa Mieko, com os gêmeos, que dormiam, descansando da longa viagem de volta a Shura. Mizuki entrou no quarto, toda afoita.

- Rin! O Lorde já voltou!

Ela saiu ao encontro do marido, abraçando-o.

- Sesshoumaru!

- Está tudo bem, meu amor! Aquele homem nunca mais irá importuná-la!

- Então já podemos voltar para casa?

- Ainda não! Mandarei que meus servos tirem tudo que pertenciam aquele humano e queimem tudo! Não quero sentir o vestígio daquele ser na casa grande! Tudo será trocado e mudado. Quando estiver tudo pronto, voltaremos. Até lá ficaremos aqui.

* * *

Por uns vinte dias a família Taisho permaneceu hospedado na casa da sacerdotisa Mieko, que se sentia orgulhosa por ter na sua humilde residência tão ilustres pessoas, nada mais nada menos que os legítimos senhores feudais de Shura, Rin e Sesshoumaru. Toda a propriedade estava sendo restaurada com mais de trezentos homens trabalhando nela sob o comando de Jaken, com ordens expressas de Lorde Sesshoumaru.

- Sacerdotisa Mieko! Agradeço por nos acolher em sua casa até que a propriedade toda seja restaurada, como ordenou Sesshoumaru.

- Não se preocupe Rin! O retorno de vocês a casa fará muito bem a todos! É bom tê-la de volta. Não sabe como este homem, Gatemaru, fez mal aos moradores de Shura. Assim que se apossou de tudo, dominou a todos com tirania, impondo o medo. Aqueles que se opusessem ou eram mortos e tinham suas casas queimadas ou se tornavam escravos. Foram dias de terror...

Contado como eram as coisas, a senhora Mieko começou a chorar. Rin se enterneceu por ela e a abraçou, confortando-a.

- Não há mais com o que se entristecer, senhora Mieko. Sesshoumaru está aqui e irá proteger a todos, pois por ter se casado comigo ele se tornou o senhor feudal daqui.

A senhora Mieko segurou as mãos de Rin.

- Verdade! Não chorarei mais! Afinal de contas, tudo já esta em paz e preciso estar bem para, no tempo certo, ajudar a Mizuki, pois ela vai precisar muito de mim, e principalmente você.

Rin estranhou aquela última frase.

- Do que exatamente a senhora esta falando?

- No tempo certo você mesma vai saber, criança!

Dizendo isso, beijou as mãos dela e com um sorriso no rosto a deixou. Rin ficou olhando-a sair até desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Ficou ali pensando o que poderia ser. Depois lembrou-se que tinha que até a cachoeira onde Mizuki e os filhos estavam se divertindo. Sesshoumaru não estava. Havia ido com Jaken até a Província de Osaka tratar de negócios e comprar alguns materiais para o término da restauração da casa grande, pois dentro de uma semana eles retornariam.

Quando chegou na cachoeira viu os gêmeos dentro da água se divertindo. Resolveu entrar um pouco e brincar com eles. Era um momento único e queria aproveitar ao máximo, pois por muito tempo viveu preocupada somente em proteger os filhos, pois estava sozinha no mundo. Agora não. O grande amor da sua vida estava com ela e ele não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém lhe fizessem mal algum. Estava vivendo como sempre desejou. Após brincar bastante com as crianças, sentou-se exausta numa das pedras para descansar e exibia um sorriso para elas.

- Rin... que felicidade é essa?

- Ora Mizuki, que pergunta! Estou feliz de verdade! Estou junto dos meus filhos, nas minhas terras, no meu lar, longe da corte, casada com o amor da minha vida... que mais me falta? Está tudo bem, não preciso me preocupar com nada e ninguém. Graças a Deus estamos vivendo tranquilamente e em paz.

- É... tem razão... merecemos estar em paz..._ toma água .... hahahahaa..._

Dizendo isto Mizuki pulou na cachoeira e começou juntos com os meninos a jogarem água em Rin.

_- Ei... parem com isso... vocês vão ver só!!!_

E passaram a tarde toda nessa diversão.

* * *

Finalmente chegou o dia em que a casa grande ficou pronta. Sesshoumaru foi buscar Rin e as crianças para a surpresa que os esperavam. Todos estavam ansiosos. Entraram na carruagem que era conduzida por Jaken. Da entrada da propriedade já se podia ver como tudo estava bonito. O jardim estava todo modificado. Era um novo lar doce lar. Tudo, exatamente tudo fora mudado. A propriedade tinha um novo aspecto, uma nova cara. Não ficou nada que lembrava a imagem que tinha antes. Por dentro também era tudo novo. Do teto ao chão, móveis, peças, para qualquer coisa que se olhasse, tudo novo. Sesshoumaru conduziu Rin até a entrada da casa. Ela parou na porta e olhava admirada. Ele a enredou com os braços, fazendo-a recostar nele.

- E então senhora Taisho... gostou da sua nova casa?

- Está tudo muito lindo, senhor Taisho...

- Vem comigo! Quero lhe mostrar nosso quarto!

A puxou pela mão levando-a pelas escadas acima. Entraram no antigo quarto de Rin, que fora transformado numa enorme suíte.

- Lindo...

O que se passou com eles depois, ali no quarto ficou no reservado. Claro que Sesshoumaru não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de estrear a nova cama. Rin percebeu o olhar de desejo dele. Se entregou de corpo e alma, como todas as vezes que fez amor com Sesshoumaru.

Após se instalarem na casa Rin planejou fazer a festa para comemorar o aniversário de cinco anos dos gêmeos. Ela e Mizuki organizaram tudo e convidaram todos do vilarejo, principalmente as crianças. E nessa festa o que não faltou foram muitas, muitas crianças. Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam felizes. Admiravam orgulhosos os filhos, que abriam os presentes e agradeciam a todos.

- Eles estão cada dia mais lindos, não acha Sesshoumaru?

- Lindos... igual a mãe deles, que um dia eu conheci e continua tão linda quanto agora...humm..

Sesshoumaru disse isso beijando o pescoço de Rin.

- Como sempre, galanteador... mas pode ir parando...hoje não...

- Que pena... me lembra a festa dos seus quinze anos... nós dois lá no estábulo... hein? Que acha de recordarmos este momento?

Rin virou-se com tudo e encarou o marido.

- Sesshie, você enlouqueceu? Hoje não! Este lugar está cheio de crianças!

- Se sou louco sim, de desejo por você! Deixe as crianças! Importa agora é só nós dois... vem Rin...

Rin se afastou dele.

- Mais tarde, bem mais tarde. Vamos, temos que cantar parabéns e cortar o bolo.

Os dois se juntaram aos filhos. Todos estavam felizes. Era o quadro da família perfeita.

* * *

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Parte 2 – A História de Amor de Sesshoumaru e Rin**

**x**

**x**

**x**

A vida na propriedade, nas terras de Shura, era tranquila. Nenhum inimigo voltou a atacar o lugar, pois todos temiam e respeitavam o youkai que era senhor absoluto de tudo, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Os que se atreviam a desafiá-lo não retornavam vivos. Todos ali viviam em paz.

Foi numa tarde enquanto estava na cozinha com Mizuki e algumas criadas que Rin descobriu algo surpreendente. Puxou uma cadeira para alcançar um pacote e ao descer, se desequilibrou, pois sentira uma pequena tontura. Uma das servas que estava perto a segurou, antes que ela viesse a cair no chão.

_- Senhora cuidado! Está se sentido bem?!!!_

- Ai... obrigada Ayume... me ajude a sentar...

_- Rin! Filha! Que aconteceu que quase cai da cadeira?!!!_ – acudiu Mizuki.

- Não é nada, só uma tontura, vai passar...

- Rápido Ayume, traga um pouco de água e me ajude a levá-la para o quarto.

- Sim, senhora Mizuki!

Levaram-na para cima e a depositaram na cama.

- Rin, que aconteceu?

- Não sei, estava lá pegando o pacote e me deu uma tontura...

Mizuki abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e olhou para ela.

- Rin... essa tontura não é comum...

- Que foi?

- Reparou se suas regras tem vindo todo mês?

- Ai, Mizuki, bom... como eu sou meio desligada e lembrando agora, faz uns dois meses que não vem...

Mizuki sorriu para Rin..

- Mizuki, pare com este mistério e fale de uma vez!

- Você está grávida, minha filha!

Rin ficou susrpresa. Sem palavras, e muito emocionada, se levantou da cama e foi a janela, acariciando o ventre com o pequenino ser que gerava. Da janela olhava para o marido, que estava com os gêmeos numa aula de espadas.

_- Estou grávida de mais um filho do youkai Sesshoumaru!_

Sorriu, ao pensar na felicidade que dará ao marido. E os gêmeos? Será que iriam adorar a idéia de terem um irmão? Com certeza que sim. Saiu do quarto as pressas, mas foi detida por Mizuki.

- Ei, calma aí! Nada de esforços! A senhora vai para a cama agora!

- Mizuki... eu ia contar a Sesshoumaru a novidade...

- No devido tempo, ele saberá, descanse, não se esqueça que se sentiu mal hoje a tarde. Agora trate de se cuidar. Mandarei avisar o Lorde Sesshoumaru!

Muito a contra gosto Rin permaneceu na cama. Acabou dormindo um longo sono.

Mas foi só na manhã seguinte que ela ao acordar, pode pensar em dar a boa nova a Sesshoumaru. Ele ia ser pai! E desta vez, ia acompanhar o nascimento e participar da criação do filho. O destino não ia ser cruel com eles. Estariam juntos. Nada e ninguém iria tirar esta felicidade deles. Um banho estava preparado para ela, que se apressou em tomá-lo. Não queria perder tempo. Se vestiu e foi até o jardim onde Sesshoumaru estava.

- Bom dia meu amor!

Ele deu um beijo nela.

- Bom dia! Mizuki disse que não estava bem. Pediu que não a acordasse e que precisava descansar pois havia tido um mal estar, nada grave. Dormi no quarto de hospedes.

- Ai, Sesshie... a Mizuki exagera às vezes... mas vem comigo, amor... quero lhe contar algo.

Rin tomou as mãos de Sesshoumaru conduzindo-o até o banco do jardim. Sentaram-se. Ele a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Rin! O que foi? O que quer me contar?

Pegou nas mãos dele e pôs sobre o ventre, depositando as mãos dela em cima. Sesshoumaru olhava para o gesto que ela fez e o sorriso nos lábios. A expressão de alegria no rosto.

- Rin... é o que eu estou pensando...

- Sim, Sesshie...

-_ Um filho..._

Ela não podia conter as lágrimas que rolavam pela face. Sesshoumaru a abraçou e deu-lhe um longo beijo de amor.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer!!! Só sei que estou sentindo uma felicidade enorme!

- Não é formidável, Sesshoumaru! Vamos ter mais um bebê!

- Verdade Rin...- a braçou protetoramente – e este eu estarei por perto para cuidar, amar, proteger – segurou os rosto dela com as mãos – nada irá me afastar deste filho e nem de você, e nem dos gêmeos! Vou esperar ansioso, acompanhar você em tudo, não quero perder nenhum momento, até que eu segure esta criança em meus braços! Quero que ela saiba que estou com ela desde o dia em que eu soube que seria pai! Espere aqui! Vou lá denttro buscar os gêmeos. Daremos juntos a noticia que eles terão mais um irmãozinho.

- Sesshie... será que eles vão aceitar bem? Temos por isso...

- Amor, não se preocupe. Hikaru e Hikari não têm porque se sentirem menos amados com a chegada deste irmão. Amaremos os três na mesma intensidade.

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa. Não demorou muito e á estava com os filhos de volta.

- Os dois de pé aqui na nossa frente. Queremos dar-lhes uma ótima noticia.

- É filhinhos... papai e eu queremos contar...

- O que é mamãe? – perguntou Hikari.

- Já sei! Vamos ganhar novos pôneis!!! Obaaa!!

- Não é nada disso, Hikaru. Agora ouça o que a mamãe tem a dizer.

Rin colocou as mãos dos filhos no ventre.

- Meus amores, aqui dentro está crescendo um ser muito especial. Um bebezinho. E ele será o irmão de vocês.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam surpresos.

- Mãe, ele vai ser igual a gente?

Sesshoumaru riu da ingenuidade do filho.

- Hikaru, claro que não! Será diferente de você e de sua irmã, mas com certeza, uma menina parecida com mãe!

Disse isto olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos de Rin.

- Nossa Sesshoumaru... você fala com tanta certeza que será uma menina, para afirmar que será parecida comigo...

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com a costa da mão.

- E será mesmo amor! Não tenha dúvidas! Será uma linda menina, tão linda quanto a mulher que eu amo e que lhe dará a luz!

A beijou docemente.

Os gêmeos se puseram a rir, interrompendo assim o casal.

- Estão rindo de quê? Posso saber?

- Ah papai... você beijou a mamãe assim ó... _hummmm..._

Hikari fez um beicinho imitando o pai.

- Que linda esta minha princesa...

- Vocês gostaram de saber que vão ter um irmãozinho? Quer dizer uma irmãzinha – perguntou Rin.

- Sim mamãe...vamos contar pra Mizuki que ela vai ter mais um pra correr atrás, Hikaru?

- Vamos! Tchau mãe, tchau pai...

Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram abraçados no banco doa jardim por um bo tempo, em silencio. Agora a felicidade dos dois era completa!

- Sesshoumaru? Como sabe que é uma menina?

- Rin! Eu sou um youkai! Simplesmente sei! Afinal de contas é a minha descendência! E você é a humana a quem eu escolhi para ter esta honra! Ser a mãe dos meus filhos!

-Sesshie...

- Esta menina terá o nome de Tsuki hime.

- Significa princesa da lua.

- Exatamente.

- É um lindo nome! Amei!

- E ela será a nossa princesinha...

* * *

O tempo foi passando. A vida na propriedade seguia normalmente. Tudo era motivo de festa. Mizuki, que já tinha um extermo cuidado com Rin agora anda mesmo exagerando. Não deixava ela fazer quase nada para não ter esforço nenhum. E as vezes isso aborrecia Rin de um jeito.

-Ah Mizuki, chega! Não agüento mais este teu cuidado exagerado! É só uma gravidez! Que coisa! Tem horas que você me sufoca...

- Eu exagero? Nem vem não. São ordens de teu marido. Fale com ele.

E assim as duas se entendiam. Sesshoumaru não via a hora da filha nascer. Esta sim ele ia estar por perto para educar e presenciar o seu desenvolvimento. Ele havia mandado mensageiros avisar o irmão e sua mãe nas terras do Oeste da chegada de mais uma neta de Inu Taisho. Assim que recebeu a noticia Inuyasha ficou feliz em saber que vai ser tio e contou a novidade para Agome, Lady Izayoi e o velho Myuga. Todos se alegraram. Não se pode dizer o mesmo de Lady Inukimi, a mãe de Sesshoumaru. Em parte ficou feliz por ser a avó de mais um filho do seu único filho. Por ouro lado, odiou, por que não foi ela quem fizera escolha da nora, a mãe de mais uma neta dela. Ela não vai mesmo com a cara da Rin. Tirando este detalhe que não faz a menor diferença, Inuyasha imediatamente retornou a mensagem ao irmão contando também suas novidades Agome tinha dado luz a dois lindos gêmeos hanyous e o nomes que ambos escolherem foram Aki e Tooya. Lady Izayoi ficara muito feliz com a chegada dos netos. O desejo de todos da família Taisho era que o patriarca, Inu Taisho, estivesse vivo para ver os netos. Sesshoumaru leu a carta de Inuyasha e ficou feliz. Todos estavam bem.

* * *

Muito ansiosa e irritada, com os nervos a flor da pele e num stress que não tinha tamanho, e também numa sensibilidade que tudo era motivo de choro e lágrimas, assim estava Mizuki. Parecia que era ela que ia dar a luz. Rin, ao contrário, estava calma até demais. Sorria e tinha uma serenidade que muitos sonhavam em ter. Sabia que estava nos dias da criança nascer, então ela mandou buscar no vilarejo a sacerdotisa Mieko para ajudar Mizuki com o parto e depois com as crianças.

- Rin filha! Está quase na hora de sua filha vir ao mundo!

- Sim senhora Mieko! Agora entendo o por que me dissera aquilo, que eu ia precisar e muito da ajuda da senhora. Era por causa deste bebezinho meu aqui.

- Sim filha...eu...

- _Buááááááááá..._

- Céus! Que foi isso?!!!

**- ¬¬** não ligue! É a Mizuki... parece que quem está grávida e ela e não eu. Tá num stress que só!

- Eu hein... que coisa...

- Bom... vamos sacerdotisa, acho que temos muito que fazer...

- Sim.

* * *

Quatro dias depois, logo de madrugada, Rin entrou em trabalho de parto.

-_ Aiiii... Sesshoumaru... ufa... acorde!!!_

- Que houve? !

-_ Chame a senhora Mieko e a Mizuki... aii... vou precisar delas... Tsuki vai nascer...aii..._

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto. Rapidamente as duas vieram.

- Rin filha! Estamos aqui! Depressa Mizuki! Mande as servas esquentarem água e trazerem panos e toalhas limpas aqui para o quarto!

- Sim senhora sacerdotisa!

Sessshoumaru ficou sem saber o que fazer da vida no meio do quarto, olhando para Rin, que começara a sentir dores.

-_ Aiiii..._

Mizuki entrou no quarto com as servas. Pôs as mãos na cintura e encarou feio o youkai.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru! Posso saber o que está fazendo plantado que nem um poste no meio do quarto?!!!

- Oras... que pergunta? Esperando minha filha nascer para pegá-la no colo e...

- E mais nada! Saia daqui! Faça o favor de esperar lá embaixo! Assim que nascer o bebê mando avisá-lo! Onde já se viu isso! Uma mulher não ter privacidade nem na hora de por um filho no mundo! Vamos! Que esta esperando que não foi ainda?

Sesshoumaru ficou irritadíssimo com a ousadia de Mizuki.

_- Isso são modos de falar com o seu senhor, escrava!!! Como se atreve?!!_

- Se for preciso para que minha senhora, esposa de meu senhor, possa dar a luz tranquilamente, sim, eu me atrevo sim! Afinal de contas, não é a sua filha que vai nascer, meu senhor? E não temos todas nós que zelar para que a senhora tenha as melhores condições para que ocorra tudo bem no parto? Ou estou errada, "senhor" Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru ficou sem chão com a resposta dela. Sabia que tinha razão.

- Clã-claro que está certa... eu só queria...

- Não precisamos do senhor aqui? Pode sair por favor? – indicando a porta.

- Sim...

Ele se retirou e foi esperar na sala. Assim que ele saiu todas ficaram mais a vontade para cuidar de Rin e do bebê que tinha pressa de vir ao mundo. As contrações aumentaram e Rin soltou um grito de dor.

- Rápido Mizuki está na hora! – gritou Mieko.

- Claro! Tragam a água quente e mais panos limpos, Aiame...

- Sim...

- Rin... filha força... ta quase no fim...

_- Aiiiii..._

- Isso!!!

_- Aiii..._

_- Ueééééééénnnn... uéééénnn_... (choro de criança ao nascer)

Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado tomando um calice de vinho, na sala,

ao ouvir o choro, levantou-se rapidamente.

- Minha filha nasceu!

* * *

Tsuki veio ao mundo no primeiro dia da primavera. As flores deram as boas vindas a filha mais nova do youkai e da humana senhores de Shura!

Como haviam predito, era uma linda menina! Todas no quarto se maravilharam com a beleza e saúde que a criança tinha! Após os primeiros

cuidados, Mieko depositou o bebê nos braços de Rin.

- Minha filhinha! Minha Tsuki!

- Será este o nome dela? – perguntou Mizuki.

- É... foi o Sesshie quem escolheu, não é lindo?

- Realmente! Até parece com o meu...

- Avise Sesshoumaru, peça que suba!

- Vamos saiam todas para que o senhor veja a filha.

Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas lentamente. Adentrou o quarto. Seu olhar pousou sobre a mulher, que tinha a filha nos braços, amamentando-a.

- Venha amor, sente-se do meu lado e conheça a sua filha!

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Tome, com cuidado... ela é muito pequenininha! – disse Rin toda orgulhosa.

Sesshoumaru contemplava o pequeno ser que agora tinha nos braços. Como preveu, a menina se parecia com Rin.

- Minha Tsuki hime... minha princesinha da lua...

Rin admirava o marido. Agora sim ele ia poder ver um filho dele, do sangue dele, crescer. Lamentou o fato dos gêmeos terem sido criados sem a presença do pai nos primeiros anos de vida. Mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso. A vida deu uma nova chance para eles serem felizes como uma família!

- Rin, nossa menina é linda! Estou orgulhoso de você!

- Obrigada meu amor!

Na porta do quarto duas criaturinhas hanyous espiavam a cena. Sesshoumaru viu os gêmeos e ordenou que entrassem para ver a irmã que nascera.

- Venham crianças, e conheçam a irmã de vocês! Ela chama-se Tsuki!

Os dois olhavam o bebê no colo do papai. Hikari segurou com delicadeza a mãozinha da irmã.

- Mamãe, ela é tão miudinha!!!

- È sim filha...

- Arg... uma menina! Isso não vale! Eu queria um irmãozinho, pai!

- Quem sabe filho, mais para frente, esse seu desejo não se realiza...

Disse isso olhando sedutoramente para Rin, que correspondeu com o mesmo olhar também.

* * *

Todos estavam felizes com a chegada de Tsuki. Até uma festa Sesshoumaru mandou fazer para saudar o nascimento da filha. Convidou a todos de Shura. Até o imperador e a imperatriz do Japão vieram conhecer Tsuki, tamanha era a importância da menina para o youkai. Claro que Inuyasha e os demais da família Taisho também vieram.

- Sesshoumaru! Que aconteceu?sua caçula não se parece em nada com você!

- Pois é Inuyasha! Dessa vez a honra foi para Rin! Eu já sabia que Tsuki pareceria com ela!

- Verdade! Rin é muito bonita!

- E seus filhos?

- Olha, eu estou muito feliz! Agome me fez o hanyou mais feliz do Japão quando me deu estes meninos.

- Se parecem com você! Pretendem ter mais um?

- Agome agora quer uma menina! Olha como ela segura sua filha! Tia coruja!

Rin conversava com Lady Izayoi e Agome. A única que ficou de lado dói Lady Inukimi, orgulhosa. Espiava a neta de longe, escondendo a vontade de segurar a filha de Sesshoumaru. Vendo que a sogra nem se mexia, Rin se aproximou dela.

- Lady Inukimi, olhe, conheça sua neta!

A youkai se surpreendeu com a atitude da nora, ao se virar e ver que ela lhe dava a criança para que pegasse no colo. Sesshoumaru observava de lobge.

- Rin!! Eu, eu... não posso! È muito novinha...

- É a sua neta! Pegue-a!

Diante da simplicidade de Rin, não fez outra coisa senão acolher aquele pequeno ser nos braços. Olhava radiante para a neta. Acabou por esboçar um sorriso de alegria. Sesshoumaru se aproximou e abraçou Rin.

- Não é linda minha filha, mamãe?

- É filho, é sim! Tão linda quanto a mãe! Parabéns Rin... e obrigada por me dar netos tão lindos e filhos perfeitos para o meu Sesshoumaru!

Disse isso e se afastou para mostrar a neta para alguns convidados nobres da corte, toda orgulhosa.

- Olhem minha neta! Não é bonita! É do meu filho Sesshoumaru e da minha nora querida Rin ! Quando crescer eu vou ensiná-la que...

Rin e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam.

- Não dá para acreditar! Sesshie, até pouco tempo atrás ela não ia com a minha cara e agora eu sou a nora querida dela. Choquei!!!

Ele a encarou.

- Isso é o milagre que uma nova vida traz ao nascer Rin! Nossa Tsuki veio ao mundo para unir mais a família Taisho. Este dom a torna especial.

Se beijaram e depois se uniram aos demais. A festa prosseguiu. Fora um dia memorável para todos.

* * *

Dez anos se passaram. Tsuki cresceu e era uma bela menina. E como se parecia com a mãe. Podia se dizer que Rin se tornara uma eterna criança. De vez em quando Mizuki trocava o nome dela.

- Rin venha! Ta na hora do banho...

- Eu não sou minha mãe! Sou a Tsuki! Já falei, não falei?!!!

**- ¬¬ ...** desculpe, filha. Também é tão geniosa quanto a Rin quando tinha a mesma idade... céus...

Os gêmeos agora eram adolescentes. Como Hikaru puxou ao pai, fora estudar na corte e até uma namoradinha tinha, para desespero de Rin. Já Hikari não. Ela estudava. Iria se formar primeiro, depois pensaria em namorar. Em relação a ela os pais não seguiram o costume de escolherem um noivo quando ela era só uma menina. A pedido de Rin, Sesshoumaru deixou que ela escolhesse o pretendente que o coração dela desejasse. Não queriam repetir com ela o msmo que acontecera com Rin. E isso também valia para Tsuki.

Eles eram felizes morando em Shura.

- Rin, quando disse que Tsuki pareceria com você, não errei. Às vezes quando estou falando com ela penso que é você. E isto me assusta.

- O que? Uma garotinha te assusta, youkai? A sua filha te assusta! Meu Deus, que poder Tsuki tem! Mas calma, em muitos aspectos ela não tem nada de mim. Tsuki é o complemento da nossa união, Sesshie. Ela é uma criança abençoada.

- Verdade...te amo sabe! Rin ... percebeu onde estamos?

- No estábulo. Por quê?

- ele está vazio...

- E?

- E isso!!!

- Aiiii...

Sesshoumaru arrastou Rin e a jogou em cima do feno, deitando sobre ela e a beijando com fúria. O resto pode imaginar o que aconteceu.

- Sesshie...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo...

- Também te amo, anjo. Agora sim, tudo está perfeito! Tenho você, nossos filhos, nossa família! Tenho seu amor, e isso a torna minha razão de viver. Nada vai tirar você de mim. Por que estaremos sempre juntos...

A história de amor de Sesshoumaru e Rin está entre as mais lindas que houve em toda terra do Japão feudal. As lutas que ambos tiveram que enfrentar, a quebra das regras de costumes impostas por homens da época, as provações, uma série de fatos que contribuíram para fortalecer a união deles, para que finalmente eles pudessem viver esta paixão. O amor de um poderoso youkai por uma simples, porém linda humana. Esta história é contada por entre as gerações e ficou conhecida com o título de Amor de um Conto Feudal. E o youkai Sesshoumaru Taisho jurou amar Rin, e seria um amor para toda a eternidade...

**Esta é uma história que provou que este amor venceu costumes, barreiras, e principalmente, venceu a todos que se opôs a ele!  
**

**X**

**x**

**X**

**"" FIM ""**

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

**_Aplaudam, gritem, joguem flores, atirem pedras... epa!!! Pedras não! ¬¬ Que violência! Bom este foi o último capitulo! Espero que vcs tenham gostado. Valeu a pena ter escrito esta história pq foi com um casal q eu realmente amo, Sesshoumaru e Rin, e ambos são do melhor anime q existe, Inuyasha! _**

**_Agradeço de coração a cada leitora fiel q acompanhou com dedicação tudo como se fosse cap de novela!! As reviews?!! Ah sim! Elas fazem toda a diferença. Peço que me falem o q acharam dessa fic, a maneira como a história foi escrita, o destino dos personagens, enfim se gostaram._**

**_Quero dizer q amei ser ficwritter, o fanfiction é um universo realmente maravilhoso, para quem curte mesmo, que gosta de ver seus personagens vivendo situações fora da história original, que lê, que deixa review! _**

**_Sem leitores as fics não existem! Então..._**

**_SEJAM OVACIONADAS DE PÉ ... clap,clap,clap,clap,clap... (batendo palmas)_**

**_Bjs Cauh Myth Taisho_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**


End file.
